Spirit Bound Until Death
by Kessafan
Summary: This is my version of what came after Blood Promise. First story I've ever written, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I could feel myself falling, but I couldn't do anything about it. There was no sound around me, no smell in the air, nothing but emptiness. I suddenly felt cold, no hot, actually both...... and sick, very, very sick..... What's happening to me? When will this end? It did.

A voice, who is it? Oh, God, I feel sick. What just happened?

"Rose?" Lissa said, "Rose, can you hear me, are you alright?"

"Lissa... wha....what happened?" I said. "What's going on?"

"Rose, you passed out, you're alright now. Just lay down for a little while longer, alright, you're still fairly pale"

I had a million things going through my head, but I knew there was a reason for what just happened, I just had to figure out what it was. What was I doing? Last thing I remember was going to my room with Lissa. I know I opened the door... what then? Oh, someone gave me something, what did they give me? I don't know what my face looked like, but Lissa was really confused.

OH! The package! Everything came flooding back. The stake, with its delicately etched handle, cold in my hands. The very same stake that I had driven into the heart of the only man I've ever loved. The note..... Oh, God, the note....

_You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you – which will be soon. Love D._

I shivered as the chill ran down my spine. Lissa was holding me by the shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. I could see that she was talking; I just couldn't hear anything she was saying. All I could hear was the sound of my heart, thumping so hard in my chest I thought it was going to break through my rib cage. Suddenly, my breath caught and I realised that I'd only just started to breathe again.

"Dimitri", was all I could say. Finally I could hear the words coming out of Lissa's mouth. She didn't understand; how could she. As far as she knew, as far as any of us knew until a few minutes ago, Dimitri was dead. Killed by my hand.

"Rose," Lissa said, "please tell me what's going on, you're frightening me."

"I didn't free him Liss, I failed him. I didn't kill Dimitri." Once those words were out of my mouth, my heart sank, it fell to the floor along with tears that I didn't think I had left. I'd cried so much since that horrible night, I honestly didn't think I had any tears left.

"What do you mean, Rose."

"This," I said, holding the silver stake up in her line of sight, "This is the stake that I used the night I escaped Dimitri. The night on the bridge.... I must have missed his heart in the struggle. Oh, Liss, I missed, I failed..." I could feel my heart breaking all over again, feel it ripping into even smaller pieces than I thought possible. I've suffered a lot of pain in my few short years, but nothing like this. Twice that night I had to watch his eyes go blank, twice I had to look into his beautiful face and know what I was going to have to do, both times my heart ripped a piece of itself off, how could I possibly have to go through that again.....?

Her face mirrored the horror that I felt in my soul, but through the bond I could feel her panic and confusion as well. She was also afraid for me and what this would do to me. She could already see the effects of the last five weeks..... Would I leave again....? Would I tell her if I did?

"Rose, can I see the note?" she said with her hand out.

I only just realised that I still had it in my hand. I gave it to her and slowly sat up on the floor where I fell and leant against the sofa. There were so many thoughts and feelings going on in my head, I couldn't think straight so I just watched Lissa's face as she read the few lines on the paper. Maybe I read it wrong and the events that kept playing in my head never actually happened, that it was like a bad dream or something.

Maybe I really _was_ going crazy and the notes contents weren't what I thought I read, I just had to watch Lissa's face.... everything hinged on what it revealed. On one hand, a smile meant I was crazy, on the other, fear, would mean that I wasn't and every horror that replayed in my dreams each night really did happen. I don't know which one I wanted to see....

It was fear.

Fear showed on her face and then in an instant that same fear flowed through my body, ice cold fear. The love of my life was coming for me, and somehow, I think I may have done 'enough' for him to kill me now. I know he heard me when I said that I would always love him, I know he understood, but he was Strigoi now, incapable of feeling love, he proved that.

Just because he knew that I loved him, and maybe on some level, he might have understood why I did what I did, that didn't mean that he would give me the same chance he did in Siberia.

While watching the play of emotions on Lissa's face, I suddenly came to the realisation that there was a fight coming. A fight in which I was the central character, what I decided next was going to be important, so I had to decide correctly. I also had to push my anxiety, fear and most importantly, my love for Dimitri, into the furtherest part of my brain where it wouldn't make me hesitate again.

"Lissa," I said, "breathe... There's work to do and I need you calm so that I can think properly. I need you to help me, can you do that?"

"What... Oh, yeah, Oh Rose, what are we going to do?" The look on her face was almost hopelessness... she really didn't know how this was going to turn out. Neither did I but I knew that if there was going to be any way that things were going to work out, then I had to pull myself together and think. I walked to the darkened window; I needed space, some room to see what needed to be done first.

Fact number one: Dimitri was alive. Well sort of.

Fact number two: He was coming. He was coming here, for me. What he had planned was anyone's guess, but neither option was particularly appealing to me.

Fact number three: After seeing how well he handled himself against a houseful of Strigoi in Siberia, I felt fairly sure that I was going to need help. I may have been able to stake him twice that night, but both times he had his guard down; I didn't like my chances of that happening again. But whose help would I want? If I asked Mom, I'm pretty sure she would be all for "Three times a charm" staking, and she would inform the Guardian council that Dimitri was on his way, well I'm _fairly_ sure she would tell them. If I asked my Moroi friends and my some of my close, fellow Dhampir graduates, would they? Should I even ask, ask them to put their lives in danger? My father???

Fact number four: There was a slight chance of there being an 'other' option, the fairy tale option, the one where Strigoi were returned to their former selves, their souls restored. Did I really want to open myself up for the disappointment if it all turned out to be just that, a fairy tale.....? Probably..... Definitely.

Fact number five: I didn't know how much time I had before he would come for me, how much time I had to work on a plan. I needed to talk to someone; I needed someone else's opinion.

Now, what do I do first? I looked up to Lissa and realised that she was on the phone, I hadn't even heard it ring. When she realised that I was looking at her, she mouthed that it was Adrian on the phone. I told her to tell him to come over, he needed to know what was going on and I needed opinions. Once she said her goodbyes to Adrian, she ended the call.

It was a gamble, I know, but I knew I had to involve my mum. She was the rock that I needed, the voice of reason. I knew that in the heat of things, she would give me solid answers, not ones to make me feel better. I also needed Christian and Eddie.

One by one, they all walked into my room, each with the same worried, bewildered looks on their faces. They knew by the phone call that something wasn't right, but they didn't know what. And when they each saw Lissa's and my faces, they definitely knew that something serious was unfolding.

Up until now, Lissa was the only person I had told everything to. Every sordid detail of the last five weeks. I now had to look into the eyes of those closest to me, and feel all the heart breaking pain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My story had to begin at the start, the night that Lissa was tortured. I told them how I had to take the dark from Lissa and how it manifested in me. The feelings of pure hate that raged in me, how Dimitri had to fight to control me, to calm me down and how those dark feelings from Lissa had broken down the walls I'd had built around my feelings for Dimitri. I didn't elaborate on what happened next, but they all got the gist.....

I didn't mention the schools invasion or the following rescue; they all knew about that, so then I told them all about Russia and Siberia. I told them about meeting Sydney, Dimitri's family, the unpromised and Abe..... I told them about Mark & Oksana too.

They all sat around me in utter silence as I told them about seeing Dimitri's face again for the first time since he was turned. About being held hostage, about how he used my love for him against me, and finally about him feeding off me. How the days of constant endorphin rushes mixed with my feelings of love almost had me say yes to his proposal.

Looking up into their faces, I saw a mixture of emotions, but in Eddie's face, I saw acknowledgment, he knew some of what I had felt, he had experienced that same endorphin rush and ensuing craving when we were held captive.

I could see that they were all wondering how I was able to escape if I was so drugged out so I told them of the day I was left alone, just long enough for my mind to clear of the fog, for my mind to snap back to reality and show me that I needed to get out of there.

I then described the pain of looking into Dimitri's face and seeing it go slack as I drove the wooden chair leg that I used as a stake into his chest, the battle with the other Strigoi in the house, falling and hurting my ankle, the maze, the bridge...... the second staking.... the second piercing of my heart along with his....

It was then that I realised that I had tears streaming down my cheeks; my voice had become so quiet as my throat constricted around those painful words. I felt so drained; my soul was so tired, so very, very tired. I have already felt the loss of Dimitri three times in the last five weeks, in the caves, and two stakings, I didn't know if I could stand a fourth time. How could anyone withstand so much pain and come out whole..... It just wasn't possible, was it?

Then Lissa showed them all the parcel that had arrived less than an hour ago. The stake with its original engravings, and the note..... I had noticed when I was telling them about what happened when I was with Dimitri, my mother's face got angrier and angrier, but after reading the note, I would go as far as saying it was now murderous.

For the next few long minutes, one could hear a pin drop in my room, it was that quiet. Without a word said, everyone knew the severity of the situation that we know found ourselves in. Each person was now playing their own scenario of the future in their heads.

"We have to tell the other Guardians," my mother finally said. "They have to make arrangements on how we are going to deal with this. Dimitri is going to be a formidable opponent and every conceivable outcome must be planned for." As I looked at her now hard face, I knew that she was worried. I really didn't need to see that, the thing I needed most from her was her strength, not this.

"Mom," I said, "There is a chance that Victor Dashkov's brother knows something that could save Dimitri, return his soul. As you now know, I've tried twice to free him, and twice I've failed. I don't know if I can do it a third time. I don't think there's enough of my heart left for that. I have to find Robert Doru; I have to know for certain. I won't be able to kill him if I think there is any chance of getting him back. And as you know, that uncertainty will be enough to get me killed."

She knew that I was right. So did everyone else. Something came over everyone at that moment, a sort of calm. We all knew that the only way we were going to get information on Robert was through Victor and that information was _not_ going to come cheap, or easy. For the first time, I looked at Adrian. His face was almost unreadable, but I could see he was hurting.

"Adrian," I said, "Can we talk?" I didn't really know what I was going to say, but I had to say something, to explain. We left the others to talk in the room while we went for a walk outside. I had a feeling that this was going to be a private conversation.

As soon as we left the guest quarters building, I felt him come up behind me and put his arm around my waist. We walked a fair way like that until we were away from other people who were walking around. He was the first to talk.

"I can't imagine what you went through Rose. The last time I came to you, I could see there was something wrong and I did nothing. I left you alone. I was your only lifeline and I left you all alone. I thought you were drunk, getting on with your without us. I judged you without knowing all the facts. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" A tear spilt from the corner of one of his eyes and in that second I could see just how much he cared for me. I turned in front of him so that I could see his face completely and I reached out to wipe the tear from his face.

"Adrian," I said, "There's nothing to forgive. I was so mean to you, each time you came to me. I could have told you where I was a number of times and I didn't. You have nothing to feel bad about, okay..."

"But I knew there was something wrong Rose, your aura told me that and I still walked away. You would never have done that. You would never have walked away from the one you loved when you knew there was something wrong. I did." He pulled away from me and strode off to the trees that bordered the school.

I caught up to him easily and followed him in. "Adrian, I don't know what to tell you. There are so many things going through my head at the moment. I know, as a Strigoi, Dimitri is essentially dead; and I know that I need to go forward in my life without him. I'll also admit that there is a part of me that wants to take things further between us, see where it leads, but knowing that there is a chance, no matter how tenuous, that I can restore his soul and have him back in my life, it's something that I can't ignore." He stopped walking then and turned to face me.

"You need to know if there is any truth about Robert Doru." Said Adrian.

"Yes," looking down to the ground. "I have to know. My heart will never heal if I don't find out for sure, one way or the other. I don't want to hurt you. You mean a lot to me. But I need you to understand that I have to deal with my feelings for Dimitri before I can feel anything for someone else." Looking up at him, I knew he understood. "It wouldn't be fair for me or you. If it turns out that regaining his soul is not possible, then I have to free him, I have to kill him if I can. After what happened in Siberia, and his note, I know that this will only ever end with one of us dead. If we are able to free him, then I can start to heal. And then if anything develops with us, then we both will know that there is no-one else."

With that, he smiled one of his devious smiles, and reached out to put his hands either side of my face. I wasn't sure what he was going to say but then in one quick movement his lips found mine. The conflicting emotions that ran through my body were seriously confusing. In some way, I wanted to pull away, in others I didn't. I went with the later and kissed him back. It was soft and warm, gentle but urgent. Slowly he pulled his face away with a smile, just enough to focus on my eyes.

"That was just so you know what there is waiting for you," he said. "I love you Rose. I have for quite some time. I know you don't feel the same way about me.... yet.... But I love you enough to know that this is something that you have to do. So I'll bide my time and I'll help any way that I can, no matter which way this goes. If you can save Dimitri, then I will stand aside and love you as a friend, if that's what you want. But if you can't, then I will be there waiting for your heart to heal." He then leant back down and kissed me again, this time with more urgency. He needed me to know how much he meant his words. And I did. He let go of my face and pulled me into an embrace that in some way I didn't want to leave.

I'd never seriously considered Adrian boyfriend material before, but in that instant, I knew that he was someone that I could share my life with. Even with all drinking and smoking, I knew I could trust him. But first, there was more pain to deal with, physical, emotional and mental. Hopefully, I will come out of it in one piece.


	3. Chapter 3

VA Chapter 3

With a new understanding between us, we started off back to my room. I could feel he was happy walking beside me, but we both knew that we had a long road ahead of us before anything about our relationship could even be contemplated.

"Little Dhampir," he said with grin, "you kissed me back you know."

Ugh, "Only a little," I said smiling while rolling my eyes. "Don't go thinking you're luck's changing!" I heard his soft chuckle beside me and didn't know if it was fair for him to have hopes that might end in tragedy.

"No getting around it you know, from now on, whatever you say to me, I will always know that deep down, you want me." The smile on his face was so real, it permeated every word he said. "And just to let you know, I fully intend to remind you of that every chance I get!" He was now laughing with all honesty and he managed to dodge a punch that I had lined up for his arm. We walked together in this _almost_ happy mood and Adrian managed to fire off a few more comments about my kissing skills...

We got a surprise when we entered my room. Mom, Lissa, Christian and Eddie were all sitting around in silence. At first I thought something may have happened while Adrian and I were gone, but I soon found out that plans had been made. Before I could get into exactly what they were, a knock at my door behind me had my mother up and across the floor before I could turn and open it. Obviously she was expecting someone. I stared in shock when I saw Alberta standing there.

"Come in Alberta." My mother said. "There are things you need to hear. I know that as his friend, you will want to help any way you can."

"As 'who's' friend Janine, who are we talking about?" Alberta looked around and saw who was in the room. She was more taken by my uncertain face I think.

"Mom," I said, "No, she'll tell."

"No, I don't think she will."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Alberta said.

Giving the now well read note to Alberta, Mom went on to explain a little on what happened in Siberia. Alberta had already made her own correct conclusions about the extent of the relationship between Dimitri and me. She was there at the caves when Dimitri was lost; she knew that the pain and anguish in my screams meant that our feelings went beyond mentor and student.

Alberta agreed that this was something that had to be kept between those of us who stood in my room: for now, at least. She would start to increase security at the wards and would keep us informed if there was any change.

After she left, the plan to find Robert Doru started to unfold.

"The only way Victor will tell us where his brother is, is if we are able to free him from prison." I said. "You know that he will accept nothing less."

"I don't know how you will accomplish that Rose, the prison he's in is high security, and you know that. To house Moroi who have powers beyond that of normal mortals, our prisons are built to keep people in. Getting him out is not going to be easy." Only my mother could state something so obvious.

"You know, Rose," Christian said, "I know Aunt Tasha would only be too willing to help."

"_I'm sure she would." _ I thought to myself. Christian hadn't said too much up until now. I knew he only said what he did because he knew we needed all the help we could get. Things between him and Lissa were nowhere near fixed, but they were in the same room at the moment so that was an improvement.

"Thanks Christian, if you can get hold of her and see if she'd be willing to help, that would be great." Part of me wanted to suck those words right back into my mouth, but deep down, I really didn't hate Tasha Ozera.

"Mom, the prison Victor is in, do they allow visitors?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Well, it would be good to get some firsthand knowledge of the layout to his cell." I didn't know if this would actually help, but it was something. "Do you know if there are plans of the prison, and if so, where would we be able to find them?"

"Plans?" Mom really spoke the word to herself, but she said it loud enough for all to hear. "The only place they would possibly be would be at Court. Where though, I couldn't even begin to speculate."

"Lissa," I said, "do you think if you went there, maybe under the pretence of visiting the Queen, that you could somehow garnish information regarding 'plans'....." This time I actually raised an eyebrow. Dimitri had tried to teach me, but I hadn't actually got the hang of it...

"I can try Rose," She didn't sound very confident though. "Who would I even ask though?

"Why not start at the top?" With that, everyone looked at me like I'd lost it... Even Adrian put in a protest.

"Rose, she can't use compulsion on my Aunt, she'll get caught." He said.

"Not if she only does it a little bit, she's done it before with others to get information she wanted."

"Well, _if_, and I'm not agreeing with this yet, _if_ we were to try that, we would have to get her in a room either by herself or with very few of her people around. I could possibly distract one other person in the room while Lissa worked with the Queen." I could see by his expression that he wouldn't be as hard to convince as he tried to make out he would, but I didn't want to push my luck. "But we have no reason for an audience with the Queen, and _if_ we _are_ able to get Victor out, people may put two and two together and get "US", if you know what I mean...." He had a point, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Not if our visit isn't remembered." I said.

Everyone chimed in then, telling me that even Lissa wouldn't be strong enough to mystify that many people. Which was true, but then something else occurred to me.... There was someone else that could help. I didn't know if she would, or even if I could get hold of her, but I had to at least try...

"Mom," I said, "I need you to get hold of my father." Suddenly, the room was dead quiet. No-one expected that remark to ever come out of my mouth. "I need him to find someone for me. And he knows where she is."

I reminded everyone about Oksana and her ability. She would be a great choice for something like this because she was more or less, unknown. She could do and ask things that wouldn't link back to us. The only problem I could foresee was if she wouldn't agree to help.

"HELL YEAH!" Adrian yelled while jumping up from his place on the sofa... "With three spirit users working together, especially with two as powerful as Lissa and Oksana, this may actually work." The excitement that came over his features was powerful enough to seep into me, even if just a bit...

I know she did it reluctantly, but my mother rang Abe for me. I didn't know if it was something that I should ask but I thought with their history and obvious, (to me anyway) lingering affection on both sides, she may have more luck. As soon as my father picked on the phone on his end, I saw my mother's face and knew that I'd made the right decision.

All eyes were on my mother as we watched the one sided phone call.....

"Hi Abe, it's Janine." Her eyes were closed and her face softened just a bit.  
"No, no, nothing's wrong. Yeah, she's doing really well." There was a pause while my father was speaking.  
"Yeah, me to," she said while looking straight at me.  
"Abe, there is a reason for my call. There is something going on here and we need your help....."  
" Well, maybe, but if we do need you here, I'll call......"  
"Abe, we need to get hold of a Moroi that Rose met in Baia, named Oksana. Are you able to get hold of her?"  
"I know it's a strange request, but we need to ask if she and her husband would come to the US. We need her assistance."

There must have been some sort of acceptance to my father's answer because my mom walked away from us and went to talk outside for privacy. As she was leaving my room, I could hear that she was telling him of the stake and the 'veiled' threatening note from Dimitri. I knew she would tell him of the plan to break Victor out of jail which gave me a flashback memory of my father's own note to me regarding Victor. He knew that this would be the only way I would find the answers I needed. But would he help?? I guess we'll soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

VA Chapter 4

My mind was racing with a million different thoughts. I really had no idea of what to do first. This was a strange feeling indeed. Almost helpless. But I couldn't afford to have that feeling pull me under. I needed to go into Guardian mode, like Dimitri used to do. I needed to channel Dimitri.

While in my semi-aware state, my eyes landed on Adrian, who was looking quite intently on me. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind. I knew we needed some excuse to get Lissa and Adrian in to see the Queen, and up till now, I didn't know what excuse we could use. As I stared, I didn't really know if I should even bring this up, it could cause a lot of hurt.

"Alright little Dhampir," Adrian said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "spill it, what are you thinking about?"

Looking away, I hoped that he would drop it, "Nothing, just thinking." I said.

"Rubbish, I know that look. You just had an idea about something, didn't you?" he asked. "Whatever it is, you need to tell us. If we don't think it will work, then we'll just have to think of something else. Rose...."

As I looked up, I realised everyone was waiting for my reply.

"I... No, it's nothing really..." I really didn't want to bring this idea to the table, but logically, I knew it could be the best chance of success.

"Rose, please.... If you have an idea, please tell us." Lissa asked in her most convincing voice. Even though she didn't use compulsion on me, she knew that asking me like this, would soften my hardest resolve.

"I don't think it would be a very popular idea." Now their curiosity was really peaked and I knew they wouldn't let it be. "Fine.... I had an idea of a reason to get in to see the Queen. But it has the potential to hurt feelings, and I don't want that." I said looking at Christian.

"Spill it Hathaway," Christian said. I looked down to the ground as I spoke.

"Well, There is one thing that we all know that the Queen would like to see happen." Looking back into the faces of those around me, I noted that no-one realised what I was going to say yet. I took a deep breath and looked at Lissa. "We all know that she wants you and Adrian to get together. Maybe if you guys could fake a desire to get her approval, she would get her defences down long enough to be distracted."

Shock ran over the faces of Lissa, Christian and Adrian... I didn't know who was going to explode first. But before they could, I jumped in....

"It's not something anyone else has to know about, don't say anything to anyone else until you get into the room with the Queen. Once you can start the compulsion, you can tell her to forget. We only need to get into the room." I stared wide eyed waiting for the abuse, but it never came. They were all deep in their thoughts.

"I think you should," Christian said in a whispered voice. "Rose is right. If you use this as an excuse, she would definitely see you. She knows we've been having problems, so it wouldn't be that hard for her to believe."

Lissa stared at him in disbelief. I don't think she could believe that he would agree to it. Something passed over her face, and through the bond, I could feel an overwhelming sense of loss. Much like what I felt when Dimitri was taken down in the caves. To Lissa, his acceptance of this plan was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak. She said nothing, but stood up and walked to the door and left my room.

I looked at Christian and said, "If you want to ever have a future with Lissa, you need to go to her now and forgive her completely. If you don't do it now, that future will be lost forever. She thinks that you just told her that it's over."

I don't think he realised what his comment had meant to Lissa. His forehead creased as he stared at the door that Lissa just went through.

"Go Christian, NOW!" I said.

With that he was up and out the door with more speed than I have ever seen from him. I hoped that he would do the right thing. Looking back to Adrian, I could see he wanted to ask me something private, but that would have to be discussed when I was asleep. Eddie at least thought it was a good idea.

Right then, my mother walked back into the room, phone closed in her hand. "Your father will go see Oksana himself in a few hours. He has to wait for sunup, something about the trip being perilous; he said you would know what he meant.

"Yeah, I do." I said. "The nearest village to Baia is a good seven hour drive and Strigoi follow the road in-between to wait for commuting Moroi."

"He said that he will ring as soon as he gets an answer. I told him about Dimitri coming here, and as much as I tried to convince him it was unnecessary, he said he'll arrive as soon as his business in Baia is complete." I could tell that the thought of having my father around wasn't an entirely displeasing thought for my mother. I wondered if they had ever been in the same vicinity together since I was born. This would be interesting!

I reached out with my mind to find Lissa. I didn't want to go into her or anything, just to see what feelings were there. They would tell all I needed to know. There was a little fear mixed with something that I could only describe as anticipation. Maybe a little excitement too. They must be talking I guessed. That's good.

"Rose, Rose... Earth calling Rose!" Mom said.

"Sorry, just checking on Lissa." I told her of my idea, which she agreed could work. Now, to implement it. An overwhelming rush of emotion pulled me straight into Lissa's head. They were so strong, it took me a while to realise what was happening. Lissa was crying so hard, her arms were wrapped around Christian's neck so tight he was at risk of his head coming off! She was planting kisses all over his face with so much force; he had to grab her by the face. I knew what was coming, I could see it in his eyes and I knew I had to get out of there before I ended up kissing Christian.

Back in my own head, a big grin spread over my face, with it came a giggle. "The love story is back on." I told everyone in the room. Giggles filled my room and as they all understood what I meant. I didn't know if Lissa and Christian would want to be 'alone' before coming back so we decided to go on without them. It turned out to be the right decision as it wasn't long before I became aware of the flood of emotions I felt coming from Lissa. UGH!!!! Here we go again!

It was decided that Lissa and Adrian would go to Court next week to talk to Queen Tatiana. They needed to get the prison plans before anything else could go forward. Eddie and I would accompany them as it would look odd if I wasn't there. Everything had to look Kocher... so to speak. Before that though, we needed to go shopping. I needed Adrian to buy his Aunt a gift. A special gift. One like I had been given not that long ago, by none other than Victor. How weird I thought, how things can go full circle.

Alberta went to Headmistress Kirova, who had been reinstated after the debacle of Lazar's leadership and informed her of the need for more guard training that Eddie and I needed. To get approval, she had to agree that both she and my mother would accompany Eddie and me to help protect Lissa and Adrian.

We were nearing the end of the shopping trip when we walked into the jewellery shop. Adrian said that his Aunt would more accept a ring than a necklace, so he found a stunning diamond ring. It was a huge tear drop diamond with baguette cut diamonds either side. I didn't want to know how much it cost, my imagination scared me enough. We started walking to the van when the nausea hit.

"Strigoi!" I yelled. "There is Strigoi here." Everyone was on instant alert. They knew from what I'd told them about my shadow kissed ability to sense them, that when the nausea hit, it meant they were close. Looking around, we couldn't see them, but we all knew they were there, somewhere. We had to get away from the humans. This was something that couldn't be seen.

We decided to get to the van as quick as possible, thinking that it would be out in the open enough to stop an attack. Wrong! They were there waiting. The closer we got, the stronger the nausea got. We turned to go back and realised that we were surrounded. There was no getting out of this fight. I could feel Lissa's panic. She'd never been so close to Strigoi. When the other attacks occurred, she was out of harm's way.

Mom came to Lissa and I and with our backs pressed against her, we prepared to fight. Eddie and Alberta were in the same stance protecting Adrian.


	5. Chapter 5

VA Chapter 5

"Ah, you must be the famous Rose Hathaway." Said the Strigoi facing me. Confusion swept across my face before I could stop it. "Ha ha, yes, you are... aren't you? What a stroke of luck. Your description was correct. I must admit, I didn't think it would be, I didn't think anyone could be so perfect!"

Description, so perfect.... A chill ran down my spine as I thought about those words. Was Dimitri already here, or had he only sent out my 'description'. Both options terrified me.

"Are we going to catch on world events or are we going to fight?" I yelled. Snickers from all the Strigoi surrounded us, which terrified Lissa.

"So ready to die, are you?" he asked.

"I'm not the one that's going to die blood sucker!" With that I saw him launch at me with that unbelievable speed. They all launched at the same time as if they could all hear each other's thoughts. I glanced off the first punch, ducking down with my shoulder aimed for his chest. I had to keep him far enough away from Lissa while still staying close enough to guard her. The Strigoi grabbed my leg from behind and lifted me off the ground in one foul swoop. Spinning around, I was able to kick the side of his head using the Tregubetz manoeuvre that Dimitri had taught to me. I never thought that I would ever get to use it, but his foresight of what I could need one day still continued to amaze me.

Landing on the now downed Strigoi, I tried to get my stake into his chest but there was just no opening to be had. We struggled for a while, each landing and taking blows. Kicking me off him, the Strigoi leapt up in front of me and came at me again. This time I was ready. Fainting left, and then spinning around, I was able to grab him around the throat, flip him over and I delivered the final blow all in one move. The stake drove deep into his chest. Looking over to my mother, I could see why she was so admired amongst other Guardians. She was poetry in motion.

"ROSE!" The sound of Alberta's scream alerted me back to the others. With a quick look back to my mother, I saw her finish the Strigoi that she was fighting. Grabbing Lissa's arm I pulled her over to the other fight so that I could keep her close. Alberta and Eddie got the worst, they each had two Strigoi. Alberta was on her back with both Strigoi on her. I was able to get one's attention and she recovered herself enough to fight the other.

Mom and Eddie were busy with the other two. All of a sudden the Strigoi I was fighting stopped. The terrified look in his eyes made me freeze. What could terrify a Strigoi! Looking around, I saw Lissa, her focus intent on 'my' Strigoi.

"Hurry Rose!" she yelled. With that, I flew forward and drove my stake deep into the heart of my enemy. "Again Rose, quickly, Alberta's hurt." I looked over to see Alberta down again, losing. That Strigoi then froze and I flung myself over to him to take him out as well. Looking over to where Mom and Eddie were, I was able to see that Eddie was down.

"LISSA! Help them..." Leaving Alberta on the ground, Lissa and I both ran over to the others. Again Lissa froze the Strigoi so that Mom and I were able to finish them off. I looked over to where Eddie laid and saw Adrian leaning over him and with everything in him; he worked to bring Eddie back. Slowly, Eddie's eyes fluttered open and looked into Adrian's red and sweaty face. Adrian had brought Eddie back to life. Seeing this Lissa then ran over to Alberta. She was badly injured, but Lissa was able to help her most serious injuries. Her help in the fight had seriously affected how much she was able to do right now.

Mom and I stood there panting, eyes bulging, frantically looking around us for more Strigoi. My nausea was gone so I knew we were alone. I yelled at everyone to get into the van before we got anymore wanting to have a go at us. I grabbed Alberta, (not very gently I'm afraid), Mom, along with a fairly weak Eddie grabbed Adrian, who by now was on the verge of collapse, and we all flew to the van.

The drive back was exceptionally weird. We all knew the consequences of Adrian's actions. He would now be bonded to Eddie. Eddie knew it too, and by the look on his face, Adrian's thoughts and emotions were already being felt. I could feel Lissa's emotions too, but she was busy with Alberta, and I was busy with my own thoughts.

My description was being sent around. Dimitri was either still in Russia planning his next move and waiting for word on my location, or he was here already. I was really hoping that my first thought was correct as there was still too much to do before I was ready for Dimitri to make his move. Looking across to Mom, I could see we were both thinking of the same thing.

"Mom," I said in a slightly strangled voice. "Do you think he's already here?"

"No," she said, "If he was already here, he would have been there in that fight. He wouldn't have let the others get to you first."

"I suppose you're right. Do you think we have time to find Robert Doru?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're going to have to speed up our plan if we have any chance at all." Her brow creased and I knew she wanted to say something else.

"What Mom?"

"Rose, with the Strigoi's sudden liking of working together, I don't know if we're going to be able to help Dimitri. If he has numbers behind him, I don't think it will matter if we find Robert Doru or not. There may not be any other option but to kill him. Are you going to be able to do that, knowing we have Robert and the story of his ability to resurrect Strigoi is correct?"

I didn't know how to answer her. Could I? Could I still kill him if I had to? "I don't know," I said. "I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

I couldn't think anymore, I was so exhausted mentally; I had to do something else to be able to function. I climbed over from the front seat to sit with Eddie and Adrian. I could see by Eddie's face he needed help and I was in the unique position to do just that.

"Eddie," I asked softly. "Talk to me... I know what's happening and I know how confusing it is. How can I help?" As he looked up at me, I could see that there were a lot of dark feelings that Adrian normally smoked or drank away, coursing through Eddie's body. I knew those feelings well. With a quick slap across his face, I was able to get his focus away from the feelings for a few seconds.

"Eddie, you need to push those feelings away." Looking at Adrian now I said, "Help him. You need to try to heal these feelings. Heal them like they're an injury. Do it _now_ Adrian!" He looked between Eddie and me unsure of how he was going to accomplish what I asked. "_Now_ Adrian."

He reached out and immediately Eddie started to relax. "That's enough Adrian, not too much." I said putting my hand on his arm. "He only needs enough for him to start to take control himself." Turning to Eddie I said. "Eddie, concentrate on your feelings, you should be feeling them subside, and keep going once Adrian stops." Eddie concentrated for a little while more and then opened his eyes. I could see that it had worked.

"Holy SHIT Rose! Is this how you feel all the time?" he asked panting wide eyed.

"No, not all the time. You will learn to block a lot of the feelings out, but you will feel everything Adrian feels from now on. Happy, sad, angry... everything, even pain. If he experiences any of those feelings strong enough, they will be enough to pull your consciousness into his body. You will essentially be looking through Adrian's eyes. You won't be able to make his body do anything, well, I can't with Lissa, but you will see and hear everything that he sees and hears, no matter how far away from each other you are." The look was equally horrified on both their faces. I don't know if Adrian wanted Eddie listening in on his thoughts. With that, Eddie spun to face Adrian.

"OH!" he exclaimed. Then looking back at me, he blushed. Adrian and I both knew what he'd just worked out. "Oh, this is going to be awkward."

"Oh great!" sighed Adrian. "Is he going to listen in on my dream walks too?"

"I don't know, possibly." I said.

"Well that sucks!" Adrian was clearly not in favour of someone else invading his time with me. "How in the hell am I going to get my kicks now?"

"Well maybe you might have to control yourself from now on and stay out of my dreams!" I said with a smile. "You know the saying, 'Two's company, three's a crowd'...." I couldn't help myself, a giggle escaped from my lips. Less than an hour ago we were all fighting for our lives, Eddie _had_ essentially died, and here I was laughing..... Nervous energy, that's what it was!

"Well, _that's_ not going to happen Little Dhampir," said Adrian mirroring my smirk. "And in my experience, three is definitely _not_ a crowd, three is FUN!" He was expecting me to swing at him, but he got a shock when it came from Eddie. "OW!" Eddie yelled at the same time "HEY!" was yelled by Adrian. Looking between them, both rubbing their upper right arms, all I could do was laugh hysterically. This was going to be so much fun!!!

I turned to see Lissa smiling. "_Finally Adrian will have some help with his emotions, he may be able to stop drinking and smoking now. What do you think?"_

I nodded to her and looked back to the two guys sitting next to me. "What?" I said.

"What indeed?" asked Adrian. "What did you two just agree on?"

"Nothing important." I said with a smile. All things considered, today's outing hadn't been all that bad. We were all still alive, there were now six less Strigoi in the world and Adrian now had someone who could help him the way I help Lissa. We also learnt that in all likelihood, Dimitri was still in Siberia, but we also knew time was running out faster than we thought. That gave us a heads up at least. We had the ring and in a few days, we would hopefully have plans to the prison.

Next.... the Jail break!


	6. Chapter 6

VA Chapter 6

Pulling up to the gate, the guards took one look at us and realised that we'd been in a fight. My mother said that we would report into Kirova, so the let us pass. Turning to look through the back window, I could see the guard on the two way radio.

"Mom, he's telling someone we're back, and probably reporting on our appearances."

"Yeah, I know. I knew he would." She said.

"What will you tell them?"

"The truth Rose." She was back in Guardian mode.

Pulling into the parking lot, we saw Kirova before the engine was turned off. _Here we go.... _I thought.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Petrov.... What happened?" She threw a glance around the rest of us and seeing that we were all still breathing, she returned her glare to my mother. "In my office if you don't mind ladies." I glanced at my mother and knew that the rest of us weren't included in the "ladies" comment.

"Glad we're not in there at the moment." Said Lissa.

"Don't be too hasty Liss, our time will come. I can assure you." I said.

"How much trouble do you think we'll all be in?" I still wonder from time to time if Lissa can read my mind without her actually knowing that she's doing it. Sometimes she vocalises the exact thing that I'm thinking.

"Hopefully, not enough to stop what has to happen." I said.

"Do you think that your mum will tell her....everything?" asked Eddie. I knew what he was referring to.

"I honestly don't know Ed, maybe." Looking to Adrian, I could tell he needed to talk. I didn't know what I could say to him. Lissa would be better for him to talk to. "Um, guys... Eddie.... I need to talk to Adrian for a minute. We'll catch up to you shortly, okay?" Eddie understood what I meant and I knew he would try his best to not listen.

Still standing in the same spot, Adrian looked like he didn't know what to ask first. I walked the few steps toward him and touched his arm that was crossed in front of his chest. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know yet Rose." He said. "I don't know if I want this. I hardly know him and now he's going to know me more than any other person on this earth. More than _you_ ever will. I wanted you to know me that way, not him."

I saw the truth in his eyes as he spoke. I reached up to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes. "It will get better Adrian." I said. "You never know, you may actually end up enjoying it. I know from my point of view, it was hard in the beginning, but now, I don't know if I could live any other way." He opened his eyes and looked straight at me and all I saw was longing. In the space of one beat of my heart, I forgot everyone else, and I reached the hand that was on his face around to the back of his neck and pulled up onto my toes.

I didn't think about if I should or not, but I kissed him. There wasn't the same electric passion I had with Dimitri, but what I did feel, still shocked me. I think he _felt_ the 'moment' that I realised that I had feelings, because he put one hand behind my head and one hand on my back and pulled me into him, lifting me off the ground at the same time. All at once, the kiss intensified. I was so taken by the shock of my feelings; I wrapped both arms around his neck and a leg around his hips. The shock of my forcefulness, took him off balance and we both landed heavily on the ground, still locked in our own world.

A minute later, we pulled our faces apart and stared into each other's eyes, both breathing fast. "Rose...." He wanted this so bad, wanted to believe in the kiss that we'd just shared, but he didn't want to be hurt either.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." I puffed. I meant emotionally, he thought I meant physically. We were still on the ground in the same position we fell. Me on top of him.

"Rose, I'm not that breakable." He laughed.

"I... I didn't mean it like that." I said with an ache in my chest. I didn't find this funny at all. "I'm so confused Adrian, I admit I have feelings for you, stronger than I realised and there is a part of me that wants this more than anything, but.... I don't want to hurt you."

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I don't mind." He said. "You can explore your feelings anytime you want."

"Adrian, I'm serious." Which, was becoming more commonplace lately. "What if I can restore Dimitri to his former self? You know as well as I do what will happen. I _will_ go to him, be with him. I don't want to hurt you like that, no matter how much you've annoyed me." I said with a pained smile.

He took a long breath in and searched my eyes. I don't know what he saw, but in one very swift movement, he flipped me onto my back and continued to kiss me like we were somewhere a lot more private than where we actually were.

After a couple of minutes of this, he pulled away from me and said, "Well, it's my heart we're talking about here, you've been honest with me, and I appreciate that, but I'm willing to risk it. I will take whatever is coming. Good or bad. I'm not going to give up without a fight Rose. _If_ the time comes that you can restore Belikov's soul, then I want to know that you're _fully_ aware of your other option." With that, he bent his face to my neck and kissed me.

He stood up pulling me with him and then placed his hands on my shoulders. "I love you Rose, never forget that. Loving _anyone_ means that you have to let them in, and with that you run the risk of getting hurt. My feelings are what they are, so I figure why not just jump in."

I stood there listening to Adrian open up his heart, and for the first time in my life I was speechless. My mind was blank and my mouth hung open.

"Oh, my God!!! You're speechless. I've actually rendered Rose Hathaway speechless." He said with as much surprise as I was in at the moment. Seeing my face though, he became a little weary, "Rose.... too much?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I finally got it, really got just how deep his feelings were for me. Possibly as deep as my feeling were for Dimitri. Did I have the right to crush his heart if I ended up saving Dimitri? No... I didn't. No-one had the right to hurt someone like that, especially if they knew it was a possibility.

"I.... I can't, I can't hurt you like that Adrian, I won't. I know what that pain is like and I won't inflict that on anyone else, especially you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." With that I pushed around him and ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I had to get away from him. I ran for a while, and when I stopped I dropped to my knees and let the tears fall. I looked up to the sky and wondered how my life had got to this point. Looking around for the first time, I saw where I was. I was outside the caves. The caves where I lost the other half of my heart.

This was just _way_ too much! Something or someone was definitely conspiring to break what little soul I had left. I crawled to the nearest tree and leant up against it, never taking my eyes off the entrance of the cave; the last place I saw Dimitri alive. I don't know how long I sat on the ground, but before I knew it, I was walking into the cave. I knew there was no Strigoi, there was no nausea. I walked in to where I'd seen Dimitri go down and staring back at me was a black circle of long dried blood.

That was it.

I couldn't take any more. My soul was completely ripped from my body. It was now an empty shell. I fell to my knees and my head started swimming. Not in blackness, but in so much sadness it just encased me completely. I don't know how long I sat there staring at Dimitri's blood on the ground. It could have been days, I really don't know. At one point, I think I heard voices. I hoped that they were Strigoi and that they would finally end my suffering. But they weren't.

I was vaguely aware that I was being moved. Then came the blackness that I wanted to swallow me up earlier. I woke later to the sound of people talking. My eyes stayed closed, they were too heavy and I wanted to stay in blackness.

"Will she come out of this?" I'm sure it was my mother.

"I don't know. Her mind is doing the only thing it can to protect itself. It's shut down. What happened before she went to the caves?" Dr Olendsky asked.

"I don't know. She was fine on the trip back to campus. I know she was worried about what the Strigoi said to her about Dimitri, bit it only made her more determined. Something happened when Alberta and I were talking to Headmistress Kirova."

"Maybe if Lissa talks to her, maybe she could reach her." The Dr said.

"Hmm, I don't know. Rose feels everything Lissa feels, I don't know if I want her feeling more than she's feeling now. Do you think she could handle it?" My mother said.

"I think it's worth a try."

"Alright, I'll go get her." And my mother left the room.

I felt her before she arrived, so many emotions. The worry and fear for me poured into me but at least I was feeling something. She came to sit by my bed and held my hand. "Rose?" she whispered. She'd been crying, I could tell by her voice. "Can you hear me? I'm so sorry Rose. I told you that I would always be there for you and I failed you, again..." I heard a sniffle as she fought back tears. "Please don't leave me, I can't lose you again."

I wanted to open my eyes and tell her that I would be okay, but I just couldn't. I just lay there alone with my pain. She eventually left, still crying. And it wasn't long before I felt someone else take my hand.

"I'm so sorry Rose," it was Adrian. "Can you ever forgive me? I can see now that I wasn't fair to you, pushing you for something you weren't ready for. I was so selfish. I won't do that to you anymore. I've come to say goodbye Rose. I'll let you heal in your own time and I won't pressure you anymore. I won't visit your dreams, I promise." His voice was so sad, the depth of emotion pulled me far enough out of the darkness that had pulled me under, that my eyes opened. He didn't see me wake and he got up and walked to the door.

"Adrian." I said. When he turned to face me, I realised we were both crying.

"Good bye Rose. I truly am sorry for causing you so much pain."

"You didn't, don't go... please." I cried.

"Why, Rose? I can see what I'm doing to you. Why do you want me to stay?"

"I need you." I said. I didn't know why exactly but I knew I didn't want him to go. "Please don't leave."

He looked to the floor and his brow creased. Looking back to me, he replied, "Alright, I'll stay, for now. But I will keep my distance if that makes it easier for you."

"No, that's....not....what I....want." The tears were now flowing in torrents down my face and the sobs raked at my chest so hard that it hurt. I reached around myself, hugging tightly. Adrian crossed the floor back to my bed and held me while I sobbed and screamed and thrashed. All the pain that I've felt in the last few months suddenly burst out of me, no holds barred. I thought I'd faced and dealt with this already, but obviously not. I don't know how long it lasted, but eventually sleep took me.

For the first time in quite a while, I didn't dream of the last image I had of Dimitri's face, of him falling. I just slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story of Vampire Academy.**

VA Chapter 7

I don't know how long I slept for but I was still exhausted. My eyes were puffy, my throat was sore, and my chest hurt. But I could feel something had changed in me. I knew even without opening my eyes that Adrian had stayed. He still held me in his arms. I knew that the more he stayed, the harder it would be to leave if my plan to save Dimitri was successful. But I didn't want him to leave and I didn't know why.

He must have realised that I was awake because he reached up and stroked my hair. "Hey little Dhampir," he said using the nickname only he used for me.

"Hey, to you too." I replied. "You stayed."

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. I'm so sorry Adrian. That wasn't fair of me to ask you to stay last night. I'll understand if you would rather leave." I said.

"I don't _want _to leave Rose. But if _you_ want me to, I will."

"No, I don't want that." I laid against his chest trying to make sense of my feelings for him. When I thought of Dimitri, what we had together. I remembered how my soul felt like it was flying. _My_ body would tingle when I looked at _his_ body. My heart would beat like a drum when he came close and looked into my eyes. My breathing would stop when he kissed me. Every feeling, every emotion was almost too much for my body when I was near Dimitri. And then there was our connection. Something that neither of us really understood. We knew each other. Really knew each other. We could pick what the other was thinking and feeling, even when they were buried deep. What we shared was almost 'unreal'.

When I thought of Adrian, I knew there were feelings there, but I also knew they were nowhere near what I experienced with Dimitri. But would they be, if my feelings for my lost soul mate weren't so intense and still so fresh? Maybe I was holding onto the love I have for Dimitri so hard that I was attaching it to Adrian. I knew that I would not be able to answer that question until I was able to either save or kill Dimitri. Only then, would I be able to see what my feelings for Adrian really were.

Sitting up, I turned to look at Adrian. "I need to finish this, one way or another. I have too many emotions coursing through me. Fear, love, loss, pain, confusion... I can't afford any of them. If I let any of those feelings take me over again before I finish this chapter of my life, then they will end up getting me killed. I won't allow that. I can't allow that. Too many people rely on me; the most important one is Lissa. But now the fight is being brought to me and those I care for the most, forcing me to face the hardest battle of my life. Please understand that I now have to focus on what needs to be done. Once it's finished, we'll talk, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." He said. "So, do I call you Junior Guardian Hathaway now?" A slight smile pulling the right side of his mouth up at the corner. "All work and no play, makes for a boring Guardian you know."

"Oh, I'll play, but the rules have changed. You may end up a little beaten around the edges." I said.

A big grin spread across his face. "Promise? Don't say things like that to me if you don't mean it." He couldn't stop the soft laugh that escaped from his throat.

"Be careful what you wish for buddy, wishes have a habit of turning around and biting you on the ass!" I said with a soft punch to the stomach.

"Speaking of asses...." With that I pushed him off the bed.... His laughs from the floor made me feel a bit better and I really did love our little banters. I never wanted to lose that.

"Out!" I said with a fake grimace. "Plus you need to talk to Eddie."

"Yes ma'am. Your wish is my command." And with one of his bows, he walked to the door and pushed it open. Before leaving, he turned to me with one of his cheeky grins and said, "Gloves off Hathaway, no playing nice."

"Remember those wishes and the pain that could accompany them!" I said shaking my head. He chuckled softly and then he was gone.

Lissa walked in about 30 seconds after Adrian left.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't I want you here?"

She just shrugged. "Adrian looks happier." She said while looking at the door he just left through. "He hasn't done real well since they bought you in. He blamed himself for you state of.....well..... What happened? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

I decided to tell her; after all, we had promised that there would be no more secrets between us. I told her what happened between Adrian and me after getting back from the shopping fiasco, even she was surprised at the depth of his feelings for me.

"Can I ask why you went to the caves?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even realise I was there at first. And then before I knew it, I was inside on my knees staring at Dimitri's dried blood on the ground. It was more pain than I've ever felt Liss. Something just snapped inside me and everything went blank. Everything about me just stopped. I think there was just too much pain. Then last night, when Adrian said he was leaving, everything started up again. And then I couldn't stop crying."

"I know, we were all outside." She said.

"Who's all?"

"Christian and I, Eddie, your Mom and Alberta. After Adrian went in to see you, we heard you start to cry, we all waited for you to stop. But when you didn't, your mom went to your door and just stood there. I walked up beside her and we both saw how much pain you were in. Rose, your aura was the deepest black I've ever seen, even for you. I came back a few times during the night and each time I looked at your aura, there was less and less black." She sighed and looked at the floor like she was deciding if she should tell me something else.

"And...?" I said. Looking back up to me she said...

"Adrian's aura glowed. He just laid beside you, holding you and...glowed. It was pretty awesome really. Oh, your mom wanted me to call her as soon as there was a change. She'll be here shortly." She winced.

"That's okay Liss. I really need to see her too." I said surprisingly.

We chatted for a while about her and Christian. The love coming through our bond was pleasing to me. All I've ever wanted was Lissa safe and happy. Now I had my head screwed on properly again and Christian had forgiven her, she would now have both.

It wasn't long and the door to my room opened and my mother walked in. Lissa got up off the bed, kissed my forehead and said goodbye, with a mention of coming back after her classes and then left my room.

"Mom, I owe you an apology." I blurted out. "I sort of lost myself there for a while, didn't I? I let my feelings take me over. I put you all in danger, having to leave the safety of the wards to come find me. It won't happen again. Please forgive me." I said.

Sitting down beside me, my mom reached up and put her hand gently on the side of my face. "I'm the one who's sorry Rose. I saw that you were in pain, but I never realised just how much. Nor did I realise just how much you loved Dimitri. I've thought of you as a child for so long now, I guess I didn't expect your feelings for him to be so...."

"Adult?" I said.

"Yeah, adult. I dismissed it as a schoolgirl crush with a mentor who let things go way too far. But I can see now, that what you both shared was deeper than that, and real." She got up from the bed and walked over to the chair, but didn't sit. "I am sorry for that and I'm going to make you a promise Rose. From now on, I will do everything in my power to find Robert Doru and give you the chance to save Dimitri, no matter what. I haven't been there for you growing up, and for that I will always be sorry. But I can be there now."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Janine Hathaway was becoming my _mother _more and more each day. After closing my mouth, all I could say was "Thanks mom. I want that more than anything."

After listening to my mother's strength and determination in her words. I gathered myself up and got out of bed. My feelings and emotions would no longer get the better of me. They would never make me hesitate again. "There's work to do and we don't have time for all of this. I forgot what I am there for a while. That won't happen again. Let's go, people to see, places to go, and all that!"

"So true Guardian Hathaway, so true." She said.

"Mom, I'm not a Guardian yet..." I reminded her.

"Yes, you are Rose; they just haven't put the mark on your neck yet." She said with a wink. "I'm proud of you Rosemarie. I'm proud to call you my daughter, for many reasons. Your strength over the last few months has astounded me."

"Ah, Mom, did you not see me in the last 48 hours? Strength is not a word I would associate with my recent behaviour." I said.

"I would, not many people can come out the other side of that pain Rose, but you did. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Now let's get planning shall we?" she said taking me by the waist and leading me out of the clinic.

Once back in my room, I got showered and dressed. It wasn't long before Lissa and Christian turned up. "I went to the clinic and they told me you'd busted out." she said with a hesitant smile.

"Yeah....Can't keep a good woman down for too long you know. Lissa, we all need to get to Court. We need those plans. How soon do you think we can you get in to see the Queen?"

"Already done Rose, we're just waiting on you. We can leave as soon as you're ready." She informed me. "Are.... you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said a bit abrupt. "We just need to get organised. Too much time has been wasted already. Can you call the airport; I can be ready to leave in an hour." I said. I saw the look between Lissa and my Mom, both unsure if my new demeanour was a good thing or not.

Just then, mom's phone rang. After a few muffled words and a quick thank you, she closed the phone. "That was your father. He's seen Oksana and Mark and they're all on their way. They'll be here early next week."

**Please review and comment on my story. Remember, this is my first ever story.... A lot more to come as well.... I hope you are enjoying it.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has written their reviews, I'm so glad you've all enjoyed my story. It's been so much fun. **

**Wait till you see the next couple of chapters!!! Lots in store! ******


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you're all enjoying my story. I'm having so much fun writing it. Please keep reviewing for me, it really is helping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.**

**VA Chapter 8**

Landing at the Royal Court had everyone on edge. We had a lot to accomplish in the next couple of days, and everything hinged on pulling this off. If we were caught, then my problems with Dimitri would be the least of our worries. Compulsion used on anyone was one of the big no-no's, using it on the Queen.....well; I could only imagine the tortures we would receive. With my emotions now firmly locked away, I can now think straight. We drove from the landing strip at Court and registered for guest housing.

Because of the size of our party, we were assigned a large apartment. It was huge, the large living area was decorated in the palest of creams with gold accents and through the darkened glass doors we found a massive balcony, it also had three large bedrooms each with their own bathrooms. One for us girls, one for the boys and one for my Mom! This should be an interesting visit.... After unpacking we decided to go out for a drink, well Lissa & Adrian were going to be doing the drinking...not me or Eddie. Even if we were safe here, we were their guardians and we also had other things on our minds.

Finding ourselves back in the club was an unsettling experience for both Lissa and I as we both had bad memories of the last time Lissa was here. She was under Avery's compulsion at the time, being coerced into doing things that she wouldn't normally do. Like kissing someone _other_ than the one she loved.... and paying dearly for it. At the time, she felt like her life was falling apart and didn't know how to stop it. I could feel through our bond that she really wanted to leave, but we had a job to do and this was part of it, for me at least.

"It's not the same Liss." I said holding her by her elbow. "You're not alone anymore. I've got your back and I will protect you....even from yourself." I couldn't help that last bit. She tried to look horrified that I would go there, and she even tried to hit me, but she really wasn't good at either.

After getting drinks for Lissa and Adrian we found ourselves a private booth. I needed to find Ambrose, I really hoped that he still worked here, and I needed to speak to him alone. It wasn't long before I spotted him serving drinks on the far side of the club.

"I'll be right back guys." I said. Lissa was about to get up to come with me when I told her to stay. "No, Liss, I won't be long. I've just seen someone that I want to say hello to." I could feel all of their eyes on me as I made my way through the crowd towards Ambrose. I had to catch up to him out of their line of sight. Not that I was doing anything bad, but this was something that I needed to for myself, on the quiet. Finally I saw him go behind a wall where more private areas were located. I silently followed him around.

"Ambrose!" I yelled. The music was very loud so I needed to be closer. "Ambrose!" I yelled again. This time he heard me and turned around. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. I didn't really expect him to remember me though.

"Rose, isn't it?" he said.

"Wow.... You remembered my name." I said in astonishment.

"Yeah, one of my many talents......remembering faces." A knowing grin flashed across his stunning face. Running a quick look down his muscular body, I couldn't help sigh at the fact that he was just wasting away here. "See something you like?"

_OH God! _ I thought to myself. "Nah, just thinking, what a waste." I said with a grin. "There are lots of hot girls back at the academy that would give their right arms to go one on one with you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could drag them back in. _"Oh! I didn't really say that did I?" _ I thought feeling my face flush red.

"Oh really," he said seductively. "Would you be one of them?"

"Ah, no. Not me, sorry."

"What can I do for you then darling?"

"I need to know if your Aunt is still here, Rhonda is her name, isn't it?" He shot an eyebrow up at my question; he obviously wasn't expecting me to ask that.

"Yeah, she's still here, why, do you want to see her again?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you organise it for me?"

"When?" he asked.

"How soon can you get me there?" I needed to do this now actually. Rhonda had been right about Dimitri, he had lost what he valued the most, what we both valued the most actually. I needed to ask her some questions and even if I wasn't fully convinced she was legit, I still needed to hear what she had to say.

"Ah, meet me back here in an hour and I'll take you. That's when my shift finishes. Is that soon enough for you?" His grin was contagious as I found myself grinning back. He really was probably the most beautiful male Dhampir I've ever laid eyes on. It would be interesting to see if any female could keep concentration while fighting him in practice back at the academy.

"You're a treasure Ambrose. Thank you."

"No worries gorgeous." He said. "See Rose, not a waste hey. If I wasn't here, who would you come to when you needed help?" He turned then and walked back to the bar chuckling to himself.

I walked back to the others on the other side of the club and saw that my seat was taken. By a blonde! As I reached the table, everyone turned to me and I was surprised to see Mia.

"Hi there stranger." No matter how much time passed, it still surprised me to not think of her as my enemy anymore. I still had this craving to think up narky little comments in anticipation of a verbal slanging match. "Fancy running into you here."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you here too Rose. It just wasn't the same without you last time." I could see she didn't say this in a nasty way, so I didn't say what flashed into my mind.

"Mia wanted to know if we'd like to take in some shopping while we're here Rose." Lissa said glaring at me. We both knew that this was no time for shopping.

"Oh," I said looking at Mia. "Ah, I don't know if we'll have time Mia, we're not actually planning on staying that long. Just a quick visit this time really. But if we have time, we'll definitely get in touch with you. Does your dad still manage the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, he does. Don't worry if you can't make it. We'll just make up for it the next time you visit here." She said. We could all hear the disappointment in her voice, even with the loud music blaring behind us.

"Eddie," I yelled. "Wanna dance?" I got looks from everyone. "What? I dance.....You coming?"

"_I think Adrian would have rathered you'd asked him Rose" _Lissa asked through our bond. I gave her my best glare as Eddie and I left the table. I had an hour to kill and I needed to stay away from Mia. She had a habit of picking out my nervousness. Now she knew we were here, we needed to make sure we stayed off her radar. If she knew what we were planning, she'd want to be included and there was no way I needed that complication. Fifteen minutes later, Adrian cut in. I think Eddie was pleased. He's not the best dancer in the world.

"Hey can I cut in?" he asked Eddie.

"Yeah sure." He said. I knew that look. It was the same look that passed between Lissa and me when we had our private conversations. There bond was progressing really well considering it was fairly new. Eddie was still having trouble dealing with slipping into Adrian's head. Freaky, I think he called it. Freaky and weird.

"Hey, what did you two just say?" I said looking between the two of them.

"Nothing you need to worry about Little Dhampir." Adrian said grinning. "Were you ever going to ask me to dance?"

"No." I said.

"Why not?" The grimace on his face was so fake I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because I only want to dance with someone who's as sexy as I am."

"Ouch!" He said. "I'm sexy too you know. Just ask any of the girls here"

"And pray tell what that would achieve. You've probably already paid them all at one time or another to agree with anything you say."

"Oh! Ladies and Gentlemen, Rose Hathaway has entered the building. Welcome back my dear. It's been lonely without you. You wouldn't believe the boring pacifists that I've had to talk to lately. Not a good squabble to be had anywhere. Will you be staying long?" He had to bend down to me so that I could hear him over the music and I could see that he was having fun. It felt good to spar with someone whose sense of humour matched my own.

"Yeah, I'm back for a little while. But you're lucky you only got boring pacifists. I'm surrounded by society's crazies and comatose losers and they're no fun at all." I included myself in that little comment. "I've come here looking for a little excitement; it's been a while since I had any. Have I come to the right place do you think?"

"Maybe, but I definitely know of another place where you can have all the excitement you could ever want." His eyebrow pulled up as his eyes lowered over my body. "And I'm on first name basis with the host." That smirk was back....I wonder how much alcohol he'd consumed by now.

"Not tonight Josephine," I joked. "This little duck has work to do."

"Didn't anyone tell you that all work and no play makes Rose a dull Dhampir."

"Are you calling me dull Adrian?"

He stopped dancing and tilted his head to the side. We'd been dancing close because we were having too much fun with our little tête-à-tête. Adrian bent down grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up in his arms. Bringing his mouth to my ear he said, "Rose, dull is never a word that will _ever_ be used to describe you." He then released me back to the floor.

"You better hope that no-one saw that you know. Aren't you supposed to be convincing your Aunt that it's Lissa that you want in less than 6 hours? Come on, I need to sit down." I needed to pour cold water over this conversation; it was getting a bit too raunchy... Looking at the clock over the bar, I could see that I had a half hour to get an excuse going so that I could meet up with Ambrose. I didn't talk much after that, making out that I was deep in thought. Five minutes before I had to go, I leaned across the table and told everyone that I needed some fresh air. Lissa volunteered to come with me, but I said that I wanted to walk alone for a bit and that I'd be back at the apartment when they got there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

VA Chapter 9

I don't think any of them were happy about it, and I knew they'd all be watching me as I walked out of the club. I waited for a couple of minutes to make sure no-one decided to followed and then I snuck back in to meet up with Ambrose. He took me out through one of the feeding rooms, which grossed me out a bit and after going through the maze of hallways, I soon found myself back in the small room where Rhonda's 'receptionist' sat behind the desk.

Ambrose smiled at her, "Hi Suzanne, can we go straight in?"

"Yeah, your aunt's expecting you. Hello Ms Hathaway." She said with an almost evil grin. Quite unusual for a Moroi. She looked as happy to see me as she did last time.

"Hi," I said.

Rhonda's room hadn't changed. All that red everywhere still made the room look like some heinous crime had just been committed here. "Miss Hathaway, it's good to have you back with us. Have a seat....please." she motioned. "You were missed the last time the Princess was here. A lot has happened since I saw you last, no?"

She was good, I'll give her that. "Yes, a lot has happened. Rhonda, I need...."

She cut me off by reaching across the table wanting me to take her hands.

"No cards?" I asked.

"No, not yet." She smiled.

I put both of my hands in hers and looked her straight in the eyes. After a minute or two she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"What was valued the most has indeed been lost. But there is light at the end of the tunnel. You will destroy that which is undead." She'd said that last time too.... "But be careful, if self-control is cast off, then something else of value could be lost in the process." That sent a shiver right through my body _and_ my soul. Letting my hands go, she then picked up the cards and gave them to me. I cut them as I did last time and handed them back to her. As the first card was put on the table, the Queen of Swords, it didn't look too bad.

"Hmm," said Rhonda, "You've seen great sorrow, great loss. You've also overcome adversity at the hands of men, but through this you've attained great inner wisdom and a sense of truth." _That _was chilling I thought. Next came the 'World' card and then without elaborating on it, she dealt the third card, 'Judgement'. I was almost afraid to know what they meant. Judgement didn't sound very promising. "This chapter of your life is coming to a completion, change is coming and with it, an awakening; a rebirth."

Overall, it all sounded almost promising, although I wasn't sure if I liked the card which foretold about an awakening.....that could be taken two ways. She did say before that something else of value could be lost. Could someone else I loved be destined to be 'awakened'.....? I suddenly had a very bad feeling come over me and it wasn't all to do with the cards.

"Thank you Rhonda," I said. "You've given me a lot to think about." Looking over to Ambrose who was sitting in the chair in the corner, I got up to leave. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was feeling very apprehensive about something, nervous. I needed to find her. "How much do I owe you?"

"No, this one's on the house. With a reading like that, it's the least I could do." Said Ambrose.

_Uh oh...so it wasn't as good as it sounded.... _I thought to myself, he didn't think it sounded like a good reading either. I thanked Ambrose and Rhonda and walked out into the night. I let myself go to Lissa, and saw that she was on her way back to the apartment. Damn! I said I'd be there before them, if I wasn't, they may get the idea that I had been somewhere other than 'getting some air', and I needed time to think about what Rhonda had said to me. I arrived ahead of them, but not by much. I really only had time to get myself a drink of water, sit down and relax my breathing when they all walked in.

"I'm telling you, she knew something was going on." Said Lissa in a very worried voice.

"I don't think so Cousin," said Adrian. "If she did, she wouldn't have let us leave without more questions or at the very least, following us back here."

Oh, this didn't sound good. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Mia asked why we were here and Adrian told her we were here to see his Aunt." Said Lissa. It didn't sound like anything to get worked up about to me....

"Yeah, and...." I said.

"Well she sort of worked out that if we were only here for a quick visit, then it must have been important...When I didn't elaborate, she jokingly asked if Adrian wanted to get permission to date _you_! That _that_ would be the only reason why this trip was making you so nervous."

I nearly choked on my water! "What...what did you tell her?" Damn! I didn't think I was around her long enough for her to pick up my mood.

"Well, Eddie sort of said under his breath that it wasn't you who we were here to talk about." She said. "That only peaked her interest even more and you know when Mia gets a whiff of something, she doesn't let it go easily. What if she starts asking more questions, what if she goes asking people who are in the Queen's staff? I can't make everyone forget about our visit if there are others outside who know we were here. What if people smell a rat before we find the plans and leave?" She was starting to get worked up, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Lissa," I whispered looking into her eyes. "Calm down. We'll just have to plant a different reason for our visit in her head instead of making her forget. That's all....it'll all work out." I could feel myself getting worked up as I took her feelings from her.

"_I'm worried Rose, we can't risk anyone else knowing what we're here for." _She told me wordlessly. I returned a quick nod as my mother emerged from her room with a package.

"Hi Mom. What's that?" I asked.

"Don't know, it's addressed to you. Who knows you're here?" she asked.

"Only those at the Academy..." This was weird. Suddenly a flash of memory showed a different parcel and my heart sped up, one which also arrived not long after me getting back to school. I looked at the writing but didn't recognise it. Postage was from the states so that relaxed me a bit. But who would be sending me something here? I ripped open the top of the parcel and reached in. "What's this?" Pulling out what looked to be a dress, something about it seemed familiar. It was an ivory silk fabric with purple flowers painted on it. Where had I seen this?

"Oh, that's nice," said Lissa. "Who sent it?"

In a split second, it hit me. I felt my stomach fall to the floor and my heart beat so hard I thought it would burst through my chest. I remembered the dress I now held in my hand. It was the one I'd worn to surprise Dimitri, but _I_ ended up being the one surprised when Nathan, with Inna in tow, came to 'take care' of me in my prison. I reached into the now empty parcel and pulled out a note.

_I wasn't able to fully appreciate this dress the last time you wore it, so I thought we would give it another go, what do you say? Not long now, my Roza.  
Until we meet again,  
Forever Yours, D._

"He knows we're here." I whispered. The shock froze me where I stood. "He's here in the US, and he knows where I am." I gave the note to my mother and walked to the sliding door that led to the balcony. Staring out into the night, I felt Lissa's panic go through the roof and found myself sliding into her head before I could stop it. I hate it when I'm looking at myself through her eyes. I took a breath and came back to myself.

"Are you okay?" Adrian said softly at my ear. I could tell how much alcohol he'd consumed tonight as I nearly got drunk just from his breath.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. We don't have much time Adrian. We may not have _any_ time left. How are we going to get Victor out of jail, find Robert and then convince him to help us all before Dimitri catches up to me? We're not going to make it, are we?"

"Of course we've got time my sweet. You're Rose Hathaway, Almost Guardian Extraordinaire! You'll figure it out..." he said with a slur. "But if you don't, at least you'll look hot in that dress!"

I was so shocked with that last statement, I couldn't even reply. The control that Dimitri had so desperately tried to teach me must have been getting better as my balled up fist really wanted to break Adrian's nose! Dimitri would have been proud of me.

Right then a voice from behind said "There was no need for that," It was Eddie, "sorry Rose." His face was glowing red. He looked a bit worse for wear, obviously the effects of Adrian's drinking _and_ spirit were starting to affect him. I wondered if Adrian had spoken to him yet.

"That's okay Eddie. I think Adrian needs to lie down for a bit, before I _make_ him lie down." I gave him my best glare when I said that, but I don't think it had much effect on his alcohol drowned brain but he turned and walked to his room. "I need some air." I said going out to the balcony.

"No worries." Eddie said. "Want some company?"

"That would be great, thanks." I thought I'd ask him how he was going, it would keep me from going crazy thinking about the dress in the other room, and plus, I hadn't had much time to help him since Adrian bought him back from the dead. "How are you handling things Eddie?" I said when we sat on the balcony chairs.

"Not too bad I suppose." Eddie said. "Trying to deal with all these emotions isn't too easy though." He looked away then, knowing I knew what he meant. "I've lost count how many times I've found myself staring at you through his eyes. The first time was after we got back from the shopping trip."

_Oh no....how much did he see..... _I thought. This was getting so awkward....

"Sorry, I couldn't stop it. One minute we're all walking back to the dorms and then the next thing I knew, I was kissing you....well, he....we....ugh, you know what I mean," he said sheepishly. "I wasn't there for very long, but oh! How do you handle that?"

Ugh, this was definitely embarrassing. "You'll learn to block it. I did. Whenever our Moroi 'bond mates' have really strong emotions, it'll be enough to pull you into them. It can be at very inappropriate times too but I've learnt to recognise the feeling I get beforehand and I'm able to stop it from happening.... usually. Not when you're asleep though, your guards are down then, so that can be tricky. You'll also learn how to go into their minds by choice." I said.

"Ugh! Not likely...." he said screwing up his nose. "His dreams are bad enough. Though, the auras are pretty cool."

"You go into his dreams too?" I said amazed. "Can you communicate with him when you're there?"

"Yeah, I can, it's only happened once though, since we've been bonded. He just told me to take a hike though and then I was gone."

"The hardest thing to control is the anger." I said. "When they use their spirit, it normally comes into you slowly and I've learnt that I can get rid of a lot of the side effects in training, but sometimes, when they get really angry, it takes over them and when that happens it's up to you to take it out of them. But be ready for a tidal wave to crash into you. When Lissa was tortured by Jesse and Ralf, the blackness she had in her was the most frightening thing I've ever felt. More than any fear I've had when facing a Strigoi. The rage that enveloped me when I took it from her was.....primal. Pure, unadulterated, primal rage. Very scary and very hard to come out of."

A worried look cast over Eddie's face, but I needed him to hear this. I didn't have anyone explain it to me, so a lot of what I did could have been avoided if I'd been shown how to handle it all. At least I hoped it would help. "Thanks for telling me Rose. I'm not ashamed to say it's all been freaking me out a little."

"No worries, I'm glad to help. I'll help you anyway I can, just ask alright?"

"Sure thing. Rose, how do you see this all ending?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I honestly didn't know myself. I thought about it for a minute and then turned to face him and said, "Can I get back to you on that?"

**Thank you to everyone who's been sending my reviews on my story. It's done a lot for my imagination! I'm so glad that you've all liked it.**

**Don't forget to send more reviews!**

**Thanks again! Sandy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or its characters.**

**I'm so glad that you're all enjoying my writing. For those who think something isn't right, just wait! LOL There's more to come!**

VA Chapter 10

That night my mind wouldn't relax. I kept replaying the opening of Dimitri's last package. The feelings that dress brought up distressed me for a number of reasons. One being that I remembered the excitement I felt when I was getting ready for Dimitri. The anticipation of seeing him, of being in his arms, kissing him, my hands on his muscular chest.....the bite. UGH! And in some ways those feelings emerged even now, just as strong as that day. But then I also felt fear. I knew that what I wanted most in this world, seeing Dimitri.....was also the thing that terrified me the most.

Would I be able to find Robert in time, and if so, could he really save Dimitri? Would I be able to kill my soul mate for _real_ this time, if I had to, even if I did find Robert? There may not be any other option. If everything didn't go to plan, and I lost someone else I loved, what then? If we lost the fight, would Dimitri kill or turn me? So many questions, and no damn answers......I felt myself shaking, but I didn't know if it was from fear or anger. I decided to go down to the gym at the bottom floor of our guest building; it helped to hit something, sometimes.

The gym was well set out and I soon found my intended victim. The practice dummy was not going to be looking good after I was finished with him. I started off with punches and kicks, which soon became faster and more forceful. Then out came my stake.... After half an hour of this, I fell to my knees at my now destroyed victim. I looked up and it looked a little like myself, all tattered and torn and could no longer keep the tears at bay. I had promised myself that I would not cry again until Dimitri said he loved me, and that would only happen if I saved him. And if it never happened, then I would never cry again. My vengeance on the dummy was just what I needed and soon made my way back up to the apartment.

I showered and slipped into bed. This time, I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly lower into slumber. It wasn't long until I found myself in the familiar surrounds of an 'Adrian dream'. I was in a forest with the tallest trees I've ever seen, ferns and shrubs that I didn't know the name of covered the ground. Fallen trees and boulders made for excellent seats which I found myself laying on looking up at the sky. Birds flew overhead, picking their meals straight out of the air.

"Mother Nature is truly the world's best artist, isn't she?" I recognised Adrian's husky voice and I smiled as I closed my eyes. "This is the perfect setting for someone as beautiful as you."

"Compliments will get you nowhere, my Royal Moroi pain in the ass."

"I'm sorry Rose. I was being an obnoxious toad before; I really shouldn't have said that about the dress. I'm _trying_ to keep my feelings in check, and then I go and start feeling sorry for myself and end up drinking more than I normally do and then I say stupid things like that...it's just a bit hard sometimes." His voice then went from remorseful to devious in a flash, "Do you want to punish me?"

Even with my eyes closed I could see the smile that would be on his face. "Huh, only if that punishment included pain, lots and lots of pain."

"That's the only punishment that I like, didn't you know that? Especially if you're the one dishing it out."

I had to laugh at that. Why could I not stay angry at him? He would have to be the most exasperating person I know. His whole crass personality annoyed me no end, his drinking and those horrible clove cigarettes, yuck!!! But when I was near him, I couldn't help but want to be closer..... I would forgive him anything and he knew it.

"So, do you forgive me?" he said, again saying what I was thinking. I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was standing in knee length khaki pants and no shirt. His chestnut brown hair gleamed as the sunrays coming through the trees hit his head. The background of the forest made his deep green eyes stand out like beacons. He really was as sexy as he believed sometimes, not that I would ever admit that. "Well, by the way you're checking me out, I would say yes, but I'd really like to hear you say it."

"Yeah, you're forgiven," I said trying unsuccessfully to him my smile. "For some reason, I just can't stay mad at you for very long."

"I know. And I know why that is too, but I'm not saying." He teased.

"Oh yeah? I could make you, you know...."

"How? By that _punishment_ you keep promising me...."

Mmm, Exasperating......."Where's your shirt?" I thought this might get the conversation moving in a different direction, but that was not to be...

"Am I distracting you?"

"_No_....not at all.... and stop answering my questions with more questions." Who was I kidding? I turned away from him and went to get down off the large rock I was sitting on. He saw what I was going to do and come over to help me down. "Thanks.... my hero!" I said sarcastically. It was at this point that I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing 'The Dress'. I think Adrian saw my expression change as I looked down at myself and before I could say anything he took my face into his hands.

"Always.....my little Dhampir." The smile was gone now as he looked deep into my eyes. I felt my heart start to beat faster and I knew I had to say something to diffuse this now tense moment. But his lean, muscular chest was most definitely distracting and in the hold of his eyes, I did something I said I wouldn't do again. I let him bend down and kiss me. My heart pounded and blood pulsed in my ears. Rhonda's warning suddenly screamed in my head.... _Oh no, what am I doing? _I thought to myself.

I pulled away from him and stepped back. "No Adrian, we can't. I can't.....I can't deal with this." I said looking down. "I need to focus; I need to keep myself...together. If I don't, someone I love will end up paying the price, or I will."

"I know," he said with mock disappointment. "You're just so bloody hard to resist. I do try though." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Looking up at his face I said, "You're very hard to deter aren't you?"

"Yup, it's not over till it's over Rose. You can't get rid of me that easy." With that he bent forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"We have a lot to accomplish in a few hours time."

"Yeah, we do." He lifted one brow and tilted his head... "Will you get jealous do you think? Will you able to control yourself in front of my Aunt tomorrow?"

Ugh...."Goodnight, Adrian."

"Goodnight my beautiful little Dhampir. Sweet dreams." He said laughing.

And then it was dark.

Next morning I woke up feeling rather anxious, but it wasn't coming from me. I knew that Lissa had reservations on her being able to use compulsion on the Queen and get away with it, and those feelings were multiplying by the second. Once dressed in the Guardian's uniform that Dimitri gave me last time I was here, I went out into the living rooms and found Lissa sitting on the sofa by herself. Adrian was talking to Eddie in the kitchen and Mom was on the balcony talking on her cell phone.

"Are you alright Liss?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Yes.....no......I'm alright I guess." She grimaced.

"Everything will be okay you know. I'll be easy. I have every confidence in you." I said and she suddenly felt a bit better. "We have the first appointment of the day, so there won't be anyone hanging around. Remember, you have to tell Queen Bitch another reason for our visit once we have the location of the plans."

"Yeah, I already thought of something to tell her, and don't call her that Rose, you'll slip up one of these days and get drawn and quartered for treason." She said with a smile. "I'm just nervous because there are so many unknowns. What if someone hears why we're here and leaves before I can tell them otherwise?"

"Let's cross that bridge if and when we come to it, shall we?" I stood then and went out to tell mom that we were leaving.

"I'll let her know." My Mom said.  
"Are you coming _here_?"  
"I don't think so. I think it's probably better if you stay there at the moment." Another pause...  
"Okay, bye." She looked up at me and said simply.... "That was your father. They're here."

"Oksana & Mark?" I asked excitedly. I was looking forward to seeing them again.

"Yes, and the others too." She said.

Before I could ask anymore, Lissa and Adrian came to the balcony door and said that we had five minutes to get to the Queens conference room. As we opened the door of the guest building, I cringed when I saw Mia standing there waiting for us.

"Hi Mia," I said politely. "What are you doing here so early?"

Looking me up and down and then glancing to Lissa and Adrian, Mia said, "Just thought I'd walk with you to the Queen's rooms." The look on her face told us that she wasn't going to let her suspicions of last night go too easily. "Say, Lissa, you never did say last night why you guys are here."

_Help me Rose! I'm nervous enough... _Panic ran through me from Lissa.

"There's a private issue that Lissa and Adrian need to talk to the Queen about Mia. I'm sure that you'll understand that it needs to say private until the Queen allows us to talk to you about it." I hoped that all our faces showed the right amount of expression to convince her. It should at least give us enough time to think up something better to tell her.

"Oh," she said. "If there's anything I can help with, I'd be happy to, you know that don't you?" she added.

"Yeah, thanks Mia. Once we're allowed to talk about it, you'll be the first to know. We promise." I said. She wasn't going to leave, but she did start talking about how far she'd come in her ability to control water. She was now strong enough to pull the moisture from the air and pool the water molecules together and used it as a weapon. That could be very useful in a pinch.

**Don't forget to review. Wait till the next few chapters.... They're AWESOME!!! LOL I can't wait to put them up! Hehehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. **

**It's all building guys..... Not long to wait now....LOL!**

VA Chapter 11

One of the Queen's guards opened the double doors that took us to her conference room. The Queen was seated at the far end of the enormous table and standing behind her was her adviser, Priscilla Voda. There were only two Guardians in the room and they stood at the back wall watching the whole room. I could feel Lissa starting to relax a bit at the sight of so few people in the room.

"Your Majesty," announced one of the guards. "Lord Adrian Ivashkov and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

The Queen nodded and Adrian went forward to greet his Aunt. "Hello Aunt, how have you been keeping?" he said.

"I've been good Adrian, and you?" She said while looking at everyone else _other_ than her great nephew. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We've come to ask you about something." He said. He looked back quickly at me and then to Lissa and held out his hand to her. As she took it, he looked back at the now smirking Queen bitch and said, "Aunt, Vasilisa and I would like your blessing to take our relationship public."

Not surprisingly the Queen shot a smug look in my direction and said, "I always thought you two would make a perfect couple. Of course I give you my blessing. Although I _am_ surprised......" Looking at Lissa now she continued. "Vasilisa, I thought you were with someone else?" Huh, no mention of that 'someone's' name. There was a short, slightly uncomfortable silence as Lissa scrambled for a response, but it ended up coming from Adrian.

"Aunt, as I'm sure you're aware, Lissa hasn't been in a relationship for some time." Adrian said matter-of-factly.

Studying Lissa for another second she turned back to Adrian. "Oh, yes, that's right. I do remember being made aware of that. Silly me to forget. Adrian, would you mind leaving Vasilisa and me for a bit so that we can talk?"

"Yes, certainly." He said turning to Lissa. "I'll be back shortly." He then bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to where the two Guardians were standing. He obviously knew them as they started talking like old friends. Tatiana took Lissa by both hands and looked directly at her.

"Is this for real?" she asked with narrowed eyes. And Lissa took her advantage.

Turning her compulsion onto the Queen, Lissa said smoothly, "Yes, of course. I have feelings for Adrian and we both want to take things to the next step. Don't you believe me?"

Tatiana looked confused at first and then the blank veil fell over her eyes. "Yes, of course I believe you."

"That's great. But you want to keep this between just the three of us, don't you."

"Yes, I think that would be best."

"So once we leave, you won't talk about this to anyone will you?"

"No, not at all."

"That's great. Your Majesty, I'd like to ask you a question. Do you mind?"

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"The plans for Silnii Prison, do you know where they are?" Silnii was Russian for 'strong'.

"Yes, do you want them?"

"Yes please, but I don't want anyone to know that I've asked about them. Can I get them myself?"

"Yes, they're in the vault, through that door." She said pointing to the door to the right of the room, never taking her eyes away from Lissa.

"Can you ask the others here to leave for a while? Just so that my friends and I can talk with you more privately...."

"I'd like that." Standing up she spoke so that the others could hear. "Can everyone please leave; I'd like some privacy with Lissa and her friends." No-one questioned her, even though we could see that Priscilla wanted to say something. Adrian threw a confused look to the guards that he speaking to and Mom and I just looked at each other.

Once they were gone, Lissa continued. "Can I send Rose to get the plans?"

"Yes, of course. They're in the third cabinet on the left of the room, second bottom draw." I immediately rushed into the massive room which contained hundreds of years of documents. It was huge! There were so many cabinets in here, reaching from floor to ceiling. There were many rows and we would never have found the plans without being told where to look. I went straight to the cabinet and within a couple of minutes; I found the plans we were after. I took them out and photographed them. I then put them back where they belonged. Nothing was to be out of place if we were to succeed. Coming back out, I nodded to Lissa as I walked past her and back to my previous position.

"Thank you so much for your help Your Majesty. Will you please forget that I asked about the plans and also forget that Adrian asked for you blessing of our relationship?"

"Yes, I'll forget."

"Your only memory of our visit will be that we came to ask you if you will bless my union with Christian Ozera as we plan to become engaged. Will you give me your blessing?" Lissa didn't miss a beat! My mouth hung open....she'd said that she had another excuse, but I didn't see that coming!

"Yes, I give my blessing. You're a perfect couple. I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

"Would you like to have the others come back in now?"

"Yes, certainly."

Adrian walked to the side entrance door and called everyone back in. Priscilla started to walk back to Tatiana and Lissa and the guards were already with Adrian. Releasing the Queen, but still holding her hands, Lissa said. "Thank you so much Your Majesty, I'm so glad that you approve of our relationship." She let go of her hands and while the Queen shook off the effects of the compulsion, Lissa turned her eyes to Priscilla and in a low voice said, "We were here for the Queen's blessing of my relationship with Christian Ozera, right?"

"Yes," said Priscilla, "I'm very happy for you both."

DAMN! She's good!

"Thank you again Your Majesty, you don't know how happy this has made me." Said Lissa with a very honest smile. "Adrian, are you ready?"

Adrian walked over to his Aunt and kissed the back of her hand, "It was lovely to see you again Aunt. Thank you for fitting us into your busy schedule."

"Yes, please come back soon Adrian, life's so much more interesting when you're here. Please let Lissa know that I am happy that she has found someone to share her life with." Said that Queen.

He nodded and then he and Lissa walked over to where my mother and I stood. We opened the doors and walked out without a word. Of course Mia was still there, sitting in one of the velour sofas that lined the walls.

"Well?" she asked. "How did it go?"

"Fine Mia," said Lissa. "Thanks for your concern."

No-one spoke all the way back to the apartment. I think we were all worried that someone had become suspicious and followed us to see what was said after leaving the Queen's chambers. When my mother put the key into the apartment door, she turned to us and said, "I think we should leave now that our business is concluded here." Her demeanour told us all that we needed to say nothing until we were safely away.

"Are you leaving already?" whined Mia. "But what about shopping?"

"I'm sorry Mia," I said. "I really need to get back as I'm behind from my recent absence. Graduation is in a couple of months and I can't risk failing."

She looked down with disappointment. "How soon do you think you'll come back? I really would love to show you what I can do with my powers."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise." I said.

"And you'll tell me what this visit was all about when you come back?"

"If we're able, yes." With that, she nodded and walked away seemingly content with the vague answers that we had given her, at least for now anyway. But I had a feeling they weren't going to satisfy her for long.

We all went inside and went to our respective rooms to pack. I was absolutely busting to speak to Lissa, but in a brilliant show of restraint that Dimitri would have been proud of, I said nothing. That 'inner wisdom' that Rhonda spoke of, was rearing it pretty little head up at the moment.

We walked onto the plane and we each took our seats and not long after takeoff, I couldn't stand it anymore.....

"OH MY GOD!!!" I exclaimed. "_What was that_? _ENGAGED_! Since when? Why didn't you tell me? More to the point, how did you keep something like that from _ME_?"

"Slow down," Lissa said holding her hands up to me. "Yeah, I've sort of worked out how to keep some things from you. I'm not telling you how though...." she said with a half smile. "I wanted to say something before, but I needed to play it all by ear."

"Is it true then, are you engaged?"

"Yeah," she said with a love struck grin. "Christian proposed just before we left. He said that he couldn't bear life without me anymore." Her heart almost burst with love as she spoke.

I remember that feeling.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Again everyone, well here's chapter 12. I'm still going and there's ****so**** much more to go, I can't seem to type fast enough! Hehehe**

**Anyway, I'm so glad that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Please don't forget to review as I go, as your comments mean a lot! This Chapter is a little bit longer, sorry, got carried away.**

**So, without prattling along any further....**

VA Chapter 12

We arrived at the small campus airstrip just after sundown and we'd been informed that Kirova wanted us to come straight to her office. Getting out of our car we could see that everyone was starting to emerge from the dorms. I hadn't slept much and I was tired and grumpy. Great! Not a good time to be conversing with my favourite headmistress.

Alberta met us in the lobby and greeted us all with a nod. She and my mother walked ahead of us all into Kirova's office. Walking in with my head down, I stood behind Lissa who had sat next to my mother.

"Care to explain why someone on very shaky ground would think they could leave for days on end and not expect repercussions, Miss Hathaway?" She said irately. Then looking at my mother she continued. "I know she's your daughter and I have no say in where you go or what you do, but you can't just take students out of this school anytime you want Guardian Hathaway."

"No, you're correct, you don't have a say in what I can do." My mother's response was curt. And on the inside, I was smiling.....

"Hmptf, well, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Kirova asked with her hands on her hips.

"It would be beneficial to all concerned if we didn't have to." Said a deep voice from behind us. We all turned to see who had just spoken, but _I_ remembered that voice quite well. No-one saw my father as we entered as he was sitting in the back corner of the room. As I looked at him for the first time after finding out that he was my father, I saw the likeness in me. The same complexion, the same hair.

_Who's that? _Said Lissa through our bond.

"My father." I replied. With that everyone other than my mother looked at me in utter shock and then I realised that I'd answered Lissa's unasked question out loud. Damn, I hate it when I do that. I stood up and said to him. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Kirova spoke. "Miss Hathaway! Sit down. There's plenty of time for you to play 20 questions with Mr Mazur later, but for now the only person requiring answers, is me! Now start talking." My mother answered her after turning her gaze away from Abe. I could see that there were more feeling there than what she had previously let me see.

"There was a private matter that had to be brought before Queen Tatiana and it couldn't wait. Lord Ivashkov was kind enough to arrange a meeting and we didn't have time to wait for clearance." She said. She was quick! I'd have to learn how to think on my feet a bit better. I was beginning to wonder if lying that easily was a learned habit or if I was never going to get the hang of it. I seemed to be the only one who couldn't lie convincingly.

"And what might that 'private matter' be?" asked Kirova.

"Well, its private, Headmistress Kirova." Said my mother.

"If it has anything to do with my students, then I need to know about it." She wasn't going to let this go, we could all see that, so I spoke up then.

"It's to do with Dimitri Belikov." I explained. With that, she suddenly flashed a knowing look over to Abe. What was that for? But I continued.

"When I left after the attack and Dimitri's body wasn't found, I....worked out that he had been turned." I didn't tell her how. "I had a feeling that he would go back to Russia and I had once made him a promise that if ever he became a Strigoi, I wouldn't let him live that way and I would do everything in my power to free him. I went to Russia with the intention of finding Dimitri and fulfilling my promise to him. But I failed.....twice. And now he's back in the US and he's coming for me." I thought I'd give her the revised version of recent events, hoping that she wouldn't ask for me to elaborate.

The look that played over her face showed a mixture of curiosity, as to why I (of all people) would promise him that, trepidation, that he may bring another pack of Strigoi to campus and then utter fear, of the thought of more loss of life.

"You....Guardian Belikov....." Her eyes shut as she thought this through in silence. And then in understanding she looked up. "He can't come here though, we're safe now, and the wards are strong again." Looking at all our faces, she straightened in her chair and asked. "What can I do to help?"

My mother said that she would tell her everything but I had to do some things and then get some rest. Everyone other than Abe, Alberta and my mother was dismissed and with a glance before shutting the door, I nodded to my mother in thanks.

Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and I made our way to the library, no-one willing to bring up the appearance of my father. I had to use the school's computer and printer to get the photos of the plans, and Lissa was hoping to find something else..... As we walked in, Christian stood and waved and Lissa ran into his arms. I smiled at the rush of emotion flooding into me. It was good to feel a positive emotion for a change. I knew there was going to be one heck of a reunion playing out real soon as I heard Christian ask about Lissa's mission. When she nodded yes, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a ring and slipped it on her left ring finger.

"Alright you two," said Adrian. "Get a room...."

"Good idea Ivashkov." Said Christian. He lifted one eyebrow and had a smile that reached from ear to ear. And with that they ran out of the library giggling.....

"UGH!! Thanks Adrian, do you know what I will have to witness now..... If I go blank, slap me back into my own head please."

Confusion played on his face for a brief second and then awareness. "Well, I could always occupy you enough to _keep_ you in your own head if you'd like...." he said with that devious smile he dished out so well. "Just say the word!"

"Well, if that's all everyone is going to talk about, I'm out of here." Said Eddie. "I need to get ready for classes if I'm not needed here. Good luck staying put Rose." With that he walked out.

Trying to change the conversation I said, "You need to talk to him Adrian. I've told you about how you need to heal the darkness in him. If you don't, he'll end up exploding with rage or madness at the least inopportune moment, and that won't benefit anyone." I said while printing the photos.

"Yeah I know. I'll see him after classes finish today. In the meantime, you didn't answer my question."

"I know I didn't." I said smiling. He just sighed and stared at me. "What?"

"Aren't you just a little bit tempted?"

How was I supposed to answer that! We both knew that I'd be lying if I said no, but I couldn't say yes either. So I just turned and walked out of the building.

I closed my eyes and stopped walking as his hand grabbed one of my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Adrian a few inches from my face. And I swear, he got faster every day. He had his lips to mine before I had time to react. My heart did its usual thumping and I silently kicked myself for not pulling away. He did though and smiled at me.

"I know you're tempted little Dhampir. But I don't have nearly as much control as you've seemed to acquired, and before you say something, I'm not giving up either." He then walked away with the biggest grin and his annoyingly sexy laugh. He's making this very hard.

* * * *

I got to my dorm room and put the key in the lock. I walked into my room and dropped my photos in shock; my father was sitting on the armchair facing the door. "How....how did you get in here?" I asked rather annoyed.

"I have my ways." Abe said. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't actually. You had the opportunity to talk in Russia, but you chose to keep our relationship to each other to yourself." I didn't want to act like a petulant little child, but I was tired and more than a little hurt.

"Rose, I promised your mother that I wouldn't say anything."

"You do nothing you don't want to do. Are you really expecting me to believe that you were scared of my _mother_ enough to deny your own daughter? Yeah right! You're not afraid of anyone." I could feel my temper rising and thought I'd better shut up before I said something I'd be sorry for.

He thought about that for a minute and then said. "You've seen you mother in full flight Rose, who _wouldn't_ be afraid of her? It was decided a long time ago that I would play no part in your life."

"Then why are you here now? What's changed so much that you decided to come here now?"

"Well, I've seen you now, discovered your 'unique' personality and I can't just go back to not knowing you anymore. You're an amazing person Rose. And no matter if you believe me or not, I'm proud to call you my daughter."

I quickly sat on the end of my bed otherwise I may have fallen to the floor.

"You're a very strong person Rose. I'm not just speaking physically, but in character too. You showed that when you decided to go halfway around the world to find and destroy the man you love. No matter the outcome of that, your determination to honour your promise speaks volumes. When Denis and his cohorts came back to Baia and told us that you'd been taken......" he looked down at the floor then. "Well, I did everything I could to find you, and then Sydney called to say that you'd contacted her. I was coming to get you but Sydney told me that the man she'd sent to meet you had informed her that you were in a bad way. I went to Oksana and we immediately came to where you were." Looking back up to me he said. "I didn't think you'd make it. You'd lost a lot of blood and you were black and blue all over. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you sooner myself."

I didn't know what to say. He knew that I'd been bitten. Everything I've ever believed was suddenly in question. The lees than a year, I'd fallen for Dimitri and considered a life with him, something Dhampirs didn't do. I'd seen and communicated with ghosts, killed Strigoi in blind rages and in battles, _and_ had Moroi battle beside me. I'd developed 'feelings' for someone else. I'd realised there were reasons I'd grown up without my mother, and in some way didn't really resent her for her choices. Now my forever absent father was, in his own way, telling me he loved me. When was this emotional overload ever going to end!

"You know Rose; normally conversations require more than one person to speak." Said my father when I didn't respond.

"I thought I was going to die that night. Physically, emotionally.....both. I didn't know which one, but I never expected to see then next day." I couldn't respond to what he'd implied about how he felt. "I knew I wasn't strong enough, and I only accomplished what I did out of pure luck. Thank you for coming to get me.... twice." I said with a half smile.

"You're welcome. Do you ever think you'll regard me as your father?"

"I don't know, I'd like to....." I said truthfully. "but I don't really see my life as a Guardian allowing me to have the normal relationships that other people enjoy." This was true on so _many_ levels, and I knew that he see exactly what I was trying to say. Just then someone knocked at my door. Abe got up and opened my door and from my position on the bed didn't see who it was at first. Then in walked Oksana. I was so happy to see her; I jumped up to give her a hug. Then Mark followed and just as I was about to hug him, my eyes landed on two more visitors.

"Olena? Yeva? What.....?" I said in a shrill voice, I couldn't believe it.... Here, at my door, was Dimitri's mother and grandmother. All I could do was rush into Olena's arms, tears springing to my eyes. I'd come to think of her almost like a second mother when I was in Russia. She was everything I'd thought a mother should be. Leaving her without saying goodbye that night, often played on my mind. "I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. You welcomed me so openly and I just left."

"It's okay Rose. No need to apologise." She said. "Abe has got us up to speed, so to speak, on what is going on. Oksana and Mark were at our place when he came to find them. Do you really think there is any chance you can save our Dimitri?"

I wasn't shocked enough to not hear her choice in words. '_Our_ Dimitri' she'd said. I quickly wondered if she meant her's and Yeva's or her's and mine.... "Yes.... I do think there is a chance and I need to at least try everything in my power to get him back. He's here......in the US, I mean. I failed to do what I came to Russia to do. I thought I was prepared, but I wasn't. And now he's come here and Dimitri & I both know that one way or another, prepared or not, things are going to change for one or both of us."

"That's why we're here. We know you are going to see this to the end, and as his family, we will be there with you, no matter what." Olena said. Looking at Yeva, I wondered if she was going to give me a clue as to the possibility of success.

"I don't know anything," Yeva said almost in response to my thoughts. I smiled a knowing smile at her and then asked about everyone back in Baia. Yeva reached into her bag and pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper. I was almost afraid to touch it. "We want you to have this Rose." Said Yeva.

Opening the parcel, I saw a framed photo of Dimitri taken on his last visit to his family home. In that moment, I was alone in my room. One of my hands slowly traced the lines of his smiling face and I heard a quick sob escape from my throat. Tears fell onto the glass. I didn't have a photo of him, so this was the first time I'd seen 'his' face since losing him in the caves. The other face I'd seen wasn't his....it was strigoi.

"Oh, God!" I said. Squeezing my eyes closed, I tried to pull myself together. I remembered that I wasn't alone. "I'm sorry. Thank you Olena, Yeva.... I can't tell you how much I've wanted a photo of him." Putting this on my night stand, I looked at what else I had been given.

"That is Dimitri's favourite jacket. He wanted to take it with him when he was assigned to Lord Zeklos. He didn't want to chance it getting ruined so he left it at home. It smelt of him and I thought you'd like it." As she said this, I was already lifting it up to my face. I closed my eyes as his scent filled my senses. My heart ached so hard, I thought it would stop beating. "There is also this," Yeva said. "It was my mothers. Oksana was kind enough to give it a little extra too."

Looking at the engraved gold band that was now around the other wrist to Lissa's _Chotki_, I started to think that I had a chance.

**Don't forget to click on the review button!!!!!**

**Ta!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA nor any of the characters.**

**Your reviews have been great everyone. Thanks a lot. This chapter is a bit longer, I hope you don't mind.**

VA Chapter 13

Over the next couple of days, my life revolved between classes, training & planning. Kirova said that she needed to let some of the other teachers know of the situation with Dimitri so that they could prepare, so Stan Alto, Yuri and Celeste were told. Along with our normal Guardian training classes, Eddie and I trained before and after classes with my mom and Alberta. We needed to know each other's fighting styles. We had a fight coming and we needed every advantage.

We'd all meet at Adrian's room of an evening as it was really large. Abe was there every day and on most days Olena would be there too. It was hard to talk about what would happen if we had to kill Dimitri in front of her and each time a certain look would pass across her face. Yeva never came. A part of me wanted to know if she'd seen anything, but a part didn't. I needed to keep positive, for everyone's sake. I did see her every now and then, but neither of us bought up Dimitri.

Finally after four days of planning and phone calls, we were ready. Well, as ready as we could be I suppose. There was going to be two parts to our plan, both working at the same time, but independent of each other. We'd found out that Oksana had a brother in Silnii prison. His name was Aleksi Morchenko. He'd been sent there because he'd attacked another Moroi royal using his element of air. He'd tried to suffocate him in a jealous rage. We were going to get Oksana in for a visit. Aleksi had been there for the last five years, so Victor wouldn't be suspicious of him and his sister visiting.

The second part of the plan involved another two parts. Abe, Lissa and Adrian were going to visit Victor. As visitors came in groups, Lissa, Oksana & Adrian would all come in together and using compulsion, were going to plant certain memories in the minds of the guards, to be used in the escape, if that's what was going to happen. The code word they would use was 'Kuritsa'. I had to ask what that meant and was informed it meant 'chicken'. Once with Victor; Abe, Lissa and Adrian would try to get him to tell where Robert was. Oksana was to brush Victor's mind at a particular moment to see if she could get the information we needed. Eddie, Alberta, Mom & I were to wait outside and Eddie and I would watch through the bond and come when& if we were needed.

It was as good a plan as any, but there were a number of things that could go wrong. So we had to think of all sorts of contingencies that we could fall back on if we had to at a moment's notice. But this was the basic outline. Now, to put it all in action.

We left for Silnii prison five days after going to see Queen Tatiana. The plans we'd got from the vault provided us with an escape route through unused tunnels which led to the back of the prison. Silnii was built strong to house people with a lot of different strengths, but the one thing they didn't count on was the strength of four very strong, very determined Dhampir fighters. Hopefully we wouldn't need to test that theory though.

Arriving at the prison and seeing just how strong this place was built, a small trickle of doubt pulsed through me, but I quickly shoved that back down where it belonged.... We reached the front office to sign in and Lissa bent forward with a dazzling smile and reached out for the guard's hand. "If anyone asks if any of the visitors are unaccounted for, you will delete our names from the register, won't you?"

"Yes, of course I will." He said dazed. Shaking his head once he'd been programmed, he smiled at Lissa. Another guard soon came through another door and told our group that we could come forward into the visitor's room. He and the other guards we met, were all given the password programming. Hopefully we wouldn't need it.

We walked in and saw Victor chained at some sort of plastic table. The tables were all made of different things to accommodate inmate's different abilities. Victor's element was Earth, so whatever it was made out of, he couldn't affect it or what he was chained with. We went forward and sat down opposite him and without looking at us; Oksana went to sit with her brother who sat at the next table. Abe had arranged that somehow.

"Vasilisa, I didn't expect to ever see you again. What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked slyly.

"We're here to ask you something Uncle," said Lissa. She hated him so much, but she kept it well hidden I thought. This was taking a lot for her to do, but she promised she would do everything she could to help me get Dimitri back. "We need to ask you about your brother."

Suddenly, Victor's whole demeanour changed. He sat back in his chair and stiffened. "What could you possibly want with my brother?" he asked.

"We need to talk to him; he may have some information that we need." Adrian said.

"I seriously doubt that." Victor said abruptly. "And what are you doing here Mazur?"

I didn't know that Victor knew my father well enough to know him by sight, but obviously their paths had crossed at some point.

"I'm just here as an escort." He said it so politely, but his tone sent chills up my spine. I don't know if Victor had the same reaction, but I know Lissa did.

"I'm sure. You've asked about him before Mazur, I said no then, what makes you think anything's changed?" said Victor.

"Well, things are a little different now." Abe said.

"And that's my problem how?"

"Uncle, Dimitri Belikov was turned and is now here to hunt me down." She wanted to make him feel like she was the one in danger, no me. "He wants to finish off the Dragomir family once and for all. You know that if that happens, there will be no chance for you to ever get better. Will you tell us how to get hold of Robert?"

He thought about that for a minute but said, "No, I have no incentive to reveal that now do I?"

"But do you know where he is?" Asked Lissa, this was Oksana's cue to do what she did best.

Victor paused slightly and looked between Lissa and Adrian. He looked like he felt Oksana's mind brush, and maybe he thought it was Lissa doing it.

"Well, do you?" she asked slightly louder. She'd obviously seen that Victor was suspicious of what just happened and had to fake a frustrated look.

"I don't think I'll answer you about that just yet. Who are you," he asked Adrian, "and why did _you_ come along and not Rosemarie?"

Oksana put her hand on her brother's hand and told him she'd be right back. This was her sign to us that she'd got the information that we'd needed and we wouldn't need to break Victor out. At last, something seemed to be going our way.

"I'm here for moral support. Rose couldn't make it....she's been quite ill." Adrian said.

"Huh!" said Victor, "I bet she has. Belikov's change in 'circumstances' must be eating her up alive.... But I never thought she'd be too weak & have to send others to do her dirty work. Vasilisa, I might change my mind if you were to take my hands and help me again."

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. I jumped up and nearly ran out from our positions where we were hiding and it was only my mother's strength, grabbing me around my waist and Alberta grabbing my arm that stopped me. I looked into their eyes and said I would explain later. Calming myself, I went back into Lissa's head.

"I don't think so." She said. "You had your chance. I think we'll just have to try to find him on our own. I knew this was a mistake." Standing up she said, "It makes me sad to think of what you have done to those who loved you, and for what? You've accomplished nothing and you will die here, alone."

"Mmm, maybe....... maybe not." He said. "Maybe we will see each other again some time? I'd like that you know." That sounded ominous.

Oksana had returned by now and was still talking to her brother. Tears were in her eyes and I knew that she wanted to stay. Lissa, Adrian and Abe stood up and left. Oksana followed not long after so that it wouldn't look suspicious to Victor. We didn't know if we'd need her to return for some reason later on. So best not to show our hand.

Driving from the prison back to the airport, Oksana had informed us that Robert was being held at an estate near Court. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest knowing we were so close to him on a number of occasions. It was Victor's estate. What better place to hide someone but in the last place anyone would think to look?

Lissa and I knew the place well. We'd been there on a number of occasions growing up. I tried to think of where he could be hidden. I knew it was a _big_ place, and it had a lot of secret areas, we'd explored some of them. And being _Victor's_ place, I was 100% certain that the 'secret areas' could probably be as massive as the non-secret areas.

Once we pulled up near the plane, everyone got out and started to board. My father reached out and put his hand on my arm. "Rosemarie, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, sure."

"What Victor said back there, he was wrong. Do you remember what I said to you?"

"I remember everything you said to me....._Dad_." Giving him a smile. He'd done a lot for me, so this was the least I could do for him.

A pleased grin flashed across his features and he took my face in his hands. "You are one of the strongest people I know, and that's saying a lot. Don't ever forget that." He bent and kissed me on the cheek. "No matter what happens, I will help you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"What's your specialty?"

With a devastating grin he asked, "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm," I moaned. "With your personality, I would say.....Fire."

"See how much you already know me." He said touching the end of my nose. We then walked to the plane. As I walked up the aisle, I was about to sit with Lissa, when I noticed Adrian. He was looking at me so intently. I told her I was going to sit with him for a while.

"Shove over Ivashkov." I said. There were three seats and he was in the aisle seat. I wanted the middle seat so we could talk more privately.

"Sure it's safe Hathaway? I might bite, you know. I'm feeling a little peckish."

I decided to let that one pass. "Yeah, right, like that's gonna happen, you'd be out cold before getting within one foot of me."

"Wanna bet?" he said with a low chuckle. "I have something for you. I wasn't sure if I should give it to you yet, but what the heck." He handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My assignment."

"Oh! Do you want me to read it now?"

"If you want." He said pulling one eyebrow up. I did want, so I took the pages out and started reading. I was a bit hesitant to be doing this in front of him, but whatever it said, I would have to face him sooner or later anyway.

_Dear Rose,_

_I was a little hesitant to write this. I know we've spoken about how you don't want to hurt me and all that, and I know I've said some things about how I feel about you. But there was a lot more that I wanted to say, but didn't know how to. _

_As you know, I've led a fairly selfish, and at times, decadent life. I've never considered anyone's feelings other than my own. If I saw something I wanted, I took it, or bought it, whatever the case may be. Then you breezed into my life all sweaty and hot! _

In my own world, reading his letter I smiled at his memory of our first meeting. I'm sure a lot of expressions played on my face while reading.

_Everything changed for me then Rose. Like a bolt of lightning, I suddenly realised how empty my life was. You lit up my world and I want more. I know that my life can't go on the way it was before. As I said, I want more. I know where you 'are' right now, and I won't ask for anything more than you're willing to give. Personally, I think I would be good for you in a lot of ways. I know I make you laugh, I also know I make your pulse race and I know that you don't want to leave when I'm with you. That has to be good right? _

_I know you probably don't see me as 'boyfriend material', but let me show you that I can be. Let me show you what we could have. I know I have visited you in your dreams, but you've never experienced mine, and in them, we're HOT together. One night, I may have to show you what I mean. Would you let me? _

_I want you to think about it alright, just think.... You won't be sorry. I promise.  
Love Adrian.  
P.S. You're smiling right now, aren't you? I know you are..... XXX_

Looking over at Adrian, who was not moving an inch, I just stared. My heart was beating fast with emotion and without realising it; I bent forward and kissed him. He put a hand either side of my face and held me there. The kiss was certainly intense. No matter what was going to happen with Dimitri, I had to acknowledge that I had feelings for Adrian too. And I had to let him know that. We pulled apart and our faces were only an inch from each other.

"Yes." I whispered.

He grinned. "Yes?"

"Yes." I repeated. "I admit you make my pulse race."

"Excellent! That's all I wanted. Just the acknowledgment. No matter what happens now, it will all work out fine." He winked at me and kissed me again softly, starting on my mouth and then moving down to my neck. The whole time my heart beat loudly. "You have a mighty strong heart Rose, just listen to it fly!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.A. nor any of its characters.**

**Thank you all so much for your comments. I'm having so much fun writing this. We're nearly there guys.... LOL!**

VA Chapter 14

Since we didn't know how much time we had left, it was decided that we would go straight to Victor's instead of going back to the academy. We would land at Court and Lissa, Adrian; Oksana & Mark would stay there where it was safe. I tried to keep my father there too, but that was one battle I was most definitely _not_ going to win. He _was_ coming, and that was that! I think my mother was more than a little happy to spend some more time with him. As it was, they were up the back of the plane by themselves. At one point I actually heard my mother _giggling_!

When we landed, Abe 'acquired' a car from somewhere, I didn't want to know where, and we drove out to Victor's estate. It was a huge place set on about 300 acres and it was surrounded by thick forest. It was in Blakeslee, just off the I-80 near Mt Pocono in Pennsylvania. The house, or should I say mansion was truly breathtaking. Coming up the drive would make most people's hearts miss a beat. We didn't know what sort of reception we would get from Victor's people and with him now in prison, we didn't know if the wards would be up. So we were all on edge. Abe's Guardians had accompanied us, as I knew they would. So we had plenty of muscle.

When we got there, Abe and his guards walked to the door. A Dhampir of about 40 years of age answered the door. He talked to my father for a minute and by his face I knew that my father presence was making him very uncomfortable. Abe turned to us in the car and motioned us to come inside. Alberta, Mom & I were quite a sight I would imagine. All in our black and white guardian uniforms. I didn't quite have their 'guardian faces' as practised as them, but I tried....

We entered the house and all sorts of memories flooded back. The main staircase wound in front of us, splitting at the top, going in different directions. There were paintings as big as cars that lined the massive wooden walls. Vases that were probably century's old decorated podiums and statues big and small were placed in exactly the same spots that I remembered. I wondered if my memories of those secret places that Lissa & I explored would be as easily remembered.

"Mr Kirov, We're here to see Robert Doru." My father said with authority.

"Who, Mazur?

"Don't play with my Mr Kirov. We've been to see Victor and he told us his brother's whereabouts. How else do you explain my last statement?" The look my father gave him would make most people cower in the corner, but Kirov didn't flinch. This must have been one tough dude! Working for Victor probably required that one be tough.

"Mr Mazur, I think you have been given misleading information, there is no Rob....." All of a sudden the most sudden blood curdling scream filled the house and Kirov burst into flames. I'm glad that everyone was looking at the walking fireball because my Guardian composure faltered badly. Then Abe released him. Much like Adrian did to Ralf that day in class.

Kirov stood panting with the most panicked look upon his face, I almost felt sorry for him. I would have thought that anyone who knew my father enough to know him by sight would have known better than to get him mad. I was suddenly aware that I had only seen a small bit of how dangerous and deadly my father could be when I was in Russia.

"STOP IT! Please, stop...." screamed Kirov. My father was controlling a flame that hovered in a ring around Kirov's body. The heat must have been unbelievable, because it was hot for me and I was further from the flame than Kirov was.

"Don't lie to me again Mr Kirov," my father said this in such menacing way that my skin crawled. The fire disappeared and Kirov's face was as white as a Strigoi. "We know he's here and if I'm not shown where he is in the next 30 seconds, those flames will actually cause you harm next time. Your choice..."

Kirov swallowed hard and it looked like he was about to pass out, but he went to walk past my father but stopped. "He's this way." My father moved out of his way and allowed him to pass. I, on the other hand thought I was going to be sick. Everyone turned to follow Kirov and my father, but I couldn't move. My face must have mirrored my stomach because my mother took me by the arm and pushed me along behind everyone.

"You could have warned me Mom." I whispered.

"Sorry." She said. "Nothing is out of bounds when your father wants something. He will do whatever must be done to accomplish our mission today."

"Shit," I said under my breath. "I need Robert to do this of his own free will. Abe can't force him. I need to speak to him Mom."

"Okay, wait here."

With that she picked up her pace and went to one of Abe's guardians, the one named Pavel I think and said something to him. She stopped and waited for me to catch up. "What did you say?" I asked. She just shook her head and kept walking.

Pavel came up behind my father and lent in to whisper something in his ear. Looking back to me, Abe told Kirov to take his guards to Robert and then he waited for me. Mom and Roberta followed everyone else.

"Do you want to speak to me Rose?"

"Ah, yeah. Dad.....I know that he wouldn't have given up that information if he hadn't been 'shown the light' so to speak, but we can't do that to Robert. He needs to do this of his own free will." I said.

A warm grin slowly spread on my father's mouth. "I expected a reaction from you before Rose, but you didn't flinch." He said. Then he leant down to so that our faces were at the same level and said, "I told you, you were strong."

"Well, with my parents.....I'd have to be, wouldn't I?" A silly smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth. Part fear, part humour.

My father laughed out loud at that and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "Ah, Rosemarie. No wonder people gravitate to you." He said shaking his head. "You're good for the soul. I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better."

* * * * *

Kirov led us though a secret door which went down into the bowels of the Dashkov mansion. Very King Louis XIV, I thought. I couldn't believe Victor had his own brother locked up down here.... Oh, well, yeah I could believe that. It suddenly occurred to me that this is where Lissa would have ended up if I couldn't have found her through our bond. Shivers ran through me. It was so cold down here. Suddenly there was music from up ahead.

All along the corridors, there were all of these black rocks, almost like lumps of coal. It lined the walls. It looked rather out of place too, like it didn't match the ground. Very odd. Kirov knocked at a door. "Lord Doru." He said.

"No Lord here Kirov. Stop calling me that." The voice behind the door said.

"Mr Doru, there are some people here to see you. They were sent here by your brother." Kirov said while looking at Abe. There was just silence. I walked forward to speak to Robert.

"Mr Doru, my name is Rose Hathaway. I am Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's bond mate." I thought that this may get his attention more than anything else. More silence. "Can I speak to you please?" I asked when he didn't answer. More silence.

Suddenly the lock on the door clicked, but it didn't open. Obviously the rest was up to me. I looked down at the door handle and turned it. It was unlocked. I pushed the door open and peered into the room. It was really large, with stone walls and the floors were covered in the most ornate Turkish rugs I've ever seen. It was almost medieval actually. And that same coal stuff was everywhere in the room. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Certainly, Miss Hathaway." Said Robert. "What brings you here today? Is my niece alright?"

Stepping into the room, I was pleased to find it a lot warmer than the passages that we'd just walked through to get here.

"She's fine Mr Doru." I said thinking it strange for him to think of her that way. He was sitting on a large leather sofa and watched me with weary eyes as I walked towards him. "I'm actually here to ask you something, something that may or may not be true. But first I need to tell you my story. Do you mind?"

"Alright," he said motioning me to the armchair beside him. I saw that everyone else had followed me into the room and was standing at the wall which contained the door. I started at the beginning, detailing how Lissa and I left after feeling that her life was in danger, then coming back to the Academy and Victor's kidnapping and torture of Lissa.

Robert's face twitched when I told him of the pain and fear that we both experienced when Lissa was starved of air. I didn't know if he knew about Natalie, and by his expression, no-one had told him that his niece had turned Strigoi for her father. I told him what happened to Dimitri and my subsequent failure to kill him in Russia. Then I told him of what happened when he held the ring that Oksana had filled with spirit. And lastly, I told him that Dimitri was now here in the US and of my hopes that I could save him.

"So you want to know if the stories are true, do you?" he asked.

"Yes, if they aren't, then I know what I have to do next. I don't know if I'll be able to accomplish it, but I made a promise to him that I need to fulfil. I won't fail him again."

He looked at me for some time and then looked over to where my companions stood. "And they're here for...." he said with a nod in their direction.

"For me, that's all. Are the stories true Mr Doru? Do you know a way to restore the souls of Strigoi, and if so, will you help me?" I could hear the pleading in my voice.

"Straight to the point hey? I like that." Again, he looked between me and everyone else standing at the wall. And after a while he said, "Yes. It is possible. But there is a lot involved in accomplishing such an act, and I don't even think the much feared Abe Mazur can get what is needed."

**Don't forget to review....press the button.... you know you want to! hehehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Again everyone, Well we're at the pointy end of the story.... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. It's getting close now..... Can ya smell it?? LOL**

VA Chapter 15

We talked for probably an hour more and I learnt that Robert was indeed another spirit user. He could heal like the others, but he had other talents too. Victor had kept him prisoner for years, trying to force him into helping him as he'd done with Lissa. Robert, on the other hand, was able to resist. He was appalled that Victor had gone after Lissa, he'd seen years ago that she was surrounded in gold and knew what she was and hoped that Victor would never find out about her.

"Why all the muscle?" Robert said nodding again to the other guardians.

"We didn't know what sort of reception we'd get once we got here. With what Victor tried to do, we thought we might run into trouble. Also, we were unsure if the wards would still be up, with him being in prison now and everything." I didn't tell him that Abe was my father, I thought it might sway Robert's decision to help us or not.

"Can I ask you something Robert?" He just nodded to me. "You said before that you needed things that even Abe couldn't get, what did you mean?"

"Well, we need more than two spirit users. I know you have your bond mate, but we need more than just her. Even Abe can't just pull them out of thin air. I'll have to make some phone calls to see if I can find....." I had to interrupt then.

"Ah Robert......no phone calls needed, unless you need more than four to get this done?"

His face fell to the floor in shock. "You have another two...? We'll Miss Hathaway; you _are_ full of surprises aren't you!" A grin spread over his features. "Four will do just fine." I felt _my_ spirit soar.....

"Ah, well....Lissa is actually working with two other spirit users at the moment, Adrian Ivashkov and Oksana Morchenko. They each have their own special abilities and they're trying to show her how to do the things they can do."

He sat studying me for what seemed forever without saying a word. I really didn't know what to expect. He obviously didn't have a bond mate, that I knew of anyway, so for all I knew he could be a crazy as Mrs Karp, though he didn't look all that unstable. "Oksana is a wonderful woman. She has a heart of gold." He said, "I would be more than happy to help you."

Without thinking I jumped up and flung myself around his neck. "Thank you, oh, thank you so much.....You don't know how much this means to me!" My eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"Oh, I think I do, Miss Hathaway, I think I do!" He said chuckling at my ear.

"We need to go; I don't know how much time we have left. Are you able to leave?" I asked.

"Let's see, shall we..." he held out his arm towards the door, and Kirov who'd been standing beside my father the whole time, suddenly had a look of panic on his face. Quite like the one he had after Abe set him on fire. Suddenly Kirov took off out the door. This was _not_ a good sign.

It only took a split second for all of us to realise what Kirov was going to do, so without a word, Pavel & Sergei, Mom, Alberta & Eddie took off out the door after him. I unfortunately was a second slower. Running past my father as fast as I could, I soon found myself side by side with the others in the foyer, facing a line of six Dhampirs, Kirov included.

"It doesn't have to be this way Kirov," said Pavel. His voice almost as scary as my fathers. "Your boss _isn't_ coming back. "

Something about the knowing look on his face gave me chills and then suddenly the last thing Victor said at the prison chimed in my head.... I said he'd die alone in prison and his answer to that was... _"Mmm, maybe....... maybe not, maybe we will see each other again some time? I'd like that you know." _Crap! Victor's not planning on staying in prison. I had to shove that back into the dark recesses of my mind for another day.... I had more pressing things to worry about at the moment.

Then it was on! Dhampirs were flying everywhere; Kirov picked me out of course. He was fast, I'll give him that, but after the first lucky punch, I avoided him like a pro. He tried everything he could think of, but for once, I was better, and he soon knew it. It didn't take me long and he was out for the count. So I went to help deal with the others. Before long we had them all restrained so they would no long be a problem. My mother went to get Abe and Robert but they were already coming through the hidden door that led to the underground hideout. Alberta had a wicked cut on her cheek, thanks to one of Victor's guards. Robert walked up to her and touched the wound. I'll never get used to seeing the healing process....it was amazing!

"As Pavel here said, it didn't have to be this way Kirov," my father said. Man! Abe is one scary man. Leaning down into Kirov's face, I only just made out what my father said. "At the moment, who do you think you should fear more, me or Victor?" Kirov swallowed hard, as did the other Dhampirs beside him.

"Abe," I said softly. "We need to go. We don't have much time." I don't think Kirov knew what to make of the fact that some lowly Dhampir girl was telling the great Abe Mazur to hurry up. My forever sarcastic mind suddenly had the strong desire to add, _"And make it snappy" _but I controlled myself and snickered under my breath.

My father flicked his eyes to me and then back to Kirov and the others. "You're lucky I respect that little one as much as I do. Otherwise your actions just now could have proven fatal." He stood up glaring at them. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay where you are until we leave. Understood." Nothing was said, and my father walked away from them. He came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "That was fun now, wasn't it my dear! Life's _so_ much more exciting with you around." The biggest grin stretched across his face. He was a very different 'Abe' than the one I met in Russia.

The drive back to Court was uneventful, thankfully. Robert and I talked some more about his abilities and what had to be done next. He could heal others very easily, much like Lissa, he could also brush minds like Oksana, but instead of dream walking like Adrian, Robert had the ability to walk the void between life and death, were the souls of the Srigoi's waited. He was absolutely amazed by the fact that I knew so many spirit users, because they were so rare. He asked me about my relationship with Abe, so I decided to be honest. He took it well I thought.

We arrived back at Court just as the sun was not long up, so there were very few people around. We passed through the massive front gates and made our way to the guest building where the others would be waiting for us. We walked into the apartment and Lissa came running over to me squealing.

"Rose! I was so worried about you. Did everything go alright?"

"Yes, Lissa," I said. "We found him." Lissa went to Robert and put her arms around him for a hug. I wondered if she remembered him or if he only saw her from a distance as she grew up. Looking around the room, my eyes stopped on Adrian. He was leaning up against the door frame of his bedroom looking like some Calvin Klein model.....Why did he have to be so damn good looking.

"Hey you," he said. "Good to see you back in one piece."

"Was there any doubt?"

"Not really. But it still makes my heart glad that you're back." Tilting his head to the side he said, "You're flying again Hathaway...." he said with his cheeky grin.

Rotten heart.....I was going to have to learn to control that.....somehow. "You need to talk with Robert. You'll be amazed at what he can do, and he has a unique way of not needing a bond mate."

"Well that sounds interesting." He said. "Can I have a welcome back hug first though?"

"I suppose." I said.

But he backed up so that he was now standing in his room. Adrian being Adrian took advantage of his situation. I walked up to him and went to put my arms around his waist but he ducked down so that my arms ended up around his neck. He lifted me up off the floor and pulled me in for a kiss. It was _very_ nice and I was fast becoming used to this more romantic Adrian. "Welcome back gorgeous." He said.

Next thing he did was to shut the door to his room with his foot. I couldn't make my mind up if I wanted to stop him or not. I just kept looking into his smouldering eyes. "Good to be back." _What_? _Am I for real...._I thought to myself...My heart was now racing as Adrian kissed with urgency and then proceeded all the way down my neck. _If you don't stop this soon Hathaway, you'll regret it! _ I thought again... Then my brain stopped working for a minute... he was plying me with kisses, and the blood pulsed in my ears... _What are you doing woman!!_ I screamed at myself. Next thing I knew we were on the bed. This sexual tension that had built up between us was suddenly exploding... Suddenly I realised my hand was under his shirt, lifting it off. Then his hand found my ribcage....

_OH SHIT!! _ No, no, no, no..... "Adrian," I said breathlessly. "No, we can't..." He pulled away from me and his eyes burned with the same passion that was burning in me...

"I'm sorry....." he said, "I didn't mean to lose control. I'm so sorry Rose." I could see that the last thing he wanted to do was stop, and he _was_ sorry...

Holding his face in my hands, I looked deep into his eyes. "Don't.....don't feel sorry, I'm not. But it wouldn't be fair on either of us if we went any further. Just hold me....please." We laid on our sides facing each other and he put his arms around me and pulled me in close. His bare chest allowed his scent to surround me and it felt so good to be held like this again, to feel safe. There was going to be some serious hurt if my plan to save Dimitri worked and that plan was just about upon us all.

"Adrian," I said, "We need to go outside. We will be leaving soon and there are some things that Robert and I need to discuss with you, Lissa and Oksana."

He pulled himself up to sit on the bed beside me and sighed. He turned his head slightly towards me, but not completely. "Rose.....?" I could see he wanted to say more, but he closed his eyes and got off the bed. Damn, I knew I should have stopped him when he shut the door. I got up and followed him out to the living room. Lissa looked up and was obviously checking out my aura, and smiled. Eddie on the other hand was looking like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar! I have a feeling he was just pulled into a sticky situation!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA nor the characters.**

**I'm so happy that you're all enjoying my story. I'm having so much fun writing it. Don't forget to send me some more reviews.**

VA Chapter 16

"Don't say a word!" I warned Lissa.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She said with a shrug. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat! "Although......I thought Eddie was going to have a heart attack!" Then something she'd never considered before must have flashed through her head. "_Rose!!!,_ don't tell me.... did you ever.....oh, please tell me you haven't...." I don't think I've ever seen a Moroi blush so pink before in all my life! All I could do was laugh....

"Are you two finished?" scowled my father.

"Sorry." We said in unison. We looked at each other and nearly fell to the floor in hysterics, her embarrassment taking a back seat. "Sorry." I said again, pulling on my serious face.

"If you're all finished, then we need to go, the plane will be waiting to take off." Said Mom. We were soon flying back to the Academy but this time I sat with Lissa, safer I thought. My parents were again seated together and Oksana & Mark were in front of us. Adrian was up the back talking to Eddie. And the other guardians were all together.

"So," whispered Lissa, "Things are getting.......interesting between you and Adrian, huh?"

"Interesting isn't really the word I'd use Liss. Confusing is more like it." I grimaced.

"Do you want it though?"

"Some part of me does. But I know if we're able to get Dimitri back, there's no doubt who I will choose. I think of Dimitri and.....I can't put it into words how I feel. He's the other half of me Liss. Before he was.....well, we knew what each other was thinking and feeling without a word being said. When we touched, even just in passing, it was like a bolt of lightning would pass through us. When he kissed me...." I closed my eyes and sighed, "it felt like my heart would stop altogether. I know who I'd choose and it's not fair on Adrian to let things go any further."

She put her hand on mine and I could feel her empathy for what I was going through and also for what I would go through if we succeeded. "I didn't want to feel anything for him Lissa, but I do and that's what's so confusing. How can I, when I know how much I still love Dimitri?"

"I don't know what to say Rose," she said, "But I think it will all work out in the end. Unfortunately, with love, comes pain. And when it's all over, you have to go with your heart."

The rest of the flight passed in near silence. I had to prioritise. What was coming up was going to be hard enough without all these conflicting emotions getting in the way. I wasn't going to let myself wallow like this again. _Snap out of it Rose!_ I said to myself. By the time we landed, I'd pulled myself together. We quickly drove back to the main office buildings to let Kirova know we were back. After introductions, we all sat to discuss what would happen next.

"Okay," she said. "So, have you got a plan?"

"Yes, we do." Said Abe. "We know from the parcels that Rose has received, that he is obviously keeping tabs on her whereabouts." That sent a shiver up my spine.

"We need to have some place of _our_ choosing to lay the trap." I said. "And the best place for that are the caves. We know their layout, and it's close to the wards if we need them. We have to go and check them out as soon as possible. It's daylight now, so we should go soon."

"For this to work, I'm going to have to be there headmistress." Lissa said. Kirova jumped up out of her seat furiously.

"_NO_, you're most definitely _not_ going to be there Princess. Your safety is my responsibility and I will _not_ have you in the middle of a battle that has a high probability of failure." She yelled.

Turning on her most velvet voice Lissa reached across the desk and touched Kirova's hand. "Yes, I will be there. I have to be there. And you won't stop me, will you?"

The cloud of compulsion fell over her face. "No, I won't stop you. You have to be there."

"Yes I do, and you'll let everyone else know that you are in complete agreeance with this decision, won't you?"

"Yes, I will." Lissa let the compulsion go and Kirova shook her head and blinked. It still made me nervous when she did that. One day, she's going to do it to the wrong person.

Robert then stood up from his chair and started to go over the plan that we'd worked on after leaving Victor's house. He'd refined it himself since then though. After listening to it all, I actually started to believe that it might all work out. "While it's still light out, we'll all go to the caves. Oksana, Adrian & I will be deep inside waiting until it's our time to do our thing. The guardians here, along with Abe, will be hiding about halfway in. Rose and Lissa will be at the cave entrance and will come inside once Dimitri has shown himself."

"You'll need more guardians then if this is to have any chance of working." Said Kirova. "Guardians Alto, Morgan & Rostov will accompany you. I'll expect you all back alive."

Wow! I couldn't believe what was unfolding before my very eyes. Only a few weeks have passed since Dimitri sent the stake back to me. I felt so alone then, and here, now, I seem to have amassed a small army! I didn't want to feel like we were going to win this battle, but I couldn't help myself. As much as I tried to stop it, I found myself dreaming of being in Dimitri's arms again, of looking into his beautiful brown eyes as he told me he loved me. _STOP IT STUPID! That's not going to help. _I mentally kicked myself.

It was just after noon when we set off. All the guardians and I went to check out the caves first. It didn't take us long, and we knew from the last time we were there that the two entrances were now blocked in the middle. So no surprises from behind. Though that one hole will have to be fixed.

As we got to the cave entrance, my mother took me by the arm and told me to wait outside for a minute. I didn't understand why at first, but as we entered the caves, a flash of memory reminded me of my last visit here. "It's alright Rose. It's not here anymore." Said Mom. I looked at her and realised that she'd come in and removed all trace of Dimitri's dried blood from the ground.

"Thanks Mom." I said. "I'd forgotten about that till just now." She nodded and we continued on our surveillance. It only took about 10 minutes to find that the caves were empty. Shortly some of us would go and get the Moroi, while the others would keep watch on the caves. I walked away from the other guardians and sat down in the sunlight at the cave entrance. I had a little time to relax and gather my thoughts. So I thought I'd visit Lissa, it always relaxed me.

WRONG!! This time I didn't go to her before it got all hot and heavy......

I snapped myself back to my own head and jumped up from where I was sitting... "_UGH_!! That's just nasty!" I yelled a bit too loudly....

"Well, you shouldn't be listening in... I would have thought you of all people would have worked that out by now," giggled Eddie. "Payback for earlier..."

"I'm sorry about that." My face suddenly feeling rather hot... "Anyway, you didn't see what I just saw! Ugh! Honestly, I think they're getting worse..." Eddie just kept laughing....

"How do you handle all these feelings Rose?"

"It's hard Eddie, anger is the worst. When Lissa gets angry, and I mean _real_ angry, it's very dark. More so than normal anger. And when that hits you," I shook my head at the memory of when I took Lissa's anger after Jesse & Ralf tortured her, "it takes over every part of you. All you feel is pure, blind rage. Adrian can heal that out of you. As with everything to do with this 'bonding' thing, there's a lot that we're all still learning."

Mom walked up to us then. "It's time Rose; we need to get the others." Suddenly my pulsed picked up its pace and fear grabbed at my chest. I felt beads of sweat spring up on my brow......it was time. Soon I would see Dimitri again. Would I be able to save him and if not, could I kill him?

Pavel & Sergei, Eddie, Alberta, Mom & I all set off to go and get the spirit users. My heart thumping the whole way. We crossed over the wards without a problem and I went to my room as I just needed some time to collect my thoughts. I had to push all my fears, all my crazy emotions into the deepest recesses of my mind. I had think 'guardian'. There was no-one in the dorm as it was the middle of the night for Moroi, so I didn't have to worry about the usual stares and whispers. I opened my door and turned to look at my bed. Sitting at the end was a long rectangular flower box.

"Adrian..." I said aloud. "What am I going to do with you?" I picked up the box and took off the lid. In it was three long stemmed red roses tied together with a red ribbon and a small square envelope attached to the ribbon. Putting the box back on the bed, I took out the note to read it.

_Three roses for each month we've been apart.  
See you soon, my Love.  
Don't be late.  
Love D._

I don't know how long I stood there for, but once my brain switched back on, I took off as fast as I could. My mother had said that she would go and get Lissa and that my father, Oksana, Mark & Robert were already going to be at the Guardians building where everyone was to meet up. So I sprinted there hoping that Mom & Lissa would be there by now. Everyone jumped as I came slamming my way through the doors.

"We have to go _NOW_!" I yelled. "We have to get there before sundown." I almost threw the note into my mother's hands. She read it, looked up at me, then looked back at the others and nodded.

"We have to run, and run fast..." she said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here it is guys..... It's a bit longer than other chapters, but a lot needed to be said. I hope you all enjoy it. My pulse raced just writing it... LOL**

**Don't forget to review it; I'd love to know what you all think of it.**

VA Chapter 17

We all arrived at the caves in good time. "Please be careful Adrian." I said.

"Are you worried about me little Dhampir?" he teased.

"Of course I am Dumbo!" Scrunching my forehead in disbelief. "As much as you annoy the hell out of me, it would kill me if anything happened to you."

The grin pulled at one corner of his mouth... "Ow... that's sweet. Do I get a goodbye hug?"

"_Hell_ no!" I said as I punched him in the arm. He, on the other hand, ducked out of the way laughing.

"It was worth a try Hathaway." How could he be laughing at this moment! I could feel the panic starting rise within me. "See you soon Rose."

I spoke briefly to Oksana, Mark & Robert and told them that I'd yell 'Now' three times when we needed them and then they joined Adrian to go deep inside the cave. Once there, Robert would work his magic and fill the hole that was there from last time. He'd informed us that he'd worked out a way that he didn't need a bond mate. He was able to channel all his negative feelings that he got from using spirit, and manifest them into those chunks of coal looking rocks. Thinking back to all the coal that we saw at Victor's, he'd obviously been channelling a _lot_ of spirit....

Mom came up to me and handed me a gold amulet on a chain. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's from Olena & Yeva. It's a family heirloom and Oksana has filled it with spirit as well. She said if you can get it around his neck and the amulet is over his heart, it may help with the healing." I didn't even see Olena there when we left, I hope I'd get a chance to thank her...... Abe, Pavel, Sergei and Celeste took up their positions in an offshoot on one side of the cave wall, and a little further back on the other side, Eddie, Yuri, Alberta and my Mom took their positions. Lissa & I were going to sit at the edge of the caves and talk. It wouldn't be long before the sun would go down and our wait for Dimitri would start.

"What was it like in Russia?" Lissa asked. I'd told her everything that had happened, but I'd skipped over the feelings that went with it all. The others were far enough in the cave that we could talk and they wouldn't hear. So I really opened up to Lissa. I finally opened up like I had wanted to for so long. To really tell her the depths of my feelings for Dimitri. I told her about our last conversation before everything fell apart. How we were going to make it all work. It was wonderful to let it all out. We hadn't even noticed that it had gotten dark.

"Lissa!" I jumped up grabbing her arm, "I didn't even see how dark it's got. How could I be so stupid....?" Just then a massive wave of nausea hit me.

"It's alright Rose," came that voice I'd know anywhere. We both froze. "I can see just fine."

I pushed Lissa into the cave. "_Run_ _Lissa_, _RUN_!" I knew by how bad the nausea was that there were more Strigoi here than just Dimitri so I looked around to see how many helpers he had and sure enough, six strigoi fanned out on each side of him, thirteen including Dimitri. I swallowed hard and placed my hand on the hilt of my stake at my side.

"Every time I see you, you just get more and more beautiful Rose. Did you like my presents?" He stayed standing at the trees but I knew it wouldn't take him long to reach me if he wanted to. "I'm not angry Rose. What you did, that took guts and that's what makes me want you by my side for eternity." I knew he was getting to the end of his little speech so I turned and ran inside. "Where are you going Rose?" he yelled behind me.

I could hear the Strigoi behind me. And as I reached the other guardians, I turned and had my stake out in one swift motion. Abe stood behind us as he was going to use his fire element to help distract while we finished them off. I only hoped that Dimitri would wait behind and not get caught up in the fight: it was fairly dark here and I didn't want him staked by accident, at least not until we'd had a chance to save him.

It was on!

They came at us in full flight and they slammed into us like wrecking balls. The female that attacked me was the same height as me so that was a bonus; she was most likely human before being turned. She wasn't very old and her fighting style was fairly sloppy, (compared to the older, more experienced Strigoi anyway.....) She hit the side of my head with her fist but it wasn't enough to break my stride. I turned to my right, spun around and dropped to waist height. I kicked out one leg and rammed my foot into her leg just above her knee. The snap was loud and she screeched like a banshee... I got back up and came up behind her. Jumping on her back I grabbed her in a headlock and twisted with all my strength. Her neck cracked and she fell to the floor. I knew she wouldn't be dead, but it stunned her long enough for me to drive my stake deep into her heart.

I quickly looked back at the entrance and Dimitri still hadn't come in, I glanced over to the other guardians who were still fighting. I saw a break in the melee and went forward to the cave entrance full guardian mode. From somewhere in the dark Dimitri spoke. "Exhilarating, my love....... Watching you fight is like watching a Ballerina. You are _exquisite_." And in a split second he was in front of me.

Slowly I started to back into the cave. "Why did you come Dimitri?" I asked. "You knew I would be ready this time."

"That's exactly why I came Roza. I _wanted_ you to be ready this time. I forgot how wonderful it is to fight you. Do you remember?" In the dark I couldn't see his red eyes, they just looked dark, like they used to, but I _could_ see his cold smile. Even though I knew what he was, it took all of my strength not to reach out my hand to touch him.

"I won't join you Dimitri. You're not the man I fell in love with anymore. With every fibre of my being I wish you were, but you're not, and I won't become something that neither one of us ever wanted to become." I turned and ran to where the fight still raged. He was there in a second.

"Do you really think that your friends will be any match for me?" he yelled. "Didn't your experience at my house teach you _anything_ about my strength? You will only watch your friends and family die, is _that_ what you _want_?" He was angry now.

Suddenly Dimitri pounced and landed a blow to the side of my face. I staggered backwards a step but quickly got my balance. The fight was intense. We knew each other's moves so well, but I got in a few good hits that I'd learnt from my other teachers. Our moves were too furious to allow for anyone to safely join in. My stake was flying and every now and then it would connect to his skin and he'd let out a howl. The guardians had dispatched nearly all of the Strigoi with my father's help, only a few left.

"NOW! NOW! NOW!" I yelled.

It didn't take them long and the Moroi reached us. Seeing them, Dimitri hit me hard, lifting me into the air. My head hit the wall behind me with such force that I heard a crack. I fell to the ground, stars before my eyes.

Adrian flew into a rage seeing me on the ground, but Eddie was beside him and took the rage into himself; he knew Adrian would have no chance against Dimitri. Eddie jumped forward with pure rage and for a while was a good match for Dimitri. It gave me enough time for my head to stop swimming; I got up and ran to help Eddie.

Just as the others killed the last Strigoi, Dimitri saw me coming and before I could do anything, he grabbed Eddie by the shoulders, lent forward and bit a large portion of his throat out. I was so mortified by what just happened, time just stopped and I didn't see Dimitri as he flew behind me, grabbing me around the waist with one arm and around the throat with the other, his back against the stone wall of the cave. "Tell them to stop my love..." he whispered in my ear.

"Dim..." his arm around my throat tightened. I nodded and he released me enough to speak again.

"Stop everyone...stop!"

From Dimitri's right side, I saw Lissa and Oksana turn on their compulsion; together they would make him freeze.... I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out the ring that Oksana had given me in Baia. I grabbed the hand that was around my throat and rammed the ring onto his little finger hoping it would fit. I instantly felt him relax, just a bit. I turned my head as far around as possible to look in his face.....he was confused. In his grip, I turned my body so that we were now facing each other. Out of the other front pocket of my jeans I pulled out the amulet and took the risk that he'd let me put this on.

"I need to put this on you." I said to him. He didn't move, so obviously Lissa & Oksana's spirit was working. _Seeing_ that he wasn't moving, Mom, Pavel & three other guardians flew forward and grabbed hold of Dimitri. Being held by the girls' spirit, the guardians were able to move us slightly away from the wall and hold him there as Robert walked into view. I was able to squirm out of his grip and help the others hold him.

Robert's eyes went vacant as he 'spirit walked' between life and death. I could hear soft but desperate screams, like they were far away, but it was coming from all around us..... I looked around and saw that Mark was hearing the same thing.....

It was only a matter of a minute, maybe two, but it seemed a _LOT_ longer, and Robert walked forward and put one hand each on Dimitri's head and heart. Adrian had been preserving his strength up till now as his job was to hold Dimitri mentally while Oksana & Lissa used their spirit to heal him. At the same time, Robert would try to get Dimitri's soul back into his body. Oksana & Lissa each put their hands on Dimitri and through our bond; I could feel the most amazing, electrifying tingle course through me. Lissa's spirit was so strong now, the feeling almost made me lose my grip.

Dimitri screamed a piercing scream and his body thrashed. Every one of us used what strength we had left to hold onto him. My heart nearly tore through my chest seeing him in this much agony. I didn't know what was happening to him and I was vaguely aware that I was sobbing.

_Please God... let this work! Bring him back to me, please....... _ I'd never prayed so hard in all my life.

Within seconds, Dimitri's body went slack and fell forward towards me and we both crashed to the floor of the cave. I pushed him off me and rolled him onto his back. I quickly opened his eyelids and from what I could see.....his eyes were brown.

_Could this have really worked? _I thought to myself.

I looked up to where the others were and Robert was now on the floor with one hand on the cave wall and the other hand just above the ground. His eyes were closed and a large black rock was being formed under his out-stretched hand.... Lissa & Adrian were on the ground as well, panting hard. Mark was already helping Oksana. I left Dimitri in the tight grip of Stan, Yuri & Celeste and ran to Lissa. Her eyes were the most panicked I'd ever seen them.

"Lissa.......Lissa, I'm here, give it all to me...... don't hold it in." With that, the wave of emotion crashed into me; though it wasn't as bad as when she'd been tortured. Once Lissa was free of them, she griped my shoulders and healed the fear that I'd just taken from her. I don't know how she did it because I could feel how exhausted she was. I looked over to Eddie's body and realised that Adrian wouldn't be able to release the effects of spirit that were now coursing through him. He'd had nothing to drink for nearly 48 hours in preparation of this fight, so he was going to need help and _soon_!

"We need to get to the cabin." Yelled my mother.

Abe lifted me by the arm and between us we carried Lissa, Mom took Robert and Mark had Oksana. Between the other Guardians, they grabbed Dimitri (who was still unconscious), Adrian and Eddie's body and we all ran to the safety of the cabin that was behind the wards of the Academy.

Adrenaline pulsed through me so hard that my body felt like it would burst. Adrian was in no better shape than when he was in the cave and I knew I had to help him. He was too exhausted to help Eddie and I knew of only one way to give him the strength he needed. I grabbed Mom and told her to watch that Adrian didn't take too much and then I walked over to him and told him to drink from me.

With wild eyes, he still knew enough of what I said to be shocked. "_NO_ Rose, I can't..." he yelled.

"You have to Adrian; you need strength so that you can heal Eddie. _NOW_ Adrian, while there's still time." I pulled back my hair and leaned in to him. He knew what I said was right and the sight of my neck overpowered his reasoning. His teeth bit into my soft skin and after that initial pain, the ecstasy of the bite flowed into my body. Mom didn't need to help him stop, but she did help take him over to Eddie's body. From where I'd fallen, I watched as Adrian bought Eddie back to life once again. Adrian was now totally spent. He passed out and fell next to Eddie. And then the most amazing thing happened.

Eddie put his hand on Adrian and healed his emotions. I don't think anyone had been brought back to life twice before and in doing so, I think some portion of Adrian's abilities had been passed to Eddie. There was so much going on around me, people talking, running around helping those who were hurt. This cabin wasn't very big and there were a lot of people in it now, so it was rather cramped. Suddenly, my eyes went to Dimitri who was lying on the bed. I was still woozy from blood loss, but I stood up and walked over to him.

I sat beside him and opened his eyelids again. The cabins lights were on and I wanted to know if what I saw in the cave was true. Seeing his beautiful brown eyes, my breath caught in my chest and I sobbed uncontrollably. I laid my body on his chest and cried all the tears for him that I'd locked away. "Please come back to me," I cried. "Come back Dimitri, I love you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my father's face. "Rose, we need to get everyone back to the clinic so that they can all be looked at. We have injuries. We need to get Dimitri back too." I looked back to him as he laid on the bed and nodded. My father called his guards over and they bent down to lift Dimitri up. I hadn't realised that most people had already left. Mom already had Lissa draped around her neck and Dad picked me up in his arms and we left for the clinic. I laid my head against his chest and in my exhaustion, I heard him say, "I'm so proud of you Rose. I could never have asked for a more perfect daughter." I smiled and drifted off into oblivion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about Not updating yesterday...We're having a busy weekend looking at horses... LOL I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Anyway, here's some more and I'm still going on other chapters, so don't worry, there's more to come.**

Chapter 18

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. I was in the clinic and Lissa was sitting at my bedside, and behind her were Christian and my parents.

"Hi," I said with a scratchy voice.

"Hey, welcome back." Said Lissa with a smile. "We were starting to get worried."

"What's going on? Why am I in _here_ again?" I asked confused.

"What do you remember Rose?" Ask Mom.

"Um....." I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to recall my memories. Then opening my eyes in a flash and trying to jump out of bed, I said, "Oh, the cave....._Dimitri_! Did all that really happen?"

"Yeah, it all really happened." Said my father.

"Where is he? I need to go to him......_NOW_!" They tried to get me to stay in bed, but I was having none of that!

"Rose, he's here, but he hasn't woken up yet. Robert said that his soul is probably still in shock. Reintegrating into the body wouldn't be easy and it probably needs time to adjust." Said Lissa.

"Will he wake up?" I whispered. "He _will_ wake up, won't he? How long has it been?" I was feeling panic take over me.... I needed to see him... "Where is he? If you won't take me, I'll just find him myself..."

"It's been about 36 hours since we brought you all in." Said Lissa holding my arms. I couldn't believe it.... "You were injured, you had a skull fracture. _And_ you were exhausted. Adrian's never left your side. He's just gone to get something to eat." I didn't have time to worry about Adrian just yet. I had to see Dimitri.

I started to walk to my door, but my father blocked my way. "Slow down, Rose, I'll take you to him." He led me to a room at the end of the hallway. Stan & Alberta were positioned at the door looking like they were ready for anything, I soon found Pavel & Sergei inside the room. They nodded to my father as we entered. My eyes immediately went to him, he looked so peaceful, but obviously no-one was willing to trust that Dimitri was restored just yet, not with all these guardians.

I went and sat on the bed beside him. His skin was back to its normal color and it was warm.... I was aware that tears were running down my cheeks but I didn't care. I bent forward and kissed him softly. "Dimitri.....Can you hear me?" I looked at his face, but there was no movement. "I love you.... I won't leave you. I'll be here when you open your eyes. Please open your eyes." Nothing....

I curled up beside him with my head on his chest and my arm around him. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat and his lungs fill with air. Every now and again I would tell him I loved him and not to leave me. I was vaguely aware some time later, that someone else came into the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head and found myself looking into Olena's tear streaked face.

"Thank you Rose." She said crying. "I can't even put into words of how I feel about what you've done. What you _all_ did to save Dimka."

Yeva came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "What you did.....risking your life, your soul.... I always knew you were strong Rose." She whispered.

"Did you see.....before?" I asked her.

"No, I only saw that he would be destroyed. I didn't know if that meant the Strigoi in him or if it meant that he would be killed. I couldn't tell you anything of value, so I said nothing." She said.

I turned back to Dimitri and looked up at his face. "I would have died for him." I whispered. I closed my eyes and kissed his jaw. That bolt of lightning shocked through me again.

"We know that Rose." Said Olena. "We know...."

* * * * *

It was some time later that I woke to someone stroking my hair.

"You saved me...." I heard from above me.

I jumped up beside him and looked into his beautiful eyes...... I couldn't believe it, he was back..... I didn't know what to do first, so I just kissed him. I kissed him all over his face and lips, I couldn't stop! I felt a soft chuckle from his chest under me. I stopped kissing him and looked at his face again.

"You came back, you didn't leave me. I was so scared...... You're my life, the other part of my soul. You came back...." I whispered through my tears.

He was still weak, but he lifted one hand and wiped my tears, I noticed the silver ring was still on his little finger. "I can't believe what you risked to save me." His voice was so soft I only just barely heard him. "Roza......"

"Shhh....." I said placing my finger on his lips. "You need to rest. I won't leave you. Sleep, and when you wake, we'll be able to talk more then. I love you so much...." I said.

"I love you too Roza, more than you could ever know." He smiled.

"Not more than I love you...." I couldn't stop grinning.....

"I've......missed.....you....." he said. And then he drifted off to sleep. I was so happy in that second of time that I didn't think I would be able to contain it all in my chest. I kissed his cheek and wrapped myself tightly around him. I would never let him go again. Ever!

Pavel & Sergei must have gone to get someone when Dimitri had woken up, as Dr Olendsky and the nursing staff suddenly burst through the door. My parents were with them.

"Rose, you need to get up so that we can check him." Said Olendsky.

I didn't want to move, but I wanted to know that he was okay as well, so I reluctantly got up from the bed. Abe came and wrapped his arm around me. Mom put her hand on my head and kissed my cheek.

"How is he Rose?" she asked. "Does he know what happened?"

I looked at her and saw how tired she looked. "He's tired...." I said. "But he knows. He said he loved me Mom......" I turned out of my father's arms and into my mother's embrace. She knew what I meant as I'd told her about the fact that Dimitri had only said that he wanted me, not that he loved me when I was in Russia. She held me tight as I sobbed.

"Rose, he's sleeping now, you need to eat or you'll end up sick yourself." Mom said.

"I don't want to leave him..."

"Don't worry," my father said. "I'll go get something and bring it back here." He turned to leave but stopped and spoke to Pavel, "Go get another bed and bring it in here please, I don't think we're going to get her out of this room for a while."

I smiled. I couldn't believe at the turn of events in my life. Six months ago, I hated my mother, I didn't know _who_ was my father (nor did I _care_ to know), I still didn't know how Dimitri _really_ felt about me and I still felt like a teenager.... Now, I can honestly say that I love my Mom, I'm beginning to love my Dad, I _know_ I'm in love with Dimitri _and_ he loves me back, and I know I've grown up, how could I not have. How can so much change in such a small expanse of time?

Dimitri slept for another twelve hours or so, and I slept on and off on the bed that my father had brought in for me. Every now and then Dimitri would say my name. Other times, I'd see a tear fall from the corners of his eyes. The guards had left the doorway as he was now considered safe.

I was sitting on his bed beside him, holding his hand, marvelling in the fact that I was holding it again. With my finger, I traced the veins that now pumped with his own blood. I looked up and saw his smiling eyes open and looking at me.

"Hi sleeping beauty." I said smiling back at him.

"Hi." Lifting his one eyebrow he said. "Come here."

I leaned forward and he put one hand around the back of my neck. The moment our lips touched, I fell flat onto his body. His other hand came up and held me tight across my back. In a move that I thought was way too fast for him in his condition, he flipped me over so that I was the one on the bed and he was half on top of me. He looked into my eyes and then he kissed me so softly I just melted. My body arched up under him and I wrapped a leg around his hip. "I'm gonna burst soon, you realise that don't you Comrade."

"Oh, God, how I've missed you." He said. He looked at me and for a moment I didn't know if he was mad at me or not. I couldn't work out why he would be though. "Why did you do that Roza? Why did you risk your soul for me? I could have killed you."

"Why? I made you a promise. I tried to free you in Russia, but I failed. And then, when I found out that there was a chance that I could get you back, I had to try. I had to." I hoped he would understand. "What if were me? Would you have let me walk the earth as a Strigoi?"

He looked at me and then shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have. I would have tried to save you too." Then he kissed me again. The last time we'd kissed this much was under very different circumstances. But now, he was different, he was my Dimitri again and I couldn't keep my hands off him. We laid side by side on the bed, him with his eyes closed and I rested on my elbow, I traced the lines of his face with my fingers; touched his lips, his hair.

"Do you remember?" I asked.

A tear escaped from his eye and fell to the pillow. There was so much pain on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I love you, no matter what, don't ever forget that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty then.... Here's the next instalment. I'm loving your reviews guys... they make my day! And make my fingers type faster.... hehehe**

**Anyway.... here tis!**

Chapter 19

We laid there for a while just holding one another. A lot had happened in the last few months, for both of us, and I knew that he'd talk when he was ready. I just had to wait. It was some time later that I found myself walking along a familiar beach. It was the one that Lissa and I had visited after we left the Academy nearly a year ago. I was sitting right at the water's edge, the sun was shining down on my face and it felt so good.

"Hello there little Dhampir," said a familiar voice. "Long time, no see."

I turned around to see Adrian squatting down behind me in those khaki colored cargo pants he so loved to wear and no shirt, his messy hair blowing in the breeze and a huge grin. His eyes were so warm, but there was a hint of sadness about them.

"_Adrian_!" I yelled. It had been days since I'd seen him, and I _was_ happy that he was here. I jumped up from where I was sitting and flung myself at him. He caught me, just, and he fell backwards on the sand with me straddled over him. "Oh, I'm so sorry....." I went to pull myself up off him but his hands were firmly around my body and he wasn't letting go.

"That's alright darlin'..... I don't mind. You can jump my bones anytime you want." That sexy grin of his was back.... My hair hung down near his face but whipped around in the wind. I bit my bottom lip and looked into his eyes. "Lost for words Rose? That's not like you."

"What am I going to do with you?" I shook my head and playfully hitting him across his chest. "This isn't funny you know."

"_I_ think it is."

"Well I don't. Let me up, we need to talk Adrian."

"What if I don't want to just yet?"

My forehead creased as I looked at him. I couldn't help it, my rotten heart started thumping again. _Damn heart!_ I grasped his hands and pushed them away from my body and got up off him. I felt my eyes water as I walked down the beach away from him. _Damn eyes...._ I didn't get very far before he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. Before I was able to say anything, he had my head between his hands and he was kissing me. I fought against him, hitting, pushing against his chest, but I knew I wasn't putting 100% effort into it. I could have easily thrown him across the beach, even if it was _his_ dream, technically. It wasn't long before I was kissing him back. Again...... what was _wrong_ with me.....?

The kiss got softer, the more I relaxed and then he pulled away and looked at me. "See, talking's over-rated, isn't this so much better?" he smiled.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" I closed my eyes. "Why are you making this so hard?"

"For me or for you?" he asked.

I looked at those beautiful green eyes that I'd grown so accustomed to. "Both." I finally said.

"I told you that I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew this was a possibility, but if you remember, my dear Rose, I also said that if it did turn out this way, that I wanted you to know you had another option." He was so determined. "I'm not stupid, I know that you love him, but I also know that you love me too. I can see the struggle waging in your heart and mind. Tell me it's not true."

I didn't say anything. We both knew he was right. Why did I let things go so far when I thought I'd lost Dimitri? "It's true; I don't deny that I have feelings for you Adrian. But I love Dimitri; I'm in love with _him_. He's the other half of my soul. I never realised how much I'd lost when he was taken from me, until I had him back." I was now crying. "I don't want to hurt you; I've never wanted to hurt you. You mean a lot to me, and I do like you more than I should." I took his hands away from my face. "Please don't make me hurt you." I said as I turned and walked away.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I stopped walking but kept looking ahead of me. I knew he was close behind me, but I couldn't look at his face. As much as I loved Dimitri and knew I would choose him, my heart was breaking for Adrian now. "Yes......... No." Looking down at the sand I had to choose my words. "I don't know what to say Adrian. I _know_ what my feelings are for Dimitri, I know in soul. But.....I also know I have feelings for you, and that's ripping me in two. I want you to leave so that I won't hurt you, but I don't want you to go either."

I could hear him breathing so close behind me. Then he reached his arms around me, put his chin on my shoulder and held me tight. We stood there like that for ages. We both knew that this was an impossible situation. He turned his face and kissed my neck. I swallowed hard as my whole body prickled with Goosebumps. He giggled and lowered his right arm down around my waist and pulled me forward to walk with him.

He breathed in a deep breath and spoke. "Well Hathaway, you're probably going to get cranky with what I'm about to say, but here it goes.... I heard what you've said, and I don't want to hurt you, but I'm telling you now that I'm going to fight for you. You have two men who love you and I know you have feelings for both of us, so the only way I can see out of this is to battle it out with my competitor!"

And then he was gone. My eye's flung open. _SHIT! What's he going to do now....? _I turned to look at Dimitri and was startled to find him resting on his elbow looking down at me. "Having a bad dream Rose?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

He lifted his other hand and wiped tears from my cheeks. _Damn! I hope I hadn't said anything in my sleep. _"You were crying and you kept saying that you were sorry. What were you sorry about?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know. I can't remember what I was dreaming about." When I opened my eyes, I could see he didn't believe me. But he didn't question me any further. "Hey," I said. "You wanna go somewhere more....private? I would really love to get out of here for a while."

He answered me with a very big smile. Before I knew it, we were both up off the bed, but I was in Dimitri's arms. I gave him a _"Should we be doing this"_ look but he just smiled and said, "Well, you said that everyone already knew about us didn't you?"

"Yeah, they do." I smiled. "I'm just waiting for the "Zen" in you to take over. Weren't we going to wait till I graduated before taking us public?" We must have had the same thought because we both started laughing and then Dimitri confirmed it.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Rose Hathaway, Queen of no self control, would be the one to err on the side of caution. Isn't that my department? Plus where we're going, isn't public." He couldn't help but giggle.

"I just don't want anything to hurt our chance of being together. I can't lose you again. Not after getting you back."

"Roza," he whispered, "there is nothing in this entire world that will _ever_ keep me away from you again. Nothing! I know what it is to lose you and that won't happen again. If anyone tries to come between us, they will be very sorry." Suddenly my recent conversation with Adrian came to mind. I knew I was going to have to tell him soon, but for now, I just wanted to be with him.

As he held me, I reached out to push the door open and we peeked out. No-one was in the corridor, so looking quite sneaky; Dimitri smiled and said, "I know a back way out so no-one will see us. What do you say?" My grin answered him and he took off in the opposite direction of the waiting room.

It didn't take him long and we were outside of the clinic running towards the tree line of the forest that surrounded the Academy. When we were far enough in he slowed and put me down on my feet. He took my hand in his and we walked deep into the trees. As it was before, just being together was enough, we didn't need words. I looked up into the canopy as a bird called from above and as I did, Dimitri turned and kissed my upturned face urgently.

His hand was at the back of my head, my hair twisted in his fingers. His other hand pulling me tight against him. Things go hot, fast.... I jumped up and locked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and then we fell to the ground. He pulled my T-shirt up over my head in one swift movement. His chest was already bare so I didn't worry about that; I just proceeded to get rid of his other clothing. I felt his thumb hook into my pyjama pants and push them down. _"OH GOD!"_ I exclaimed, it wasn't until he chuckled that I realised that I'd said that out loud. But I was too busy to care....

I felt his hand come back up to my hip and then he traced my leg that was wrapped around his now naked body. His mouth traced kisses along my jaw to my ear where he softly bit my earlobe and it sent chills down my spine. Then he continued down.... He looked back up, hungrily into my eyes. "I've dreamt of this for so long, I can't wait one more minute."

"Then don't." I said panting. "Make love to me Dimitri." And with that we were one again. All of my love for him exploded in me like a dam busting it banks. I couldn't contain my pent up emotions any longer and tears sprang from my eyes. I grabbed his hair in both hands and forced him to kiss me harder, I wanted us to be so close that we would cease being two bodies joined and become one. Nothing in this world mattered more at that moment than us. We were the only thing in this world, nothing else existed. We were together for a long time and when we finally came up for air, all I could do was smile at him with tears still in my eyes.

He smiled as he stared into my eyes. "I'm God am I?" he asked lifting one brow.

I bit my bottom lip and all I could say was, "You most certainly are because I know I'm in heaven." As much as I treasure the memory of our first time in the cabin, this was probably the most amazing experience in my life.

"I have never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you at this very moment Roza." And with that, we came together again, except this time; it got a little more physical.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guys... Keep posting them as I love reading what you all think. The next part of Rose's story is on its way, but after everything that has happened between her & Dimitri; I think they needed to get things off their chests... so to speak. So...here's the next instalment, I hope you're enjoying it....**

Chapter 20

We'd been out here for hours and by now, we were covered in dirt and sweat, we had leaves and twigs in our hair and we looked like we'd turned feral! But we just laid on the ground wrapped in each other's arms. Dimitri's fingers traced up and down my spine and my hand went back and forth across his hard, muscular chest.

"We should get back soon you know, before someone comes looking for us." He smiled down at me. "We'll go back in the way we came out."

"Um, if I look as trashed as you do, then I think they're going to know what we've been up to." I said.

"Well, if I remember correctly, there's a small waterhole not far from here. We could go clean up there."

"Lead the way Comrade." I winked. We grabbed our clothes and walked hand in hand to this waterhole that I knew nothing about. It was early afternoon by now and fairly warm, so the water felt good. We cleaned ourselves up and swam around a bit and then we got out and waited till we were dry enough to get dressed. That was interesting......_Very_ Adam and Eve.....Then we found a large rock and we started to talk.

"How far away from graduation are you? I heard some of the nurses talking about it."

'Um, six or seven weeks I think, something like that. I've had a lot going on lately." I said. "Why?" Something flashed through his mind, but then I think he chose to ask another question.

"Well, I thought we could train together again, if you'd like?"

"Of course I'd like...." I smiled, "That's how I fell in love with you.... your hot, hard body so close to mine day after day!" He rolled his eyes.

"Rose?" He asked hesitantly. I could see that he was finally getting around to what he wanted to ask me before. He was looking at the water as he continued. "What happened in Russia......we need to talk about that."

"Okay. Which part?"

"How I treated you, what I did to you. I remember everything. At the time, I didn't see anything wrong with the way I was thinking. I wanted you then as much as I've ever wanted you. Some part of me remembered loving you, but it was more want than love. It was the weirdest feeling, knowing that I loved you, remembering loving you, but unable to feel it like I used to. But what I did to you....." He shut his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. I reached out and pulled his face around to me. Before I could say anything though, he opened his eyes and looked at me with so much sorrow. "Rose, can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Dimitri. What happened; happened. It can't be undone, but you weren't _you_. You were something else. I know that the real you would never hurt me," and then in a sexy voice I tried to change the atmosphere, "at least not unless I asked you to.... It's probably a good thing that I already had a few bruises, I think we may have added a few just before." He gave a half hearted grin and turned away. I was having none of that! I jumped up onto his lap and then wrapped my legs around his hips so he'd have to look straight at me. "Dimitri..... Please don't torture yourself over this. I don't blame you; I never have, even when it happened. But can you forgive me?"

His eyes widened and his brow creased in disbelief, "Forgive you? For what? I was the one who hurt you, what on earth are you going on about?"

"I came to _kill_ you, I tried...twice. I shoved a stick _and_ a silver stake into your chest... Twice I watched the light go out of your eyes by my hand. How is that any different....?"

"What you did, you did out of love for me Roza; that's the difference. _You_ tried to save me, what I did....." and then he closed his eyes again. I didn't know if he would ever forgive himself for drinking my blood, but I had to do something. A million things I could have said ran through my mind, but in the end, I just kissed him.

"Do you think I would have risked my life and soul for you if I resented you for biting me? Do you think that I could have just offered you my body without hesitation before if I resented you even a little bit? Dimitri, if you need me to say the words, then yes, I forgive you unreservedly. But there's nothing to forgive. If you didn't take me, or bite me, I would never have known it was possible to save you."

Relief washed over his face. "Thank you Roza."

"But I'm warning you, now that I have you back, which I still can't believe....I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you." I winked at him and smiled. "From now on, I expect to be groped at your every opportunity!"

He laughed his most heartfelt, amazing laugh, the one which reached his eyes. "Your wish is my command my dear. When would you like the groping to commence?"

We walked slowly back, hand in hand talking. It reminded me so much of the time before that fateful rescue. As we got closer to the clinic we saw guardians walking around obviously looking for us. "Uh oh" I said. "We've been missed!"

"You most certainly have Hathaway." I saw Adrian coming out from the trees beside us, but staying in the shadows. "We thought something untoward might have happened to you." I couldn't believe he actually said that and I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand tighter. I was going to flog him later on.

"You knew I was with Dimitri; you all should have _known_ I'd be safe." I glared at him making sure he got the hint.

"Hmm, whatever. Your mother is on the warpath. She mentioned the words, irresponsible and unthinking I think.... amongst other things. And if I were you Guardian Belikov, I'd keep an eye out for Rose's father." He said. I couldn't work out if he was stirring or if he was mad. But I was mad enough for both of us.

"Well, I'm an adult now and as such, able to make my own decisions, everyone else is just going to have to _live with it_!" I didn't want to hurt him, but he just knew how to push my buttons. Adrian just stared at me with a smirk.

"Ah, thanks for the warning Lord Ivashkov. But I'm not worried." Dimitri said calmly. Then we turned and started to walk away. Then Adrian had to go an open his big mouth....

"It's not just Abe Mazur you need to keep an eye on Belikov..... I'm not going to walk away either..." he said softly. But not softly enough...and he knew it.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at Adrian through narrowed eyes but Adrian just shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked back at me. "What's he going on about?"

I was definitely going to break Adrian's neck. I just glared my coldest glare I could muster.... "I'll tell you later." Then I turned back to Dimitri, "Let's just get back inside and see if we can leave the clinic for good." He gave me a look that meant that he would ask me about this later. I glanced back to Adrian, but he was unrepentant.....he was almost enjoying my discomfort.... _Rotten mongrel _I thought to myself....

I could feel that Lissa was in the clinic and was worried; she wouldn't admit it, but the thought that Dimitri had done something to me flashed through her mind. As we walked inside, Lissa came running up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I was so worried.... I couldn't sleep so I came to see you and you were gone. I didn't know what happened." She pulled back to look at my face and then her eyes glanced up to my hair. She lifted her hand and then pulled a leaf out of my hair. She looked at it for a moment and then understanding washed over her eyes. "Oh.... I see." She blushed as she looked from me to Dimitri. "Well then, ah, your mom's looking for you so you may want to brush your hair." She tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"If you'll excuse me Princess, I need to talk to the Doctor." He bent down and kissed the top of my head, then bowed to Lissa and walked off in the direction of the Doctor's office.

"Feeling better are we?" Lissa smiled.

"Much!" I grinned. Her happiness for me was genuine. She had often felt guilty for her feelings of anger when I told her about my relationship with Dimitri the day I left to find him.

"Did Adrian find you?"

"Mmm, Adrian. Yeah, he found us." I scowled. "Liss, I may have to kill him soon, so I hope you've learnt everything you need to know from him."

"Why, what did he do?" She asked.

"Well, he visited me last night in my dream and he told me that he's going to fight for me. I haven't had a chance to talk to Dimitri about what happened while he was.....wasn't here. When Adrian found us, he let his intentions be known. Now I'm going to have to have _that_ conversation before I wanted to. I just wanted a bit more time.....before dealing with it. You know......" It all just came flooding out. It was good to talk to Lissa again. Even though it had only been a few days, I'd missed her.

She took my hand and led me to my now unused room, but where my things still were. I sat down on the big sofa that faced into the room and Lissa handed me my hairbrush. Then she sat beside me and curled her long legs under her. "Now that Dimitri is back, and I _can_ see how happy that makes you, have your feelings for Adrian changed? I know you started to feel something for him."

"Yeah, I did. When I went looking for Dimitri, I went to kill him. I'd accepted, sort of, that he was gone from my life for good. I mourned for him Lissa. And when I thought that I'd freed him, my heart felt like it had been ripped into a million little pieces. And Adrian took some of that pain away. And then when I found out that there was a chance to save Dimitri, I didn't want to let myself hope. I knew that I wouldn't be able to come back from that if it didn't work out. So I concentrated on what was here and ignored what I wanted most in this world.....I wanted Dimitri back. I knew Adrian liked me and it made me feel good to _not_ feel the pain of losing Dimitri. And now, I know that because of my selfishness, I have to hurt someone that I've grown to love." I was crying now and by the end, it came out in a whisper.

Lissa looked up from our hands and caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. _Dimitri! _ She said in her mind. I looked up and saw Dimitri standing in the open doorway behind us....he'd obviously heard everything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here's the next instalment. I hope you like... Don't forget to review for me guys... I love getting your emails...**

Chapter 21

Lissa stood up quickly and we both said _"Oh Crap!" _in our minds.... "Ah, I have to go find Christian and let him know you're back. I'll talk to you later, okay." She said. _If you need me I'll be in my room, s_he said to me silently, I gave a quick nod to her in acknowledgement and looked at Dimitri ready to 'face the music' as Lissa left. I really was going to skin Adrian alive....

We stood there for a moment, neither one of us talking. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.... "Dimitri....." I started to say more, but he held his hand up to stop me.

"No....Rose, you have nothing to explain. I was gone; you had every right to feel the way you felt."

"But I....."

He walked the few steps over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I know how you feel about me; I don't doubt that one bit. And I love you just as much and that is _not_ going to change. Is that what Adrian was talking about outside?" I nodded. With a half smile he continued. "He's going to fight for you, is he?" I nodded but worry was eating me up inside. Dimitri breathed in deep and then the smile got a bit bigger. "Well then, it looks like I have some work to do...." then he bent down and kissed me. My body going to mush in his arms..... _Man_, he knew how to kiss!

When he finally let me go, I was a little speechless at first. "You take my breath away, literally, you always have. There's no competition Dimitri, you are my heart, you complete me. I....."

He put his finger over my lips and smiled. "I know that Roza. You forgave me the worst thing that I could've done to you. I know it wasn't my fault, but neither was the situation you found yourself in. I don't blame you for wanting to move on when you thought I'd died. But I _am_ going to take advantage of this situation; you're not going to know what hit you, my love." His grin reached his eyes and then he lifted me up into his arms. "We're free of here now, its daylight outside still.....anything you'd like to do?"

I bit my bottom lip....Oh, there were lots of things I'd like to do, but I needed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I was anticipating a few conversations, one with my parents in particular. And I had no delusions that Adrian was going to be the first in line.... "Well, I think I need to sleep. I'm expecting a big day tomorrow." I said. "But do you think I could maybe.....sleep in your room?"

"My room? They would have given that to someone else by now Rose."

I shook my head. "No, they didn't. They tried to, but then I made them see reason."

He laughed out loud when I said that. "Oh Rose, don't ever change will you. My life was so dull before you barged on in..... But if sleep is all you need at the moment, then sleep is what you'll get!" He put me back down and then hand in hand we walked back to the Dhampir dorm building.

Guardian Matthews looked up with tiredly as we came in and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Oh! Guardian Belikov, I heard you were back. You look.....good." _For a recently revived Strigoi, _I added in my head. He handed Dimitri a key, (probably the one for his room), and then we started to walk towards the corridor that led to his room when Matthews called out. "Ah, that's the way to _your_ room Guardian Belikov; the novice's rooms are that way." He said pointing down another corridor.

"Yeah, we know. Miss Hathaway and I have things to.....talk about and it's more private in my room." The way he said that made me turn bright red! I didn't dare look at Matthews, but I smiled as I walked behind Dimitri. We reached his door and my stomach burst with butterflies as I had a flash of the last time I had laid on his bed and then I had the sudden desire to ravish the man standing in front of me.....

Once inside, he reached behind me and shut the door and before he had time to think, I flung myself at him with so much force he staggered backwards a few steps and wrapped his arms around me. "I thought you had to sleep?" he smirked.

"Sleep, shmeep! Who needs that, life can be lived on adrenaline, don't you know! Wanna get my adrenaline pumping?" I tried to lift my eyebrow, but it didn't want to comply.... We both giggled and then reaching up behind me again, Dimitri turned off the light.

* * * * *

I was having a very nice dream when suddenly my surroundings started to change. The walls of my bedroom were suddenly changing into trees and my carpet started to change into dead leaves, grass and dirt! _Oh! Here we go; my chance to break his face was upon me!_

"Hello my little Dhampir," came a voice from behind me. I swung around hoping to break his nose, but he must have expected my reaction because he ducked out of the way..... "Oh! Nice one, but I'm too quick for you..."

"_YOU SMART ASS LITTLE SHIT!"_ I yelled, "What in the _hell_ did you think you would accomplish by saying _that_?" I was now walking forwards with the most ferocious look I could put on my face, as he walked backwards. "Did you really think it was going to endear me to you?"

Holding his hands up in front of him, he kept walking backwards; still smiling, until he ended up tripping and falling onto his back. I stood above him fuming! "I told you that I was going to fight for you Rose, I said nothing about fighting fair. If he can't take it, that's not my fault..... He has an advantage, so what was I supposed to do?" He shrugged a shoulder as he faked a look of hopelessness. All I could do was shake my head, fuming! Then he reached up, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down over the top of him. I fell over his chest and he tried to get a good grip, but I hit him fair in the cheek! He deserved that! _"OW!"_ he yelped.

"Good, I hope it hurt! It _will_ leave a bruise won't it?" I said hoping.

"Nope." He smiled. "Rose, don't be angry with me... I did warn you. And I'm not going to back down."

"Adrian..... Are you that much of a masochistic fool that you're actually looking forward to getting your butt kicked? I told you a long time ago, that I would choose him, and I have. I don't want to hurt you," and then with an evil grin I said, "but I will if I have to....."

"Oh _really_? Can I choose my punishment? Because I have some fantasies in mind that I'd like to play out." His hand then shot to my backside and his other hand, which was already behind my neck, pulled me down for a kiss. Honestly, he was getting quicker and quicker. Either that or I'm getting slower, because he then flipped me over and was on top of me.

I managed to get my hands onto his chest and I pushed with everything I had and flung him off me. He landed away from me giggling hysterically.

"You toad! I think I liked you better when you were a clove stinking drunk." I got up and walked along the path through the trees. He soon caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I pushed his hand off me, but it came straight back.

"Oh, don't be like that little Dhampir," he laughed, "you know you love me no matter if I'm drunk or not! And I know you like my kisses...."

I spun around in front of him and glared..... "Liked...not like. Past tense.... At the current time, I _love_ Dimitri's kisses....amongst other things."

"Ouch! That was nasty...." the grin didn't leave though.... "I haven't seen much of you since we've been back. I thought we could maybe spend some time together after your classes today. You are starting up again when you wake up, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm starting up in the morning....but I have training after classes and then I think I'll be busy after that." I thought I'd let him stew on that a bit....

"You know Rose, ignoring me and your feelings for me, won't make either one go away. I want to kiss you again, can I?"

"No.... you can't. Adrian, I allowed myself to feel something for you when I shouldn't have. That was selfish on my part, and I'm sorry. I've never wanted to hurt you, even when I used to dislike you immensely." I said.

"I know 'selfish' Rose; I made it an art form. You have never been selfish." He shook his head slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't have pursued you like I did, and put you in the situation of feeling something for me, but we can't change the past."

"I'm with Dimitri, Adrian. I have no desire for that to ever change." I had to make him see....

"Not yet you don't...." he said with a smirk.... then he was gone.

I woke up feeling a little anxious, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself looking directly into the warm deep eyes of my other half and I smiled. I reached out and touched his face. No matter how much I've looked at him since I got him back, I still couldn't believe he was here with me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too... I could watch you sleep all night long." He smiled and scooted closer to me so that our faces were only inches apart. "I'd always known what my life was going to be. I would be a Guardian, I never doubted that. Sharing my life with someone was something that I never even considered. I still can't believe you want to be with me."

"You've got that the wrong way around Comrade..." I winked.... I knew that was his least favourite nickname, but he knew that when I said it, I was in a joking mood. "I always thought that the only person of any significance, who would be in my life, was going to be Lissa. And then you made my heart miss a beat in the gym not long after you bought us back, and from that moment on, I couldn't get you out of my head. It's always been you."

He kissed me and we laid in each other's arms. I knew we'd have to get up soon, but I just loved being held by him. "OH!" I said jumping up... "Dimitri..... Your mum!" He looked at me confused.... "Your mum's here..... So is Yeva." I couldn't believe I didn't tell him sooner.

"Yeah, I know....They came to see me yesterday. You were asleep when they came in. They love you, you know.... My mother told me a bit about what happened when you came to Baia. What you said...at my wake. She said you were in a lot of pain." I grimaced at the thought and then he changed the line of conversation. "Mama told me that Babushka made you carry bricks?" he clearly thought this was funny...

"Yeah, though I didn't know it at the time. It wasn't until we'd walked all the way to Oksana's place that I was made aware of what I delivered." Remembering that day bought a smile to my face. "Your grandmother is one very sneaky lady."

"Babushka is only sneaky with those whom she likes. She doesn't bother with anyone else at all..." he said. "They're going to hang around for a little while longer as they want to catch up with you again."

We got up then, "Is it alright if I take a shower here?" I asked.

"Yeah, want some company?" I just smiled and walked backwards into his bathroom. He followed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay... Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing my story. You guys are great! Keep up the reviews, it makes me type faster!! Hehehehe**

**Here's the next chapter.... Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

I left Dimitri's room to go talk to my mom; I thought it best just to get it over with. I had classes later on so I knew that she couldn't keep me for too long. Things were fairly good between us lately, we'd come a long way. I knocked on her door, and was greeted with Mom dressed for training. "Hi Rose, What's wrong?" she looked worried....

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you're here.... you _never_ come here. I thought something might have been wrong."

"Nope, I just came to see you, but you look like you're going training, so I can come back..."

"_NO_...." she almost yelled, very UN-Janine like... "No... Come in. I'd like a chance to talk. Plus there's someone else here who'd like to see you." She backed away from the door and I walked in, and sitting on the sofas in the lounge area of the room sat Oksana & Mark. My father was here too.....

"_Oksana.... Mark!_ I'm so glad to see you. I haven't had a chance to thank you for what you did for Dimitri. What you risked....." I walked around to where everyone was sitting and went to say hello to Oksana but my father stood up directly in my path. Obviously I had to say hello to him first. "Hello Abe." I said. He just stood looking at me with his eyes narrowed and then all of a sudden, he reached out and hugged me! _What the? _My eye's nearly popped out of my head.... my parents were going mushy, and I didn't like it one bit.

He stepped back and as he looked down at me, his eyes narrowed. "Hello Rose, what happened to calling me Dad?"

"Mmm, Hello Dad..... Better?" He just smirked and shook his head.

Oksana was smiling as she stood up, and held out her hand when I walked around the sofa. "Hello Rose, come, sit." She motioned, "I'm so glad you're here. How are you going? Your head healed alright?" This was weird.... she knew that Lissa healed me. Why would she ask that? What was with all the small talk?

"Yeah, all healed up. Lissa would make a great doctor." Everyone laughed. Again, weird..... Looking around the room, I suddenly got the feeling that I'd been the topic of conversation before I'd arrived. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"Oh, I may only be young, but I know you all fairly well, and I know something's going on. I'm guessing that I was the topic of the conversation before coming in, am I correct?"

"Yup, she's our daughter Janine," said Abe. "Smart, beautiful and suspicious!" He could hardly contain his amusement. Mom's answering smile said a lot, I think she was enjoying having my father around.

"Well, Rose," said Oksana, "We've actually been talking about.... what happened." She looked up at my mother as she said that, and I wondered what I'd missed.

"And....."

"I was just telling your parents that when we were in the cave, and I was holding Dimitri, I was saw what was in his mind. I could see what was there before...... before he changed. What you had together, and it was pretty special. It's very rare to have that type of connection with someone else. It's almost like what Mark & I share but without actually being bondmates. Your connection to him ran deep. That's why I tried so hard to hold on."

I didn't know what to say. "Hold on?"

"Yeah, at first, all I saw was his Strigoi mind. He came to change you Rose. There was no real love there, just the memory and a want. But I was able to go a bit deeper and I saw what he was before. At first, he tried to fight Lissa & I, he.....pushed us mentally. It was quite......hurtful, and we both nearly lost hold of him. If that had happened, he would have killed you."

"What did he do to you & Lissa?" It scared me to think that he could have hurt them mentally; I never even thought it was possible. I only thought to protect them physically.

"Well, I've never been that close to a Strigoi before. I didn't know they were that powerful mentally. It doesn't matter really what he did. It's over now." A look crossed over her mind that I didn't really like, she wasn't telling me something. "I haven't had the chance to talk to Dimitri since he woke up, I'd love to catch up before we leave."

"I'd love you to meet him, I'm sure he would too. Is there something you're not telling me Oksana?"

"No, not at all. Getting Dimitri back was harder than what I'd expected, that's all."

"I'm so sorry.... I should have known better than to risk everyone like I did. No matter how much I wanted him back."

She leaned close and looked into my eyes. "Rose, no-one forced us to help you. And after seeing what you and Dimitri share, I'm glad I did. You belong together." She held Marks hand as she said that, and I smiled at the thought that one day soon, Dimitri & I would be able to show our relationship the same way. "We'll see each other again soon, but for now, we have to be elsewhere, we're meeting Lissa & Adrian." Mark then stood up beside Oksana, they said goodbye to my parents and left.

"Rose." My mother said as soon as her door was shut. "Where did you go yesterday? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"You can ask I suppose, you may not like the answer." A smile came across my face as I remembered exactly what I got up to yesterday.

"Rose, you can't put yourself in danger of not graduating. If anyone had caught you, you would have been expelled. And Dimitri would have....."

"Dimitri knew exactly what he was doing. He's the most cautious person I know, trust me."

"Rose, he will lose his assignment here. Headmistress Kirova has let things slide up till now, but she won't condone a relationship between you two while you're still here. You know that."

I knew she was right. "Yeah, we know. We'll be model 'student & mentor', you'll see. Ah, mum, I've got to go to class. I just thought that I'd check in and let you know I was good." I stood up to leave and mom followed. Abe just sat on the sofa looking smug! Something was definitely going on.

"Be careful." Was all mom said as I left the room.

I found my way to my first class of combat training. Dimitri was there looking very smug too.... _What was going on? _It looked like everyone was in on a secret, everyone but me! Eddie too.... I _so_ wanted to ask Dimitri what was going on, but mom's warning sounded in my brain. So I went to Eddie instead.

"So, Eddie.... _SPILL!" _ I glared at him.

"What?" he tried to hide the smile but he couldn't quite do it... So I punched him in the arm. "_OW_! That's gonna bruise!" Just then Guardian Yuri Rostov walked into the gym....

"Well, nice to see everyone decided to turn up finally..." he looked at me when he said that. I was only five minutes late.... "We have a new student with us who has come all the way from Russia." Russia....that got my attention. "It's great to see another girl who's decided to join the Guardian ranks and we're honoured to have her choose to come to St Vladimir's to complete her training. Will everyone please welcome Viktoria Belikov."

My heart nearly exploded through my chest! I looked over to Dimitri who was just beaming! I looked back to where Yuri was standing and Viktoria was just turning around to face all us novices. I put my hands up over my mouth and I had to fight the tears from making me look like an emotional fool.... She greeted everyone and then she saw me and a huge grin flashed across her face. I didn't realise that I was walking until I was standing right in front of her. As soon as Yuri told us to partner up, we were in each other's arms.

"_Rose_!" she exclaimed... "I'm so sorry for what I said to you, do you forgive me?"

"Viktoria, _Oh my God!_ There's nothing to forgive... What are you doing here? Does your mother know?" Her whole face was smiling as she looked behind me and nodded towards the gym door. I turned to see what she was looking at and I saw Olena & Yeva, Oksana, Mark and my parents, all looking like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary! So, this was the secret.... "So, everyone knew but me huh?"

"Everyone but you and Dimka. But I saw him just before class." I looked over to him and I could tell he wanted to come and join in on our reunion, but he was in mentor mode. I was so happy.... I hated how it felt when I left Baia that night. "Abe organised to have me bought over." She said and I hugged her again. Yuri then yelled at us.

"Hathaway, you're supposed to be fighting, not making out!" With that everyone burst out laughing. I was so happy I couldn't even pull out a decent glare, so I just stuck my tongue out. I snuck a quick glance to Dimitri and he was laughing too. Viktoria asked if we could partner up, but there was no way I would be able to kick her butt! So I grabbed Eddie.

However, I was the one getting butt kicked! For the first 15 minutes of training, I kept looking back at Viktoria; I couldn't believe she was here.... Eddie got a few punches in and slammed me into the mat for the tenth time; so I started to get my mind in order and then went at it for real. I focused and then it was just Eddie & me. We started circling each other, we got a few punches and kicks in and then Eddie jumped, I dropped and slid under him, with one hand on the mat, my legs came out sideways and my feet landed in the small of his back as he landed. He stumbled forward and then turned. But I was ready before he could prepare, my fist connected an uppercut punch to the jaw and then a roundhouse kick which laid him out! I didn't notice at first that I had an audience, but I was soon aware of the clapping!

Viktoria's eyes and mouth were wide open as was most of the class. Before I knew it Dimitri and Yuri were running over to Eddie. He hadn't moved! _Shit! _I must have hit him harder than I thought. Yuri slapped his cheek a couple of times, but poor Eddie was out cold! I looked up to Dimitri; he was trying very hard to hide his 'proud' smile that I loved to see. Then he turned his eyes to me. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"Ah, nowhere.... I just made it up." I said looking back down to Eddie. "Why isn't he waking up? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Said Yuri, turning to Dimitri. "Do you want to take him to the clinic just to be safe?"

"No worries. Rose.....seeing as you're responsible for his current condition, you can carry him!" He could no longer control the smile... it stretched from ear to ear! I picked Eddie up over my shoulders and boy was _heavy; _the bricks were good compared to him. As we left the gym, Oksana told me to put him down and she'd fix him up. He was only knocked out so it wouldn't take much. She put her hand out and touched his head and after about 30 seconds, he slowly his eyes opened.

"Oh, man...." he groaned. "Hathaway, you hit like a sledge hammer! Where did you learn to do that?" With that, we all burst out laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Sorry about not updating sooner guys.... been busy! Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews, they've been awesome. I've had so much fun writing this, and it's blown me away how much you've all enjoyed my first attempt at writing. Don't forget to keep the reviews going. **

Chapter 23

It was now the end of the first classes and Viktoria was walking out of the gym with some of the other guys. They were enthralled with their new class mate. Not only was she _very_ good looking, but the fact that she was Dimitri's sister was a gossip opportunity too good to resist. Any dirt that we novices could get on our teachers was like gold! I smiled so hard when she walked to us, I couldn't believe she was here. She slipped her arm through Dimitri's and then her other arm came through mine. I wanted to introduce her to Lissa so we started to walk towards Lissa's Russian Language classroom, leaving the 'adults' behind us. But as we walked there, we saw a large group of people standing around laughing at something on the ground. Lissa was there too with a look on her face something between horrified and amusement, but her feelings were definitely leaning towards amusement.

Dimitri let his sisters' arm go and walked in amongst the students. He looked to the ground and then back at me. He narrowed his eyes in a funny way and then looked back to Lissa. She just shrugged her shoulders. What was it? I couldn't get anything from Lissa; she'd learnt how to block her thoughts from me; she was getting so much stronger. I too let go of Viktoria and went forward to see what everyone was staring at and as soon as I understood, my face burnt red! I didn't think that Dimitri was the sort of person to have done this, so that only left one other responsible.

_I LOVE YOU ROSE HATHAWAY,  
MARRY ME!_

It had been _burnt into the grass!!!_ It wasn't going anywhere for quite some time....I stared, wide eyed in disbelief.... I looked up to Dimitri, but he was smiling.... _**Did **__he do this? _ I thought, my face must have said what I was thinking, as he just shook his head. I was going to kill Adrian.....and that must have shown too as Lissa put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from the crowd. "He said he was going to do whatever it took." She could hardly stop the smirk on her face. Then I thought of something, it was _burnt_ into the grass!

"Don't tell me Christian helped him." It was the only answer, after all, who could control fire _this_ well, other than Christian.

"Looks like it hey!" She said as the giggle couldn't be contained any longer. Ugh! I could see that this was only going to get worse.... Just then Dimitri came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"That was pretty good.... Now is my turn!" I turned to look at him and my heart skipped a beat! Those eyes made my body do funny things.... I just smiled a goofy schoolgirl smile as he laughed and walked away. I felt guilty as a thought flashed into my mind.....this could actually be fun.

"Rose, don't be mad at him, I tried to talk him out of it, but he's determined. I think you're going to have to expect more of _this_...." She said pointing over to the burnt ground.

"Yeah, I know. That's going to take weeks to grow out.... _Ugh_! Oh... Lissa, I want you to meet someone." I looked behind us to see Viktoria looking at the burnt love letter. "Viktoria!" She glanced up and walked towards us. "Lissa, this is Viktoria.......Belikov"

_As in Dimitri Belikov? _ She asked in our secret way.

"Yup!" I answered. "As in little sister!" Viktoria looked between us confused. I wasn't used to hiding this anymore as everyone knew about my bond with Lissa and was now used to me answering unasked questions. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, she is my best friend, sister and charge. We're bonded too, like Oksana & Mark." I said to Viktoria.

"Hello Princess." Viktoria bowed as she said this and both Lissa and I looked at each other and smiled. As she straightened up she saw our look... "What?"

"You just remind us of someone else, that's all." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Viktoria. You're a lot like your brother. How long are you here for?" asked Lissa.

"I've actually transferred from St Basil's to finish off my education here and after seeing Rose fight today, hopefully I will be as good a Guardian as her. I will graduate here next year."

"Next year? Aren't you a couple of years off graduating?" I asked confused. I was sure that Viktoria had only just turned 16 not long ago.

"I'm ahead in my studies and training, so I'll be graduating early. They're planning on putting me with someone who can do some....how you say..... "On the job training."

"Excellent!" I said proudly. _She's definitely his sister, isn't she! We have to introduce her to everyone at lunch, will we meet then? I have to go. _Lissa said to me. I turned to her and smiled, "Yup, see you then Liss." We hugged and she said goodbye to us, then she walked off to her next class. I had Bodyguard Theory 4 next but I didn't know what Viktoria had. "What's your next class?"

"Um," she looked at her schedule that she took out of her pocket. "Bodyguard training & Personal training 3. Then I have weight training and then Language."

"Huh! Same as me.... but you'll be in other classes."

"What did the Princess just say to you?"

"Oh she just wants to introduce you to everyone at lunch. I still can't believe you're here. What made you transfer?" We started to walk to the classrooms that we both were heading to and everyone was staring and whispering.

"When mother was told that you'd planned to try to save Dimka, she was so worried about you, that's why she came. I'd called home one day and Karolina told me that she'd come here. After everything that you told us at Dimka's wake, and everything that you were planning to do, I knew this was where I wanted to be. I didn't think it would be possible to do what you had planned. But I should have known not to doubt you." She looked to the ground almost ashamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What I said, before you left, that there was no way you loved my brother; no way you really understood love." I tried to stop her, but she just kept going. "No....Not only was it so unfair, but I don't think that there has been or ever will be anyone who could love Dimka as strongly as you. I will owe you for the rest of my life for saving my brother. I know we said back home, that you were part of the family, but you really are Rose. You _are_ my sister; I will always refer to you _as my sister_."

"Thank you Viktoria, I feel the same way. The closest person I've ever had to family was Lissa, we've always been together, but I can't tell you what it means to have all of you as well. Come on, we'll be late. They expect that from me, but we'll get separated if they think I'm leading you astray!" then we both giggled as we walked off. I left her at her room and then walked off to mine. "See you at lunch," I yelled back to her....

I walked into the commons and everyone was there before me....as normal. Viktoria was seated opposite Lissa & Christian and Eddie was on one side of her, Adrian on the other. I smiled as I saw her being welcomed by my friends.

"Hey little Dhampir." Said Adrian. I just glared at him as I was still angry with him. Then remembering his accomplice, I looked at Christian. He was looking at Lissa's hand in his on the table with a huge grin. Looking back at Adrian, I pointed at him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you." As I walked past him and glanced over to see Christian who had finally looked up at me. "Don't think I don't know you helped Ozera. You're next!" Adrian jumped up to follow me over to the food counter. Everyone chuckling behind us. I rolled my eyes at the thought of what was coming next.

I reached the counter, picked up a few delicious looking donuts and a drink and put them on my tray. I turned to face Adrian who was leaning one hand on bench and was only a couple of inches away from my face. He was smirking... Before I could say anything tho, he was talking...

"Well, did you like it?" His eye brow was up and he was biting his lip trying to keep from laughing.

"No! I definitely did _NOT_ like it. I can't _believe_ you would do that....and pull Christian in on it too! It's going to take _weeks_ for that to grow out." My voice getting louder as I spoke. But there was a fact that hadn't escaped me....if everyone thought Adrian and I were an item, then people wouldn't look too hard at my relationship with Dimitri.

"You loved it, don't lie..." he said with a wink. "I have more plans, but I thought I'd just put that out there... So, how long do I have to wait for an answer?"

"An answer to what?" I asked confused.

"I proposed Rose. Didn't you read it all?" My mouth dropped, I couldn't work out if he was serious or not, so I just shook my head and walked away further up the food counter. He just giggled behind me. Then his hand came to my hip!

"Keep your hands off things you can't afford." I said with as much of a sarcastic sneer as I could.

"Oh, you have no idea what I can afford Rose."

"Not even you have enough money to buy me Adrian."

Then he laughed out loud. "Oh, that sounds like a bet Little Dhampir. Do you really want to know if I have enough money to buy you?"

I suddenly regretted opening my big mouth. I turned away from him as he was almost bursting with excitement. _Damn!_ Now I'd done it....

"Adrian! Don't you dare." I said looking back at him. "Please don't." He was definitely getting faster as he bent down and kissed me quickly on the lips and then darted off back to our friends, taking his previous position at the end of the table next to Viktoria before I could flatten him, everyone was in deep conversation and hadn't seen the kiss. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

Viktoria looked up as I came to the table. "The Princess has been telling me about the things you got up to when you both left last year." I flashed a look to Lissa who looked amused. She was keeping quiet, mentally.

"Oh, really, nothing bad I hope?"

"Nah, not really, I didn't know you were such a party girl." Everyone laughed then. I eyed Christian as I scowled. Ignoring the remarks that came to mind, I instead said something else.

"Did Christian here let you know that he's the sort of person that's _VERY_ open to suggestion? You just have to bat you eyelids and he'll do whatever you want."

_Rose!_ Lissa finally spoke up.... I ignored her.

"Only if it's something that makes you squirm Rose." Christian said. If looks could kill, Christian and Adrian would be dead and buried by now. We finished off lunch with more snide remakes and innuendos, but I must admit I was having fun sparing with the two boys. Viktoria surprised everyone too with her very dry, sarcastic sense of humour, she joined in with ease. She was very much like me really. No wonder we got on so well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. You make me smile each day! I'm so glad you like my story, I never intended it to be so BIG! But I can't stop writing, so it just keeps getting bigger and bigger!**

**Keep Review everyone, I love to hear your comments.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 24

We all got up to leave the commons to go to our next classes. Lissa, Viktoria and I walked ahead of the guys and just before splitting up, Adrian lent forward and whispered, "See you later Rose." And then he pinched me on my butt! He took off towards his room, laughing as he went. _Huh! He wouldn't be laughing for long, _I thought to myself. I said goodbye to Viktoria and Lissa kissed goodbye to Christian, but before he could leave I gave him a quick punch in the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Oh, don't you act dumb you _turd_! You know exactly what that was for. I know it was you!"

All he could do was laugh. "It was worth it just to see your face Hathaway." And then he started to jog off to his next class, but as he went he yelled out, "I just wish I could see your face with his next surprise..."

_Oh Crap!!_ So, he knew what it was. Great.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Viktoria.

Hmm, how do I answer that one? "I'll tell you about it another time. Let me just say that some people don't know when to give up."

Ms Meissner hadn't arrived yet but Lissa & I took our seats anyway. "Viktoria's nice." She said. "She's so much like Dimitri. Her eyes, even her aura is like his. She loves you very much." I thought I heard a touch of jealousy in her voice, but I left that alone.

"Yeah, she's a lot like him. When I told them all what happened to Dimitri, she & Yeva were the only ones who didn't fall to pieces, she has his strength and she went out of her way to make me feel welcome when I was in Baia."

Just then Ms Meissner and Celeste Morgan walked in, Dimitri behind them. My heart sped up.... I looked away before anyone saw my face flush. The class started but I couldn't keep my attention on anything else but the presence standing directly behind me. But it wasn't very long into her teachings before I started to hear what she was saying...

"...... and the male is attracted to the pheromones of the female in the water and then he bites into the side of the female Anglerfish. This releases an enzyme that digests the skin of his mouth and her body, fusing them together down to the blood vessel level, merging them forever." Everyone started laughing then, I bent my head and closed my eyes and I couldn't stop myself thinking of when Dimitri bit me and I felt like I wanted so much to merge with him. I was soon bought back to reality by Lissa's elbow in my side.

"I thought you liked this class?" she asked. "Or didn't you get much sleep last night?"

I nearly choked when I laughed out loud. My face flushed deep red as I looked around at everyone in the room who had turned to look at me. I couldn't believe she'd said that.... and no, I didn't get much sleep last night, but she didn't know that.

"Something you'd like to share Ms Hathaway?" Ms Meissner asked.

"No Miss, Sorry....it won't happen again." At least I hoped it wouldn't. I turned to look behind me and saw the look I was getting from Dimitri. Oh man.....training was going to be interesting after classes.

The rest of the day went fairly fast and before I knew it, I was rushing to the gym for my after school training session. I walked in and my gorgeous Russian God was lying on the mats reading his book. I'd missed that so much. He didn't look up from his book as he spoke. "Are you getting changed or are you going to train in that?" I just smiled and went into the change rooms.

When I came out he was gone.... I stood there searching the room.....Where was he? I started to panic a bit and then all of a sudden my feet came out from under me. I landed heavily on the mat, but I rebounded fast and spun around to see Dimitri in fight mode. I backed up not taking my eyes off him. He circled around to my left.... "You weren't watching Rose." His eyebrow lifted as he said this. "You have to always be aware of your surroundings."

Looking into his burning eyes had made my emotions boil over and I pounced. He blocked my kick with his hand pushing it away, but I used the momentum to bring that foot down and spin kick with the other foot. That connected! We were in our own little world sparring, and for the first time I felt like I was actually doing it as an equal to Dimitri. I was getting the kicks and punches in where I'd never been able to before. Our sparring was fierce, and I'd gained enough knowledge to not only have my own moves, but to be a worthy opponent rather than a student. Then he got in a lucky punch. I fell flat on my back holding my hands over my cheek. Realising that I wasn't getting up he rushed over and fell on his knees beside me.

"Roza! Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Why didn't you duck, you were doing so well."

I opened my eyes that were now watering profusely. His face was so close to mine and I couldn't stop myself. I reached up and grabbed his hair in my hands and pulled him to me. All the pent up tension that I'd felt all day suddenly rushed out. For once, he didn't pull away. He kissed me back with as much passion as I was feeling. I pushed myself off my back and forced _him_ to the mat. I didn't know how I was going to last the weeks till graduation, now that we knew that we were going to be together. It was incredibly hard to keep myself away from him.

His hand slowly made its way from my waist down to my knee where he pulled it up to his side and then he flipped me back onto the mat. His lips pressed hard against mine and I let out a soft moan..."I'm not.....going to.....last...." I said breathlessly. He pulled his face away to look into my eyes, "I want you so bad Dimitri, my body aches for you. I can't concentrate on my...." He lent down and interrupted me with a kiss, and his hand that was on my hip, now found its way under my shirt and preceded up my rib cage. I arched my body up to his and my hand found the bottom of his shirt and was pulling it up.

His mouth kissed me along my jaw and then found my collarbone. The one place he never kissed was my neck. He bought his face back up to look at me and he stopped. "You're going to get me into _so_ much trouble Roza; you make me lose control of myself."

"Obviously not enough, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now." His eyes were locked with mine, neither one of us willing to break. He'd obviously made a decision as I was up in his arms and we were heading into one of the more private rooms off the gym. One where there were no windows or doors with glass panels. As he let my legs go, and my feet touched the floor, things started to heat up.... but before anything good could happen, Dimitri stopped and turned his head.

"Someone's coming..." I listened, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Are you sure? I can't hear anything," I said.

He turned to face me and smiled. "We have our whole lives together, I promise to grope you again _very_ soon." I had to stifle a giggle as now I too heard that someone had come into the gym. Dimitri walked quietly to the door and pushed it open slightly to see who had come in and I came up behind him. It was all very cloak and dagger! Then whoever it was spoke....

"Rosemarie? Are you still here?" It was my father.

"Oh _Shit_!" I whispered, "I was supposed to meet him..."

"Stay here," he turned to face me and softly kissed my lips. "Don't make a sound. Come out once we leave." He spoke so softly, I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I wasn't an inch away from his lips. I smiled and kissed me.

Then Dimitri straightened his shirt down and walked out of the room as though he hadn't heard Abe come in. I stood by the door and listened.

"Oh, Abe... When did you get here?"

"Not long. Is my daughter here?"

"No. She left about five minutes ago. You didn't pass her?" Dimitri was doing very well with the subterfuge I thought.....

"No." Said my father. Something in his voice made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. He didn't believe him. I quickly looked around the room for a good hiding place as something told me Abe was on his way in. But then I thought......No! I'm not going to hide, at least not with the people who already know..... So I just jumped up on the table facing the door and crossed my legs. Sure enough, in walked my father!

"Hi Dad!" I said with a sheepish smile. He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. He was angry! The last time I'd seen _that_ face was in Baia, after I told him that he couldn't make me leave. _Damn_.... I should have hidden. Without moving his body, he turned his head to look back at Dimitri. Then I saw his hand open up and a ball of flames spring up.... _SHIT!!!_ Before I knew it he was walking back out to the gym, towards Dimitri.

I jumped off the table and ran out. I didn't know if he'd actually do it, but I wasn't going to sit back and find out. _"DAD!!_ Don't you _dare_...." I yelled at him. I stood between them and tried to get my father's attention. Dimitri on the other hand hadn't moved. He really was a badass God! My father scared everyone..... Everyone but Dimitri it seemed!

"Dad, stop please...." He shot daggers out of his eyes to Dimitri. "Dad..." I said again. This time he looked down at me. "I'm sorry. Please don't." He quickly glanced up to Dimitri for the last time and then back to me.

"I don't like being lied to Rosemarie, you of all people should know that. You promised to meet me, or are you cancelling?" His faced showed nothing....

"No, I'm not cancelling. We've only just finished.......I was in there getting a drink."

"Huh!" he snorted. "Yeah sure you were." And then he smiled.....well, sort of.

"I'm just going to go and get my bag from the change rooms. I'll meet you outside?"

"Yeah, you have 60 seconds." Then he walked out of the gym without looking back. I closed my eyes and hung my head as I felt the tension leave my body..... Man.... he could be scary, for a Moroi!

I turned to say my goodbye to Dimitri but he was already standing close behind me. Before I could say anything, his hand was on my cheek and he brought his lips to mine without actually touching..... "We'll finish this later...." he promised and then he kissed me. Again I went to mush..... "Go get your things before your father burns the gym down. Oh, Rose? What did Lissa say to you in class today, you looked......"

"Um....I'll tell you about it later." I blushed again_.... Damn it..._

He saw me go red and smiled. "I thought so...." _That_ just made me go redder. _When was I going to stop doing that!_

I took off to get my things, but by the time I'd come back, Dimitri was gone.... I looked around the gym, _completely_ around the gym this time and smiled when my eyes landed on him where he was standing partially hidden by a partition wall. He smiled back, glad that I'd learnt his previous lesson and then walked back into the men's changing room. I then walked out to meet my dad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another instalment for you all. I hope you're still enjoying my story. Things will start up soon, I just need to get the story line moving in a certain direction.... Keep pressing that little green button down the bottom... I love reading your reviews. Keep 'em comin'.**

VA Chapter 25

I came out of the gym to meet Abe, but my mind was still thinking about what I'd rather be doing if he hadn't so rudely interrupted.

"Hi Baba." He smiled at my greeting. I'd done a little research on the Turkish language and it was rather confusing, but I wanted to try this out, it was actually getting easier thinking of him as my father, he'd done a lot for me in the short time he'd been in my life. He could be so aloof with me sometimes, but I knew that he'd be there for me if I asked him to, and even if I didn't.

"Hello Kiz." And I knew that mean daughter, so I was happy that I'd got Baba right. "That was nice. So, unexpected..." I saw the wink as he said this, so I held back the comment that nearly slipped out. "I'd like to go for a walk if you wouldn't mind. Just to talk."

"Yeah, that's okay. Anywhere in particular?"

"No. Not really." He was wearing his trademark tailored pants and shirt, and he even had the same long dark coat that he had on the night he took me to Baia, but he didn't need to wear a scarf, it wasn't cold enough. We started walking towards the trees and just talked. He wanted to know things like my favourite color, favourite foods etc... He was really interested and was the only other person since Dimitri, to be genuinely interested in me for no other sake than to get to know me, it was a wonderful experience. We walked for nearly two hours and I was having such a great time. "Thank you dad." I said on our way back to the dorms.

"What for?"

"For wanting to know me. It means a lot. For as long as I can remember, there has always been a part of me who wanted to _know_ you, what you were like." There was a question that I'd asked a few people about my father and no-one would give me an answer, so I decided that I would ask Abe himself..... "Baba, what do you do?" I didn't look at him; I just looked to the ground.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I've asked a few people and no-one will tell me. Nearly everyone I see or speak to seems scared of you, and I'd like to know why that is?"

"Does it matter?" He was being rather evasive, so I decided to risk a glance; I wanted to know what his face showed.

But there was nothing.....as I'd expected. "No, it doesn't matter. For a long time, I hated my mother for abandoning me. When she'd speak about her Strigoi kills, I thought she was bragging, I hated the way she was so distant from me _and_ how she spoke to others, but I've gained a new insight into her over the last six months or so. I've found myself proud of her, proud that I have such a badass for a mother, and now I have a badass as a father too!" He smiled at that... "It sort of explains a lot about myself. I don't feel like there's something wrong with me, like I've always thought. It would just be nice to know you....better."

I didn't know if putting it that way would make him tell me, if it didn't, well that was okay. I didn't really need to know.

"I learnt a long time ago that as a non-royal, if I wanted to stay alive, then I had to look after myself. No-one was going to do it for me." He looked so far away as he said this, like he was remembering something. A hard look crossed over his face. "I learnt that to not only survive, but to get respect, sometimes things had to be done that may not be.....legal. It wasn't long before I gained a reputation."

I thought about this for a minute or two, it sounded as if there were a story behind his need for survival. I couldn't comprehend Abe ever needing to be looked after. I looked at him and wanted to say something, so the only thing I could say was.... "One day, I hope you'll be able to tell me the story behind that...."

He stopped and looked at me. "What makes you think there's a story there?"

"I _heard_ what you said, and if you ever feel like telling me more, I'd love to hear it." He studied me for a minute and shook his head.

"It's getting late, we should be getting back. Do you have any plans with your friends?"

"No, not really." My thoughts instantly going to Dimitri.

"Rose, I know what it means to you to have Dimitri back, no-one should ever lose a love like that, but don't forget your other friends, they love you just as much."

Whoa! Who was this man? He was definitely a different man to the one who I met in Baia. "I won't forget them." I said. We got back to the Dhampir dorms and Abe said goodnight and went back to the guest building and I went up to my room. I'd had a good time, even though I didn't actually expect to.

I opened my door and turned on the light. Sitting on my bed was a white rectangular box. It was shiny, about two inches thick and tied with a blood red ribbon. It had a card slipped under the ribbon. I opened the envelope and in it was an unsigned card which read:

_I saw this and thought of you,  
I'd love to know what it looks like on._

I instantly had a smile. I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful negligee I've ever seen. I haven't seen all that many, but wow, this one was cute. It was a powder blue two piece set, not too much lace but very sexy. I decided that now was as good a time as any so I went downstairs to the guardian on duty and put on my best panicked face and told him that I had to see Dimitri and it was urgent. Well, it wasn't a lie..... He needed to see something in my room.

I went back and got changed, in the dark and waited by the door.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock. I didn't answer and then the door handle started to turn. It opened just a bit.... "Roza?" my heart thumped.... "Roza, are you alright?" I was standing against the wall as he came into the room so he didn't see me.

"I'm alright, and I love it" I said softly. He spun around to look at me. Even though it was dark in the room, the moonlight coming through my window was bright enough for his sharp Dhampir eyes. He just stood there looking over every inch of me.

"Mmm, me too." He whispered with a smile. "So, I'm gathering there is no emergency?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly.... but can I ask why we're still talking?" He took a deep breath in and crossed the six feet between us in one stride. He wrapped his arms around my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He was now no longer talking as his mouth was otherwise engaged.

"So, does it look like you thought it would?" I asked coming up for air.

"What?"

"My present...."

"What present?" he asked. Suddenly I became soberly aware that he didn't know what I was talking about, and then it clicked....he didn't send the negligee.... I was so mad I thought my eyeballs were going to burst. "Oh! _This_ present?" he asked while touching the lace edges.... He looked into my eyes for a moment as I still couldn't think straight enough to speak. "No, I didn't send it." Then a smile stretched across his face. "But, no use wasting it." The lace had no chance against the strength of my Russian God! He put one hand around each shoulder strap and tore that negligee in half! It took me by such a surprise I gasped out loud, and he laughed. The negligee was soon a forgotten pile on the floor.

That night was unbelievable. After we made love, we laid in each other's arms. I was in absolute bliss. "I'm so sorry Dimitri." I said.

"What for darling?"

"I thought it was from you. Do you really think they'll put me in jail if I beat him to a pulp?" He genuinely laughed.... "No, I serious! He's gone too far this time."

"Don't worry about it my sweet. I have a better idea in mind."

"Oh really? What do you have planned?"

"I'll show you in the morning. For now, I just want to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night." I couldn't believe it. He was going to stay the night. This was definitely _NOT_ being good. I had the feeling that I was leading him astray....he was so straight laced when I first met him, never one to break the rules. Now, not only was he breaking the rules, but he was breaking his _own_ rules too..... We fell asleep holding each other and it was wonderful.

In the morning, I opened my eyes and Dimitri was lying on his side staring at me. "Good morning handsome." I said smiling. "You know......I think I like waking up to your face, I think it's something that I would like to do each morning. What do you say?"

"I think I'd like that too, because that means that I get to watch you sleep and do this." Then he bent down and kissed me. I didn't let it go too far as I was desperate to brush my morning breath away. "But first things first..." He got out of bed and picked up Adrian's 'present', he walked over to the box and put the now destroyed negligee back in. He then went over to my desk and found a pen and paper. With a smile on his face, he came back over to the bed and showed me what he wrote......

_Thank you so much for your gift,  
I can tell you that it did look as good on as you'd hoped for.  
Too good actually, I couldn't control myself. It came off __**real**__ easy....  
Dimitri.  
P.S. We'd like a black one next time if you don't mind...._

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.....It didn't work!

"I'll have it delivered to him this morning..." said Dimitri.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Chapters are coming thick and fast now, so I hope you're still enjoying them. Don't forget to review, I love hearing your comments....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters. Just my plot!**

**Lucia....You're good for my soul....! Thank you to Alyssa, Shizara, Elly, Andrea, Sexybitch007, November21 & reglasses for your constant reviews..... I race to the computer eager to see what you all think.**

VA Chapter 26

Dimitri left to go take a shower and get changed. We'd meet shortly for our training session. Plus he had a package to get delivered. I got showered and changed and thought I'd go start my running and be ready when he arrived. As I walked down to leave the building, the guard from last night looked up at me with a disapproving look.

"Guardian Belikov told me about the package you received last night."

I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe he told! No words would form in my mind; I didn't know what to say.... But I must have had a panicked looked on my face, because he back peddled really fast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to upset you any further. I'm sure that he'll get to the bottom of finding whoever sent it. I don't understand why people think it's funny to try and frighten people like that. Please know that I will be more aware next time and keep my eye open for things like that."

"Ah, thanks." I didn't know what Dimitri had told him, but the guard obviously thought it was something upsetting and that's why Dimitri had stayed with me last night, probably to calm me after finding the box and its contents...... I decided that I needed to leave now and go run...before I opened my big mouth and said something to counter what he'd been told.

On the way to the track I thought I'd pop in to check on Lissa. It was an easy thing to do now and I found her in her room getting ready for the school day. She was on the phone....to Adrian.

"You sent her a _what_?" Said Lissa.

"A negligee."

"Why on earth would you do that Adrian? She'll think it's from Dimitri, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, probably, but if she does and then he sees that I'm sending her things like this, he might get angry and cause some friction between them. That's all I need, just a little distance and then I might be able to catch her eye."

"Adrian, why are you doing this to yourself? You know how much...."

"Hang on," said Adrian, "There's someone at the door." I heard the door click and then there was silence.

"Adrian, are you still there?" said Lissa.

"Yeah, I just got a delivery." My heart sped up. I wondered how he would take it.

"Oh really?" said Lissa. "From a secret admirer maybe?"

"Ah, no.....more than likely not. It's the box I sent the negligee in to Rose. She's obviously sent it back."

"Did she open it?"

"Hang on, I'll see." My heart was racing now....waiting.....

"Well, did she open it?" Blurted out Lissa.

"Yeah, she opened it." His voice changed. I felt a range of emotions, fear because I didn't want to hurt him, happiness that I could get a little revenge, regret for hearing the hurt in his voice.....why couldn't he just give up, so I wouldn't have to see him hurt. "And by the looks of it, she liked it."

"What.....what does that mean? How can you tell if she liked it?"

"Well, they'd like a black one next time....." I nearly laughed when I heard that, I may very well have, I didn't know if I expressed emotions when I was with Lissa.

Then the penny dropped for Lissa. "What? _Oh_! Oh Adrian.....why are you doing this to yourself? Are you a masochist or something?"

"Mmm, must be. I have to go Liss; I'll see you later on right?"

"Yeah, okay. See you then Adrian. Adrian? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to think....that's all. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Adrian." I could feel Lissa's worry. She, along with everyone else knew Adrian's feelings for me. Just then arms came around her/our waist. Christian was there. He kissed her neck.

"What's wrong with the drunk?" he asked.

"He sent Rose a negligee and didn't say it was from him. Dimitri sent it back saying they wanted a black one next time...." Christian burst out laughing. "Don't laugh, he's hurt. He loves her and he's trying to win her heart."

"Huh...don't like his chances. Though I must give him credit... he's putting himself out there hey!"

"Yeah, he is. That's what worries me. As a spirit user, his emotions run to the extremes, I know _that_ from personal experience. If he starts feeling down, it could be disastrous for him, and Eddie. His drinking has been nearly non-existent since he bonded with Eddie, he hasn't needed to. I've tried to talk to him about stepping away from Rose, she did warn him."

"Are you sure she warned him?"

"Yes, Adrian told me that she did before we saved Dimitri. He said she was very upfront about it, but afterwards he found he just couldn't walk away like he thought he would be able to."

"Maybe Rose needs to talk to him again. Or I could.... I could make him see reason." Lissa smiled at him then.

"I'm sure you could my Love, I'm sure your point would be _burned_ into his memory."

His blue eyes sparkled at the thought of 'making a point' to Adrian. The truce between them was only tentative. "Oh, you know me so well my Princess." Then he hit her butt and walked to the door. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

"Yeah. I need to talk to Rose though."

"Well, talk to her, she hears you doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. I'll talk to her before lunch. So we may be late, alright?"

"No worries." Then they walked out into the hallway. I left Lissa then but when I opened my eyes, I looked into the faces of Viktoria and Dimitri.

"Hi..." I said with an embarrassed look on my face.

"Where were you? I was so worried about you. I've been trying to wake you for ages. Dimka heard me calling you and he just got here and told me you'd be okay. What happened?" I looked to Dimitri and I swear he got better looking every day....

"I'm sorry Viktoria. I was with Lissa." Seeing the confused look on her face, she'd obviously not been told about the workings of my bond with Lissa. "Ah, you know that I'm bonded to Lissa, don't you?" She nodded yes.... "Well, we're psychically linked, and as a result, I can 'mentally' go into Lissa's mind. I can see, hear and feel everything she sees, hears and feels. I can find her anywhere and that's where I was just now. I occasionally go into her mind to see if she's okay." She'd obviously not had much to do with Oksana and Mark if she was unfamiliar with the abilities of bonded people.

She looked at me with her mouth open and then looked to Dimitri and he just shrugged his shoulders. She looked back to me and closed her mouth. "Well then, that could be.....distracting." I softly huffed to myself; she was so much like her brother. "Come on, let's run." She said.

"Ah, before you go, I just need to talk to Rose. You have laps to make up anyway Rodimy." She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek and then started her laps.

"Rodimy?" I asked.

"It means 'sweetheart' when talking to family."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry about last night.'

Then he lifted an eyebrow and smiled wickedly. "I'm not. I never regret a single moment when I'm with you. I just wish I'd thought of it first."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to throw your money away like that.... after all; I think they're meant to last longer than a single use."

"Huh, yeah well, I'd be a little more delicate with the ones that I bought." He smiled. "I'll be in the gym waiting once you're done running, don't be long, Maya Krasaveetsa!" Then he turned and walked away.

"What's that mean?" I yelled, but he just giggled and kept walking. He knew what it did to me when he spoke Russian to me, it not only made me feel special, but it also drove me crazy until I found out what it all meant. He still hadn't told me all the swear words....

Viktoria was just coming around the track to where I was standing so I waited for her and joined her for the rest of my laps. "Viktoria, what does Maya Krasaveetsa mean?"

She smiled and said, "It means 'my beauty'." I think that was now my favourite saying..... "Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you something." I looked at her waiting... "What was that about yesterday on the grass? That thing that was burnt into the ground?"

"Ah, long story." But looking at her I knew that like her brother, she was not going to give up until she had her answer. We were at the back of the track, near the line of trees, so we stopped and started to walk. "Well, Adrian has always had a 'thing' for me. And even though your brother has always been foremost in my mind, I liked being around Adrian as a friend. When I thought I'd lost Dimitri forever, my heart was shattered; I didn't think I'd feel anything for anyone ever again. The pain engulfed me, and it hurt so much I didn't want to face it anymore, so I tried to block it out by letting myself feel something for Adrian." I looked over to see what her reaction was, but she was as good as her brother for masking her thoughts. So I continued.

"When I was in Russia, I came to free Dimitri, did you know that?" she nodded yes, "Well, I thought I'd accomplished that, but when I got back here, a package arrived with the stake I'd used and a note from your brother. He was coming here, for me. I didn't know if I would be able to save him, I didn't _want_ to have that hope, so I kept ignoring my pain by masking it with Adrian. We both started to feel something for each other, but my plan to save Dimitri was starting to take shape. I tried to get Adrian to realise that if my plan worked, there was no denying that I would choose Dimitri; he was the other half of me and always would be. But Adrian can't let go. He wants me to choose him, so he's trying to do everything he can think of, to make that happen."

"Do you love Adrian?"

"Before I got Dimitri back, the feelings I had probably would have developed into a relationship, they were there, but nothing like what I felt for your brother. I still love Adrian in a way, I don't want to see him hurt anymore and I'd love to see him fall for someone else because he deserves that, but my heart belongs to Dimitri, it always has and always will."

"That's nice to know." Said Viktoria. With that we started running again and it wasn't long before we started back to the gym.


	27. Chapter 27

**The usual disclaimers guys..... Don't forget to click on the little green button..... Review, review, review.... I love reading what you all have to say.**

VA Chapter 27

When we got there, Viktoria went off to shower and get ready for her classes. I walked into the gym and noticed that Dimitri wasn't there, I immediately went on alert. Why would he do this again, he'd have to know I'd be ready.....I looked around quickly and followed the walls to get a better look behind the stack of chairs and partition walls. He wasn't there either. Then I felt my feet come out from underneath me _again_! But as I fell to the mat, I was already twisting so I could get back up facing my attacker but it was Alberta looking at me, not Dimitri. She was dressed in full black, so this was a test. I was on my feet and in attack position in a second and even though I was looking at her, I saw black cloaked figures coming at me from each side.... a quick count..... five! _FIVE!_ Okay, this was going to be interesting.

Alberta came at me from the front and Stan from behind, I quickly assessed that Alberta was closer, so she was first. I rolled to the ground flinging my legs up and wrapped them around her waist out as we met. In one quick twist, I had her on the ground, a quick punch and then I was up to meet Stan. I got a few punches and a side kick in before Alberta was up and joining in. The fighting was furious, it didn't take long before I was so focused that I no longer saw them as friends, they were combatants who needed to be taken down. Stan was the first down and was quickly replaced. Alberta was next and she too was replaced. I had no real weapons to speak of, but through the fights I'd passed gym equipment and used them. I don't know how long the fight had gone on for but I felt strong....the adrenaline probably helped, but I became aware that someone had joined in that was different to the others, stronger, faster. I felt the sharp pain of my nose breaking and someone had got in a good kick to my ribs and my side was burning, but I gave as good as I got.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind and I couldn't use my arms or legs. Grabbing their arms with my hands I flung my head backwards, my head connected with whoever was behind me, breaking something as I heard the crack, then in a move that would make a gymnast proud, I flipped my body up and over so that I was now behind the person who grabbed me! I wrapped my arm around their throat in a head lock and pulled backwards. It was then that I was taken down by the others. Apparently it took a few to hold me. Somewhere far away I became aware of someone calling my name.

"Roza! Let her go.... It's over Rose. Calm down. Relax, please, let her go...." I was sitting on the mats with Dimitri wrapped around me holding me tight. My breathing and heart rate started to slow but my muscles refused to let go of my enemy. I felt people trying to pull my arm off whoever I had. "Let go Roza, it's alright now. Just relax and let go." I blinked and suddenly turned to see Dimitri's face right beside mine over my shoulder. He looked almost panicked, he had blood all over him, seeing this I let go of whoever I had and reached my hand up to his face. Everyone let go of me and pulled my 'enemy' away out of my reach.

"Dimitri!" I gasped, "Are you alright? Why....what happened to you?" He let out a soft giggle.

"You happened to me, Lastochka. If I let you go, will you stay calm?"

As he relaxed his grip, I had a sudden, sharp pain go through my side where my rib or ribs were obviously broken. I let out a sharp scream; my arm was killing me too....

Dimitri twisted out from behind me. "What hurts?" He motioned to someone over my shoulder and I suddenly felt the familiar feel of Lissa. Her feelings of fear, excitement and worry flooded through me. I looked up into her eyes and wondered how long she'd been here.

"Hey Rose. You're a bit beat up, I'm just going to heal you, alright?" She had an almost scared look on her face.

"Yeah, that's alright, why have you got _that_ look on your face Liss?"

"Rose, I'd dare anyone who just saw what you just did, to _NOT_ be scared of you. You went ballistic." Said Dimitri. "_I'm_ a little scared of you at the moment, my love!" He said this with a smile, but I heard pride in his voice too.

"Oh...Did I hurt you?" I couldn't say anything else. I felt the warm flush of healing and then the cold and then warm again. My ribs were soon feeling normal. She then started on my nose and then my arm. Apparently it had a slight break too. She then reached over my shoulder and fixed Dimitri's nose too. "Do a good job there Liss," I said, "I want him just as perfect as he was before." They both laughed out loud at that.

I glanced around and saw that I had quite an audience in the gym. Oksana and Mark were there, as were my parents, Olena, Yeva & Viktoria, Kirova, Adrian and Christian and some other Moroi & Guardians that I'd never seen before. I saw Oksana & Adrian were busy healing the other Guardians that I'd been fighting and for the first time I'd see who they were. Adrian was with Stan, Pavel & Sergei, and Oksana was busy healing my mother! She'd been the one I'd tried to strangle. I pulled out of Dimitri's arms and ran over to her.

"Is she alright Oksana?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. You're one _scary_ girl Rose. I pity any Strigoi who takes you on.... I thought you were going to kill someone. That's when we had to stop you."

"I'm glad you did." My mother said in a very croaky voice. "Rose, where did you learn to fight like _that_?'

"Ah, I don't really think when I fight, I just fight. It comes out, however it comes out."

"I've never come across a fighter like you. Your abilities are more than.....normal. You didn't seem to 'see' us, you're eyes were – distant, but focused on every move we made. You're a force to be reckoned with my dear." She sat up as she said this. "I'm very proud of you Rosemarie." I couldn't believe that had actually come out of my mother's mouth.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me Mom." Then in a very 'Janine' move, she nodded to me. That was as gooey as my mother was going to get!

Just then Kirova and the other 'unknown' people in the gym came over to me. Dimitri reached down to me and offered his hand to help me up. I gave him a half smile and screwed my forehead up. I stood up on my own, and he softly laughed. I looked back to the others.

"Rosemarie, this was your graduation trial. We task each novice with one final, outnumbered battle to see how you handle yourself, and I'm pleased to say that you handled yourself with outstanding results. In all the years I've been headmistress here, I've _never_ seen anyone take on Guardians with this much experience and strength and win. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud to have had you as a student at St Vladimir's." _Whoa_....what on earth was going on...!!!

I looked around the gym and asked the first thing that popped into my head. "Am I being punked?" Some people burst out in laughter, others, like Kirova, just looked at me like I was some weird alien.

"I don't know what you mean Ms Hathaway, but I'm happy to inform you that you have passed your graduation. You will receive your graduation promise mark in two weeks at the official ceremony." Then she and the others who I didn't know walked out of the gym.

Dimitri walked up behind me, bent down and whispered in my ear.... "May I be the first to congratulate you Guardian Hathaway." He sent shivers down my spine but before I could say anything, Viktoria ran at me, threw her arms around my neck and squealed, and I ended up being squished between her and Dimitri. I couldn't help but be buoyed by her excitement and I looked around to find Lissa. The look she was giving Viktoria was not a nice look at all and jealousy was streaming from her.

"Thanks Viktoria," I said. "I just need to go and see Lissa; I'll talk to you soon?" Lissa's expression softened as I walked towards her and Christian.

"I always thought you were a badass Rose. Now you just proved it." Christian said with a smirk.

"Just you remember today Ozera, now you know what will happen to you if you ever hurt Lissa." I said with a wink. I turned to Lissa and we just looked at each other.

"I'm so proud of you Rose. You were amazing. You had everyone scared, even Dimitri!" she giggled at the memory. "I wish you could have seen yourself." I gave her a big hug, but as our bodies touched I felt a weird vibe coming from her.... I pulled my face away from her and looked at her quizzically. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something just passed through me when I hugged you. Are you feeling alright? You're not sick or worried about anything are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"She's not exactly fine Rose, she's had a belly bug I think. She's hardly eaten the last couple of days." I felt really bad then, I should have known this already. Ever since saving Dimitri, I've been otherwise occupied and hadn't noticed Lissa was sick. I glanced over to Oksana and called her over.

"She's had a sick belly for the last couple of days and hasn't been eating. Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

Oksana lifted her hand to Lissa's stomach; she snatched her hand away then looked up in surprise. "What's wrong?" Christian and I asked at the same time.

Oksana looked from us to Lissa. "You don't know, do you?" She said. Suddenly all sets of eyes were on Oksana, even those who'd walked up behind her.

"Know what?" I asked worried. Oksana turned to me as I asked this and smiled. The she looked back to Lissa.

"About the babies." With that, Lissa put her hand over her stomach and then dropped to the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay....Next chapter. This one is a little longer than normal, it sort of got a bit more involved than originally planned. But I hope you like it. Sorry about the cliffy.... I thought it was good! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters. Just my story line.**

VA Chapter 28

It didn't take long before Lissa started to come around. She was looking very pale....and that's saying a lot considering her normal Moroi complexion is only a shade or two above white at the best of times. I was sitting on the floor on one side of her, Christian on the other.

"Remember what I said to you just before about doing something to hurt her....."

"Oh, quit it Rose. I haven't hurt her and you know it."

"That's yet to be determined Sparky." I warned. He lifted his eyebrows at my impromptu new name for him.

"Don't even go there Buffy...." he shot back.... my mouth hung open....

"Well if I'm Buffy, then you really do have something to worry about then don't you..." My voice was steadily getting louder.

"Rose....what happened?" asked Lissa groggily. My head snapped down to her.

"Hey, you're back... Ah, you fainted Liss." I said as I touched her cheek.

Just then comprehension registered on her face. She looked at Christian and her hands went to her stomach. Christian smiled the most loving smile I'd seen on his face, and I wanted to puke! "Ugh! And just when I thought I'd have at least one friend on this earth that wouldn't go all gooey on me, you need to go and get all paternal...."

He just grinned at me. I looked down to Lissa. "Do you want to sit up now?"

"Yeah, I do actually." She said. "I didn't dream that, did I?" she looked back and forth between Christian and I with a worried look.

"No, you didn't my love." Said Christian. "I think you should go and get checked out at the clinic though, what do you say?"

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow though, do you mind?" At the same time though she spoke to me..... _I need to speak to Christian about this. I need to know if this is something he wants too. Do you mind?_

She looked at me and waited for my answer. I bent forward and kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear only loud enough for her to hear. "If this is something you want, then I'll support you 100%. I love you Liss. Call me when you need me."

"Thank you Rose." She said, and everyone looked at me. Christian helped her up and they walked out of the gym.

It was then that everyone came up to me and offered me their congratulations. Mom was on her feet, looking a little bruised up though. Dimitri walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise for you later." I turned to face him and he had a smile on his face, but he put his hands on my shoulders and turned me back around to see his Olena & Yeva a couple of feet away.

"Rose," said Olena, "You were amazing today. I've seen Dimitri fight a lot of fights, but I can honestly say that until today, I was never scared of him _actually_ getting hurt." She looked at her son standing behind me and smiled. "You truly are a match made in heaven." I'd missed Olena so much since coming back from Russia, and her approval of me meant more than I realised, a tear fell from my eye before I could stop it. She reached out and wiped it away. "Shhh, this is not a day for tears, it's for celebrations, and we have a little something planned for later on." She looked up to Dimitri and nodded to him, then turned away to walk out of the gym.

Yeva then came up to me and looked me in the eyes. "I dreamed of you, do you remember?" The conversation that I'd had with her the night I left Baia was very clear in my mind, even after everything that had happened since then.

"Yes, I remember." Dimitri's hands came up onto my shoulders.

"I've dreamed of you again since then, and you still shine, you still burn like a star." She reached up and held her hand on my cheek as she whispered the next bit, "But this time, there's no moping. You _are_ the warrior that I dreamt of." And she winked at me, smiled up to Dimitri and then followed her daughter outside. I couldn't stop staring after her, but once the gym doors shut; my eyes were drawn to Adrian who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face said that he wanted to talk. I turned around to Dimitri and said that I needed to talk to him and that I'd be back soon.

"You know..." he said as I got closer to him, "You didn't have to break his nose to prove how much you'd prefer me. Just a slap across the face would have done. Though, I must say that I did enjoy the experience."

"Do you want me to talk to you or not?"

"Yeah, I do. Actually I was hoping to give you a congratulatory hug, but if you don't think that the Leaning Tower of Pisa over there would approve of you doing that, then I'll just have to rely on my memories."

Leaning Tower of Pisa..... Always the comedian, well two could play that game. "Listen to me Barfly.... _Dimitri_ would never stop me from doing anything that I wanted to do, even if that was to hug you. But as I know that it would only lead to more trouble, I think I'll pass."

He was trying so hard to hide the smile, but it was taking every effort on his part. "If I promise that it won't lead to trouble, would you let me hug you then?"

"You're incorrigible Adrian, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told that before actually.... but you didn't answer my question."

He knew which buttons to push with me. And finally I relented. "Fine, but if you do anything stupid, I'll break your nose too!" He smiled that gorgeous smile that I loved.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. He looked straight into my eyes and for a moment I thought he was actually going to kiss me, but he didn't. "Congratulations Little Dhampir, you were truly phenomenal today." And then he pulled me in for a hug.

"You know that you could have done this without lifting me off the ground." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but you know how much I love sweeping you off your feet. And plus, I wouldn't be able to see his face when I did this." His speed hadn't diminished.... he quickly planted a kiss on my lips.

I pulled away from him. "You little shit!" I yelled at him. He giggled just loud enough for me to hear, "You promised."

"I know, but you're absolutely irresistible, I couldn't help myself. Are you going to break my nose now?" His smile lit up his face and as much as I wanted to hit him, I couldn't.....

"That depends on how fast you put me down." He laughed again and then let me down. "Goodbye Adrian..." I said.

"For now Little Dhampir, I'll see you later on for your little shin-dig!" and then he was gone. I stood there shaking my head when Dimitri came up behind me; I looked up at him and saw him staring after Adrian.

"I may have to lose my temper soon Roza, I hope you won't mind." I smiled at the tone in his voice, so calm, yet every word he spoke dripped with the threat of bodily harm! I turned around to look into his eyes. "Come on, I have some things that I want to give to you."

"Oh really?" I said as we left the gym. "But I have classes, and I need to see Lissa as well."

"Actually, you don't have classes for the rest of the day, only your little party later on, so you'll have plenty of time to go see Lissa. In fact, you don't _need_ to leave my room to go see Lissa, do you...." I picked up on the fact that we were going to his room.

"_Your_ room?" I said. "You're taking me to your room? How will you explain the need for me to be there this time?"

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone Lastochka." The smirk that spread across his face made my heart skip a beat. There was that word again.....

"What does that mean? Lastochka, I mean."

"It means Swallow, which reminds me of you in a lot of ways. They're excellent hunters, they're exceptionally fast, therefore hard to catch, they have great manoeuvrability and endurance and they're loyal to their mates. I think the description fits you quite well."

We were in the quad now, but I stopped walking and turned to face him. He had obviously thought that out for some time. I looked into his eyes and my heart felt like it was going to explode. "I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right at this very moment." I pulled myself up on my toes, reached up and put my arms around his head, pulled him down and kissed him. He forgot where we were for an instant and kissed me back, and then he pulled away looking around.

"Like I said, you're going to get me into trouble....." I just smiled and we continued to walk side by side to the guardian quarters. The desk at the entrance was unattended, which was good, it felt more risqué knowing that no-one would know I was here. We got to his room and it smelt strongly of his aftershave. I closed my eyes and breathed in; it was my one indulgence, his scent. When I opened my eyes, he was standing right in front of me. "Before I give you your presents, I want to ask you something."

"Okay...."

"What happened in the gym? I've never seen you like that before. It was like you were there one second and then someone else stepped into your shoes."

"Um, it's happened the last couple of times, I've fought. And it's exactly how you describe. I'm me, then something switches on in my head, and I go into.....I don't know, fight mode." I didn't know how else to describe it.

"Did it happen in Russia? Is that how you escaped?"

He'd never brought up what happened between us in Russia before, and some part of me was grateful for that. "No, that was pure luck." I didn't know if I should say anymore, but it just blurted out anyway. "When you left, and didn't come back for a whole day, my mind cleared enough to know I had to escape. The rest as I said was pure luck." I looked at him wondering what was going on in his head.

"I knew that leaving you for that long would clear your mind. I wanted you to choose without being coerced. I knew you probably wouldn't, so I planned on turning you, but I didn't expect you to find a weapon. I remember wanting you.... so much. Wanting you; to want me." A single tear fell from one of his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I haven't even been able to think about it, it hurts too much. I know you've said that you forgive me, but I don't know how you can."

I was on the verge of tears, but I had to hold them back so that I could say what I had to say. "Dimitri, if it was me that had been turned, and everything that happened since was in reverse, I kidnapped you, drank from you, you staked me, then saved me......after all that, would you still love me?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then why can't believe that I feel the same way? You're the other half of my soul Dimitri. You asked how I could risk _my_ soul by trying to save you in the caves. There _was_ no risk, my soul was already ripped in half, I was only trying to put myself back together." He then wrapped he arms around me and held me tight.

After a minute, he led me to the large sofa next to his window. I sat in close to his side and he wrapped his arms around me. I loved it when he held me like this. After a few minutes he let go one of his arms and reached over to the lamp table. He picked up a box and gave it to me. "This is just something that I picked up a long time ago. I found it was still here when I got back."

I opened up the small box and inside was a snow globe! I looked up at him confused, it seemed like an odd gift, he just smiled. I looked back and then saw that inside the globe was a small cabin on the side of a snow covered mountain and in the front was a little plastic board that said "Idaho USA.' Suddenly I remembered our conversation when we went on our weekend trip to Idaho shortly after Mason's death. We made snow angels behind the gas station; I remembered having to practically force him to make his angel. The memory made me smile. "Is this our cabin?" His silent grin was the only answer I got. Then he produced another box, a little larger this time.

"This is a little silly, but I thought you might like it." On the top of the box was a little note that read: _I'd like to taste you in different flavours._ Now _that_ bought a big grin to my face along with a rush of blood! I opened it as saw about 20 or 30 different lip gloss bottles. Taking a closer look, I giggled when I realised they were all in different flavours, apple, orange, peach, bubble gum.....

"Thank you. When would you like to start tasting?" I asked.

"Later...... I've got one more present for you. This is something that I got for your graduation. I had Karolina send it over, had I known Viktoria was coming....." The box was a small square wooden one, it looked really old. It had little jewels inlaid into the lid. I slowly opened it and found what seemed to be a bird of some kind, not a swallow.... It looked like it was made of old brass, it had legs that dangled on small links under its body and was attached to an antique chain. My mouth opened as I touched the bird and then Dimitri told me it was a Partridge.

"Our ancestors thought birds were Guardians, mysterious creatures who can fly high in the sky, therefore reside in both the ordinary world and beyond it. The Partridge symbolises one who is graceful & beautiful & protects love and family with it wings." I looked up to see him staring at the bird. He reached into the box and took it out. He pulled my hair away from my neck and clasped the chain at the back, and for the first time since Russia, he put his lips on my neck and kissed me. I could no longer stop myself, every fibre of my body and soul wanted him. And BAD!


	29. Chapter 29

**Alrighty then! The story continues.... Lots to happen in the next chapter. It may have far reaching consequences..... ;-)**

**Keep up the reviews; you know how much I love them!!!**

Chapter 29

I know I said I would behave myself, but honestly.....with Dimitri around, how on earth am I supposed to do that! He intoxicated me completely. He was stunningly handsome, built like a Grecian God, his scent overpowered my reasoning, and really, he's 6'7" tall, how could anyone _NOT_ be in awe of him! I knew I had to leave but it was a very hard thing to accomplish, especially when looking at Dimitri 'A-La-Naturale.'

I'd finally managed to tear myself out of his room, much to his amusement; personally, I think he loved the fact that I found him so addictive. I went to find Lissa as I wanted to know how things went with Christian; my brain was otherwise occupied for the last hour or so. As I walked across the quad towards the Moroi dorm, I saw Viktoria walking towards the commons for lunch. When she saw me, she came running over.

"Hey Sis!" her smile lit up her face just like someone else I know... "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going up to Lissa's room to check on her. Are you getting your lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving! This place certainly has good food!"

"Actually, I'm feeling a little peckish myself, how about we go grab some food and we can both go up and see Lissa?" She loved that idea, so we both went in to get our lunch. As we walked into the commons, my favourite punching bag walked in front of me.

"Hey Hathaway." Jesse said. His little lap dog Ralf was behind him as usual. "I heard about you going all psycho in the gym before, tried to kill your own mother. I knew you hated her, but really, that's taking it a bit too far isn't it?" Instantly my anger overtook me....

"Jesse, if you could for once just listen to what actually comes out of your mouth, you would keep clear of me. After all, if I could actually take down the 'Badass Guardian extraordinaire Janine Hathaway, what do you honestly think I could do to you! _BACK THE HELL OFF ZEKLOS!"_ I said in the scariest growl I've ever heard come out of my mouth. "Before I go _PSYCHO_ again!" Jesse's face suddenly lost what little color it previously had and both he and Ralf backed off like scared little puppies. I smiled at their retreat...

I turned away to go back to Viktoria and lunch and then I saw her face. "What? Oh, don't worry about those dropkicks; hopefully I scared them enough to keep them at bay for another few weeks." I laughed at my own joke, but she didn't.

"Rose, you're so scary. You weren't like this back home." By her face, she actually looked scared. I huffed to myself.

"Yeah, well, a lot has happened since then. Anyway......I'm starving and if we want to get to Lissa before your classes start up again, we best get moving." She smiled and then we got our lunch and walked to Lissa's room. I felt through the bond that she was happy, so everything must have gone well. I knocked on her door and was surprised to see red, puffy eyes. She'd been crying.

"Liss, are you alright?" I asked in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come in." She had a big smile, _everything is great, really_ she said silently. Then her face changed when she saw Viktoria. I knew she was a bit jealous of her, but I didn't quite know why.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Viktoria, I met her on my way here." Walking in, the familiar scent of cloves rushed around me. Adrian was here.....great! Looking around the room showed nothing..... "Where is he?" I asked. Lissa knew who I meant.

"Oh, he's just gone to the bathroom, he'll be back soon."

"Who?" asked Viktoria.

"Adrian." I said.

"How did you....?" Just then the door opened up and in walked Adrian, looking his normal dishevelled model self. I caught a glimpse of Viktoria out of the corner of my eye, she went beet red as she looked to the ground. _Hmmm _I noted to myself.

"Oh! Hello there little Dhampir," he said and then catching sight of Viktoria he added, "and little Belikov. What brings you here? I thought you'd be occupied for the rest of the day." The look on his face was somewhere between amusement and snideness... So the Rose he so dearly loved kicked in...

"Yeah well, that may have been the case, but our black one hasn't arrived yet." I turned away from him because if I didn't I would cracked up laughing and lost my wonderful advantage.

_ROSE! I can't believe you said that! You're so wicked!_ Lissa said to me silently. I couldn't stop the shuddering of my shoulders as I giggled.

"That can be arranged quite easily you know Rose, but there'd be one condition though, I'd have to see it on first!" Christian could no longer contain himself. The laughter coming from Lissa's balcony cracked everyone up, everyone but Viktoria, she had no idea what was going on.

"In your dreams Ivashkov," I said glaring, and then I suddenly realised what I'd said. _SHIT!!_ To Adrian, that was the only invitation he needed.

"If you insist little Dhampir, if you insist." The smirk on his face grew wider and wider. He walked out to join Christian on the balcony, who by the way was still in fits of laughter. _DAMN!!_ I said to myself..... advantage _lost!_

"Crap, that didn't go as planned." I said to Lissa. "So, changing subjects......How are you feeling?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm great, he's great, we're both..."

"Great!" we both said together.

"I'm so happy for you Liss. Will this bring the wedding forward or are you going to "stick it to the establishment" and wait till after the arrival?"

"Oh, funny Rose, you're the risk taker, remember...."

"Yup, that's me......" then the thought that this was something that would never happen for me and Dimitri suddenly flashed through my mind. It was something that I'd never thought about. I never wanted _kids_....._yuck_! Dribbly, smelly, whingey impediments they were.... Well, that's what I'd always thought, but suddenly the thought of holding Dimitri's child in my arms was something that I wanted rather badly..... But that was never going to happen. I was glad that Lissa was feeling so happy at the moment, because I didn't need any more bad feelings than what I already had. I thought these mood swings were getting better. Lissa saw my attitude change.

"Rose, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." I scowled and my mood started to get black. She put her hand on my arm and then the wash of her happiness fill me. All that darkness was ebbing away. "Thanks Liss, I'll be okay now." I looked around to find Viktoria but then I heard her laughing on the balcony. It must be quite crowded out there as it's not much of a balcony. Someone might fall over the edge..... Hmmm!

Lissa & I sat on the sofa and chatted about her pregnancy and what that was going to mean for her college education, going to court etc. It was great to talk like we used to. The others came inside and Christian sat down beside Lissa.

"Well, we're off." Said Adrian. "Vikki here needs to get back to class before she's late so I thought I'd make sure she got there safely."

His new nickname for her hadn't escaped me as Viktoria looked down and smiled; she then walked over to me and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Bye Sis, I'll see you later at your party, okay?" I'd seen that face before.......in her room in Baia, as she was getting ready for her 'big' date with scumbag Rolan.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a smile. "See you both then." The green eyed monster came roaring into me from Lissa when Viktoria called me Sis.... Her feelings were getting quite strong, I wondered if it had anything to do with the pregnancy. Adrian opened the door and put his hand on Viktoria's back as she went through and he turned and winked at me before leaving.

"Why did she call you Sis?" Lissa said dryly.

"Probably because that's what she considers me to be." I felt a little irked that she was getting snippy with me, but then I remembered, 'mood swings'. "When I went to Baia, and I told Dimitri's family what had happened to him, they worked out what our relationship had been. At the wake, I got pretty hammered and Sydney took me to my room, she told me that because so few Dhampirs actually get married, when Dhamps are with someone like we were, they're considered married." Her feelings started to subside, but they were still there. "But no-one will ever take _your_ place in my heart Liss, _ever_." She smiled sheepishly, knowing I knew how she felt.

"I'm sorry Rose. We just haven't had much time together since.....the cave. I just miss you." We talked some more and Christian was the epitome of an excited expectant dad. I'd been there for ages but had to leave so that I could get ready for my 'party'...... yay..._NOT!!!_

I got back to my room and on the end of my bed was a shiny white, rectangular box, tied with a big pink ribbon. This box was bigger than the last one. I looked at it and nearly through it out of my window, but I couldn't resist a peek. I untied the ribbon and opened the box. On the top of the paper was a folded piece of paper.

_Rosemarie  
I wanted to give you something nice for your graduation, but after your brilliance this morning in the gym, I thought I'd give it to you now.  
I'm so proud to call you my Daughter and I will forever regret not being in your life until now. I'm hoping that you will one day come to love me as much as I love you._

_Baba  
XXX OOO XXX_

Phew! Lucky I didn't throw it out the window! I pulled the tissue paper away, and inside took my breath away before I even got it out of the box. The dress was made of the softest dusky rose pink silk I'd ever felt, and around the edges (of what I found was a robe) was delicate gold embroidery with small gold coins. I put that on the bed beside the box and pulled out the under dress. It was the same color as the robe but it was more ornately embroidered in gold thread and what looked like cut red, blue & clear crystals. It was absolutely stunning. In the corner of the dress box was another smaller box, I opened it to find an anklet that was made of thousands of little interlocking chains and all around one edge dangled tiny little round bells. _Well, one thing's for sure, I was going to tinkle tonight! _I thought to myself, there were also a set of Chandelier earrings similar to the anklet.

I showered and primed and preened myself so that I wouldn't shame the dress I'd been given. I couldn't help but giggle as I slipped the dress on though, I felt like a kid playing dress ups....I hoped I wouldn't look stupid. As I put on my earrings, there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it. There stood my parents, mouths and eyes agape! "That bad huh!" I screwed up my face....

Nothing!!! They didn't move, they didn't say a word. I just kept looking from one to the other....

"Did I put it on wrong?" I asked my father as I looked down at myself. He stepped into my room and stopped about six inches away from me and looked down. A huge smile spread over his face, one I didn't think he was capable of.

"No, Kiz, It's perfect." Then he bent forward and kissed my forehead.

"Wow Rosemarie, you're stunning! You should take a picture; a few years of being a guardian will ensure you won't look like _this_ again."

"Oh, that's nice Mom, glad to see you're back. You should go hunt down that doppelganger of yours who's running around, but don't hurt her will you.... _she's_ nice." I said with a half smile. Mom came up and gave me a bone crushing hug. They'd come to escort me to my party. I didn't know where it was being held, so I was glad they'd come. I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Dimitri who'd come though.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, here 'tis.... the next instalment. I forgot to add something in the last chapter, so I snuck it in here... doesn't change the story, but I thought you might like to know what type of dress Rose was given. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews guys..... You're all so great. Lucia, you laugh out loud everyday! Thank you. **

Chapter 30

It was just after midnight when we left the Dhampir dorms, so there were only a few hours before the sun would come up. As we walked across the quad to the commons, my father informed me that the dress was a 'Bashlyks', and was worn by the elite of society, it frightened me to think how much this dress cost. We were now at our destination and I noticed that the outside had been decorated and adorned with a large banner that read, "Congratulations Badass Hathaway!" It brought a smile to my face and I wondered who was responsible for it. I didn't think Kirova would have approved.

I liked it......._very_ much!

I walked in-between my parents but my father had insisted that I walk in on his arm.... I was fast realising that Abe Mazur was a walking 'contradiction in terms'. Everything about him screamed danger.... his look, his voice, his demeanour. Yet he could be the most generous, softest, unwavering person I've ever known. And he was my father. I remembered thinking my mother was mad when she said he was a '_wonderful man.'_ As we got closer to the commons room I noticed that the lighting was low and there was a mirror ball! Ugh! A mirror ball..... are they _trying_ to kill me? This was going to be a long night, I could see it now, there was going to be dancing....... Yuck! But I put on a smile and went to my happy place!

Abe pushed open the doors and we walked in. There were so many people here. They couldn't all be here for me, not Rose 'Trouble Maker' Hathaway. I took a deep breath in and looked around; there was only one person I wanted to see. To my left I saw Adrian with his glass an inch away from his mouth, staring.....but not drinking, behind him stood Dimitri who was now choking on the mouthful of drink he was trying to swallow. '_Well, that was the reaction I was after' _I thought to myself. Lissa came running up to me, with Christian following and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh my God Rose! You're exquisite!" She looked up to Abe and smiled. "Nice to someone in the family has good dress sense." And with that Abe & Christian laughed. I didn't think it was that funny myself.....

"Very funny Liss. I have good dress sense; I just don't have the bank balance to put it into action."

My father bent down and whispered that he was going to let me talk to my friends. "Princess..." he said with a slight nod of his head, then he offered his arm to mom and they walked off together. Huh! They're definitely getting closer.

"Wow Rose, you don't scrub up too bad, do you?" said Christian.

"What? This old thing!" I said sarcastically. "You should see me when I wear something pretty." Just then Oksana & Mark joined us.

"Congratulations Rose. You should be very proud of what you accomplished today." Said Mark. "We were talking to Headmistress Kirova and the Guardian Board members today and they've never seen someone so young with your abilities before. Apparently they're of the opinion that it has something to do with your bond with Lissa."

"Huh, oh really....Well that makes sense," I said, "they'd never want to admit that maybe it's just that I really _am_ that good." Everyone thought that was funny, but I was actually being serious. We chatted some more and then I noticed that Robert was standing at the back wall. I'd wanted to talk to him ever since Dimitri woke up in the clinic, but I just never got the chance or if I did, I could never find him. "Ah, could you all excuse me for a minute, I'd really like to go and talk to Robert." They said they would all catch up to me later and I walked over to Robert.

"Mr Doru." I said. "I've been trying to talk to you ever since I woke up. You're a hard man to pin down."

"Ms Hathaway. Yeah sorry, I've been meaning to find you too. How are you and Dimitri?"

"We're good, thank you. Are you alright, since that day?" He looked surprised that I would ask that.

"Yeah, I was a little tired at first, but I'm good now, thank you for asking. There are a few more little hills in Montana though." He said with a little chuckle to himself.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not only for saving Dimitri, but for putting your life on the line for me. You had no reason to do that, but you did anyway, and for that I will always been in your debt." His eyes looked up over my shoulder just as I heard Dimitri's voice.

"As am I. If you ever need anything, you only have to ask. It's the least I can do after what you did for me." The sincerity in Dimitri's voice echoed over the music in the background.

"You're both very welcome. This...." he held out his hands towards us. "This is why I did what I did. Throughout my life, those around me abused my abilities for their own good. I have never been _asked_ for my help by anyone before you came to me Ms Hathaway. I had never been given the option of refusing before. I could see your need for my help written all over your face, yet you still asked. _That_ is why I helped you."

"Mr Doru?"

"Call me Robert."

I nodded... "Robert, I've wanted to ask you why Dimitri isn't bonded to any of the spirit users that brought him back."

He smiled and looked from me to Dimitri and back to me.... "He's not bonded because he was not dead. His soul was taken from his body, but it had never crossed over to the other side. His body still lived, in a fashion, it only needed healing, and I just had to guide his soul back to rejoin his body. You've seen a dead body before right? It goes pale, cold and hard, just like a strigoi. You see, when a person is turned, the soul is taken away, but because the body isn't killed, the soul is stuck between life and death. That is where I went to retrieve his soul." My mouth was open and I was transfixed with what we were being told.

"We were told that you had gone......"

"Crazy?" he butted in.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't too far off actually, probably more crazy than not. I turned to drinking and drugs to counter the effects, but then one night my emotions were in such turmoil and I was sitting on a dirt floor and a large rock started to form under my hand, that's when I learnt how to manifest my emotions into physical objects. That helps a great deal. Of course it took a while to perfect it." We spoke for a little while longer and then Abe walked up to us and asked me to dance. Damn... I thought I was going to get away with not having to do that.

"Oh, really? I don't know how to dance." I grimaced. "I was only taught to fight."

"Well, first lesson's on me." He said, and by the look on his face, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Come on Kiz."

"Okay Baba, seeing how you asked so nicely." I heard Dimitri snicker to himself as I walked away with my father. I was a little clumsy at first, but it didn't take long to learn the basics in the capable arms of my father. Others joined us in the area set aside for dancing and after we'd danced a couple of dances together he bowed and started to walk back to my mother, I went to go get a drink. Adrian swooped on his chance to get me in his arms.

"Little Dhampir, you look good enough to eat!" he said grinning. Neither of us had noticed Viktoria dancing beside us with Eddie, but when Adrian said that he received a rather hard punch to the arm. "OW!" he yelled. We both turned to see Viktoria smiling. I hadn't noticed before now, but Viktoria was wearing the same red dress she wore on the night of her 'big' date with Ronan. Adrian's eyes didn't miss how it hugged her body in all the right spots. His mouth was open as if he was going to say something, but he temporarily forgot to speak.... then he snapped out of his daze. "It was only a joke Vikki."

"_That_ is most definitely _not_ a joke Ivashkov. Say you're sorry." She said with very serious look on her face.

Adrian smiled broadly at her and then turned to me. "She's right. I'm sorry Rose. But you really do look hot." He said with a wink. "Anyway.....I've got something for you." He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a smallish bag. It was made of heavy velvet, dark in color, maybe black or dark blue. I couldn't see the color in the darkness of this room. It was just over a foot long and maybe 3 inches wide. I opened it up and put my hand in. I'd felt this before, but I couldn't understand why he would give me one of these. I pulled out a stake. I looked up at him in confusion.

"It's personalised just for you." He said. I walked over to a small light that was about 10 feet away and had a closer look at it. The top half was gold and the bottom was silver, but the gold half was engraved in an intricate thorn covered vine with roses and rose buds. I didn't normally like 'rosey' things, but this was truly a work of art.

"Oh wow Adrian, this is.......beautiful, really beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Wow, that's pretty," said Viktoria. "Can I hold it?"

"NO!" we both said at the same time. Remembering my own enthusiasm in wanting to get my hands on a stake, we both saw the funny side to our reluctance in letting her anywhere near one. "Ah....no, not yet. If you want to know why, ask your brother." I said.

I had danced with my father, Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mark, but Dimitri kept his distance. He was being very professional and it was driving me crazy. The party had been going for a few hours and every time I looked over to Dimitri and our eyes met, the feeling bubbling inside got worse and worse. If he didn't come over soon, I was going to him. I'd been looking at him when I thought this and as if he read my mind, he started to walk towards me. My heart raced with every step he took. He stopped about a foot in front of me and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance Ms Hathaway?" Had I not been looking into his eyes, I would have missed the wink he gave me.

"About bloody time Comrade." I mumbled under my breath. "You're lucky you came over when you did. Otherwise I was coming for you myself." I knew he didn't like the name, but I was annoyed, bending down he grabbed my right hand in his left and held it out, then he wrapped his right arm around my waist. He placed his cheek against my cheek and I closed my eyes as he spoke, his aftershave filling my senses.

"I know you were." He whispered. "I haven't taken my eyes off you all night, and I know your face and body language _very_ well."

"Well, I would hope so." I said smiling. He stood up and looked at me.

"You look like a dream tonight Roza. When you walked in tonight, I nearly choked to death on my drink." I giggled at the memory.

"Yeah, I saw that. It was exactly the response I was hoping for."

"What? Me choking to death?" he asked in mock surprise.

"No! Not exactly. But I liked your response just the same."

"You have no idea what seeing you does to me every day." I was a little floored at his comment; he normally keeps his emotions tightly bound. I couldn't say or do anything that was suddenly springing to mind, I just found myself biting my bottom lip. I think he knew exactly what was going through my mind as the smile that crossed his face lit up the room and my heart.

All of a sudden we heard glass smashing, since we'd been in our little world talking, we hadn't noticed that my party had attracted a few gate crashers. Jesse, Ralf & Greg Dashkov had invited themselves in. We turned to see Adrian smashing Jesse in the face and then Viktoria pulling him off. By the time we got there she had him under control.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"This loser over here," she said nodding in Jesse's direction, "liked my dress a little too much and my knight in shining armour thought it his duty to defend my honour!" The whole time she said this she had an amused look on her face; she was enjoying Adrian's gallantry. "If I let you go, will you promise not to hurt him anymore?" she whispered to him. He turned his head slightly to her and nodded.

He straightened himself up and walked slowly over to Jesse. He stood staring at him and without a word Jesse dropped to his knees. Adrian bent his head to the side and continued to stare then turned and walked away with fire in his eyes, I knew what Adrian had just done. Eddie just stood there staring at Jesse and shaking with rage. Oh...._NOT_ good! I didn't know who to get first..... Eddie needed to take the rage that obviously still had Adrian and then he needed to heal Eddie....

"Dimitri, watch Eddie, he's going to lose it if we can't get him and Adrian settled down. I have to go get him." I ran to catch up to Adrian. I found him in the small courtyard outside, staring into a tree ferociously and shaking.

"Adrian?" I said gently. "Look at me Adrian. Please..." He turned to me and the look in his eyes was what I'd see in Lissa. "Adrian, you need to calm down, you need to see Eddie, he'll take this from you." Just then Dimitri arrived with Eddie, Lissa & Christian. I was aware that there were others standing in the doorway watching, but we needed to get them both calm. As soon as Eddie touched Adrian's shoulder, Adrian started to relax. Lissa gasped behind me.

"Is that what happens with us?" she asked. I nodded, but she was obviously staring at the auras. "I'm so sorry Rose," she added at a whisper. Just then Eddie dropped to the ground. Adrian rushed to him and put his hand over his body. His brow creased in confusion, "I can't find anything wrong with him." Then he looked up at us. "He's dead!"

We all stood staring.... then Lissa dropped and went to touch him. I pulled her back hard and she landed on her butt. We all knew that a spirit user couldn't be bonded to two people. That left Oksana out too, I looked around for Robert but he'd apparently left hours ago. Dimitri asked the guardians to find him, but we had no idea where he'd gone. Adrian tried over & over, but he couldn't revive him.

What a way to end a party.....


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

By the time Robert was found it was too late to save Eddie. He'd been taken back to the clinic where an autopsy had been done overnight. Apparently he had two massive aneurisms in his brain and they'd both burst at the same time. _Very_ bad odds apparently. This made my mother a little worried and had insisted that I have tests done to make sure I didn't have one myself; this bonding thing still got under her skin. We also found out that Eddie was taking high doses of anti-depressants. Adrian was unaware of this and took the news quite badly. He felt responsible for Eddie's condition in many ways.

A few people had tried to find him but couldn't, so I went looking. I found him in his room, which was odd....I thought they'd looked there. As I got to his door, I heard him inside, I knocked.....nothing. I knocked again.....nothing.

"Adrian?" I said quietly. "I know you're in there, I heard you. Please let me in." I waited for a while. "I need to see you." With that the door opened and I looked into his drawn features that showed so much pain.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words Little Dhampir." The crooked smile on his face showed no humour though. He stepped back to let me in.

I turned and grabbed his hands. "Talk to me."

His face crumpled. "It's my fault. I put those aneurisms in his head, didn't I? And if I did, the darkness I put into him...." He couldn't finish the sentence. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Adrian, this isn't your fault. I don't have any in me, so they can't be caused by being healed by spirit. And if you _didn't_ save him, he would have died months ago. He may have already had then in his head for years. This isn't your fault." For the first time ever, I saw a tear fall from his eye. My heart broke for him. We just looked at each other, I didn't know what else to say but before I could stop him, he bent down and kissed me hard. I was shocked, I didn't want to hurt him by getting angry, especially when he was hurting so much, but I didn't want to keep it going either. I let it go for a little bit and then pulled my head away.

"No Adrian, I can't." He just looked into my eyes. And then I felt it....the veil was falling over me.

"I want you to want me Rose. Want _me_ as much as I want you." He said silkily. "I know you have feelings for me, _act_ on them."

I looked into his eyes and threw myself at him, kissing him hard. I wanted him so bad.....he was all I could think of. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground and took me to his bed. We fell onto it without missing a beat, we kissed deeply but as I started to take his shirt off, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you stopping?" He looked into my eyes.

"Rose I want you to tell me the truth. Do you love me, really love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"More than Dimitri?"

"No, he's my soul mate." I said honestly. Then he broke off the compulsion, the veil started to lift. We both sat up and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so, so sorry." He said and then his face fell into his hands. I was a little peeved that he'd done that, but I did understand his need for comfort, now was not the time for reprimand. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. It was good to be the one comforting someone else for a change. Then Adrian turned and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Rose. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Don't apologise Adrian. I meant it when I said that I loved you. I have for some time, but I'm _in_ love with Dimitri."

Lowering his head, he got up and walked to his liquor cabinet. "Yeah, I know." These 'spirit users' moods were hard to keep up with, one minute down, the next they were up..... Lissa was exactly the same. As he opened the doors he turned to me and smiled. "You know....." he said and then giggled, "I bought the black one."

"Adrian! You didn't?" I couldn't believe he was going to do it again.....

He softly laughed to himself. "Well, I'll just keep it for a while."

"Hmm, you'll look lovely in it."

"Ha Ha..... Well, one never knows when I might find _someone_ who is willing to model it for me."

Huh! Now this is the Adrian we all know and love. "I'm sure you will. Got anyone in mind?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Jealous, little Dhampir?" he said smirking.

"No, I'm not. But you haven't answered my question."

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out." He shut the cabinet doors after grabbing a bottle of Vodka. I recognised that brand; it was the same as I'd had in Baia. Wicked stuff.....

"Can I have a glass of that?" His eyebrow shot up in surprise. "One glass isn't going to hurt me, trust me; I've had more than that of _that_ stuff...." Just then I heard Lissa in my head. _Have you found him Rose...is he alright? _"Adrian, can I use your phone? Lissa wants me." He nodded yes and handed me the drink. I then called her to let her know everything was okay. About ten minutes later there was a knock at his door.

We were both surprised to see Viktoria standing in the doorway. I looked over to Adrian and saw he was taking her appearance in. She was wearing a tight fitting white tank top that showed off her 'features' well. She wasn't quite as endowed as me, but not far off. And she wore a pair of _very_ short denim shorts that were once jeans that she'd cut the legs off. For someone who'd lived in Siberia her whole life, she was rather tanned. Her brown hair falling around her shoulders on her tall frame was quite becoming. She looked from Adrian to me. "Ah, Dimka wanted me to ask you if you were going to practise this morning."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." I said looking at the time..... _Hmm, late again_. I stood up and put the glass down. Then I turned to face Adrian. "If you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate to come to me, alright?" He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said a 'see ya' to both of them and took off. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours and I hadn't had the chance to talk to Dimitri about it.

On the way to the gym, I thought it was odd that he was still going ahead with the training, since I'd already passed my last test. As I walked in, I noticed that the room was empty....again! His book was lying on the ground on the other side of the gym with a piece of paper sticking out. I was a little hesitant to walk in, but the book was just too tempting. My senses were on full alert, but I reached the book un-assaulted. I pulled out two pieces of paper. The first one read "Gone to train around campus." That was odd.... the other one was for me.

"_Roza, put the other note on the gym door  
and then come to me...... you know where.  
But don't leave this note behind.  
Love D."_

My heart pounded with excitement. I ran to the office out the back of the building to find something to stick the note up with, I soon found what I was after and ran back out to the front door and stuck the note up. There were a few people around so I thought I'd look as though I was doing my laps. In an exercise of patience, I did three laps, in record time of course. I started on my forth lap and then as I came around the back of the track, nearest to the trees, I looked around to see that no-one was looking and took off towards the cabin and Dimitri.

I slowed down as I neared the cabin, I didn't want to go rushing in looking puffed. My breathing slowed a bit, but my heart didn't. I walked to the door and pushed it slowly open. He was standing in front of the fireplace with his hands behind his back, looking at the ashes of a long dead fire. He was dressed in his usual jeans and boots and he had on a white T-shirt that fit him rather well, his duster coat was on the sofa. His hair was untied and fell around his face. I stood there drinking him in, I let out a soft sigh and he turned to face me and smiled.

"I was getting worried that you didn't know where I meant."

"Not a chance. I did a couple of laps to make sure no-one was looking and then I darted off through the trees." He laughed softly at that. He walked over to me and put his hands either side of my face.

"Always thinking, hey Roza." Then he gently brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was so soft and his scent flooded around me. I leaned in towards him and reached my arms around his neck. We kissed deeply and then he brought his mouth down to my neck. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure that it could have been heard back at the academy. "Are you excited about something maya krasaveetsa? Your heart is flying." He whispered at my neck.

"Do you really have to ask?" I felt him laugh.

"Ya Lyublyu tebya Roza. More than I can ever say." I pulled back to look at him. And he smiled at me. "I said.... 'I love you Roza'."

"Ya....Lyub....lyublyu....tebya Dimitri." By his face, that came out wrong, but I pushed forward. "You are what I wake up for every day." I had a feeling that all the things I wanted to talk to him about were soon going to be forgotten, and I was right. He picked me up and walked to 'our' bed and we lost ourselves in each other again.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry.... ;-D **** It had to happen.... For the story, it had to happen. Don't hate me too much guys! But there is more to come... There is a method to my madness...Don't stop reviewing will you. **

Chapter 32

It was now two days before graduation, and life was going fairly much as usual. Eddie's funeral had been held on the fourth day after his death, it was so sad to think of what he'd been through in the last six months of his life. Tortured and held hostage by Strigoi, coming to terms with what had happened, then dying twice, bonding with Adrian and having all those emotions thrown into his already overstressed mind and soul. But as sad as I was to know I would never see him again, I knew that I would face this situation a lot in my life. This was what some guardian's lives were like. Short. So I made a promise to myself that I was going to take what happiness I had and wasn't going to let it go for anything.

Lissa is now eight weeks pregnant with twins, we had a few weeks to go before we could find out if they were boys or girls, but as Moroi pregnancies only went for six months, she was starting to get a belly. Over the last couple of weeks, her mood swings were letting her alter egos rear their ugly little heads, you know, Miss Snappy, Miss Jealous, Miss Waterworks.... and I was feeling the effects. I found I would snap at people for no reason, cry at the drop of a hat, but the worst was the hunger...... I couldn't stop eating, and that was saying a lot considering how much I normally ate. Dimitri thought it all hilarious. I started doing more working out so that I didn't put on any weight. I ran every chance I got; I pummelled the dummies until I was asked _not_ to practise on them anymore, their supply was running out faster than they could replace them apparently....

Adrian kept his promise to see me in his dreams.....and yes, he dressed me in the black negligee.... I couldn't believe it..... but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Lissa's irrational jealousy over the time I spent with Vikki (Adrian's nickname for her was sticking) was getting better, especially when she'd come to watch our training sessions with Dimitri. We'd train when she wasn't in class, I had to take it easy on her at first because she was nowhere near my skill level, but she was getting better. I was spending more time with my parents, much to their delight, and mine I suppose. All four spirit users worked together more and with their tuition, Lissa was now able to walk in my dreams. She could only hold it for about 5 minutes, but now she could do it, I knew she'd get better at it. She thought this was great, I didn't so much.

My parents were getting quite close too, I saw some of the looks that flew between them; they looked almost as intense as ones that I shared with Dimitri. All of the graduating novices were called to a meeting in the Guardian building to go over the roster of what to do on the day, and my parents were standing shoulder to shoulder, (well shoulder to elbow in their case), they didn't need to stand that close but I caught my father touching Mom's arm! _That_ was getting me cranky.....I didn't know why, but it was and I didn't know how much longer I could stand by and say nothing.

Lissa's & Christian's wedding plans were starting to come together as well because they'd planned on getting married not long after graduation, Dimitri had been given permission to take us shopping in Missoula. We needed to get dresses and suits. I couldn't wait to see my man in a suit! But there was one condition, because Lissa & Christian were both coming _and_ because of the pregnancy, there was to be a heavy guardian presence. So there was me & Dimitri of course, Viktoria came for a bit of experience, Alberta, Pavel & Sergei, Mom and Baba, (he really wasn't a _'dad'_.....so I call him Baba.) So we all piled into the large van.

Everyone on this trip knew about us, so we could be somewhat 'together'. It was good not having to hide my feelings for him. We still behaved, but we weren't as guarded as when we were at the academy. We sat up the back of the van, him beside the window and me on his left while everyone else sat up towards the front.

"Well, this brings back memories." He said staring out the window.

"Hm, yeah. But _this_ is different." He turned to look at me as I slid my left arm around his stomach and kissed his neck.

"Rose," he whispered. I looked up and I swear he was blushing.

"No-one's looking.....plus...." then he held my face and kissed me softly.

"Now, behave." he smirked. I sat back up but kept my right hand on his leg, which he then placed his hand over. He took a deep breath as he looked back out the window but the smile never left his face. I looked to the front of the bus to see Vikki looking at us with a smile. I smiled back and then put my finger to my lips and Shh'd silently to her.

We arrived at the shopping mall and proceeded to the bridal shop. Lissa, Vikki & I were having a lot of fun and she chose a beautiful dress. It was an A line dress made of the White silk and silk chiffon. It was strapless, but with joined sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The sheer chiffon sleeves ballooned down to her elbows and then gathered, but then more chiffon came from the elbows and fell all the way to the floor. It was very "King Arthur Era", and utterly breathtaking. It had an empire waist so that her growing middle could be disguised and the bodice was embroidered in silver threaded rose design and covered in diamantes. The train flowed 6 feet behind her and she looked every inch the princess she was.

We went looking for my dress next and I liked a few, but Lissa kept screwing up her nose at them. Finally after trying on the eighth dress, I couldn't take it anymore, I'd had a headache ever since leaving the academy and I could feel it was making me irritable.

"Liss, what's wrong with this one? Come on.....there can't be something wrong with all of them." Dimitri looked like he was asleep, Pavel & Sergei stood outside the shop patiently and the others were walking around elsewhere, coming back every now and again to see if we were done. Mom didn't look too happy.

"Okay then, I like the lavender one the best."

"Really? You don't think it's a bit risqué do you?"

"No, go and try it back on and come and show me." I huffed out and walked back to get changed. I came out to see Dimitri wide awake and smiling, not that I for one minute thought he was actually asleep before. It was a stunning dress made of pale lavender chiffon that fell straight to the ground. Its V neck went straight to my waist front and back. I was lucky that I could fill it out and it did look amazing, especially going by Dimitri's face. So it was settled. We had the dresses and the suits and we were getting ready to leave.....finally! Then Dimitri's phone rang. He answered it and his face fell. He walked over, looked to me and then hung up.

"Princess, we need to go, it's getting late." He said abruptly. I looked at him questioningly, but he gave me a quick shake of his head and ushered us out of the shop. I instantly went on alert.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Lissa. She knew me well enough to know when something was wrong.

"Nothing, we just didn't realise how late it is and we need to get you back before the sun goes down. You know how Dimitri gets, worry, worry, worry!" I tried to laugh, but I don't think she bought it. Dimitri spoke to the other guardians as I walked with Lissa & Christian. We got back to the van and climbed in. We drive off and once Lissa relaxed enough to stop looking at me, I asked him what was wrong.

"Okay, spill, what's going on?" I said quietly.

"We've been summoned to Court. The Queen has apparently given us enough time to get 'over' what happened and wants answers now."

I knew this visit was on the horizon, I just wanted it to come later....."When do we leave?"

"When we get back to the Academy."

"Why? What's the rush?"

"You know that when the Queen wants something, she wants it now." I thought to myself for a minute.

"You don't think she'll try to make you leave do you? Because of what you were?" He didn't answer me straight away; he just looked into my eyes.

"I suppose there's always that chance." Suddenly fear gripped me, mine & Lissa's. I looked over to where Lissa was sitting, her face mirrored her feelings.

_I won't let that happen Rose, no matter what I have to do, do you understand me....I won't let that happen. _She said silently to me. She'd obviously been listening....

"Thank you." I said to her. Dimitri looked at me and seeing where I was looking asked me what she'd said. "She said that she wasn't going to let that happen." He looked back to Lissa, smiled and nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder and thought about our upcoming trip. I didn't know if the Queen had been made aware of my relationship with Dimitri, if she did what would she do about it.

On one hand, I thought she'd be happy that I was with him and not Adrian, but she didn't like me and with Lissa going to Court after graduation, and us being her guardians, we would come with her and having two guardians in a relationship at Court could possibly be too much of an embarrassment for her. She could even make it that I wouldn't be with Lissa, stopping me from living at Court altogether. That thought made me stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked me. I didn't want to express the ramblings of my mind; it was bad enough just thinking about it let alone putting it into words that could never be unsaid!

"Nothing." I said looking down. "Just my stupid mind working overtime..... It always goes to the worst case scenario first for some reason. Maybe so I'll be ready for the fight!" I tried to laugh, but it definitely came out wrong, my head still hurt and thinking about this was making it worse. He reached down and put his hand under my chin so that I had to look at him.

"No matter what happens, I'll never leave you again." Suddenly I didn't care about my head or where we were, my panicked nerves needed to be soothed and I jumped into his lap and kissed him. He stiffened at first but then he let his guard down finally and kissed me back. We parted but I kept looking into his eyes, those eyes that made me forget everything. I'd researched the net and found sites that had translations and played sound files of those phrases, I'd been practising the right pronunciation for a moment just like this, seeing I got it wrong the last time I'd said it.

"Ya tak lyublyu tebya" I whispered. His smile lit up his face, I added "so much" to the phrase..... "Sometimes so much I think my heart will burst with the enormity of it all."

He reached up and held my face in-between his hands, kissed me and said, "Ya tebya toše lyublyu." I would ask what he'd added later; I just laid my head on his chest and breathed him in, but saw from the corner of my eye that all the women, even my mother, had smiles on their faces. Not so my father!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kirova met us as we got to the main office building. Apparently she was the one who'd called Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov." She said in greeting. "The jet is waiting for you all on the runway. Make your way there as soon as you can. The Queen wishes to see you as soon as you arrive at Court. Good luck." By that last statement, she hoped he would be staying too...

"Thank you Headmistress." He turned to me and Lissa. "Go grab some clothes for a few days; I don't know how long we'll be there."

"But, what about graduation?" I asked.

"Well, if we miss it, I suppose you'll get your promise mark at Court."

I hung my head thinking, there were people here that I wanted at the ceremony. "But Olena, Vikki and Yeva... the others...."

"They'll just have to see your marks when we get back." He said with a grin. That's not what I meant and he knew it. "Hurry, go get your things and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." _Ten minutes...._ was he kidding? He might not need much for a few days away, but _sheesh_.... he was hoping!

While packing, I quickly slipped into Lissa's head; I wanted to see what she was packing. Christian was with her, his bag already packed....

"I won't let them do it Christian. As much as _I_ don't want to lose Dimitri, I made a promise to Rose."

"But Lissa, it was risky trying it last time, you can't expect it to be that easy again. And you don't know how using that much spirit will affect the babies." _What was she thinking.... using compulsion on the Queen again?_

"I won't do anything unless there is no other option. Plus my abilities are a lot stronger now. I've learnt a lot from Oksana & Robert and I really do feel like it takes less effort than ever before to do things."

"I still don't like the idea. Please talk to me before you decide anything." He put a hand on her stomach. "I don't want to lose any of you." I left then; I'd seen and heard enough. I was going to have to talk to her myself on the plane. I would not let her risk the babies, even if it meant Dimitri being asked to leave. We would get him back somehow later on.

As it turned out it took me fifteen minutes to get back to the vans. I took stuff that I'd seen Lissa had forgotten about. Everyone was already in the van and Dimitri stood holding the door open waiting. "I know, I know.... I told you that you were dreaming...." and under my breath I had to add.... _"ten minutes..... pfft!" _I heard him giggle....

We were soon seated on the plane, everyone who'd been in the cave had to come too. I had a lot to think about on the flight, and I needed to talk to Lissa once we were in the air. We taxied off and soon we were in the air and yup, sure enough, the headache returned. I normally had tight control of the barrier to keep the ghosts at bay, but for some reason I was having trouble now... Ugh.....it was getting bad.....

"Lissa." I said handing her my silver ring. "Can you put a bit more juice in this please?" She & Christian looked at each other and Lissa went to work.

"Would it help if you tried to sleep, like before?" Dimitri asked.

"Maybe, once the ring's topped up. Ugh, I feel sick." I stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. The pain was getting worse making me feel sicker and sicker. The shadows were starting to dance in front of my eyes...faceless, blurry shapes. There was a knock at the door.

"Rose," it was Lissa, "Can you open the door?" I opened it slightly and she held out the ring. I slipped it on and the shadows, pain and nausea started to subside. "You should come back and sit down; you're not going to be sick again are you?"

"No, it's the pain's going, thanks Liss." I rinsed my mouth out in the sink and went to go back to my seat. Dimitri was waiting in the walkway and pulled me into his embrace. I laid my head on his chest and we stood like that for a minute or two.

He pulled back to look at me and asked, "Are you feeling any better?" I nodded my head, but the pain never really left completely. "Did you see.....?" I nodded again. I noticed that everyone was looking at me as I came back to my seat; Oksana & Mark looked worried.... Sitting down, I suddenly felt so sad; tears fell freely down my cheeks. I couldn't work out if I actually saw Eddie or if I'd only thought I did. I needed to get off this plane.....my emotions were shot! Obviously that's why I couldn't keep my barrier up. I was a little worked up so I asked Adrian to make me sleep.

"Will you come with me? I need to ask you something." Once asleep the pain went away, and within seconds he was there.

"Adrian, don't let Lissa use compulsion on the Queen." He stared at me in shock.

"Why?"

"It was a risk the last time, but now there could be a possibility that spirit could hurt the babies. I love all three too much to lose any of them. If it comes to Dimitri being asked to leave, then we'll work something out after the babies are born. Please don't let her, I've lost too many people that I care about already. Promise me that you'll tell her what I've said."

He knew I was right, "Alright, I promise. I will make her convince the Queen the normal, everyday way."

I smiled. "Thanks." Then he kissed my forehead and told me to sleep, then he was gone. I slept the rest of the trip dreamlessly. I was woken up with a kiss as we were coming in to land. And as before, as soon as the plane crossed over the wards, my headache was gone.

"How's the head?" Dimitri asked.

"Right as rain.... now." He kissed me and helped me up. "I'm starving....can I find some food before we leave the plane?"

I was gifted with one of Dimitri's laughs that lit up my whole world, no matter how bad I was feeling at the time, when he laughed like this, unguarded and happy, I couldn't help but feel happy too. "I'll see what I can rustle up, shall I? I wouldn't want you to go hungry." He walked off shaking his head. Adrian came up to me with a weird look on his face.

"Rose? How are you feeling now?"

"Fine. What's _that_ look for?"

"What look?"

"Oh, don't go there Adrian. I know your face well enough to know when something's bothering you. What do you _really_ want to know?"

He seemed a little reluctant to say anything so I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say that I was getting impatient, which I was...

"Well, before when you were in all that pain, your aura was......weird."

"Yeah, I know...." Lissa chimed in from beside me. I hadn't realised she was walking up behind me with Christian as Adrian & I were talking. "It sort of blinked..."

"mmm" Adrian nodded. "That's probably a good way to describe it. I've never seen that happen before. What did you see?"

"Just splotches of black, and blurry shapes with no faces." Adrian looked at me sceptically, as he normally does when he knows I'm holding something back.

"Nothing else, hey?" his eyes narrowed. I just shook my head. He pursed his lips and raised one eyebrow to let me know that he wasn't going to let this go. Just then Dimitri came back with an OJ and two blueberry muffins, he knew me so well...

By the time we left the plane and got into the waiting cars, I'd finished off my little snack. We were taken directly to the main reception area where we would have our meeting. With everything that happened on the plane and the close confines of the cars, this was my first chance to talk to him. I gave him a 'we need to talk' look as I walked casually past him, I found a secluded spot and lent against the wall.

"What will we say if she asks why we even tried to save you in the first place?" I asked looking ahead.

"I don't know, I was trying to think of that on the plane actually. We may have to tell her about us." I quickly glanced at him and he didn't even look nervous about that prospect.

"But if we do that, there's no telling what she'll do." I was suddenly feeling scared and the reality of what I could lose was starting to crash over me. "I can't lose Lissa or...." a silent sob caught in my throat. "I know what it is to live each day without you and I can't do that again." It came out in a whisper as any louder would have been impossible. He shifted his body so that our arms were now touching.

"Everything will work out Roza, I know it will. We haven't gone through all that we have, for it to end badly now." His words held so much conviction; it was hard to disagree with him.

"With everything in me, I hope you're right Dimitri." Lissa came to stand in front of us then.

"Between the four of us," I knew she meant spirit users, "we can probably help things go the way we want you know."

"No Lissa, you know my thoughts on this right? Adrian told you?" I asked. Dimitri looked at me like he'd missed something. "It's why I asked Adrian to come into my dream on the plane." I said to him. Turning back to Lissa I said. "I don't want you doing anything that will harm you or the babies in _any_ way, physical or otherwise. If you're caught using compulsion....."

"Alright Rose," she interrupted, "I promise." I felt nothing but honesty come through our bond from her, so I accepted her promise.

"I just wish I knew what she was planning, that's all. I knew she'd want to know eventually, but I feel so unprepared." Dimitri quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance, smiled and then walked over to Alberta, leaving me with Lissa. My mother walked towards us so Lissa left us to talk.

"Do you know what you'll say?" she asked.

"Not a clue. Any ideas?"

"Not really, But I don't think it would be a good idea to inform her of the real reason you tried so hard to save Guardian Belikov. I think that would be better kept quiet for the time being." I agreed with her, but the way she said it made what Dimitri & I had together sound dirty, like something to be hidden away. That horrible swirl of anger bubbled just under the surface.

I spoke a little too loud and everyone looked at us. "What we have is _nothing_ to hide!" Mom's eyes narrowed...

"That's not what I meant Rosemarie, and you know it." She said quietly. "Calm down before someone hears something they shouldn't." I knew she was right, but I couldn't slow my breathing, my blood pumped loudly behind my ears. I don't know what my face showed, but she backed away slowly and then turned to the others.

Lissa & Dimitri hurriedly came over, Lissa went to heal me but I flew away from her hand and yelled at her to stay back....these feelings were too intense, I couldn't let them affect her or the babies. I looked at Dimitri and he & my mother walked me over to the velvet sofa against the wall. He took my face in his hands and told me to close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing.

"Rose, you need to calm..." then he put my fingers on throat and my eyes grew wide, _what_ was he doing? "Rose, feel my pulse, close your eyes and concentrate on the beat of my heart. Slow your breathing." It didn't take long before I felt the anger start to subside and when I felt more like myself again I opened my eyes and saw the concern over what had just happened.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." I turned to look at my mom; I don't think she knew if she should be mad or concerned for my mental health. "I'm sorry for snapping at you mom, you didn't deserve that, you said nothing wrong... Lissa's hormones are proving a little hard to control." She put her hand on my shoulder, nodded and then walked back to the others.

"Will you be alright in there?" Dimitri asked.

"I have to be, don't I? What happens next will be determined by how well I learnt your lessons on self control. Now, doesn't that fill you with hope!" I said with a wink. He chuckled softly and stood up from the sofa pulling my up with him.

"Hope isn't quite the word I would use......" he smiled. Looking over to the main doors that led to the conference rooms, he nodded to draw my attention to them. "But I guess we'll find out just how good a student you've been soon enough."


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, thank you for all of your reviews... I love them as usual. I hope you enjoy the story still...the next chapter is a little longer, but it's a goodie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters, just this storyline.**

Chapter 34

When we all walked into the conference room, the first thing we noticed was the amount of Guardians that were in there. A quick count revealed 15 or so. This didn't make me feel good. Queen Tatiana sat at the far end of the table with a muscle bound guard on either side of her. Priscilla Voda stood behind her and looked slightly scared to be in the same room as our motley crew... Adrian walked up to his great Aunt and reached out a hand.

"Aunt, it's good to see you again." He bent to kiss the back of her hand that she given him.

"You too Adrian. I'm glad to see you....unharmed." Hmm, I was starting to see where this meeting was heading. While her hand was still in Adrian's, she stared at Dimitri & I and then continued to survey the others in our group. When she got to my father, her eyes narrowed. "Please, everyone," she waved a hand across the table, "Please take a seat, we have much to talk about." Priscilla, eyes locked on Dimitri, swallowed hard behind her. "First of all, Vasilisa, you look wonderful, being in love obviously agrees with you."

"Thank you Your Majesty, Christian & I are extremely happy." Queen bitch's eyes narrowed again as Christian's name was mentioned.

"Yes well, let's get on with things shall we?" She stood then and started to walk around the table, guardians shadowing her every move. "Where to start.....where to start....." I felt like we were being drawn into a trap, after all, she'd had some time to think about things.

"I'm a little troubled about what has happened here Ms Hathaway." Yup, not good... then looking at Dimitri added, "not that I'm not happy you are your old self once more Guardian Belikov, but I'm at a loss as to why so many would put themselves in danger to save you. I've thought about this quite a bit, it's not like we haven't lost good guardians to the Strigoi before _you_, and at times _important_ Moroi as well," I noticed how she said 'important'... "and we haven't gone after them." I could feel my anger rising again, images of me punching her across the room started to cloud my vision, then I felt my mother's hand on my back, in an effort to calm me, for some reason the psychic Rhonda's voice came into my mind... _"Be careful, if self-control is cast off, then something else of value could be lost in the process."_

"Your Majesty," said Lissa, "What is it you want to know?" By this time, she was back at her seat and decided to take it.

"Straight to the point then. I want to know why you all put so much of your time _and_ risked your lives to save Guardian Belikov." She glanced at me when she said this, but I didn't let any emotion show on my face. "For one thing, up until this happened, I was unaware that reversing Strigoi to their former selves was even possible. How did this possibility even become known?" I knew that I had to say something, but I had to be careful not to stand on a landmine at the same time....I'd had no time to prepare.

"Your Majesty," I said as I stood. I looked her straight in the eyes as I prepared to tell my story. "Maybe I can answer some of your questions." Her eyes narrowed and a look of satisfaction crossed her face. Yeah, she was definitely waiting for me to say something to incriminate myself and I felt all eyes fall onto me, especially Dimitri's. "If I was to start at the beginning, I would have to start not long after the Princess & I returned to St Vladimir's. One day I was having a conversation with Guardian Belikov about what it would mean if we were one day turned Strigoi and we both had the same thoughts on the matter, both of us would rather be dead than be turned. Throughout the conversation, we'd found that we both ended up promising that if it happened to either one of us, the other would free the one who had been turned. But neither one of us really thought it would actually happen. After the rescue attempt at the caves near St Vladimir's, where Guardian Belikov was lost, I remembered that promise we'd made one another."

The Queen butted in at this point... "So you left your friend, Vasilisa, for a promise to a.....teacher." We all heard her questioning tone at the word 'teacher'.

"No, I left to fulfil a promise I'd made to a friend, to a mentor and someone who I'd come to greatly admire and respect. I knew that the Princess was safe at St Vladimir's, that is only reason I was able to leave. When Guardian Belikov brought us back to the academy, I thought I was good enough to guard the Princess, Guardian Belikov showed me I was wrong. He made me grow up, he taught me how to fight, how to be the guardian that the Princess needed and deserved. He also taught me self respect; he put me on the path of being the best Guardian I could be. And because all of _that_, and more, fulfilling my promise was the least I could do for him. _That_ is why I left. I tried to fulfil that promise, and I thought I'd succeeded, but upon my return to St Vladimir's, I was made aware that I'd failed."

"How?" She asked slightly curious.

"I received word from Guardian Belikov that he was coming back to the US to end what I'd started. But while I was in Russia, through a series of events, I was made aware that there was a chance, a very, _very_ outside chance, that there was someone with the knowledge to restore Strigoi to their former selves. When I'd been told of this information I was under the assumption that I'd made good on my promise to Guardian Belikov and thought no more of it until he made contact with me at St Vladimir's. I knew he was coming and I didn't want to put anyone else in danger, but as I'm not the only one at the Academy who has enormous love and respect for him, the others volunteered to help me try to save his soul." I sat back down into my chair, hoping that I hadn't said anything that could be twisted into something else.

_That was amazing Rose, I'm so proud of you._ I looked to Lissa and feelings of love and understanding flooding into me, she finally understood. I nodded with my eyes.

My father stood and walked around the table closer to the Queen, her guards stiffened and I thought I saw her mouth twitch into a slight snarl. "I was there in Russia, after Rosemarie's attempt of freeing Guardian Belikov. She almost lost her life in the process. When I was made aware that he was coming to the US, I decided to ensure that this time, one way or another, it _would_ be finished. And as her father, her long _absent_ father, I felt I owed her that much." He looked at me as he said this and finally, that 'father/daughter' thread was connected.

I looked back at the Queen and I realised that she would take this no further. "To those who have spoken, I thank you for your explanations. Through my great nephew and Vasilisa, I've been made aware of some of the abilities that Spirit users are capable of, is it true that there are two more Spirit users here who helped bring Guardian Belikov back to us?"

"Yes, that's true Aunt." Said Adrian. "Oksana here is a spirit user and this is her husband Mark, they live in Siberia and came to the US to help and will be returning after Graduation at St Vladimir's. The other spirit user is Mr Robert Doru, and he helped us of his own free will but was made a promise that he would be free to leave at _any_ time of his choosing." I didn't know why Adrian had added this, as it had never been discussed, but went with it anyway.

"Mmm, I'd like a more detailed explanation of what happened to restore Guardian Belikov please. I need to be properly informed." For the next few hours, one by one, we all gave our account of what happened in the cave that day. Robert explained his 'unique' ability and its limitations, and there was quite a lot that I didn't know actually, the fact that my father had used his fire element in conjunction with my mother's skills to kill the attacking Strigoi, Eddie's involvement, death and subsequent healing.....it was a very long meeting. Before too long, Lissa had fallen asleep, along with Christian and Adrian. Then finally the Queen yawned. Thank God!

Within ten minutes of that yawn, we were all back at our assigned guest quarters with instructions that we were to return in 36 hours to 'talk' some more, nothing had been said about Dimitri staying or leaving so I gathered that was the topic of our next meeting. Even after all that had happened, all the stress and worry, I felt optimistic. I was assigned a room with Lissa (much to her light-hearted chagrin) and Christian was with Dimitri, but this was soon rectified. Once the Queen's guards left, the others went to their rooms. Then without saying a word, Christian bought Dimitri's duffle bag into my room and took Lissa's to their room. Neither of my parents said anything, but my father gave me a look that just needed a good tongue poking.... He just smiled and shook his head.

"Goodnight Kiz, I'll see you when you awake." He said as he was preparing to leave.

"Good night Dad, thank you for everything." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he hugged me back. He knew the meaning behind me calling him 'Dad' instead of Baba. He kissed the top of my head, then put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look me in the eye. "Be happy Rose. Life's too short not to be with those you love." With that he turned to Dimitri and looked him straight in the eye. "You're a good man Dimitri." And then walked out of the room with the others following. My mother stopped before leaving.

"You've certainly grown up a lot Rosemarie. I'm proud of the woman you've become." She gave me a quick bone crushing hug and then left. I stood there with my eyes closed, amazed that today had turned out the way it had, and then I felt his strong arms wrap around me from behind. I lent my head back against his chest and sighed.

"Roza," he whispered. I turned to face him and looked up into his deep brown eyes that I loved so much. "What you said.....to the Queen....you don't know what that meant to me, to hear you say those words. I don't know how I contained myself." He bent down and kissed me so softly on my lips. "I never thought that I would _ever_ fall in love, with anyone," then he kissed my cheeks, "but then you came into my life and...."

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him hard. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it open, popping all the buttons. He looked at me and his eyes burst into flame. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me into his arms. My hands pulled his hair out of its bindings and I entwined it with my fingers. All the emotions I'd been holding tight control of, were suddenly released and I twisted in his arms so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I grabbed the band that held my hair and reefed it out, spilling my hair around him. He started to walk towards the bedroom but obviously wasn't watching where he was going as I soon found myself slammed into the wall beside the door.

The only effect that had on me was to fan the fire that raged in me. After that it didn't take too long for the rest of our clothing to be discarded. I released my legs and felt my feet touch the floor. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. We kissed and felt each other as we made our way to the bed. He lent over me so that I started to fall backward, but he caught me and lowered me gently onto the soft feather filled quilt. His kisses traced a line from my mouth, down my neck and then to each breast. When he went further to my stomach, I thought my body was going to explode, I reached forward and grabbed him around his ribs and pulled him back up to me and then we were together once more. My physical need for Dimitri was just as strong as my emotional need and when we were together like this, the world and everyone in it disappeared into oblivion. Only we existed. Our bodies moved together like they'd been together for millennia, then I felt myself flood with the now familiar explosion of ecstasy and then, when he couldn't wait anymore, Dimitri yelled in his own release.... "Akh bozhye moy"......

We laid together staring into each other's eyes, our bodies glistening with exertion. We'd made love a lot lately, but this time......_WOW!_ There was no need for words; we knew exactly what each other was feeling. We continued to softly kiss each other and before long, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We had been awake for the previous 30 hours or so, so we slept for a while that night. No-one came to wake us, but what woke me was nausea.... strong nausea. Panic flooded me as I knew what this feeling normally meant. I jumped out of bed, put my hand to my mouth and ran for the bathroom. I was vaguely aware that my sudden jolt out of bed also had Dimitri on his feet in a split second and after getting his bearings, he followed me in to see what was wrong. He thought the same as me at first, Strigoi, but then I realised that it was actually coming from Lissa.....it took everything I had to block the nausea that was turning my stomach. This was definitely _NOT_ what I signed up for.....

After finally getting a grip over my own body, I showered and changed. We decided to and find something to eat as I was now starving. As we walked into the hall, we noticed Christian & Lissa ahead of us heading towards the lift. As we walked towards them, they looked at each other and then both had what I would call 'knowing smirks' on their faces.

"I always knew that you thought yourself above the rest of us Rose, but don't expect me to bow down to you too..." Lissa's mortified face glared at Christian, who was barely containing his laughter, and her elbow found its mark hard in his ribs. I however was totally confused. I looked to Dimitri who was now blushing and looked like he was about to burst into peals of laughter.

"What'd I miss?" I asked looking at Lissa.

"I'll tell you later." She said.

"Can I be there when you do?" laughed Christian.

"No. You can't." Said Dimitri, now back in control but still somewhat amused.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, well here's the next instalment, it's a little longer than normal, but there was a lot to say. I've been busy the last couple of days, so hopefully I won't fall behind getting the chapters finished!! Hehehe I absolutely love all of your reviews! You guys crack me up! LOL**

**Usual disclaimer... Richelle Mead owns VA!**

Chapter 35

We walked from the guest building to the office buildings that housed the coffee shop that Mia's father ran; I knew they would have some really sickly sweet donuts and buns in there. I was ravenous by this time and the others had to quicken their pace to keep up with me.

"You'll get food soon enough Rose...." said Christian, "Why are you so ravenous this morning? Big night or something.....?" As I turned to glare at him, I noticed all three of them had smirks on their faces, but I was too hungry to worry about it right then, so I ran off leaving them behind me. Then I heard them all killing themselves laughing, I turned to glare at them and they all shut up. I got to the counter and saw the most delectable sour cream buns.....yum! So I ordered two of those and a large coke. I was walking to the table to wait for my order when the others came in.

"I thought you were hungry Rose?" asked Christian again....

"It's coming Sparky, and if you keep going on your present course of conversation, I can pretty well guarantee that you won't be having anymore babies." I glared at him.

_Rose! I wouldn't like that one bit, hit above the belt if you must please! _Said Lissa through our bond. We just stared at each other for a minute and then we both burst out laughing. It was their turn to wonder now.....

"If you insist Lissa, but I must warn you, _that_ could be just as bad!" I couldn't help it, they'd made fun of me and I was yet to find out why, I was hungry and a little annoyed, their confused faces were payback enough for me. "Okay, now, what did you mean by your comment back in the hall Sparky?"

"Ah, Rose, I'll explain later, please...." Dimitri said. I cocked an eyebrow at him in defiance; I'd only get more annoyed not knowing.....

"Just tell me, okay. I can handle it." I said to him.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He said smiling.

"Ooo, can I tell her, pleeeease??" Christian whined. No-one said anything to stop him, so he turned to me with the biggest grin.

"Well, it's like this....." he could hardly contain himself. "First of all, I don't know if you know this or not, but the walls in the guest building aren't sound proof. And I don't know if you remember, 'cause I'm pretty sure you had other things on your mind at the time...."

"Christian...." glared Dimitri.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting to it." He said to him. Turning back to me, he continued. "As I was saying....I don't know if you'll remember, but Dimitri was sort of yelling, so it's not like we were _trying_ to overhear or anything..... but do you remember him saying "Akh bozhye moy" I looked at Lissa's face and tried to get a feel of what she was feeling.....embarrassment, humour, sympathy.....

_Oh man, what did he say......_"Yeah.....?" I said

"Well, obviously you don't know what that means, so I'll enlighten you." He said with a wink. "It means, Oh My God!" I felt like my face just went ten shades of red....I looked over to Dimitri and he looked somewhat satisfied. He flicked his eyebrows up as if to say....'you wanted to know...' He wasn't embarrassed at least. Christian on the other hand thought it was hilarious, Lissa tried to conceal her humour at least. I took a deep breath in, squared my shoulders and said.....

"Well then Christian, now you know.....I _am_ that good at everything." There was a moment silence after that and then Christian laughed so hard that he actually fell off his chair! Lissa & Dimitri could no longer stop their laughter either. She tried to help Christian off the floor but neither of them had the strength while laughing so hard. I continued to flush red, but I was secretly exalting in the fact the Dimitri had said what he did.

I looked over to him and he leant towards me and whispered, "You really are you know." My food came then but our laughter had alerted Mia to our presence. She popped her head out of the door that led to the kitchen and her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw it was us, then she saw Dimitri, shock was a good word to describe her face. We spent the whole day with her talking about what had happened and why we were here. She was stunned that it was even possible to restore Strigoi to their former selves. After a full day with Mia, we were all exhausted. I'd noticed that by the end of the day, Dimitri was very quiet.

We were on our way back to the room when I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing much." He said, "Would you mind if I met you back at the room later on?" He looked a little sad.

"No, that's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I won't be long, I promise." He excused himself and walked off to another building on the other side of the road.

I didn't like the vibes I got from him, so after he walked around the corner of the building, I told Christian & Lissa that I would see them later, and went to follow Dimitri. I didn't want him to see that I was following him, like I didn't trust him or anything; I just wanted to make sure that he was okay. By the time I rounded the corner that I'd seen him go around; there was no sign of him. I thought about going back to the room, but I needed to know.... I walked on and rounded a few more corners as there was really only one path ahead of me. It wasn't long before I found myself looking at a church. I walked towards it and went up the stairs. I stayed in the foyer for a minute and peeked around the huge wooden doors. About halfway down the row of pews sat Dimitri, leaning forward with his head in his hands and I noticed his shoulders moving very slightly. I wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but if he'd wanted me there, he would have brought me with him, so I walked back to our room to wait for him.

When I got back to the room, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was either worried about what would happen tomorrow and didn't think he could talk to me about it, or what happened while he was....away, was still on his mind. I knew he'd had nightmares, but he never wanted to talk about it and I never pushed him to. I went and laid on the bed as I was so tired. I'd planned on staying awake, but I soon found myself in oblivion. I don't know how long I'd slept for but I when I woke up I found myself about 2 inches away from his face. I smiled as I looked into his beautiful deep brown eyes. "Hey there you." I said. I reached my hand up to his face. "I missed you."

He reached his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I laid beside him and nestled into his chest. His clean, crisp aftershave filled my senses and I lifted my head up and kissed his neck. I pulled back to look at him and his eyes were so sad.

"Talk to me. I know there's something wrong."

"You always know, don't you?" I nodded and waited for him to speak. "Sometimes, I just can't stop thinking about what I did after I was turned. I know it wasn't my fault, I wasn't myself, but the memory of what I did haunts me." A single tear fell from his eye, something I'd never seen before. I wiped it away from his face with my thumb.

"What happened, happened and the past cannot be changed no matter how much we want to change it. All any of us can do is go forward and learn from what happens to us. And that's what you have to remember, it happened _to_ you." He closed his eyes and pulled me close to him again and we stayed in each other's arms all night. We did nothing that night but hold each other and talk, Dimitri opened his heart to me like he'd never done before, I loved him now more than ever.

The next morning we got showered and dressed in our guardian uniforms ready for our meeting with the Queen. We all met in the lobby of the building but I needed to make a pit stop to the coffee shop as I was starving again, as usual.... plus I needed a shot of caffeine as we didn't get a whole lot of sleep. After our last meeting, I didn't feel as anxious, so hunger was foremost on my mind. Though, I couldn't work out why Lissa wasn't feeling as hungry as me..... "Are you eating more than usual?" I asked her.

"No, not really, I think you're making it up for me though." She smiled. We then all walked to the Queen's building. As we walked in, we were met by some of the guards that were present the other day and we were taken back to the conference room, Tatiana was in her usual seat dressed in a fitted black woollen suit that looked worth more money than I'll ever have. There weren't as many guardians here this time; Dimitri was obviously now trusted not to attack at any second...

"Guardian Belikov," said the Queen. "I didn't hear from you the other day. I want to know more. Ms Hathaway here said that she went to free you because she owed you at least that because of the....respect," she glanced at me when she said that, "that she had for you. Is that true?" Dimitri's face showed no emotion, gave nothing away...

"That is what she said your Majesty, and Ms Hathaway has never lied to me before so I don't see her starting now."

"Mmm, Even after everything that was told to me the other day, I still can't understand why all these people, some even coming all the way from Siberia, would risk their own lives, and the lives of those they love, for a chance that you might be saved. I don't mean that your life wasn't worth saving, but some of these people didn't know you at all."

"I guess I have really good friends your Majesty."

She smiled an almost amused grin. "Maybe Guardian Belikov, maybe not. As far as I can tell, the central person in all of this is Ms Hathaway here. I understand why she went to Russia, reckless as it was, but I do understand. Though when she realised that you had not been 'freed' as she thought, and she became aware that you were in the US, she could have freed you here, but she didn't. Why do you think that is?" She was definitely trying to get us to admit to our relationship.

"I'm not exactly sure your Majesty, we have always had a close connection, we think very similar, we always have. But her reasons are her own." He was about to say something else but the Queen interrupted him.

"Yes, they were, weren't they? So Ms Hathaway, what were your reasons?" I didn't know what to say. If I repeated what I'd already said, I didn't know if that would look like it was a rehearsed answer, or if I said that I loved him, it would be all she needed to get Dimitri away from me.... "Ms Hathaway? I'd like an answer."

"If the ability to restore strigoi to their former selves was never known, then I would have tried with everything that I had in me, to fulfil my promise to him. But it was known, and I couldn't kill him knowing that chance was out there. He's too important to a lot of people, including myself, for that chance not to be tried. These people here, most loved and respected Dimit... Guardian Belikov enough to do what they did, but they also did it for me." She narrowed her eyes at me for a second.

"Come with me Rose." She then stood up and walked to the back of the room. As I stood to follow her Lissa spoke silently.... _Be careful Rose, I think she's going to keep going until she gets an admission. _I looked at her as I passed her and nodded.

I could feel everyone at the table staring at us as we walked away. They were as still as statues and you could hear a pin drop in the room. "Rose," said Tatiana, "I would like a straight answer, and I don't feel that you're giving me one."

"I have answered you as truthfully as I can your Majesty."

"Mmm, you've chosen your words very well Ms Hathaway." _Oh, so it's not Rose anymore_, I thought to myself. "You would handle yourself quite well in some of the Royal Moroi circles, wouldn't you? But you see Ms Hathaway; I know why you and your friends risked your lives for Dimitri. I'd just like to hear you say it."

"Your Majesty, my friends, family & I have given you step by step accounts of what happened when we restored Guardian Belikov's soul, just as we were asked to do. I have even told you my reasons; can I ask why you don't believe them?"

She smiled that smile again, sly..... "It's not that I don't believe what you've said, I just know it's not the whole truth. I _know_ about your relationship with Dimitri," oh, here it comes.... "_and_ how long it's been going on. Such an indiscretion on his part would normally mean his expulsion from his Guardian duties, and possible jail time, which I'm sure you're both well aware of, that last part is normally at my digression, and for you, well who knows where you could end up.....but....." she said turning her back on the others, "I'm willing to.....overlook this."

She stopped talking obviously wanting me to ask why, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a half admission. She smiled and then continued....

"There would be the expectation of something in return though." I swallowed and casting a quick glance back to the table I saw that no-one had moved a muscle. Lissa's anxiety was flooding me which was making my pulse race.... "Months ago, when I.....was under the assumption that you were after my nephew, I told you of my hopes for his future. I still would like to see those hopes come to fruition." I could feel myself being backed into a corner..... "and you're in the unique position to help see my hopes come true. Do you see where I'm going with this Ms Hathaway?" Did I ever....

"Yes your Majesty, I do. You're blackmailing me." Her eyebrows shot up and one side of her mouth pulled up in an almost sneer.

"Call it what you will Ms Hathaway, I see it more like.....a mutually beneficial arrangement. Wouldn't you?" I wanted to punch Queen Bitch in the face so bad at the moment, but there was nothing I could do.

"I don't know if I'd say it would be mutually beneficial your Majesty."

She walked back around me and put her arm around my shoulders and I saw everyone at the table stiffen. "I would.....especially for you and your lover." She whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. Then I locked eyes with Dimitri, I couldn't let anything happen to him. I had to ensure his safety first and then try to work out something with Lissa later on.

Turning my head slightly towards her I said, "What would you like me to do?" I saw her smile stretch across her face.

"See, it wasn't that hard now was it? I just need you to talk to Vasilisa, remind her of what her life could be like here at Court. As you know, I can't name one of my own family as a successor to my throne, I have to name someone from another family, and I've often thought that Vasilisa had what it took to one day be a great leader of the Moroi, don't you agree?" Finally, the truth starts to appear.

"Yes, I do."

"Excellent. Well, I'll leave the details for you to iron out, shall I?" With that she took her arm off my shoulders and started to walk back to the others. I didn't know how I was going to ensure Dimitri's safety before news of Lissa's pregnancy reached her. Once she knew about that, I was sure the deal would be off. I followed her back and retook my seat.

_Are you okay? Is everyone safe? _ Lissa asked. I didn't look at her, but shook my head as inconspicuously as possible. Her fear and anxiety gripped my insides and turned my stomach. I tried everything I could to keep my sticky bun breakfast where it was, but I had to eventually excuse myself. It wasn't long before my mother followed me into the restroom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews guys! They're great! I'm so glad that you all hated Queen B***h! Hehehe That's just what I was hoping for! Hehehe**

Chapter 36

"Rose?" called my mother. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah Mom." I left the cubicle and walked out to the basins to rinse my out my mouth. Mom looked confused.

"What happened in there? Anything we should be worried about?"

"You could say that. Our illustrious leader just blackmailed me." My mother's mouth dropped open in shock and I could see her trying to wrap her head around what I'd just said to her.

"What.....what on earth...?"

"Well, remember I told you that she had the idea that I was trying to get my hooks into Adrian and she wanted him to get involved with Lissa? She was rather insistent even then that this is what she wanted to happen. Well, now she thinks she has a way to ensure that she has help from the inside, so to speak." She was still confused. "She knows about Dimitri & I and told me that because our relationship began while we were in a 'teacher/student' situation, then not only would he normally be dismissed, but more than likely he would have gone to jail as well. But she's willing to overlook it in this instant on the condition that I help steer Lissa in the 'right' direction."

"Why would she be so insistent on this? What could she possibly gain from it?"

"Well, think about it. She has to name a successor soon, and it can't be anyone from her family. But she _could_ name someone like......Lissa for instance and if she happens to be in a relationship or God forbid married to her great nephew......" I let the thought settle in my mother's head and raised my eyebrows. Then I saw understanding on her face.

"This way she can keep control, through Lissa & Adrian. Are you going to tell Lissa?"

"I don't know. If I do, and she tells Christian, he won't be able to contain himself, and if this happens before I'm named as Lissa's guardian and Dimitri is assigned someone, then she'll go ahead with her plan to punish Dimitri. If I don't tell her and she finds out that I've kept this from her..." I shook my head and looked at mom. "It took her a long time to fully forgive me for keeping my relationship with Dimitri from her, I don't know if she'd forgive me another secret. And she knows that something bad happened."

"How would she know that, you haven't spoken to her yet." I looked at her under my eyebrows..... "Oh, she's spoken to you in her own way...."

"Yeah, she did. I don't know what my face looked like up there, but I tried not to give too much away."

"Sorry, but you didn't succeed. Dimitri and I were ready to come tear you off her because you looked like you were about to assassinate our Queen at any second."

"Oh really?" My forehead crumpled as I looked down. "We should probably get back before she sends a search party..... Have to keep up appearances you know..."

"Rose, I think you need to tell Lissa. We don't have long before assignments are given out, and maybe if everyone is on the same page, it'll look like you're doing what she asked. Did she say anything about punishing you?"

"Well, let's just say that I don't think I'd like my assignment." I squared my shoulders and walked out of the restrooms, mum following. The guards opened the doors allowing us back into the conference room and everyone turned to look at us.

"Not feeling well Ms Hathaway?" Asked the Queen.

"Not really your Majesty, must have been the buns I ate for breakfast. Maybe someone should look into the conditions of certain establishments here at Court." She knew exactly what I meant because of the smile I got in return.

"Yes, I may just have to do that. Though sometimes, things aren't always as they seem."

"Yes, so I've recently found out. Then again, sometimes things really are as dirty as they seem to be." I never took my eyes off Queen Bitch, nor her eyes off me, but I could see the faces of those around us. They looked as horrified by our banter as the feelings that were flooding into me from Lissa.

_I don't know what she said Rose, but back off....NOW! This won't end well for you if you say anymore. Please..... _ Said Lissa silently. Just then a cold tickling went through my head and a shiver ran down my spine....Oksana was here now.... _What is this, friggin' Grand Central Station, for crying out loud! Everyone's in my bloody head... _ I thought to myself. Suddenly I got a picture flash in my head, me in a dark jail cell. Okay, time to shut up.

I looked down to the floor and walked to my previous chair where I sat and studied my hands. Dimitri's leg was bouncing all over the place; I don't think I've ever seen him so tense.

"Well then," said the Queen. Looking over to Dimitri she continued. "Guardian Belikov, I don't see there to be any problem with you returning to work at the Academy if you wish to continue teaching there or if you wish to be assigned to a Moroi either here in the US or overseas, that can be arranged too." She glanced at me to ensure I knew what she meant. "Just let the council know. I am glad to see you have been returned to us and for that I thank all of these fine people here. What happened while you were....away, will never reflect on you or your exemplary record." She then turned to Lissa. "Vasilisa, once you and my nephew return to Court after graduation, I'd dearly love to learn more about your abilities. Mr Doru, you are more than welcome to make a home here as well. You can come and go as you please, of course, but know that there is a home here if that is your wish."

"Thank you your Majesty. I'm not exactly sure what my plans are at the moment, but I will inform you as soon as possible, again I thank you for your invitation."

"Ms Hathaway," said Tatiana, "It warms my heart to know that Vasilisa will have you by her side, _guiding_ her, keeping her _safe_. I know with everything in me, that you will ensure her safety at all times, as only _you_ can. None of us can know what the future will bring, but I know with _you_ on her side, great things are sure to be in store for her."

"I will protect her with my life Your Majesty." She nodded to everyone at the table and stood up. We all stood and bowed as she left the room. I knew that as soon as we were away from the ears of this building, I would be bombarded with questions. As we left the conference room, Lissa started....

_Rose, what was that all about? _She said through our bond. "Not here Liss." I said quietly. The feelings of fear, anxiety and anger fell over me. "Liss, please calm down, I've thrown up enough today." _Sorry.... _I was hyper aware of Dimitri walking behind me, it felt like he was so close that if I stopped walking, he would slam into me, we continued to walk to the guest building and as we entered the foyer I grabbed Oksana by the arm and whispered to her.

"I have to tell Lissa what went on in there, I'm assuming you know?" She nodded. "She may not handle it too well, and if she doesn't it could affect the babies. I will try to take what I can, but are you able to do anything?"

"I don't know, she may be too strong for me to get into her head like that. I'll give it a try if needed."

"Thank you. Was that the only image you saw?" She looked sideways at me and shook her head slightly. "Can you show me?"

She thought about this for a minute and then said, "Rose, they're no different than the one I showed you before."

I nodded knowing what she meant. "Oksana? I know this is going to sound fairly paranoid, but is there any way that you can 'reach out' and see if anyone has listening devices in our rooms? The Queen maybe or her guards...."

"They wouldn't do that.....would they?"

"I don't know, maybe not, but after today I wouldn't put it past them." By this time we'd stopped walking and I was facing Oksana as she tried to read the minds of those she saw in the conference room just now and from the other day. The others walked back to see what was going on.

"We need to talk Rose," said Dimitri.

"I know, we just need to try something first." I turned back to Oksana as she reached out.

"The Queen is in a room with a few guards..." her eyebrows shot up in surprise... "There's another Dhampir there that is _NOT_ a guard.....nice looking too, really nice....." I shook my head as I realised who she was talking about. Ambrose! So, that's how she found out about us, Ambrose and his Aunt. How long had they all been in cahoots! "I'm with a guard now, he's listening to something...." she opened her eyes and spoke to her husband. "Mark, I need you to go into Rose's room and talk as though I'm with you please." He nodded and I gave him the key. She closed her eyes again and we waited.... After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and looked at me. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what Rose?" Asked Dimitri & Lissa at the same time.

"Our room is bugged." I saw Adrian stomp off towards the foyer door; I knew where he was going... "Adrian, stop! There is actually something that I need to talk to everyone about, and this could work to our advantage." He turned and eyed me warily. Just then my mother's cell phone rang.

"The plane will be ready in 30 mins to take us back to St Vladimir's. We need to hurry."

"There is something that everyone needs to hear, but it will have to wait for when we get back, the plane could be bugged too."

Adrian then asked, "Is it to do with what my Aunt said to you before?"

"Yeah, and I don't think you're going to like it." _And I know a few other people who are going to like it even less! _I thought to myself. I walked to Christian & Lissa, "Liss, I'm going to be saying something to you upstairs and I need you to play along alright, I'll explain everything when we get onto the plane." She nodded.

I turned to everyone and said, "When you go to your rooms, talk about anything other than what happened with the Queen." Then we all went to pack. When we got to the room, I told the boys not to make a sound.

"Liss, can I talk to you? I need to talk to you about Christian."

"What about him?"

"Liss, I think you should cool things down with him..." Christian narrowed his eyes at me, which I then stuck my tongue back at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lissa said.

"Liss, he's unstable." Christian raised his eyebrows then held out one hand, palm up and produced a small fire ball. I couldn't help but smile as I returned the gesture, motioning with my fingers to "Give it a try..." he smiled his evil smile, which got him an elbow in the ribs from Dimitri.

"I wouldn't say that Rose, you're being a little mellow-dramatic aren't you?"

I was in the unique position of saying whatever I wanted without Christian being able to say anything back, so I decided to have some fun. "Not at all Liss. I don't know how you trust that he won't set you on fire..."

"But he does Rose...." My mouth dropped, and Christian's grin spread across his face.

"That's not what I meant Lissa. Personally I think Adrian would be better for you in a lot of ways. You could share things with him that you can't with Christian."

"Rose, Adrian has never shown any interest in me before.... what makes you think he would now?" Ah, I saw where she was heading. '_Good one' _I mouthed to her.

"I think he's always had a soft spot for you, he just didn't think he had a chance because of Christian. I'm not saying this is something you have to do, but maybe you should think about it. Just imagine how easy it would be once you're living here when you go to Lehigh College."

"I'll think about it, alright, let's just get packed, we have a graduation ceremony to make." We smiled at each other at a job well done, and then I glanced at Christian and stuck my tongue out at him again. Hopefully that would keep Queen Bitch off my back for a while if she thought that I was actually doing what she wanted me to do. She and Christian left then to pack and Dimitri came and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up off the ground and quietly kissed me. _I love you_ I mouthed to him, he replied with, _I love you too Roza._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As we walked towards the plane, I dreaded what was more than likely going to happen again. Lissa's fear of what had gone on with the Queen were still making me jumpy and irritable, nervous too and knowing the headache of all headaches would soon be making an appearance; I was in a slight state of panic. I didn't know how much more of these 'out of control' feelings I could handle. Surely something had to break sooner or later..... I walked up the 5 stairs to the Academy's private jet and sat beside Dimitri. Even though he didn't show nervousness on the outside, I knew him well enough to know what was on in his head.

Just then Adrian walked past me to take his seat. "I'll be back in a tic," I said to Dimitri. "I need to talk to Adrian." I walked up to where he'd sat and stared at him. "Well, shove over Ivashkov." I grinned and he grinned back remembering the last time I'd said that to him. We were on our way to find Robert and he had given me his "Reasons to date me" letter. "How are you Adrian?"

"I'm good, you?" Ever since Eddie died, he'd taken to his favourite drink and cigarettes again. He was trying to do what Robert did, but it didn't always work.

"Not so good actually." He put his hand on mine and squeezed it. It hurt to think of the feelings he still had for me, and truthfully, of the ones I still had for him.

"Anything I can help with?" He had that devastating grin back. He tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes and then said, "You're flying again Hathaway..."

"I am not! Quit it Ivashkov.... Are you going to listen to me or do I just go sit somewhere else?"

"I'm listening, very much so actually." I shook my head and wondered if I should just go talk to Oksana or Robert....

"Adrian, Lissa's hormones are driving me nuts. She's wants to know what went on, and _I'm_ worried about what to do, and also of the headache that I'm about to get when we take off and...." He silenced me my reaching over and pulling my head over to him and kissing my forehead.

"I won't see you in pain Little Dhampir; I'll send you off to your happy place as soon as you want, okay..."

"Thank you. It's just that I know how I'm feeling at the moment and I won't be able to keep the barrier up and they'll come back."

He nodded in understanding. "Just let me know. I'll always be there for you Rose, you know that don't you." Looking into his green eyes, I knew he meant every word.

"I'm sorry Adrian." He knew what I meant, but I couldn't stop the tears from starting to fill my eyes, _these bloody hormones!!_

"I choose to be here Rose. If ever the day comes that I can't anymore, then you'll be the first to know, okay." He kissed my cheek and then sat back into his chair not taking his eyes off me. "You best get back, we'll be leaving shortly. Scream if you need me." He said with a wink. I smiled and lent forward to kiss him on the cheek and thanked him.

A couple of minutes after taking off, the plane banked to the left and crossed the wards of Court. Sure enough, the headache started, but panic started to rise too.... I know I didn't want what was coming, but _panic_??? This was stupid! Blood started to pump behind my eyes and ears and then the familiar black splotches started before my eyes. I pressed my hands against my temples and squeezed. "Rose," said Dimitri...

"_Oh crap!_" I said, this one was getting a hold quicker & faster than before, and then it felt like someone had shoved a red hot poker into my head, pain shot through me, I couldn't hold it back any longer and I screamed. Dimitri grabbed me and must have called for Adrian. But I don't think he needed calling though, he would have come when he heard the scream. I opened my eyes for a minute and standing in front of me was Eddie. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something... "Eddie!" I said. I couldn't see anyone else, only the black bits and Eddie. There were a few more ghosts around, but Eddie was the clearest. My head felt like it was going to split open. "What....what's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head... then he slowly mouthed, "They're.......coming.......for.......you.....Rose......" I didn't have time to ask him what he meant by that as everything went black. Adrian had made me sleep. It wasn't long and I was standing in his grandmother's garden again. He hadn't taken me there in a long time, and the smell of the flowers was everywhere. He wasn't here yet, so I took the time to walk around.

"Feeling better I see?" He said from behind me. I turned to see that he was wearing an emerald green silk shirt that set his eyes off perfectly; his hair blew in the wind and made him look as sexy as I remembered. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"How do you do that?" He cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Look like _that_ so effortlessly. Is it something you practise in the mirror on a daily basis?"

"Look like what Little Dhampir?"

He was going to make me say it. "Like sex on a stick." He roared laughing at that. So much so that he flopped down in amongst the flower bed. "I'm glad I amuse you."

With tears of laughter in his eyes he looked up and grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside him. "Only you could make me laugh so much Rose. That's what made...." he stopped what he was going to say and said something else. "Did you see Eddie this time?"

Remembering what happened now I said, "Yeah, he was worried about me. It's hard for them to talk, well they don't actually talk, their mouths move but I hear it in my head rather than my ears, if you know what I mean. He said really slowly that "They're coming for me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But if _he's_ telling me, then it can't be good can it. He could mean your aunt's guards, strigoi.... who knows." I picked a flower off the daisy bush I sat next to and fiddled with the petals in thought.

He took my face in his hands. "I won't let anyone hurt you Rose, least of all my aunt. Someone else may have to help if it's the strigoi though...." he said with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. Then he bent forward and kissed me. He looked at me and then dropped his hands and got up. "I'm sorry... I didn't..." He turned and walked away from me.

"Adrian, don't go." I said but then he was gone. _Shit! _The garden didn't vanish, and I didn't know how long the flight had to go, so I thought he might come back but he didn't. When I woke up we'd already landed and people were leaving the plane. I looked around for Adrian, but he wasn't there.

"Are you okay?" asked Dimitri. "I couldn't wake you up." Adrian must have kept me asleep until he left.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up. I'd have to talk to him later but for now I was just glad that my head was no longer my worst enemy. "I saw Eddie."

"Yeah, I gathered that. Why can't you hold the barrier up anymore?" he asked.

"I think its Lissa's emotions and my emotions together, it's just too much sometimes and I think Eddie really needed to come through this time. Dimitri, he said 'they're coming for me'."

He just looked into my eyes and said, "I won't let anyone get you Roza, believe that alright. You're mine, you always have been and after everything that has happened, I won't let anything take you away from me again." I swallowed and searching his eyes I knew that he meant every word. I flew to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"I knew I was yours before you did." I said softly. But he shook his head.

"No, you didn't." And then he kissed me, which I gladly returned.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA nor the characters, just my storyline... **

Chapter 38

Mom rang Kirova to say that we'd landed and that we were on our way back to our dorms to sleep. We'd decided to meet in Dimitri's room as I was still paranoid about bugs... Before we went inside I pulled Dimitri aside. The others were itching to know what went on in the conference room, but they knew we wanted to be alone.

Dimitri pulled me into his embrace where I took a deep breath, letting his scent flood into me. "How bad was it?" I just squeezed him tighter, my throat started to tighten as I thought about how close I came to losing him, how I could still lose him.....again. I couldn't let go, I just hugged him close.

"Let's just say that when I tell everyone what she said, you need to be at the door with my mother so that Christian doesn't get out, maybe Adrian too. Dimitri, she has me backed into a corner...." He pushed me back so that he could look at me.

"What did she say?" He looked so worried.

"She knows about us. I don't know if I told you or not, but a little while ago, she thought that I was after Adrian and she warned me to stay away from him. She wants him to be with Lissa." He nodded, so I must have told him. "She told me that she will overlook our indiscretion and keep from expelling you and from jail, if I ensure that her plan for Adrian & Lissa comes true."

"So she's blackmailing you." I nodded.

"We just have to make it seem that it's all going to plan until we get assigned. Then she can't do anything about it." He shook his head....

"No, she can still pull me as a guardian.....and you."

"What are we going to do?" I said in a whisper.

He studied me for a few seconds and then said, "Come on, you need to let the others know." He took my hand and we walked into his room.

My mother was standing at the doorway where Dimitri joined her. I walked into the middle of the room where everyone had already found somewhere to sit. I could see everyone wanted to know what had gone on, but waited for me to gather my thoughts.

"Alright Rose," said Christian, "What was that little play for back at Court? You said you'd explain..."

"Okay," I said. "My mother told me that I didn't do as good a job of hiding my thoughts and feelings at Court as I thought I'd done, so you are all probably aware that something.....didn't go so good in there." _Get on with it Rose_, said Lissa through our bond.

"What happened Rose?" Asked Adrian.

"Well what some of you here don't know is that some months ago, before what happened to Dimitri, I was asked to a meeting with the Queen. She was under the assumption that I was after you." I glanced at Adrian but he had a distant look in his eyes... "To make a long story short, she wanted Adrian with Lissa. She still does."

Christian jumped up out of his chair with a murderous look in his eyes and without saying anything, he flew to the door as I knew he would where Dimitri grabbed him.

"_Let go of me!"_ he yelled.

"Settle down Christian, you have to hear everything..." Christian stared at him with rage; I thought fire was suddenly going to fly out of his eyes.... "There's more...."

"_More...?"_ said Lissa. I looked back to Adrian and he looked as mad as Christian, he just had more control over himself.

"Guys...." I said, "She told me in no uncertain terms what would happen to Dimitri and me if I didn't help her." _She threatened you and Dimitri? _ Asked Lissa.... I nodded to her. I could feel the anger flare out of her, those same primal, dark feelings that she had after Jesse had tortured her, the blackness started to rise in her as it did in me, hatred start to burn in my stomach, more than my own feelings in the conference room. Blood pumped in my ears and I started to slip into fight mode.....I became aware of someone's arms around my arms and torso, then more arms, more people holding me down as I screamed in rage....

In the distance...... "Roza..... Roza......calm down....." I couldn't think, just fight......

"Rose, shhh..... Stop, I'll take it away...." It was Lissa.... I heard her even through my rage and I knew she couldn't do that. We didn't know what effect Spirit would have on the babies.... I tried to stop her, but no-one listened to me. The rage began to subside and the red haze that clouded my vision started to fall away, I could feel the familiar cold & hot flush of her healing..... I looked up into the worried eyes of Lissa & Dimitri.

"Lissa, you shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry...." My mother still had hold of clearly angry Christian.

"It's alright; I only did a little bit. You're going to have to do the rest though." I nodded. Adrian still held me around my torso; he'd seen me take the blackness from Lissa and had me before I lost it. He'd yelled for help and Alberta, Pavel, Sergei & Dimitri raced over to hold me down. As Dimitri's soothing voice calmed me more, I saw the knowing look on Mark's face, he'd felt this before himself, and I suddenly realised that these emotions....feelings.... really were breaking me.

I tried to relax and Adrian whispered in my ear... "Are you okay Little Dhampir? You're not going to go kill anyone are you? I'd hate to see you go to jail..." I heard the smile in his voice when he said the last part. I turned to face him.

"Thank you Adrian, you saw it didn't you?" He nodded, "I'm okay. You can let go now, I promise I won't murder anyone.....yet." I said to them all.

He studied me a little longer and then let go, but turned me around to face him. "Rose, this was a bad one. As she gets stronger, you get flooded with more blackness. You need to be careful." He whispered to me. I knew this was true, I could feel it getting stronger and stronger... I nodded and then turned to continue the conference room conversation.

"She found out about Dimitri and me through her lover Ambrose." I said looking at Lissa.

"Who?" asked Adrian.

"Your Aunt keeps a lover named Ambrose, surely you've seen him?" he shook his head. "Yeah well, I guess she'd have to keep him hidden.... Lissa & I met him before we lost Dimitri; his Aunt is a psychic and gave us readings... anyway, he must have told her. She said she won't dismiss Dimitri from being a guardian or jail him if I help her." I glanced at mom and Christian; still locked firmly in her hands. "She doesn't know about the babies."

"You just expect me to sit back and do _nothing_!" growled Christian.

"For the moment, yeah. What do you expect to do Christian, that could possibly have a positive outcome? If you go in there all hands blazing, you'll go to prison yourself and leave Lissa and the babies alone for God knows how many years. You can't use compulsion, _she_ can't be talked out of this.... what do you think you can accomplish? We have to be smarter than her Christian; we have to work on some sort of plan so that we can keep her in the dark, while keeping Dimitri & me out of jail. Now at the moment, I really don't have any idea how we're going to accomplish that, but I was kinda hoping that my friends and family would help me there..... I not only have to deal with my own fears, but those of Lissa's as well, and as you've just seen, sometimes they get away from me, so please.....help me work this out." We stared at each other and I saw his anger fall away from his eyes. He nodded to me and relaxed, so my mother let him go.

Dimitri came to stand beside me, "Is there any way to ensure that she can't take us away once we're assigned?"

Adrian spoke up, "There's only one person who can overrule the current Monarch." We all turned to look at him. "Her successor." I looked over to Lissa.

"Lissa, she threatened you too, not physically, but your standing. She said that she'd name you successor if Adrian was with you; I got the feeling that your college education was included in that package. She wants to be able to keep control of the throne and as she can't name Adrian successor, you're the next best thing. And I guess she thinks that she can manipulate you through family ties." Everyone was quiet....

"I can help." Said Oksana. We all turned to look at her. Oksana was the kindest lady, she hated the invasion of mind walking, but she said that she'd plant a memory of Lissa being with Adrian.

"No." Said Robert. "I will take care of this. You don't know what you did for me back in my brother's house Rose. I can do this easily with no risk."

"How?" I asked him.

"I've been at this a long time Rose." He said with a smirk, "Since learning how to control the effects of Spirit, I've found out what I'm really capable of. I know that Lissa is strong in her compulsion, but she's still young, I'm better."

"But you'll get caught, last time was dangerous enough."

He just smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. "I won't get caught Rose, I never do."

I blinked and couldn't work out why I was staring at the wall, everyone was actually.... weird! "Um, where was I?"

"Um," said Oksana, "I said that I could help by planting a memory of Lissa being with Adrian with the Queen."

"Rose," said Lissa, "Maybe you should ask Robert if there's anything he could do when he gets back from seeing Headmistress Kirova."

"Yeah, I will." I looked around the room in confusion, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Kiz?" my father said from beside me.

I rubbed my forehead with my hand. "Does something not feel right to you?" I asked him. "Like.....something's changed?" I felt so confused all of a sudden.

He thought about this for a minute. "Yeah, a bit." I shook my head; I couldn't work out why I was feeling like this. Maybe I was crazier than I thought I was, after all these up & down feelings of Lissa's were really screwing with my brain lately. We talked for a little while after that, trying to work on some sort of plan, but Lissa & I were so tired.... _I wish she'd just have these babies already_, I thought to myself... I was suddenly glad that I would never get pregnant if this is what it meant I'd have to go through.... One by one everyone left to go back to their rooms because graduation was tomorrow, this left Dimitri & I alone....in his room....and I was _very_ aware that we were alone.

"Can I stay?" I whispered. He didn't move, he just stared at me, taking in every inch of me with his deep brown eyes. My breathing started to increase along with my heart rate, then our eyes met and he smiled as he crossed the few feet between us.

**Hmmm...... Where did Robert go???? Nobody knows..... Except me of course! Hehehehe **

**Something big is coming; I can feel it in my bones..... LOL! Can you all feel it guys... Keep up the reviews guys... I want to know if you all still like my story... Is it getting too big do you think?? I didn't plan it to be this big! :) Thanks everyone, Sandy.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay everyone, because you were all so good with your reviews, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it... Chapter 40 is a bit of a tear jerker... well I think anyway!**

**And you all still seem to be enjoying this, so I will keep going.... for a bit longer anyway. But it will end soon..... :-)**

Chapter 39

I was walking across the quad towards the commons and noticed that no-one was around. It was nearly 10pm; everyone should be running for lunch. _Maybe they're in there already_ I thought to myself. I got to the doors and the place was empty.... "What in the hell is going on?" I said. I was suddenly feeling panic. Did something happen when I was asleep? I reached out with my mind to find Lissa, _nothing! _"Oh shit!" I said, taking off to the Moroi dorm, I tried to work out what could possibly have happened that I would have slept through.... Bursting through the doors of the dorm I noticed that the Guardian wasn't at his post, I concentrated really hard to slip into her head, but nothing..... Now I was in full panic mode! I couldn't run up to Lissa's room any faster, but when I got there, her room was empty. "SHIT!" I said.....

I turned to run to Dimitri's room; I was in such a panic that I thought that the ghosts would soon burst in front of me... Empty! "Shit, shit, shit!!!!" My lungs were screaming out for me to stop, I couldn't think....where _was_ everyone? "_DIMITRI!_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.... "_DIMITRI!_" I took off out of his room to get to the quads; I pushed the doors open and took off. I came around the corner and stood in the middle of the grassed area and yelled..... "_LISSA! DIMITRI!_" Shit, shit, shit...... what was happening....?

"Rose...." said Dimitri from behind me.... I turned and screamed.... red eyes!!!

"_NOOOO!_" I sank to my knees, tears pouring from my eyes...... "Noooo, not again, no!" I sobbed....

"_ROSE!_" Dimitri yelled at me.... he was shaking me.... "Roza, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw him, I pushed him off me with everything I had and fell hard onto the floor... shuffling backwards on my butt, my back slammed against the wall, I jumped up onto my feet in fight stance. He got off the bed and walked towards me carefully. "Roza, it was a nightmare. Roza...." he said softly.

My head was swimming, what had just happened.......a nightmare? "Dimitri?" I said panting...

"Roza, it's alright." He said, but he didn't come any closer.

"Turn the light on." I said. I had to see his eyes to be sure. The light came on and he stood at the end of the bed in his boxers, hair down around his shoulders.....and with beautiful warm brown eyes. I closed my eyes and dropped my head. A nightmare, it was nightmare.... I felt the sobs rip from my throat and Dimitri's arms picking me up off the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and held me tight, I cried into his chest, both of our hearts thumping in shock. "Dimitri.....I couldn't......find.....you. I couldn't find.....Lissa or any....one." I sobbed. "You......" I couldn't say the words.

"I'm here Roza, I'll never leave you. Shh...." he whispered. It took me ages to stop crying, but we laid back on the bed and held each other tight as I told him what had happened in my dream, apart from the end bit. After a while I felt Dimitri fall back asleep. I couldn't close my eyes... I got up for a drink of water, but the water fountain was outside, so I put on my clothes and went into the hall. I had such a feeling of déjà vu, that I had the urge to go check on Lissa. I walked down the stairs and looked for the guard who was snoring at his desk. I snuck past him and went to the Moroi building.

"Ms Hathaway, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked Celeste.

"Just checking on Lissa."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, she's asleep, but I have a strange feeling...." Celeste nodded and let me go up. I walked to her door and put my forehead against it; I closed my eyes and slipped into her head. She was dreaming.....of her wedding to Christian, white roses everywhere, candles.....she looked exquisite. She turned to talk to me... _that was weird...._ then to Dimitri (in his tux) yup... he was definitely a God! Even in Lissa's dream, I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I stood away from the door and came back into my own head, then walked back downstairs.

"Everything okay with the princess?" asked Celeste.

"Yeah, I just needed to check." She nodded and then went back to her book. I walked outside and was going to go back to the dorms, but I was wide awake and my dream still bothered me. I thought that I would talk to Oksana or Robert about it...... Robert, why didn't he come back from Kirova's office? _Huh, I'll see him later when he wakes up,_ I thought to myself.

My mind raced while I walked. I thought about what the Queen had said to me, would she really be that nasty to pull Dimitri & I off Lissa even once we'd been assigned to her? Everything I'd had to do with her so far made me think Dimitri was right, she more than likely would. How were we going to ensure that once she found out that Lissa was pregnant to Christian, or married, whichever came first, that she couldn't go back on her word.

Adrian had said that only a named successor could overrule her, so we had to get Lissa named before her situation became apparent to the Queen.... "Yeah, that should be easy Rose...."I said to myself. I looked up and realised that I was in the woods somewhere. I looked around and didn't know where I was. It had gotten quite dark, the sun must nearly be down and the trees were thick here. I didn't know which way I'd come from. "Good one, Hathaway....all I need you to do now is walk in the wrong direction fool..." I scolded myself. How stupid was I? I turned around and walked, hoping that I was indeed walking in the right direction. I'd been walking for about 30 minutes when I came out at clearing. This was _not_ familiar to me. "Crap.._." _I said to myself, "great place to find yourself in the dark stupid." I turned around and started to jog in the opposite direction, but I was starting to get a little unnerved by my current situation.

Then out of nowhere....nausea... before I could react I found myself facing six strigoi. _Shit!_ I thought to myself, _no stake.... _

"Well, what do we have here?" said the female strigoi. She was obviously once a Moroi, but I didn't recognise her. "A snack maybe."

"No." Said the short male. He was probably once human. "This is the famous Rose Hathaway." Panic now shot through me.... how in the hell did he know me? I was in fight mode and stance and looking from one strigoi to the other; bile threatening to flood my mouth from my empty stomach. "You know Hathaway, we've been here for nearly three weeks wondering how we were going to get you and here you are. I wonder what we did to deserve such luck." Yup, panic.... pure panic flashed through me, they'd obviously been sent by someone, I was about to die and no-one knew where I was, _I_ didn't know where I was..... no-one would know what happened to me.... Dimitri.... I suddenly remembered I had my ring on, I hadn't taken it off after the flight from Court. I took it off and pushed it into my jeans pocket and that nuclear bomb of ghosts and spirits burst between me and the strigoi....

The female and most of the others shrieked and started waving their arms around in the air, swatting at the spirits, but the short male sprang to me. I knew that I had to get far enough away from them so that when I had to put the ring back on, I'd have enough lead on them to run.... but he was fast. I kicked out my leg to hit his head, but he saw what was coming and hit my foot with his hand. I spun my torso around and had my fist ready which _did_ connect with him. He went flying a few feet away, but before I could get far enough away from him, he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I hit out, but we were too close for it to help. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Eddie; he was at one of the other Strigoi. "_Eddie, help me!_" I yelled.... He looked up and instantly he was at the one whose arm was around my throat. But I'd taken too long, the throbbing pain in the back of head got worse with each second. My knees were getting weaker as I got dizzier and dizzier and my head thumped harder, I knew I only had seconds left before I had to get the ring back on.... but I wasn't far enough away from them. I saw a broken branch in front of me, at least I might get one out of the way.... as I reached down to pick it up, I fell forward, _out of time Hathaway..._ I reached into my pocket; grabbed the ring and with a shaky hand slipped it back on my finger...

A surge of warmth radiated into me and did help my dizziness, but my head continued to throb, spirits still swarmed around me. I tried to get up onto my feet and hands; I had to get out of here and I'd crawl if I had to.... I managed a small distance and then slowly the panic started to ebb, I grasped for my barriers, I needed to get them back up before my brain exploded... "Go, go, go, go," I said squeezing my eyes shut. I was still moving forward, but not fast enough. Slowly they started to fade away, Eddie stood in front of me pointing; that must be the way I needed to go, then he too faded away. In an instant the headache was gone and I was up and running. The strigoi were free of their combatants too, and they were close behind me.

As I thought, it wasn't long and they were on me. The fight started again, this time I had my broken piece of branch and I got it into one of the Strigoi, but that wasn't going to help with the other five that were intent on capturing me. I felt ribs breaking and then a hit to the side of my head and my feet wiped out from underneath me, then it was lights out.

I woke up some time later in a pitch black room, I was on a bed. My head throbbed and when I touched the side of my face, my cheekbone seared with pain, obviously a broken cheek. I tried to sit up and pain shot through my right shoulder, I screamed in agony. It was dislocated. Pain racked through my body. I was in so much danger here and obviously broken in numerous places, I knew I was up 'Shit Creek without a paddle' now. I wasn't getting out of this one, tears welled into my eyes and silently I cried in the knowledge that I'd voluntarily left Dimitri's embrace and wound up here.

I drifted in and out of oblivion for I don't know how long. It could have been hours, days or weeks, I had no way of knowing, no light came into the room. I was starving and I knew from the bond that everyone was now aware of me being missing. To escape the pain and hunger I slipped into Lissa's head...

She was being held as she cried. "How could anyone have got her?" she sobbed. "Celeste said that she'd come to check on me, why didn't she come in? Where is she Dimitri?" She looked up then into the panicked eyes of the man I loved.

"I don't know Princess. I have to go and help the search party, are you alright here until Adrian gets here?"

"Yes, please Dimitri, please find her."

"I won't stop until I do Princess, of that you have my word." And then he and Christian ran from the room. Lissa continued to cry and it wasn't long before Adrian walked in.

"Have you found her?" she asked him desperately.

"I've been with her, but as soon as I get in, she starts to wake. I think she's going in and out of consciousness, I can't stay with her. Has Oksana had any luck?"

"No, whenever she gets in, all she sees is blackness. She said that Rose is in a lot of pain Adrian. She can feel her pain...." Lissa couldn't hold back the sobs... "She said that from what she can feel, there's something wrong with one of her shoulders, her cheek feels broken and she's positive that she has broken ribs and ankle." I hadn't tried to stand yet so I didn't know about the ankle yet. "Who has her Adrian and how did they get her?" She looked into Adrian's red eyes and he was as scared as Lissa, he'd obviously been crying himself. He just shook his head and hugged her.

"Lissa, I know in Russia Rose went into your head with Oksana's help, can that work the other way around?"

"I don't think so; Rose had to slip into my head first before Oksana could." Then the thought flashed into her head.... _Yes! Lissa do that...._I thought, she'd been in my dreams before, maybe she could do it again... I knew I'd have to go to sleep and I didn't know if I could, the pain was getting really bad.... Suddenly I felt my stomach heave with nausea, more than what was normally in the background so I came back to myself and realised what was going on.... I wasn't alone....

The strigoi that I staked with the broken tree branch hissed into my face, "That hurt before bitch! I'll have to repay the kindness later. Watch your back!"

"I'd tell you the same, but I think in your case I should say watch your front...." She raised her hand to punch me but a hand flashed around her wrist. She spun around to face whoever had stopped her and immediately shrunk down in defeat....

"I told you not to hurt her anymore. If I find one more injury on her, you will pay the ultimate price, do you understand?" I knew that voice...... who was it?

She winced and nodded. "I understand. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." And then he stepped into the only light that came into the room from outside.....

"You!" I spat.... "How....." And then I saw his lips curl into the evil smile I'd seen on many Strigoi....

"Hello Rose."

**DUM,DUM,DUM,DUM..... (Said in a scary way...) So...who do you all think it is???? Don't forget to review!!! :-)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, I know that I left you hanging with the last chapter, so I thought I'd be nice and put this one up early. So don't forget to review, will you??? Ta! **

Chapter 40

Dimitri's point of view.

I woke up and reached over to pull Roza to me and found the bed empty. "Roza..." I called out, "Roza, where'd you go?" She didn't answer, so I got up and turned the light on, but she wasn't here. I remembered her nightmare so I thought she may have gone for a walk to calm down. I got dressed and thought I'd go looking for her. I hated to see her so upset, she'd been through so much lately and I knew that Lissa's pregnancy wasn't helping things either. I walked down to the next floor; maybe she needed something from her room. I knocked at her door, but there was no answer, so I used the spare key I had cut. I went in and turned the light on but realised that she hadn't been in here. I went down to the foyer and Stan was sitting at the desk.

"Dimitri." He said with a nod.

"Stan. Um, have you seen Rose down here, she's not in her room." He looked at me wondering why I would be looking for Rose at this time of night....day.

"No I haven't, why, is something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know yet. It's just not like her to skip out. Have you been here all night?"

"Ah, no, I had to step out for a few minutes a little while ago." That's probably when she left.

"When was that?" He looked around to the clock that was on the far side wall.

"Um, three hours ago." Dread gripped me.... Rose would not take off for three hours and not tell someone where she was going. Stan must have read something from my face. "What's wrong Dimitri?"

"She wouldn't take off for three hours Stan. I'll go and see if she's with the Princess, can you ring over to the guest building and see if she's with Lord Ivashkov. If not, try her mother. I'll be back as soon as I can." I walked outside into the sun, but it was well on its way down, maybe an hour till sunset. I had a few other places to check later if I didn't find her with Lissa. I walked into the Moroi dorm building and nodded to Celeste.

"Are you looking for Rose, Dimitri?" she asked.

"Yeah, is she upstairs?" _Please let her be upstairs,_ I thought to myself.

"No, she came in here a few hours ago to check on the Princess, but she was only up there for a few minutes and then came back down. I thought she was going back to her dorm."

"No, she's not there either." I was starting to get more worried now. This was definitely not like her. "If she comes back here, tell her to wait in her room until I get there please."

"Sure. Is there anything wrong Dimitri?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not... I'll let you know." I went back across the quads to see if Stan had found her. He was just hanging up the phone as I walked back inside.

"She's not with Lord Ivashkov or her mother. She's definitely not in her room?"

"No. I don't like this Stan. I'm going outside to see if she's walking around anywhere. Could you get hold of Oksana for me please and ask her to ring me on my cell, do you have my number to give her?" He nodded and picked up the phone to make his call and I went out to see if I could find her. I went to the first place I thought she'd go to, the cabin, but I opened the door and found she wasn't there. As I went to go to the water hole, the phone rang.

"Oksana?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Dimitri? Stan said there was something wrong with Rose."

"Sort of..... I can't find her. She hasn't been seen for more than three hours now. Can you see where she is? I know you don't like to do it, but I'm starting to get a little freaked out at the moment."

"Yeah, hang on...." The phone went quiet for a minute and then she was back... "I can't see anything Dimitri..... hang on; Oh... she must have been...._Oh!_ Dimitri.... she's in a _lot_ of pain. Her shoulder, ribs, I think they're broken.... her face....no her cheek, it's broken too I think..." My heart was thumping; my breathing was racing and my stomach.... "She's gone again... I think she's passed out. Wherever she was, it was dark, no light. What's happened Dimitri?"

"I don't know Oksana; did you pick up anything from her mind?"

"No, she's in too much pain. I'll keep trying; if I get anything I'll ring you back. Does anyone else know she's missing?"

"I hadn't thought to tell anyone yet... Would you mind? I'm just going to check one more place out and then I'll come back to the dorms. Give me 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'll let everyone know." We said our goodbyes and then the tightening in my chest took hold and I had to stop, I couldn't breathe.... I felt like I was going to be sick, but somehow kept it down. I didn't have time for this.... she was hurt, seriously hurt, I had to find her, but I had no idea where to start. Oksana said it was dark where she was and looking up at the sky I realised that wherever she was, it wasn't outside anywhere.

I got to the waterhole but I was sure before I got there that she wouldn't be here and I was right. I called out a few times and really concentrated hard on listening for the slightest of sounds, but after a couple of minutes I started to run back to the academy. I ran into the Dhampir dorm and in the lobby stood everyone....... Janine was the first one in my face.

"What's going on Guardian Belikov? Where's Rose?"

"I don't know. The last time anyone saw her was more than three and a half hours ago. She'd gone to check on the Princess, then left the Moroi building and then....nothing."

"She didn't come to see me.... I haven't seen her since we got off the plane." Said the Princess.

"I know Princess; she only stayed in your dorm for a few minutes and then left again. She told Guardian Morgan that you were sleeping but you were fine and then she left."

"But why did she come over in the first place?" she asked.

"She'd had a bad nightmare, and I guess she couldn't get back to sleep." She'd told me about not being able to find anyone in her dream, but I knew she was holding something back, the way she looked at me on the floor. I'd seen that look before, in Russia when she came to after I'd kidnapped her. That's the only other time I've ever seen fear in her eyes when she looked at me.....when I was Strigoi.

"We need to set up a search grid." Said Janine. "You went out just before didn't you? We need to know where you went and how you got there. Then we can know where else to look." I nodded. Alberta came in then with Headmistress Kirova and a map.

"Guardian Belikov." The Headmistress said. "I understand that you've done a bit of a search earlier on?" I nodded. "I do understand your desire to find Ms Hathaway but I can't risk too many people. You have classes to teach, as do the other guardians." I was wondering where she was going with this....

"What do you mean Headmistress?"

"Well, I'll have Guardians Petrov and Alto help for now, but I'm afraid that is all that I can spare. We have to ensure that the students and teachers here are protected if there are Strigoi nearby." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you saying....?"

"What you will or will _not_ give us Headmistress," interrupted Abe, "is not up for debate. You _will_ provide as many guardians as we need to find my daughter, is that understood?" Kirova swallowed and then looked at Janine as she walked beside Abe.

"Mr Mazur, I will not risk..."

"You _will_ risk!" said Janine, "I know my daughter has given you nothing but trouble over the years, but she will _not_ be abandoned when she needs us the most." She had a look on her face that told everyone here that no-one had better get in her way or else....

"Headmistress," I said, "When Rose came to you asking for help in saving me, you gave her what she needed, how is this any different?"

"Well Guardian Belikov, you were a trained and experienced guardian and teacher..... Rose is a novice..." she looked at me like I should have known better than to ask.

"So her life is not worth as much as mine?" I was absolutely fuming now. I suddenly saw the person that Rose disliked so much. "If you won't authorise leave so that I can find Rose, then you've not only lost a novice....I resign." Her mouth opened in shock...

"You can't! We need you here. There are too few guardians as it is, you can't leave."

"Rose is too important to lose; I will be looking for her too." Said Alberta.

"As will I." Said Stan. Looking back to Kirova, she pursed her lips in resignation; she knew she would lose more than she was willing to lose, so she did the only thing she could do.

"Fine, take whoever you need, Guardian Belikov. Find Ms Hathaway. Good _luck._" And then she walked out of the dorms. We all turned back to the map that Alberta had brought in and went to work designating grids. After everyone had their grids, I looked up to see the three spirit users in deep concentration. Hopefully one of them could give us something to go on. Lissa was the first to open her eyes, she still wasn't as good as the others, and then Adrian looked at me and shook his head. I looked at Oksana and saw her grimace, her right arm hung at her side while her left arm wrapped around her body and held onto her ribs, Oksana had told me before of these injuries, but looking at her made it a little too real.

The Princess, walked up to me. "Dimitri? Do you think she's alright?" I couldn't say anything, I didn't know if she was or not. The princess flew forward and wrapped her arms around my waist and started to cry. "How could anyone have got her?" she sobbed. "You said that she'd come to check on me, why didn't she come in? Where is she Dimitri?" She looked up to me and I didn't know how to make her feel any better.

"I don't know Princess. I have to go and help the search party. Will you be alright here?"

"Yes, please Dimitri, please find her."

"I won't stop until I do Princess, of _that_ you have my word." I said. I looked over to Christian and he followed me out to start our search grid. We ran out to our designated area and I looked for anything to let me know if she'd come this way. We'd been walking for about an hour when I saw fresh footprints in some mud. They looked the right size. I couldn't work out why she would have gone this way, there was nothing out here but forest and a clearing a few miles ahead of us. Why would she have risked coming this far out of the wards? Hope gripped me as I called Alberta to tell her what we'd found.

Just then, Christian picked up the scent of blood. We tracked it to a small, nearly dried circle of blood and beside it was a broken branch that was covered in the same blood. Christian assured me that it wasn't hers, but that it did smell funny....old, long dead. That meant one thing...... Strigoi.


	41. Chapter 41

**Alrighty then.... Sorry for the cliffy's but I thought giving two different prospectives was a little different... Belle001...yes... this really is the first thing I've ever written... LOL Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, I love waking up to read what you all have to say! The kidnapper will be revealed!!!! I'm now behind on my writing since I posted two chapters yesterday.... hehehe Oh, well, more writing.... hehehee**

Chapter 41

It wasn't long and the other guardians were with us in the clearing. Now at least we had somewhere to start from. We knew that there was only one way that Strigoi would take her, towards shelter. We were fairly sure that she was already inside somewhere because Oksana said she was in darkness. From here there were only a few houses close by so we decided to group up and do some surveillance. Pavel, Christian & I took the farm house; Sergei, Alberta, Yuri & Celeste took another; Stan, Emil, Janine & Abe took the house a bit closer to town.

We took up positions so that between the three of us we could see all sides of the house. We would wait here for a while and then go to the barn. After about 40 mins, I heard glass smashing in the house, Pavel heard it too. I motioned for them to stay where they were and I went forward to find a window to see through. I walked up to a window at the side of the house, there weren't many lights on inside and then I saw someone walking around. I quickly looked in and saw a strigoi. I knew what it was because no human was that tall and lean, especially a human who worked on a farm. I went back to my position and continued around to join Pavel and Christian. I dialled Alberta's phone when I got there and told them to meet up here once they'd determined that the other houses were Strigoi free. It didn't take long for her and then Janine to get back to me and were on their way.

My heart thumped with the realisation that Rose was probably in the clutches of Strigoi. I didn't know if she was still alive or if she'd been turned.

One more phone call..... "Hello?"

"Princess, have you had any luck?"

"Oh Dimitri, yeah.... Adrian & Oksana are with her now... he was able to get in so Oksana joined to him.... they haven't come out yet though so I don't.... Oh, hang on." She started to talk to Oksana in the background. Damn, what was going on..?

"Dimitri?" It was Oksana.

"Yeah, where's the Princess? What's going on?"

"Dimitri, have you found where Rose is yet?"

"Yeah, we've found a house with Strigoi, so we think she's in there.....why?"

"Dimitri, they've fed off her. She's weak. She's still in darkness and if she's in a house, then she's probably in the basement." Just then the other guardians joined us and I quickly told them what Oksana was saying, I told her where we were and to get a car sent here. Abe grabbed Pavel & Sergei and went to check out the barn and see if there was a storm shelter there anywhere. The rest of us surrounded the house. Janine & I kept Christian with us and moved to the front of the house, the others took the back door and the side windows.

Christian & I slowly went up the front stairs and listened at the door. Christian's superior hearing told us that there weren't any Strigoi in the front rooms so I slowly turned the door handle, careful to not make it squeak. I opened it slightly so that not too much light from outside would alert anyone to our presence and then slipped in, Christian followed me and Janine after him. Luckily we didn't need too much light and we slowly walked towards the rear of the house. We came around a corner and met Alberta and the others and then we heard some more crashing from down in the basement. I motioned to her where the basement door was and she slipped around to stand in front of it, she put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

* * * * *

Rose's Point of View

I was in so much pain I couldn't think straight. Was I really seeing _him_! _I must really be losing it_.... I thought to myself.

"Viktor!" I whispered.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see me again so soon, did you?"

"But...... You're....." This can't be right..... _This_ is a Strigoi standing in front of me, then it dawned on me. _Oh Shit! I'm having another nightmare.... That's it......Viktor's in prison, I only saw him a few weeks ago and he was definitely NOT a strigoi....._

"In prison? No...Not anymore. You see Rose; I was not going to spend what little time I had left rotting away in some God forsaken jail cell. I tried to get Vasilisa to heal me again when she came for that visit, but she refused. Had she done that, I may not have had to take such drastic measures to ensure my......remission."

Remission.... Huh! He's dead.... how on earth did he think of himself in remission? "What are you talking about? You would have been better to die of the disease." He advanced on my so quickly I instinctively jerked backwards against the wall. Again the pain shot through my body.... but with my good arm I closed a fist and went to hit him. It did no good. He grabbed me around the wrist and lent down inches away from my face and snarled....

"Rose, I left you with one good arm so that you could eat, if you'd like, I could dislocate this one too, especially if you're going to try my patience."

"So I can _eat?_ I wouldn't eat _anything_ you gave me. Why are you keeping me alive anyway?"

"Well, there are a few people that I want to come find you. I don't know how long it will take for them to find you though, it could be a while and I don't want you to die of starvation before they get here."

"What..? Who?"

"Well Vasilisa for one, she needs to compensate me for her unwillingness to help when I asked so nicely. Your lover too, you see I heard about his miraculous 'recovery' and it's just not right, once a Strigoi, always a strigoi, that's how it should be. And then there's you and your mother, you will all make wonderful additions to my coven. If I can't rule the Moroi, then I'll rule the Strigoi." He growled the last part of his speech and shivers ran down my spine...Dread filled me and between it and the pain, my stomach lurched. "Well, that won't do. You're supposed to keep the food _in_ your stomach Rosemarie, not on the floor." Just then I heard the most wonderful sound.... Lissa.

_Rose? I don't know if you can hear me from so far away, but if you can, know that we are on our way. I've just spoken to Dimitri and they think they've found where you're being held. Stay safe, we'll be there soon. _She said.... 'We'll' be there soon.... this is exactly what Viktor wants... he still wants Lissa.

Viktor bent down to me again and spoke.... "Speaking of food...." his lips pulled up to show his fangs. He'd had them before, but now his once green eyes glowed red. He gripped my good arm so that I couldn't move and pulled my head to the side, then he bit down and for the first instant I felt pain and then I lulled into the endorphin stupor that came with a Strigoi bite. It felt like he drank longer than Dimitri did in Russia, but I couldn't be sure. He pulled away and I felt so weak....

"Why....?" that's all I could say before I felt myself slipping into oblivion, but before I did, I heard his evil laugh at my expense. I was suddenly in a forest, I looked around and staggered, I was so dizzy and I still hurt so much....

"Little Dhampir." I tried to turn to see where he was but my ankle couldn't hold me and I started to fall over. I looked up to see that Adrian had caught me before I hurt myself anymore. "Rose, I've got you. Are you...?" Then he saw my neck. I went to cover it with my hair, but he held my hand and shook his head. "No, you have nothing to be ashamed of, do you hear me?" I grimaced as he tried to help me to my feet. "They're on their way Rose; you have to hang on, alright? Just hang on...." But before I could say anything, Adrian and the forest started to fade, I was waking up.... _Oh no, stay asleep Rose, it doesn't hurt as much here.... _I thought to myself.

Crashing... noises like someone fighting.... Somewhere in my mind I became aware that these noises were actually happening.....where were the sounds coming from?....above me? I tried to get up but my ribs... "_OH!"_ I yelled....It felt like there was a knife in my side stopping me from breathing.... everything was so dark.... my arm wasn't hurting so much now though, had it be dislocated for too long? With everything in me I pulled myself up but I was so dizzy I fell forward off the bed and landed on the floor. _"AAHHHH!"_ I screamed.... I landed on my face and pain shot through my head again, my shoulder was now hurting again and somehow I _had_ to get off the floor but all I could do was cry, I was in so much agony and I couldn't even get myself off the floor. "_GET UP HATHAWAY!! GET YOUR ASS OFF THIS FLOOR.....FIGHT, FIGHT LIKE YOU DID WITH DIMITRI!" _I yelled at myself, willing myself up....I could hear the fighting better now; definitely fighting... they were here. I had to stay alive, he was coming.....

* * * * *

Dimitri's point of view.

As Alberta started to open the basement door, it flung open with a vengeance and with it came the Strigoi. I had my stake ready and drove it deep into the chest of the first that came through the door. Janine pulled Christian away with lightning speed, but he recovered enough to come back beside her; both hands with balls of fire hovering above them, ready to be delivered. The Strigoi flooded in from the basement and the fight was on. Christian and Abe torched them while we battled. The fighting was intense, but we eventually got rid of enough to be able get down to the basement. I was first to go down the stairs, Christian after me and then Janine.... We got down the stairs but it was pitch black down there and I couldn't see a thing.

Christian could though and he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me where I needed to go. We walked forward a few steps and then I was told that there was a door in front of me about 10 feet away. Just then something hit me from the side.....another Strigoi. Christian wielded enough flame to light up the room....

"_Viktor!"_ I couldn't believe it.... I was momentarily taken aback, but knowing it was him spurred me on and we fought hard. He made sure to keep me in between him and Christian. Viktor leapt forward with his teeth bared, Rose's move in the gym flashed in my mind and I instantly fell backwards and twisted my body around so that my stomach now faced the floor, I put one hand to the ground and flung my legs out to connect with his back as he landed. I put enough force into the kick to make him stumble forward where Janine was waiting with her stake. She pushed it so far into his chest it came out of his back. I heard the gurgling sound come out of his mouth at the same time I heard the scream from the room behind me. I spun around and ran for the door, pulling it open I saw Rose on the floor.....

"Roza!" I dropped beside her just as she lifted her head and looked into my eyes. "Roza, I'm here, you're alright now. I've got you." I went to pick her up and as I moved her she screamed out in pain. I remembered Oksana, her right arm dropped at her side; she said there was something wrong with it. "What's wrong with your arm Roza?"

Through her sobs I heard her say 'dislocated'.... "I'm sorry my love, I have to put back in so that I can move you. Do you understand?" She could do nothing but sob. "Janine!" I yelled.... "I need you in here..." In a split second she was there. "Her arm is dislocated; we need to put it back in before we can move her. Can you do it while I hold her?"

"Yeah," she bent down and told Rose to brace herself. As her shoulder crunched back into place, Rose screamed again.... That sound ripped into my heart, but once it was back in place, I picked her up in my arms and ran for the stairs that led out of the basement. She cried out in pain from her other injuries and I tried not to jostle her too much, but we needed to get out of here quickly before anymore Strigoi arrived. I climbed the staircase and went out into the front rooms of the house. Abe's face crumpled when he saw his daughter.

"No time for that now Abe, make sure everyone is out and then light it up..." I turned to Pavel and Alberta and said, "Surround the perimeter and ensure that no-one gets out. Christian, come with me, _now_!" Janine came with us and before we even made the tree line, Abe and Christian had the house in flames. We could hear the shrieking howls of the Strigoi inside as they burnt, and the fury inside me hoped that one of them was Viktor. From my left I saw three sets of headlights and then they turned into the drive of the property. They came screeching to a halt and Janine and I got in the back seat of one car with Rose and Abe and Christian got in the front, Abe drove back to the academy for medical help and the others would follow once they were sure the Strigoi where taken care of.

I held her in my arms trying to soften the bumps in the road, "Roza," I whispered, "Don't leave me....I can't lose you again. Hold on for me, just a bit longer and you'll get the help you need. Just hold on...." I kissed her forehead and she moaned in pain even in unconsciousness. Janine rang to say that we had her and we were on our way back.

"They'll meet us at the clinic." She said. I knew who she meant; I just hoped that she wasn't injured too much. Just as we drove through the gates of the academy, Rose started coughing up blood....


	42. Chapter 42

**You guys are great for ones confidence! Thank you all so much for your comments. I'd love to keep going, but I think I may have to finish soon... But keep reviewing.... LOL!**

Chapter 42

**Dimitri's Point of View**

As Abe pulled up outside the clinic, I pulled Rose further into my arms and got out of the car. I ran as fast as I could without hurting her too much, but she winced and moaned in pain, I think she was mostly unaware though. Janine was opening the clinic doors as I got there and I yelled out for help. Dr. Olendsky and a few nurses came rushing out and the look on their faces said everything. Lissa, Adrian, Oksana & Mark ran out of the waiting room that was behind us and followed us into and exam room.

Lissa reached out to Rose, but Adrian took her by the wrist. "No Liss, you don't know what harm it will do to your babies...." she went to interrupt but he held his hand up and continued, "or what harm it could do to Rose, you know using spirit affects her and she can't afford that at the moment."

Her face crumpled, "But I have to heal her, she need to be healed Adrian." She cried out.

"I will heal her," said Oksana. She came over and put her hand on Rose's rib cage where she knew the breaks were and Rose moaned slightly and then relaxed. While she did this Adrian started to look all around Oksana and down to Rose and smiled. "Her broken ribs had punctured her lung. Adrian, heal her neck and the damage to her shoulder from the dislocation while I do her ankle." They closed their eyes and they concentrated hard on what they had to do. Rose relaxed even more and then both Adrian and Oksana staggered a bit, away from Rose. Janine steadied Adrian and Mark caught his wife and then he took her to the side to 'do his thing'.....

"I need a drink," Adrian said to himself while rubbing his brow. "Something with a bit of a kick." Abe spoke to Sergei and then turned back to Adrian.

"It's coming son, thank you for what you just did for my daughter." Adrian laid back on the sofa that Janine had sat him in and nodded. Abe then turned to me, "Dimitri, I can't begin to thank you enough for your roll in all of this. If you didn't find Rose missing so soon, and got everything moving so fast...." I'd never seen so much vulnerability from him; I didn't even think it was in him to feel this much for someone else......_only Rose_, I thought to myself.

"You're very welcome Sir," I said, then looked down at Rose on the bed, battered black and blue, and said, "But I'd go to hell and back for her if she needed me to."

"Of that I have no doubt Guardian Belikov." Abe replied. I looked back up to him and he nodded to me. Janine was holding one of Rose's hands and the Princess was standing beside her in tears. I felt like crumpling myself, but that would have to wait. I had to be strong for Rose. The doctor finished her assessment and said that most of the healing was done and that Rose just needed to rest.

Janine stood up and walked outside, I think she needed somewhere private to collect herself, Abe followed her out. The Princess took the seat beside Rose's bed.

"I thought we were going to lose her Dimitri." She said looking at Rose's face. "This was the first time I've actually thought that I may never see her again. Even when she went to find you in Russia, there was some part of me that always thought she'd come back, but this time....." a small sob caught in her throat and she couldn't go any further.

I looked over to Adrian who looked like he was trying desperately to keep his feelings in check. I didn't like him going into Roza's dreams, but I wanted to know if she was alright. I looked back at the Princess and she held Rose's hand against her forehead, so I decided to talk to Adrian. I sat in the seat beside him and wondered if he would do what I wanted.

"Adrian?" I said. "I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"That depends Belikov." I thought I heard a slight edge to his voice.

"I need to know if she's alright. Can you see....please?" He turned to look at me then. We had a very cordial relationship, one based completely on our mutual love for Rose. He probably knew of my dislike of his ability to reach Rose in a way that I never could, so I didn't know what he thought of me asking this now....

He thought about it for a minute and then said, "Sure, is there anything you'd like me to ask her if I can get in?"

"Just tell her....to take it easy and I'll be here when she wakes up." He nodded and then closed his eyes. After a few minutes his brow creased and it wasn't long after that his eyes opened suddenly and he looked over to where she laid.

"I know we've been saying that Lissa can't heal her, but I think she needs to."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't answer but got up and walked over to Lissa and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cousin," he said and she looked up to him. "Have you looked at her aura?" The Princess looked puzzled and then turned to look back at Rose. After a few seconds, she made a slight gasp, stood up and looked at Rose from head to toe. She then turned back to Adrian.

"What's that mean?" I really wanted to know what was going on, but sometimes you find out more by staying silent.

"She needs you to heal her. I think she's been taking too much from you with no way to get rid of it. I just talked to her and she....." he stopped talking as if trying to find the right words, but I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What did she say Adrian." He turned to look at me and his face was full of worry.

"She was different. It was almost like she was.....younger? And not in a good way."

I looked between him and Lissa. "What do you see in her aura?"

"It's black, blacker than normal, but it's broken in places, mainly around her head." Whispered Lissa.

"What does that mean?" She just turned back to Rose and placed a hand just above her head. Adrian and I watched as the Princess closed her eyes and one of her fingers touched Rose's forehead. Then she lifted her other hand above Rose's chest and touched her there as well. She continued passing her hands down over her to pass over her stomach and then back up again. She then put a hand either side of Rose's face, bent forward and put their foreheads together. Just then Sergei came back into the room and handed a bottle of liquor to Adrian, he smiled like he'd been given something precious and then nodded in thanks.

"Well," he said looking back at Rose. "There's nothing I can do here, but I think I need to get reacquainted with Stoli here." Looking at the bottle he held up, I realised that Sergei had given him Stolichnaya Elit Vodka......pricey! "I'll talk to you later Cousin." He said and then looking at me, he nodded and walked out.

"How is she?" I asked the Princess. She was looking at Rose and then looked up to me.

"Better. I can't let her healings go like that again. I know there are concerns with the babies, but Rose has just as much to lose, maybe more."

"What do you mean Princess?"

"Without me healing her regularly, the effect of my spirit had hurt her mind. My pregnancy is playing havoc with her emotions as well as her body, so at the moment she's being bombarded mentally, physically and emotionally by me. And then this happened..." she whispered motioning to Rose's body. "I won't let her down again." She stood up off the bed, bent down and kissed Rose on the cheek and turned to me. "I know you love her so I'm going to let you in on a little secret, something I haven't even told Rose. In the last week or so, I've been able to reach into her mind, not just her dreams. She loves you so much...." she suddenly glanced down to Rose and smiled. "She's dreaming of you....._Oh_, that's not something I need to stick around for." She blushed and then walked towards the door. "Dimitri, I'd love to see her get her fairytale...." and then she winked and walked out the door.

I went to the bed and laid beside Rose. I lifted her head, slipped my arm under her neck and rested her head against my chest. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I wanted to know what the words would sound like.... I put my mouth close to the side of her face and whispered..."Roza, I love you so much, I don't know if I could survive without you. Would you honour me by becoming my wife?".....I smiled to myself, I'd thought these words many times but they sounded wonderful spoken out loud and then I wondered what she would say. I honestly didn't know if she would be happy or not. She wanted to be the Princess's guardian more than anything and even though I knew she loved me, I didn't think that she'd ever thought any further than us just being together. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of her scent. I was just happy to have her back in my arms; I didn't know how I'd ever be able to let her go again.

"In a heartbeat..." I heard her whisper. My heart soared as I realised that she'd heard me....I thought it would beat out of my chest at any moment. I kept holding her in hopes that this wasn't a dream... hers or mine.

"What's that Roza?" I whispered.

She opened her eyes to look at me and in a soft raspy voice she said, "I'd marry you in a heartbeat Dimitri." She'd made my pulse race so much since knowing her, but this.....I could hardly put two words together in my head.... "I love you so much; I thought I was going to die without telling you how much you mean to me." Tears started to fall from her face and I was about to tell her to go back to sleep, but she stopped me and continued to talk. "I can't be without you; you make me strong enough to keep going when things get too much. I need you as much as I need air."

I leant towards her and kissed her on the top of her head. "So, is that a yes?" I said with a smile. I felt her softly laugh....

"It's a definite maybe...." she said. I pulled back to look at her.... _maybe? Is she serious!_ "Of _course_ it's a yes Dimitri... one thousand times yes...." she smiled the most amazing smile, the one that took my breath away... I just shook my head.

"Close your eyes Roza, sleep... I'll be here when you open them again, I promise." She smiled and then closed her eyes. I smiled in the knowledge that she'd just agreed to become my wife. I thought of my mother then...and Viktoria! I was going to get mugged when they found out. They were so worried about Rose going missing, I was sure that they'd be here first thing in the morning. For now though, I was just revelling in the knowledge that she was all mine. Just then my cell phone beeped. _Damn! What now...? _I thought.

It was Christian, he'd sent a message. That was weird because he never used cell phones for anything unless he really had to. I opened up the inbox and read his message.

_Lissa is jumping all over the room squealing....  
She said Rose is doing mental back flips  
and she wants to know if she can come over?_

I let out a little giggle as I read it. "Who's that?" asked Rose.

"Lissa.... she has been keeping something from you, like the fact that she can get into your head now... and she wants to know if she can come over.....now!"

She gave a little gasp and looked up at me... "She knows?" I nodded. "Oh, _that's_ so not fair... I'll have to learn how to keep her out now... give me your phone." I handed it to her and she started typing a reply....

_Answer one question first...  
How long have you been getting in my head?_

We both giggled as she hit send and then we waited for a reply.... When it didn't come Rose decided she'd just tell her to come anyway, but before she could, the Princess and Christian came bursting in the room. She threw her arms around my neck and gently across Roses chest and squealed in excitement. She stood up and looked at me and then winked. She looked back at Rose and obviously said something to her as Rose nodded and they both quietly laughed together.

"Well I hate to bust up the party, but Rose really needs to get some sleep Princess."

"I'll leave if you stop calling me that. It's Lissa remember." I smiled and nodded. She'd told me this before, but it was hard to break the habit.


	43. Chapter 43

**Well the end in near guys.... I've really enjoyed doing this story. I'll have to think of another plot!**

**Don't forget to review...**

Chapter 43

**Rose's point of view.**

I opened my eyes to find I was in the clinic again.....maybe I should just move my room down here, it would save time. Then I realised that I was in Dimitri's arms, he was asleep and he looked so peaceful, so unguarded. I loved seeing him like this. I didn't want to move and wake him but memories of last night flooded back. I turned my head slightly and kissed his chest and when I looked back up, his eyes were open and he was looking at me with so much love. "You really asked me?" I said and he nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I've been awake for quite some time. I love watching you sleep, you're very....honest, when you're unconscious." I didn't know what he meant by that...

"Honest?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that you talk in your sleep?" I knew I did when I was younger, but I didn't think I'd done that in quite some time.

"What did I say?"

"Just that you loved me more than you needed air..."

"Yeah, well....you already knew that." He kissed me so softly my heart skipped a beat. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at me confused, "What are you sorry about?"

"If I'd just stayed with you, where I belonged....I wouldn't have...." He put a finger on my lips and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that now. We have plenty of time to talk about that later, if you want. Right now, you have people waiting..."

"Who?" He just shook his head again and smiled...

"Guardian Matthews is waiting, for one...." Lionel Matthews was the guardian who gave the Molnija Marks and would be giving all the graduates their promise marks as well. "But first, I'll take you back to my room so that you can shower and get changed, I don't think a hospital gown is the sort of gown one wears to a graduation."

Being healed by Oksana & Adrian allowed me walk under my own steam, but my body still showed the proof of what had just happened to me. My muscles were still sore and I was a bit weak from the blood loss, apparently, Viktor had stopped drinking just in time so as not to kill me..... and bruises covered most of my body. Lissa healed the ones on my face, so at least I wouldn't look too bad.... He put a robe around me and we walked to Dimitri's room. I was surprised to see a small bag on his bed with a lot of my clothes in it.

"What's this?" looking at the bag.

"Well, I got permission to bring you here so that I could....look after you. After what happened Headmistress Kirova wanted to make sure someone would look after you while you recuperated.

"And she chose you?" That didn't sound like her.... there were plenty of other people that I thought she would chose before Dimitri...not that I was complaining.

"Well, no-one else volunteered." He smiled when he saw my expression. "Don't get mad, no-one had a chance to volunteer. I sort of made it known that I would be looking after you." Now it was my turn to smile. "You need to take a shower so you can get to your graduation." I walked into his bathroom, which was only big enough for the shower, toilet and basin, but he followed me in to help me undress. He reached into the shower and turned the water on but the size of the room, and the fact that we were only a foot apart made it a very intimate act as he reached around and untied my hospital gown. I couldn't take my eyes off his and my heart rate and breathing increased. As the gown fell to the floor, his eyes lowered and his brow creased as he looked at the bruises that covered my body.

I reached a hand up to his face and made him look at me. "Don't look at them, just look at me." Then I reached down and started to unbutton his shirt. It was the same one that he'd rescued me in and was now stained with my blood. "We'll have to give this to Christian to burn." I said. His expression didn't change and he looked so deep in thought until I reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. I shrugged as I explained, "I need someone to wash my back." He smiled the smile that lit up my world and then bent down to kiss me. I quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and then backed into the shower, dragging him with me and he giggled deep in his throat.

The shower lasted a little longer than originally planned, but we ended it just in time, because as we opened the shower screen, we could hear someone knocking on his door. He ran a hand through his wet hair and wrapped a towel around his waist, "You be right here while I go see who it is?" he asked.

"I'm not that breakable, Iarilo." He lifted one eyebrow in surprise to my new nickname for him.

"Oh, I see you've been on the net again..." he laughed. "Is that all you do, search sites for Russian words and phrases?" he said as he walked out to answer the door.

"Well, I have to learn from somewhere," I half yelled. "No-one else will teach me." I heard him giggle from outside. I had actually been surfing the net on Russian sites, I wanted to know how to say 'I love you' and get the pronunciation right and then I found a site that listed Russian Gods....well I had to look at that site......Iarilo was the Russian God of fertility, sexuality, love, youth, strength, fury, and males. I thought it described Dimitri perfectly. Just then I realised that I'd left all my clothes on his bed and all I had in here was a towel. I either had to walk out there in my towel or stay in here until someone bought me some clothes. Being me, I chose the first option. I wrapped the towel around me, squared my shoulders and opened the door. I nearly swallowed my tongue when I looked into the shocked faces of Kirova & Stan.

I bit my bottom lip and pointed to my bag, "I just need to get some clothes." I glanced over to Dimitri and saw that he was trying very hard to keep his composure. Stan's face changed from shock to amusement as I picked up my bag and walked back into the bathroom. It wasn't long before I heard him say goodbye and the bathroom door opened.

"That wasn't nice Rose," he said clearly amused. "She nearly had a heart attack!" We then got dressed and went down to the gym. Apparently all the novices and most of the guardians wanted to wait until I was found to have the graduation ceremony. Guardian Matthews had been doing the promise marks since yesterday and was now waiting on me. As I walked into the gym, I noticed my friends and family standing in a group, Viktoria ran over to me and threw her arms around me.

"I was so worried about you, and Dimka wouldn't let me come visit you in the clinic...." she gave him a pretend glare as she said this.

"No wonder if that's how you would have reacted seeing her." Said Adrian from behind her.

"Shut it, Pyaneetsa...." she said with a smile. Dimitri bent down and told me it meant drunkard. Adrian just giggled at her. "Don't worry about him Sis; you come sit next to me, yes. He will make you drunk if you sit next to him." Adrian feigned shock as she took my hand and pulled me over to the others. Elena told me it was good to have me back & Yeva said that she had no doubt I'd be back. And then I saw Robert, I smiled at him and suddenly those feelings that something wasn't right came into my mind again.

"Where did you go Robert?" Shock flashed across his face but was quickly covered with a smile.

"What do you mean Rose? I've been here the whole time." I narrowed my eyes and thought about that for a minute.

"No....you haven't. We were in Dimitri's room..." I started to recall something but wasn't sure what it was. Then I remembered that he'd said. "What did you mean about not being caught before...?"

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "You remember that? Huh! You'll see." And a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Before I could say anything else Dad came over to me and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my forehead quickly before letting go and standing back.

"Don't go walking around by yourself anymore please Kiz; I don't think I'd like to have to go through that again, although I don't mind a good fight every now and again. You have a way of getting yourself into trouble don't you."

"Just one of my many talents Dad." I winked at him.

"Maybe you'll be safer once you move to Court with the Princess." Said my mother. She'd said it in good humour though so I couldn't really be mad at her. Just then Alberta came up to us and asked Dimitri & the other guardians to come down to the stage that had been set up because the ceremony was about to begin. Viktoria pulled me over to where she'd saved some seats and she placed me in between her and Lissa, Adrian sat on the other side of Vikki and Christian beside Lissa. Parents and other family members had to sit up the rear, behind the novices and graduating Moroi.

As excited as I was, I started to get waves of nausea through my bond with Lissa, I looked over to her... "Liss, can you please not stress out, you're making me feel sick."

"Oh, sorry Rose, I'm still not feeling well. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, thanks. Dimitri told me that you had to heal me. I thought you promised that you wouldn't do that."

"I had to Rose. There was something that only I could fix." I was about to ask her what she meant, but she said, "I'll tell you about it after." She squeezed my hand and looked over to the stage letting me know that she wasn't going to say anymore. Just then the door at the side of the stage opened and two massive guardians walked in. I'd seen them at Court when we first went to see the Queen, when they were still unsure of Dimitri; this only meant one thing...

"Ugh! Don't tell me they invited her." Yup! Everyone stood up and bowed as the Queen entered, bar me, I just glared at her. The day had started off so well too, but now it was ruined. I turned to ask Adrian if this was something that happened at every graduation and I caught sight of Robert's smug expression from the corner of my eye. He was too far away for me to ask what was going on, but I had the feeling that we would soon find out. The Queen took to the podium and everyone sat back in their chairs.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi Everyone, you may have to be patient with updates as I'm finally moving house in the next week, so I'm going to be flat out packing etc and I won't be able to update each day... Please be patient! Hehehe But I promise to update as soon as I'm able!**

Chapter 44

"Welcome everyone to this wonderful day. I don't normally attend graduation ceremonies, but I thought I would use this opportunity to announce that after thirty wonderful years, I have decided to step down as Sovereign." There were a lot of 'ooo's' and 'ah's' from everyone, but I just turned around to look at Robert. As our eyes met, his smile widened and he gave me a wink and then looked back to the Queen. "Today I came here to announce that I have decided on my successor who will take over my throne twelve months from today, and that person is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." Everyone turned to stare with their mouths open at Lissa, even though I'd told her that the Queen had mentioned this to me before, she still looked shocked that it actually happened. I, on the other hand, was not. Robert had played a part!

"Princess, will you come down here please." Asked the Queen. Lissa stood and walked to the stage. "Princess, I have named you my successor, do you accept this appointment?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, your Majesty. I humbly accept with gratitude and endeavour to preserve the virtues of the Moroi realm." This was met with a deafening applause and cheering from the stands. Lissa turned to me and smiled, she was feeling elated and so proud. The Queen then went back to sit on one of the chairs, Kirova then walked to the podium.

"Okay, getting on with the ceremony. I will call the names of the guardians and then inform you of your Moroi charges." As my name was called I was suddenly nervous as I'd already been surprise once before and not been chosen to protect Lissa, but this time I eagerly accepted my assignment of her guardian. But we got to the last novice placement and Christian still hadn't been assigned anyone. I was about to jump up and point this out when the Queen walked back to the podium.

"I have a special assignment that I would like to give out. Guardian Belikov," she looked behind her where he stood and motioned him forward. "I know that for the last year you've excelled in your position here as a teacher & mentor, and you have previously been assigned to Princess Dragomir, but I would like to ask you if you would consider being assigned to guard Mr Christian Ozera? His family have gone on too long without protection and that just will not do." _Wow_, I thought, _Robert is really, really good! _I saw Dimitri's stance change ever so slightly but he just smiled and accepted his assignment with thanks. He then turned to retake his position against the wall, but a smile crept over his face. Lissa's excitement spiked like the needles of a Richter scale!

_It's happening Rose, it's all happening like we wanted it to. _I could feel that Lissa was about to explode with excitement and for the first time in a long time I allowed myself to believe it could all come true. After the ceremony was over I had to go see Lionel and finally get my promise mark and looking at my mother, I thought she was going to explode. Lionel started to give me instructions on how to care for my marks and then rolled his eyes, "Silly me, I should have known better, hey Guardian Hathaway." I couldn't help but be proud of the fact that I actually graduated.

My friends and family each came up to me and kissed my cheek and congratulated me. Dad smiled and said, "I'm very proud of you Rosemarie. Congratulations." And then kissed my forehead like he always did.

Mom was next, "You've made me very happy today Rose, I know you'll make an excellent guardian." She kissed my cheek and then hugged me.....in front of everyone. I still hadn't got around to asking if anything was going on with those two.... And then Robert walked up to me. I had to know if he'd had a hand in what happened here today.

"Congratulations Rose. You're a special young lady; enjoy what happiness comes your way. And thank you for restoring my faith in others, you literally saved my life when you came for me and I'll never forget that."

"Thank you Robert. You're a wonderful man, someone I'm proud to call my friend and I'm glad that I got you away from your brother. But I have to ask, did you have a hand in any of this?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Maybe.....just a little. Let's just say that I helped steer everyone on the right course." I thanked him again and he walked off to talk to Oksana & Mark.

Then Dimitri walked up to me with so much pride in his eyes I just smiled. "Congratulations Roza, I'm so very, very proud of you." And then he bent forward as though to kiss my cheek, but he quickly reached around my waist, dipped me backwards in his arms and kissed me full on the lips. I was distantly aware of people gasping, some laughing too, but at that moment, I couldn't care less; I just went with it and kissed him back. He certainly knew how to make an impression. He broke the kiss and stood me back upright with a smile. "Well that felt good. Never again will I hide my love for you Roza. Can I tell them?" My heart raced with excitement and a little hesitation too.....But I wasn't going to hide anymore either so I said yes. He took my hand and pulled me over to our friends and family, all of their faces showed a mixture of pride and amusement from what Dimitri just did. "Everyone, as you all know, I'm immensely proud of Roza, but last night, I asked her to marry me," then he looked at me and said, "and she said yes."

Well two things happened at that moment. Viktoria let out a shrill scream which made everyone in the gym either hide or go into battle mode, and then she jumped up throwing an arm around both our necks and continued to squeal in excitement. The other thing that happened was I saw the last shred of hope fall from Adrian's eyes; he dropped his head and then started to walk towards the gym door. Everyone was coming to congratulate us but I managed wriggled out of Vikki's grip and told Dimitri that I'd be back soon.

I caught up to Adrian just outside the door. "Adrian." I said. He turned around and smiled a sad smile.

"Congratulations little Dhampir."

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you myself."

"Don't worry about it. I knew this would happen. It's not like you made me a promise and I went in with my eyes wide open. You have always been honest about your feelings and I really am happy for you. All I've ever wanted was to see you happy, and you are." I hated to see him hurting, but I hoped that he could now move on and find someone who would love him back the way he deserved to be loved. I opened my arms, silently asking for a hug. He walked forward and lifted me up into his arms and put his forehead against my neck. "I'm so glad that you survived, I was so worried about you."

I tightened my arms around him. "You're not leaving are you? I know it's selfish of me to want you to stay..." He pulled his head back to look at me.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose, I said I'd be your friend and friends don't pack up and leave when the going gets a little rocky." My tears betrayed me again and one fell onto my cheek. "Don't cry, I really am okay with this, believe me." Then he kissed my cheek and put me back on the ground. He studied me for a second, took a deep breath and pulled me back to the gym. "We need to get back; everyone will think we've run off together!"

I smiled, shook my head, and put my arm around his waist. I hoped that he would always be in my life. "I think a certain someone may not like that." I was sure that he thought I was talking about Dimitri, but I wasn't.... We walked back to the smiling faces of my now big family, something I never thought I'd ever have. Lissa was happy that Adrian was coming back, I could feel it.

Vikki came up to us as we got there, "You know Pyaneetsa, if you need someone to help you find your way back to your room, its good manners not to expect the injured one to have to get you there." she said in a playful tone.

"Oh really, are you offering my dear?"

"In your dreams, Lord 'I'm-so-hot'....." she said back to him.

"Oh, two invitations in one conversation.... I think that's a record! Plus, I'm not that drunk." She just glared back at him.... "Oooo, scary... but you may need Rose here to teach you how to glare properly; she's _very_ good at it." Sore or not, that comment still needed a reprimand and standing this close, he wasn't fast enough to get out of my reach....

"Shove it Ivashkov, my sister needs to get ready."

"What for?"

"Oh Rose......" she raised her eyebrow and shook her head exactly like her brother does and it made me smile... "The graduation party of course...." she then grabbed Adrian by the arm and said, "Come on, let's see what you have that will match what I'm wearing!" Lissa laughed through our bond..... _He's not going to know what hit him..... _I had a feeling she was right.


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay guys, I've done a little more, so before I move I thought that I'd send this chapter in. I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is a little longer than normal, but I couldn't make it any shorter!**

Chapter 45

Dimitri and I walked back to his room arm in arm and as much as I loved it, I was extremely aware of the looks and whispers directed at us. It reminded me of the day Lissa & I where bought back here.....Dimitri was by my side then too.... We got back to his room and on his bed were two boxes. I looked at him but he just shrugged his shoulders and we went over to have a look. On top of one was an envelope, I opened it and immediately recognised my father's writing.

_Lissa helped pick this out, so if it's wrong, blame her!  
There's also something for my son to be, we hope he likes it.  
Love Mom & Dad._

"Here you are 'son-to-be', this one's for you." I smiled. Somehow I don't think he was completely comfortable with a Moroi calling him son, especially a rich, goatee wearing, ear-ringed underworld gangster like my father.....

"You first..." He said, I opened the box and saw a black satin dress. I lifted it out and couldn't believe that my mother was actually going to let me wear this. It was a long halter neck dress that would almost go to my waist at the front and was completely backless, probably lower than normal and it had a side split that went _all_ the way up and was edged in black lace. "Whoa! I can't _wait_ to see you in that!"

"So, what did they get you?" I asked. He opened the box and inside was a white Armani suit and black silk shirt and tie. When he lifted the jacket out, I grinned widely.... it was _so_ him! It was a long 3 button jacket that would go down to his calf muscles. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dimitri opened it and Lissa walked in.

"I see you got your gifts." She smiled. "Do you like your dress?"

"I do actually, but tell me how you persuaded my mother to agree to it?"

"Actually, she was the one who picked it out, I only agreed that it was _very_ you.... But I'm here to help you get ready. You," she said to Dimitri, "can get yourself ready... You can pick her up from her room in an hour."

"Really, an hour hey.... good luck." He chuckled as he bent to kiss me, "See you in an hour.....or so, maya krasaveetsa." Then he walked off to his bathroom. Lissa grabbed some of my things and we walked off to my room. Once we got there she set to work, she started on my hair and fiddled around like she was having trouble but I could feel the tingle of hot and cold as she healed the bruises.

"I know what you're doing Liss." I said as I looked at her in the mirror.

"What? I can't get your hair to do what I want." She said it so innocently that most people would have believed her; I on the other hand knew otherwise....

"I don't need you to heal the bruises you know." She blushed and looked back at me.

"You've worked hard to get here Rose and you've overcome a lot of obstacles; I just want you to look totally amazing in that dress, not only for yourself, but for the man you're going marry, even with bruises you'd look great, but...." I nodded in understanding and then she continued. And miracles of miracles, I was actually ready in an hour. I must admit the dress was absolutely amazing and fit me like a glove. I couldn't wait to see Dimitri..... There was a knock at the door and my heart skipped a beat. Lissa went to let him in but made us both promise to keep our eyes closed until she said we could look. Problem was....I tried to cheat by slipping into her head and she caught me by reading my mind!

"Rose!" she yelled.... "You promised.... Well seeing as I can't trust you not to use _my_ eyes to peak, then I'll just have to keep my eyes on _you_. And don't think I'm not listening to you either Dimitri...." Her happiness radiated through to me and then she opened the door. "Okay you can both look now..."

Neither of us said anything, we just looked at each other. He looked every inch the Russian God I'd always believed he was.... Then he walked to me and held my face, "You are absolutely breathtaking."

"You're not too bad yourself." I said to him.

_All right Rose, pull yourself together.....I didn't do all that work for you to go ruin it all now... we have to go. _Said Lissa.

"Alright Lissa....whatever you say." With much effort, we left my room and made our way down to the gym that had now been transformed in an almost perfect ballroom. Lissa and Christian walked in ahead of us but when _we_ walked in, everyone turned and stared. Some of the guys dropped their drinks, some of the girls choked.... it was a great reaction really..... Adrian choked on his hors d'oeuvre and Vikki came to his rescue with a hard whack to his back, I wasn't sure which would have done more damage, the hors d'oeuvre or the hit....

The night was magical and I spent most of it in Dimitri's arms. Abe cut in a few times and I swear he growled at a few of the guys as they stared at me. Lissa was glowing, and Vikki was literally bouncing with excitement; I think every guy there asked her to dance, and then she was finally able to make her way to Adrian. She grabbed his hand, and without asking she pulled him to the dance floor. He was a great dancer and she laughed as he spun her around like a ballerina. At the end of the dance she reached up and quickly kissed him on the lips, and then she smiled that amazing 'Belikov' smile that she shared with her brother and went to dance with Mark. Adrian on the other hand stared after her and stood stock still in the middle of the dance floor where she'd left him. He swallowed, shook his head and then as he went to walk to the bar, he realised Dimitri & I were watching his shocked reaction...

He shrugged his shoulders and said "It's a curse....", then he continued to the bar. But the best thing was watching my parents do the waltz. In the last few weeks I'd seen a whole different side to my mother, it was the longest time I'd seen my parents together, and there were times I saw glimpses of what they shared before I was born, I could tell they still loved each other. I didn't really want the night to end, but I was so tired....even though I was healed and the bruises were taken away, the last few days had taken their toll on me and in the last half hour I think I'd yawned about 20 times.

"Well," said Dimitri, "I think Rose needs to say her goodnights everyone before she falls asleep standing up."

"Yes Rose, you do look exhausted." Said my mother. "Go and sleep, the next few days are going to be busy." She was of course talking about Lissa & Christian's wedding. They wanted to get married in the church where they first met; they thought it was the perfect place. So we said our goodnights and Dimitri and I left for the dorms. We walked arm in arm, but winter was well on its way and I started to shiver. Dimitri took off his jacket and wrapped me in it before lifting me into his arms.

"I can walk you know." I said.

"I know that, but I can keep you warmer like this."

He carried me until we got to our building and then I made him put me down. His jacket nearly touched the ground on me but I kept it on; he'd had it on all night and it smelled just like him. He opened the door and I walked in, but as soon as he'd shut the door he caught me by the waist.

He leant down and spoke as he kissed my neck, "You have _no_ idea how much I've controlled myself tonight Roza. I've spent the last five hours undressing you with my eyes, thinking about everything that I want to do with you; I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to contain myself. I was _very_ happy you started to get tired." Then he looked at me with so much passion and his words had done wonderful things to my body....I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard as I lifted my leg up around his waist.

"I think this dress cost a bit, so let's try not to destroy it...." I said a little breathlessly.

"I'll try my best..." Dimitri laughed.

Things got real hot, real quick.... and the dress survived, just! I would have to repair it a little.....I couldn't get enough of him and his touch still sent shockwaves through my body. It really was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

We woke up to the sound of the alarm, which ended up a bit broken; especially once it hit the floor after bouncing off the wall that Dimitri threw it at... "Ugh! I hate that thing..." he moaned.

I couldn't believe that he'd done that and it made me laugh, "I thought that would be something I would do, not the 'ever patient Guardian Belikov'......didn't your mother ever tell you that you should only pick on someone your own size?"

"No, she didn't actually, mainly because there _wasn't_ anyone my size."

I sat up quickly and stared at him, "Dimitri....if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you just made a joke!"

"Yeah, it's been known to happen from time to time." He said with a wink. "I have to go on duty in an hour, are you getting into the shower first or will I?" I just raised my eyebrows and smiled, and then he reminded me of just how fast he was. He scooped me up and had me in his small bathroom in an instant.

* * * * *

I was feeling on top of the world walking to the Moroi dorms. I reached out through the bond to make sure Lissa was awake and then knocked on her door. I was a little surprised to see Christian open the door.....

"Oh, that's _so_ not nice Christian..." I said seeing him in his PJ's and screwing up my nose.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen anyone in their boxers before Rose."

"That's true, but in _his_ case, he fills them out a little better than you do." Then I heard a familiar laugh coming from inside. I peaked over Christians shoulder and got a little surprise. "Well, _you're_ lucky I'm here alone Ivashkov. Good morning little Sis...." Apparently they stayed up partying a lot longer after we'd left and they all crashed here for the night. Adrian had made a bed on Lissa very plush rug and Vikki had slept on the sofa, but if Dimitri had been with me just now, I don't think he would have taken it as well as I did.

"Hey Little Dhampir, wouldn't be jealous would you?" I really hated it when he lifted his eyebrow like that....

"Not at all Adrian," I said, "Because I know out of the two of us, who had a better ending to their night." _Suck on that one! _ I thought to myself.... It felt a little odd thinking of Adrian with someone like that but then I thought of Dimitri....

_Rose! That was so nasty... Is he laughing? _Lissa said silently from her bathroom.

"Sort of Liss..." I said aloud. I knew how much it irked them all when we had our silent conversations, and I knew that it would be killing him to know what she'd said to me and by his face, it'd had its desired effect, so I just stuck my tongue out at him.... Before Christian was able to shut the door, Robert, Oksana & Mark were standing in the doorway. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to them last night; I only had eyes for one person then, but now would give me a chance to find out exactly what Robert had done to the Queen. I kissed Oksana & Mark in greeting and then said hello to Robert.

"Are you going to let me in on your obvious little side trip?" I asked him. He seemed a little shocked at first then looked down in what I would call a 'sheepish' look....

"Don't know what you mean Rose." _Oh, that's so not being ignored...._

"Oh no you don't.....you know _exactly_ what I mean. In Dimitri's room I was talking to you one minute and then staring at the wall the next. I couldn't work out _why_ I was staring at a wall but I knew something was up; it wasn't until yesterday that I remembered everything. What did you do to all of us?" A small smile crept across his face.

"Lissa is quite strong in spirit considering how long she's been aware of some of her capabilities, but as I said, I've been at this for a long time; there are things that I can do that no-one knows about, can _never_ know about. One day I will let you in on it as you and my niece will need to know how to handle it all, but suffice it to say, I have learnt a few tricks over the years."

"So in other words, 'shut up' Rose." I said.

This made him laugh out loud and then he put his arm around my shoulders, "Ah Rose, you are an exceptionally bright young lady, and I'm going to enjoy having you in my life. I will tell you this though; the Queen has a great body for her age....her pretty play toy has done wonders for keeping her young." _OOOWW_! That wasn't something I needed to know.... Now I was going to have that image revisiting me all day!

Lissa finally came out of the bathroom and Vikki was in the small kitchenette making some toast for breakfast. Christian & Lissa had apparently already been to visit the feeders but Adrian was now going and would be back soon, so I went to make myself some toast as I was starving....again. Though the nausea had been getting a little worse lately....

_What did you mean 'Sort of' before Rose? _ Lissa asked through the bond. I lifted my eyebrows as if to ask if she was listening and she nodded.

_Well he was smiling, not laughing.... _ and then we were both giggling. We got some funny looks by those in the room.... "Private joke." I told them.

"We kind of got that Buffy." Said Christian. He didn't like it when we did that, I think he thought we were talking about him....

"So," I said to Lissa, "Are we doing wedding stuff or are you doing spirit stuff first?" As it turned out they were doing spirit stuff first and she started with Robert & Oksana. Adrian eventually got back from his 'breakfast' and this was the first time Vikki had seen Lissa heal anything. She wanted to see a 'race' between Lissa & Adrian with who could revive the plants the fastest. Lissa won of course but Vikki was giving Adrian some serious looks of admiration.

_Did you see that? _ Asked Lissa, _How long has this been going on?_

_I think she's liked him for a while. She kissed him last night at the dance....he was a little....taken back, but I think he liked it. _I said but neither of us looked at each other.

Adrian then looked up at us, his eyes going from me to Lissa and back again, "Alright you two, what are you talking about now?" We both looked up at him with our most innocent faces. "Do you forget that you both glow when you're conversing using spirit? I may not know what you're saying, but I know you're saying something." Liss & I looked at each other and grinned.

"Adrian, if we _wanted_ you to hear our conversation, we would have said it out loud. Now mind your own business and make that stupid plant flower." I said with a smirk. Vikki snickered beside me.

"She's got you there Ivashkov. Now make it flower so that I can put it in my room." The day went along pretty much the same all day, little digs tossed between Adrian, Christian, Vikki & I..... So a pretty fun day really. Adrian got food delivered for lunch as Vikki & I were starving again and then we went over some last minute details about the wedding the next day. Then a few hours later I looked at the time just as someone knocked at the door, I went and answered it and was greeted by my Russian God! Without thinking, I rushed at him, pushing him against the far wall in the hallway as I kissed him.

"Hmm, _that's_ a nice greeting." He said smiling. Oh I loved his smile.

"I missed you." I said. As well as I knew his face, he still amazed me every time I saw him. His eyes, his beautiful brown eyes....I could imagine drowning in them.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're probably really hungry about now." He said still grinning.

"You know me so well..."

"Wanna go get something to eat then?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Dimka..." said Vikki from behind us. "I could eat a horse!" We both laughed when she said this as animals really didn't like us Dhampirs.

_Hang on, we're coming too!_ I just shook my head...

"What?" asked Dimitri.

"We won't be eating alone; I have a feeling that everyone will be joining us.

We all started walking to the commons for dinner, but Dimitri pulled me towards the Guardian dining room instead. "You're not a novice anymore Roza. You get to eat with the big kids now." It felt a little odd being in there and we were soon having fun but we didn't stay too long because we had a big day tomorrow.

Lissa & Christian's wedding would soon be here and we had to get as much rest as we could. Lissa had asked Mark to give her away at the wedding; they'd actually got really close since they came to the US to help get Dimitri back. Oksana had been trying to teach Lissa how to brush people's minds and that's how she'd learnt how to read mine. Adrian could go into someone's dreams, Oksana could brush minds and feel what they felt and from that, she could understand what they were thinking, but Lissa, she could actually _hear_ what I was saying, like I could do with her.

Because of her new found talent, she was actually able to read Oksana's thoughts and feelings for her husband and their thoughts about all of us. They thought of Liss & I as substitute kids and Lissa thought of them as substitute parents, so it was natural to her to ask Mark to give her away. We were going to keep to tradition so Dimitri, Adrian, Mark & Christian were staying in Adrian's room and Vikki, Oksana, Liss & I were staying in Lissa's room and we'd all get ready from there.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The Wedding!

I woke up early because I knew that mom wanted to help us all get ready. I thought I'd surprise her by meeting her at her room. I knocked on her door and waited....no answer. Just then Celeste walked by and told me that she was at the guest building, and I knew there was only one person who stayed there that she would be interested in talking to, so I went to my father's room. I knocked on the door to be greeted by my father and he was immaculate as ever, hair slicked back, beard trimmed to perfection and draped in a black satin robe. He really was a stunning man, even for his age!

"Okay, where is she?" I asked sarcastically. Of course I was greeted by his sly grin...

"She – who, my darling daughter?" I narrowed my eyes at him...

"You know who I mean. Don't tell me you're hiding her in the closet." He thought I was being funny.... well, I probably was a bit. "Are you going to invite me in or do I have to barge in anyway?" He stepped backwards to let me come in as my mother walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hello Rosemarie. I thought I was meeting you at Lissa's?" _Oh good Lord, they did...._ I thought to myself. They both started laughing; obviously my face was very readable at the moment.

"Aren't you two a little old to go cavorting around like teenagers?" I was a little annoyed for some reason. If they thought I was being funny before, they now thought I was hilarious. So, I had to sit and make uncomfortable small talk with my father while mom was getting dressed. "When are you going back to Europe?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet Kiz. I had planned to go back a few days ago, but...." Uh oh... that comment sounded like someone may have changed his plans for him.... "Would you mind if I stuck around a little longer?"

"No. But you know that I'll be moving to Court soon though, are you going to stay here at school..... Think you could maybe learn something?" I thought I'd go with more sarcasm...

"No Rosemarie. You know that you don't have to be a smart ass all of your life. I've actually had the opportunity to acquire a new place of residence here in the States... I thought that I might be here more often now, and I hate having to live in guest accommodations."

"You bought a house? Where?" I never expected this, so I let his 'smart ass' comment slide....

"Hmm, quite close to Court actually. The previous owner recently had no more use for it, so I made an offer they couldn't refuse."

"Oh really?" Something about how he said that got me curious. "You never said where it was, or is it a secret?"

"No, not a secret. You know the place actually...." he just grinned obviously not planning on telling me where it was. Then he looked up as mom came back. "Oh Janine, I was just telling Rose about the 'house' I just bought. You'll have to tell her all about it. But for now, I have to leave. I have some people that I have to meet." He then bent down and kissed my forehead and then kissed my mother..... _Ooowww! _We all walked out together and mom and I went to Lissa's building as dad and his guards got into his car and drove out of the Academy.

"So....you and Abe hey!" I said with a pursed grin...

"Yeah. Well, it's good to......reconnect." She had a faraway look as she said this.... They both looked like they'd just swallowed the canary.... I just shook my head. "I'll be going back to my Moroi soon, but as soon as they get another guardian organised, I'll be coming back to the US."

I had questions about this, but I needed to know more about the house Abe had bought. "That's good, but first, what about the house?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. He now owns Viktor Dashkov's house." I couldn't believe she said what she just said.... I stopped walking in shock.

"_What!_ You're kidding me!" I couldn't get my head around the fact that he'd bought Viktor's mansion.... But Abe would look very much at home there.... It was _very_ him! Shaking my head we started back to the Moroi dorm. We were halfway across the grounds as I felt the urge to look back from where we'd come from. I turned to see Dimitri on the balcony of Adrian's room; just staring at me, the sight of him sent shivers down my spine. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that we were psychically linked, I could feel him. It wouldn't be long and I'd be able to hold him again, he was obviously thinking the same thing as he tapped a finger on his watch and smiled at me. My heart skipped....

We got to Lissa's room and started getting ready. She was so happy, it just radiated out of her. She wasn't nervous at all, she couldn't think of anything that she wanted more than to be Christian's wife and she couldn't wait for the day to begin. Suddenly I started feeling very sick. "Ugh.... have you still go morning sickness Liss?" I asked.

"A little bit... I was feeling a little queasy before, but I'm fine now." She said all innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her.... "Oh, sorry." She said. Oksana did Lissa and Vikki's hair and makeup, mom did mine, then we swapped. Mom & Vikki had bought their dresses when we went to the shopping mall and then I went to help Liss into her dress. She looked amazing, her belly hadn't got much bigger since buying the dress, but she was definitely experiencing the 'pregnancy bloom'! Everyone was ready and the time to go to the church had come. We went down to the lobby and I could see that Abe's car was in front of the building. He'd had it decorated with white ribbons and flowers and we were going to be driven to the church.

He never ceased to surprise me; only a few short months ago, I thought he was some dark gangster that would stop at nothing or kill anyone who stood in his way, that was probably still true, but as mum had said, there was more to him than first appearances. I'd found out later that Robert had also 'persuaded' the Queen to have people come and decorate the church and it was now extremely suitable for a royal wedding. We got out of the car and walked up to the church doors. The front pillars were spiralled in garlands of flowers, white & lilac roses, sprays of Lavender and baby's breath. Rose petals covered the ground.... it was magical and we hadn't even opened the doors yet. Just then we heard the bridal waltz start to play inside. It was time....

The guards who drove us opened the doors and we walked into the foyer of the church, the same theme of flowers hung from the ceiling and adorned the end of each pew and the rose petals continued down the aisle. Oksana walked down the aisle first. As I walked down the aisle, my eyes landed on the only person in the church, Dimitri. He took my breath away and my thoughts betrayed me; I blushed profusely as my eyes went up and down his body, his eyes were doing the same thing. As I got to the altar, I turned to see Liss coming down the aisle. She looked like a dream, her dress made her look like she was floating, and truth be told, she probably was! She only had eyes for Christian and the love that flowed through to me was making me giddy....I looked to my left and stared directly into the eyes of the man I loved with all my heart and soul. One day soon, I would be walking down the aisle to become one with him and I couldn't wait.

Mark kissed Lissa's cheek and put her hand into Christians and said, "Look after our girl." He nodded and then Lissa gave me her bouquet as the priest placed his hand onto her & Christian's joined hands and started the ceremony.

"Today we come to celebrate the marriage of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir to Lord Christian Ozera. Today they will become one. If there is anyone here that has any reason why these two people should not be wed, let them now speak or forever hold their peace." No-one spoke of course. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We all do." Everyone said. She wasn't expecting this, but a huge smile spread over her face. Christian looked like he was about to cry, so I stuck my tongue out at him... just a little bit, and winked at him. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' before looking back to Lissa.

"Christian, do you take Vasilisa for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live? "

"I most certainly do." He said with a smile.

"Vasilisa, do you take Christian for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do with all my heart."

The priest then asked Dimitri for the rings and placed them on the bible he was holding. He blessed them then held them out to Christian who then took Lissa's ring.

"The happy couple have decided to recite their own vows." Said the priest.

As he put the ring on her finger he recited his vows. "Lissa, you are my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. You are God's precious gift to me and in His presence and that of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be _your_ faithful partner in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, I vow to _always_ put you first in my life, love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I felt a tear fall from my eyes as I felt the emotion in his words and the love pouring into me from Lissa. Next was her turn.

She took his ring from the bible and placed it on his finger as she recited her vows. "Christian, I look at you and I see my _other_ best friend," she said with a grin, "your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I know longer fear being myself. I know longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. I've come to realize that no matter what, you're always with me, and you are my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank God everyday that you were brought into my life, I'd say that today I give you my heart, but I gave that to you a long time ago. I thank you for loving me."

Throughout the vows I stood with my eyes locked with Dimitri, I couldn't look away. I felt all of those words and more, I wanted so much to walk over to him and say everything I was feeling, but I think my eyes said everything.

"May these rings be blessed so those who give them and those who wear them may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." Said the priest. "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Christian and Vasilisa are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I now pronounce that they are husband and wife." He bent forward and said to Christian, "You may now kiss your bride."

They both smiled at each other and kissed. It sort of went on a little longer than necessary, so Dimitri gave Christian a little nudge. Everyone chuckled and the happy couple broke apart laughing happily. Liss turned to me with tears flowing down her cheeks and love pouring out from every fibre of her being. I've never felt so much happiness from her and it felt wonderful.

"Congratulations Liss, I'm so happy for you." I said as we hugged.

"Your turn next darl..." she said with a sniffle. Then she turned back to Christian and they walked back down the aisle towards the doors as husband & wife. Finally I was able to touch my man.... I knew that he was thinking the same things as me through the vows, because as we took each other's hands to follow Christian & Lissa, he bent down and kissed me.

"I love you with all my heart Roza." He whispered.

"I love you too Dimitri."

As we got outside I noticed that there were now two cars, one for the happy couple and a stretch for my parents, Dimitri & I, Olena, Yeva, Vikki, Adrian, Oksana & Mark. The cars took us to the Guest building where the large conference room was set up for a small, private reception. The food was amazing, thanks to Adrian and his connections, and we all danced the night away. After some well placed remarks by Vikki and sideways looks, Adrian finally asked her to dance which she replied with the largest of grins. I was finally able to talk to Olena again, which I always loved, she was such an amazing woman; I really looked up to her. Yeva came back from where she'd been talking to my mother and came to sit beside me.

"Rose," she nodded. Then a huge grin spread across her face. "How are you feeling lately child?" she knew I'd been getting sick from Lissa's morning sickness.

"Well, I thought things were getting better, but Lissa's morning sickness is still playing havoc. I was sick this morning again. Hopefully it won't last too much longer; she won't be sick the whole way through the pregnancy will she?" I was almost too afraid of the answer.

"No, she won't." She said....I was really thankful for that little bit of info. She kept looking at me grinning, like she knew a secret...

"What Yeva? Did you have another dream?" I asked.

"You could say that."

"And....?" She was being evasive and I knew it. Just then Dimitri came over after dancing with Oksana. "Your grandmother's had another dream and won't let me in on the secret." I said with a smile. He looked to her and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you worry about it Dimka. I'm sure that it will all come to light soon enough." She said with a grin, Dimitri & I looked at each other confused and then back to Yeva. She definitely knew something, but the crafty old Russian wasn't letting anything out. What on earth could she have meant by that?

The rest of the night was great and then my father stood to give his wedding present. "Vasilisa, Christian, in the last few months I've come to know you both well, and I've seen how much you love each other. A love like yours should start off with a bang." He then walked over and gave Christian a large envelope. He pulled out some papers and both his & Lissa's eyes flew open.

"Mr Mazur..." Christian was lost for words. I wanted to know what was going on, so I asked. _What's going on Liss, what did he give you? _I asked.  
_Tickets to Paris, for our honeymoon. We leave in the morning._ She said to me. I looked to my father in confusion, did he honestly think I'd let her go to another country without me to protect her? He was out of his mind! Then he looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't forget you Rose." He said with a giggle. He came to hand me two more tickets, for Dimitri & me. "You're their guardians; of course you'd be going."

"You're lucky." I said with a wink. I couldn't believe it; I was going to Paris, the city of Love.....with Dimitri. The smile never left my face all night.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi Everyone, Well I'm finally back online!! Woo Hoo! I had major withdrawals! Hehehe I still have soooo much to unpack, but I will try to update again soon. Although, this story will finish in the next couple of chapters! So finally I will update for you all.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!!**

Chapter 47

The night had finally drawn to an end and we all went back to our rooms. Adrian being the gentleman I knew he was, gave the happy couple his room for the night, and he went to Christian's room. In the morning I rolled over in the bed and realised that Dimitri wasn't there. I sat up looking around into the darkness.

"Dimitri?" I called out. He didn't answer so I got up to turn the light on. He wasn't here or in the bathroom. I thought about going to look for him but I was still feeling nauseous. I really hoped that Lissa's morning sickness would hurry up and finish. I went to Dimitri's small fridge hoping to find something to eat, and smiled as I saw our pieces of wedding cake that we'd been given. I got a slice out and started eating.... it was _so_ nice. I'd eaten about half when I had to run to the bathroom and throw up. It was then that Dimitri decided to come back. He must have heard me as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Roza, are you alright?" he asked.

"No, not really. I really hope she starts feeling better soon, 'cause I don't know how much more of this I can take." I brushed my teeth as my stuff was still here, and then I went outside.

"I went to get you something for breakfast before we left, but somehow I don't think you'll want it now." He said. I just shook my head and went to the bed. He followed me over and laid down beside me. "Do you want to go to the clinic, just to make sure it's not something you've got rather than from Lissa? It seems to be getting worse, not better." I knew he was worried; he had been ever since he rescued me.

"Alright," I said. I thought I may as well considering that we would soon be leaving for Paris. I got up to shower, maybe that would make me feel better. "Back soon." After a few minutes, I wasn't feeling any different so I sat on the floor; put my head on my knees and let the water run over me and I closed my eyes. Just then Dimitri opened the shower door.

"Roza." He looked so worried. Then he climbed in clothes and all and pulled me up into his arms. "Has it been this bad before?"

"Yeah, in the beginning, then it got better, but it's been getting worse over the last couple of days." Suddenly a panicked thought popped into my head. "You don't think anything's wrong with the babies do you?" I quickly closed my eyes and called out to Lissa.

_Liss! Are you awake? Lissa...._

_Ugh! Rose....__**not now**__!_

_Liss, are you alright? Are the babies? _

_Hang on... _I must have caught them at an inopportune moment, but I had to know. _I'm fine Rose, why?_

_I'm getting sicker Lissa, like when you first got pregnant. Are you sure that you three are all okay?_

_Yeah, I'm sure. Do you think we should go get checked out?_

_Yeah, I do. I'll meet you at the clinic in half an hour alright. _

_Alright Rose. Half an hour. _ Then I opened my eyes and got all light headed. I was lucky Dimitri was there as the next thing I knew I was waking up on the bathroom floor in his arms.

"Roza!" he exclaimed. "Oh God, you scared the hell out of me. Come on, you need to get to the clinic."

"Dimitri? What happened.... why are we on the floor?"

He gave a slight laugh, "You passed out Rose. You need to get dressed; as much as I love you like this, I don't think they'd like me to bring you to the clinic naked and wet." I had to giggle at that.

"No, I don't think they would either......Dimitri? I don't think I can stand another three months of this. You're mother said that she'd be feeling better by now." I whined.

He gave a half smile and helped me up. "Come on maya krasaveetsa. Were you talking to Lissa before?" I nodded. "What did she say?"

"That she'd come to the clinic in half an hour to get checked out, to make sure nothing was wrong with her or the babies." He looked at his watch and smiled wistfully.

"Well, we'd best get going. That was more than half an hour ago." As he helped me get dressed, Lissa called out looking for me.

_Rose, where are you?_

_I'm coming; we'll be there in five, okay._

_Okay. Is everything alright?_

_Yeah. Be there soon._

_Okay._

It was only five minutes later that we arrived at the clinic, but I was still a little giddy, so Dimitri held onto me.

"Rose!" said Lissa. "You look terrible."

"Gee thanks Liss. It's all your fault you know." She pouted her mouth looking sad. Just then Dr Olendsky walked into the examination room we were in and asked who she was to look at. "Both of us. She's making me sick!" I said. The doctor looked between us and then started to ask Lissa about how she was feeling and how her morning sickness was going. Liss told her that she hadn't been sick in more than a week, that she was feeling great. She had a feel of Lissa's belly and checked the babies' heartbeats and said that everything looked fine. She got the nurse to get a machine hooked up to do some other readings and then started on me, she told me to lie down on the bed.

"So when did you start getting sicker?" she asked me.

"Oh, probably when Liss started feeling better. Is that what's wrong? Am I taking it all away from her?" That'd be just my luck.

She started to push all around my stomach. "Hmm, maybe." She said absently. "You're not sore here?" I said no. "Here?" I was a bit tender there. "Alright, I'll just do some bloods on you to check that everything is okay." She then went and got what she needed and came and took a few vials of blood.

"We're leaving for Paris in a few hours; will you know anything by then?" Dimitri asked.

"Probably, if not I'll call you on the phone. I don't see that anything should be wrong, this is just a precaution, especially after everything _she's_ just been through." She left then.

"You really do look bad Rose. Like what Lissa looked like when she first fell pregnant." Said Christian.

"Yeah, I know Sparky..... I remember what I felt like then too!" I could have just hit him then.... I knew how bad I must have looked; I didn't need him telling me too.

We stayed a little while longer while the machine continued to monitor the twins, and then we left. Everyone bar the novices were walking around going to classes; they only had a week left and then they would be finished for the year as well. Just as we walked into Dimitri's room, his phone rang. He was obviously talking to the Doctor and said that we'd be right there.

"That was quick." I said. He was trying not to let anything show, but I knew something was going on. "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Dimitri.....I know your face better than you do. What?"

"Some of your results are in and she wants you to come back to the clinic." I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. "That's all I know, honestly." He said holding his hands up. I decided not to push it as we'd find out soon enough anyway and then we walked to the clinic. As we walked in, Dr Olendsky was standing at the front desk talking to the nurse and she smiled as she saw us.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov." She nodded. "Follow me." Well I didn't think it was anything too dire as she was smiling, and I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be doing that if I was dying or anything. She led us into her office and motioned for us to sit in the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Is there anything wrong Doc?" I asked.

"Well, no......not really." Her brow crunched up as she looked between Dimitri & me. "Um, Guardian Belikov, would you mind if I spoke to Rose for a minute?"

"Certainly." He said, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him from leaving and shook my head.

"It's fine, he's going to find out anyway. So, what's going on? I get the feeling that I'm not dying or anything, you look a little too chipper for such bad news." That made both of them let out a little giggle.

"No Rose, you're not dying. Um, we did find something......odd.....in your blood-work though." I nodded. "How long have you been sick for?"

"Since Lissa fell pregnant just over 3 months ago."

"And it was getting better until recently you said."

"Yeah, sort of. When she first fell pregnant, the nausea was really bad and then it started to get better and then just over a week ago it started getting worse again. I thought something might have been wrong with the babies, that's why I asked her to come and get checked out." She sat nodding while I said my thing....

"Okay, well, I don't think the nausea is completely from Lissa. A lot of it, yeah, but not all... Rose, how long is it since you had a period?" I couldn't understand why she'd be asking me this. After all, she knew damn well that I couldn't fall pregnant to Dimitri, we were both Dhampirs and everyone knows that two Dhampirs can have children together. I scratched my head thinking.....

"Um, I'm not sure really. A lot's being going on lately.......um....?" I continued thinking and then looked back to the Doctor. "I'm pretty sure it was just before we found Mr Doru, why?"

"Rose, your test results came back to say that you're pregnant." It was like time stopped, like time for me was being lived in the space between heart beats. My forehead creased in confusion, pregnant......did she really say, pregnant?

"Pregnant. Well, that's not possible. Obviously you did the tests wrong." I couldn't take my eyes off her as I continued. "We can't.....you know that." She knew what I meant.

"I know. But we've done these tests four times now Rose, and it's definitely coming up positive every time." I stared at her for a few more seconds and then turned to Dimitri. He was just staring at the Doctor; no emotion.....the mask that he wore so well when we first met was back. I could instantly tell what he was thinking, I could only fall pregnant by a Moroi, and the only Moroi he knew of that had feelings for me was Adrian. I saw his hands ball up into fists and I knew I had to say something....

Looking back to Dr Olendsky I said, "But I've only ever been with Dimitri. That's not possible, is it? Two Dhampirs can't have kids......can they?"

"Well, up until now....no, it's not been possible. But Rose, you two aren't just any normal Dhampirs. You are shadowkissed, brought back from the brink of death, your body healed by spirit, Dimitri has also been healed by spirit, and not only by one spirit user, but by three. We have no idea what effect that has had on either of you." I leant forward in the chair and put my head in my hands.....

"Ugh....I think I'm going to be sick." I jumped out of the chair and out of her office and ran to the nearest bathroom, hoping that I would make it in time. I did, thank goodness, but afterwards I was so giddy I fell backwards onto the floor, out cold. I really was going to have to stop doing this. I woke up as Dimitri was lifting me off the floor. I looked into his face and I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Ugh..... Dimitri?" He looked down to me with doubt in his eyes. That was something that I never thought I'd see, especially not after everything I did, everything I risked to get him back. As dizzy as I was, I struggled in his arms and pushed my way onto the floor. "Leave." I said, hurt. "I can see what you're thinking, and for you to doubt me, after everything......just leave." I was barely keeping myself together and I wanted to crumple onto the floor again, but I just turned and walked out of the bathroom with the Doctor leaving Dimitri behind me, she wanted me to go lie down, but I told her I was fine so she wanted me to get a scan done to see what was going on. We walked to the exam rooms and before I could close the door, Dimitri was in the way.

"I'm sorry Rose, I should have known better. Can I come in?" I was still hurt that he would think this of me, but I could see why he would have. This has never happened before, not that I know of anyway. I nodded and he walked in and closed the door behind him. I went to walk away but he caught my arm. As I turned to him, he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the lips, then he looked into my eyes and I saw only love and understanding, "We're having a baby." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. Dr Olendsky wanted to do some blood work on Dimitri as well, hoping there may be something in there that might explain things. She got me to lie on the bed and started to do a sonagram to see how far along I was.

I was transfixed as I watched the shapes on the screen, I couldn't really make much out of it all but then I saw something move. "What was that?" I asked

"That's your baby's heart Rose." Said Dr Olendsky. Goosebumps rose completely over my body and I looked at Dimitri and his face was probably much like mine, somewhere in-between fear, amazement and disbelief.

"When do you think you'll get some answers Doctor?" he asked.

"Well, we'll take enough blood from both of you to do a wide range of test, including DNA, but that will take about a week. You should be back by then, so I'll tell you what we find when you return, if we get answers before, then I'll ring you personally. I'll call Dr La Ferve after you leave to inform him of your condition. If you have any problems, go straight to him. The resort has some good Doctors, but he's the only gyno there." I nodded to her but I didn't take my eyes off the screen the whole time. "Do you have any questions Rose?"

"Only about a million..... But one that springs to mind, Moroi pregnancies are six months, humans are nine, what will mine be?"

"I honestly don't know Rose, it could be either or it could be somewhere in-between, we're just going to have to keep a close eye on you." She stopped the scan and wiped the gel off my stomach. "Well, from the measurements, you're a little over six weeks pregnant, if we're going by a Moroi pregnancy." I thought back and realised it had been just over six weeks since we got Dimitri back, six weeks since the forest and our private water hole. I looked back to Dimitri and he was smiling, he must have been thinking the same thing as me.

"Is there anything else we need to do before leaving Doctor?" he asked.

"Only these," she walked over to a cabinet on the wall nearest to her and came back and handed him a little bottle. "Just some pregnancy vitamins, now you're good to go. When does your plane leave?"

He said "In just over an hour," as he glanced at the clock on the wall. She said her goodbyes and left the room. He looked at me and then looked down at my stomach. He put his hand on my belly and then bent down as whispered something in Russian; I couldn't make out what he said though.

"What did you just say?" I asked. He turned his face to me but laid his head down.

"I just told our little one what a special Mommy she had. I'm sorry about before Rose; it just threw me there for a minute. I have never doubted you, please believe that." I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair as he laid on my belly. But before I could say anything, I heard screaming in my head.

_AAAHHH!!! Rose!!! You're pregnant??? OH.....MY......GOD! This is so amazing, but how? _ I couldn't help but smile, I could feel her happiness, but was really longing for the days when she _couldn't_ get into my head. Her excitement fill me, it was hard not to be as excited as she was. Dimitri looked at little confused at first, but then understood that I was talking to Lissa.

_Settle down Liss. We're not sure how, just yet. The doc's doing some tests. She thinks it's got something to do with me being shadowkissed and Dimitri being healed as well. _I closed my eyes and slipped into her head to see where she was and found myself looking at the clinic. She was on her way. So I slipped back to wait for her.

"She'll be here in a minute." I said, he just smiled.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked.

"No, this is your baby too. Oh Dimitri, your mom, we need to tell her before we leave, I want her to know." Then I remembered the night before. "Oh.....Yeva..." That crafty old woman knew, that's what all that was about last night. Then Dimitri smiled that wonderful smile that reached his eyes.

"Now we know." I nodded in agreement. "How long before Lissa gets here?" he said just as she burst through the door.

"This is just too amazing!" she said as she ran across the room catching both of us around our necks. She was so happy right now it almost took my nausea away. Her smile never left her face. "Congratulations you two. This is so exciting; I'm almost bursting out of my skin.... So what sort of tests are they doing?"

I looked at Dimitri, "I told her a little bit before she got here."

"Thank you Lissa. We're pretty excited too, but we really need to get going if we're going to make the flight. How about we talk more on the plane." Then he looked to me with a smile. "And we have to go talk to some people before we leave." She agreed that we'd talk later and then Dimitri called my father's cell phone and told him that we needed to see him and my mother at Olena & Yeva guest suite. Now for the hard part. What was my mother going to say, what would she do, I'd really worked too hard to get Dimitri back for her to go kill him over this.... I really hoped that she'd take it well.


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay, well the last chapter ended up a little long, so I've split it in two for you guys.... Yeah, I did say the last chapter! I will carry the story on afterwards though. I hope you enjoy it and not kill me for how it ends..... hehehe Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, you guys ROCK!!!! Anyway, on with it!!! **

Chapter 48 Part 1

I heard Olena laughing and squealing and I think crying as well, but I just kept my eyes locked onto my mother's eyes. I was unconsciously biting my lip in anticipation of the explosion that I was sure was on its way, but it never came. My father came over to me and wrapped his arms around me with the biggest grin I think I've ever seen on his face.

"Well Kiz, if someone had told me six months ago that I'd be here hugging my _daughter_ after getting the news that I am going to be a _grandfather_, I probably would have hit them, but here I am, and I can honestly say that I'm probably the happiest I've ever been in my life." He held my face in his hands and kissed each of my cheeks and then my forehead. "Thank you." I smiled at the realisation that I loved this man.

"You don't know how much this means to me." He looked at me a little confused, "That you're happy about this." Just then Mom appeared in my peripheral vision and to the casual observer, she probably showed no emotion, but I knew her well, I knew that she was holding a lot back and I didn't know what to expect. Dad let me go and Mom pulled me into an embrace.

"Are you happy?" she asked me quietly.

"More than I thought possible." I whispered. Then I felt her smile beside my face.

"Well then, I suppose that's all that counts." We pulled away and I studied her face, but again there was no emotion. I had to know what she was thinking and I knew that she wasn't going to make it this easy.

"Alright Mom, what are you _really_ thinking?" I asked her. She looked at me for a minute and then took me by the hand.

"We'll be right back." She said to everyone. As we passed Dimitri she looked at him and said one word. "Come." She led us to the door and he raised his eyebrows to me as if to say "Here we go...." I shrugged and followed her outside. She never said anything until we were outside. We walked over to the bench that was under the large, almost ancient Maple tree. She just stood in front of it, but I thought I may as well sit as this could take a while. On the way down from the room I had quickly told Lissa what was going on and that I'd tell her when I was done, and to go get our bags from Dimitri's room. That plane might end up being our get away!

Mom stood straight, head held high and with her hands behind her back. She didn't look at either of us while she spoke, so this wasn't looking good. "How are you going to fulfil your commitment to being Lissa's guardian?"

"I don't know yet, I've barely had enough time to process this myself, let alone think about the future. It's a long flight to Paris, so we'll have plenty of time to talk about it." I looked at her as she stood there thinking about it all. "I never thought this would ever happen to me. Ever! Before Dimitri, I only ever wanted to be the best guardian I could be, and then when we fell for each other, the fact that we couldn't have kids was never an issue, for either of us. I never thought......" I looked to the ground as a million thoughts raced through my head but I was bought back to reality when my mother sat down beside me.

"What do you think about it all Dimitri?"

"I was little taken back at first. But I'm really happy about it." He said this looking at me. "It was something that I never thought would happen to me." She sat nodding while looking at the ground, I could tell she was thinking deeply about something and didn't know if I wanted her to tell me or not. I decided to let things go for now. She stood up and turned to look at us both.

"There is a lot I'd like to say right now, but this is not the time. We'll talk more about things when you get back next week. Now I know why Lissa asked me to be her other guardian." I couldn't believe it. Lissa was getting so good at hiding her thoughts from me; there were a lot of things that I was now missing..... She looked at Dimitri and asked, "What are your plans?"

He turned to me and said, "I'd love nothing more than for Rose to marry me tomorrow, but I will wait until she is ready." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly into the grin I loved and then he looked back to my mother. "I'll never leave her again, ever."

My mother nodded and then said, "You need to get going, your plane leaves soon." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked hard into my eyes and she looked conflicted. I think she realised that I'd seen the conflict and said, "I just need a little time to wrap my head around it too." I nodded and then we walked back to Olena's room. When we got there, I was wrapped in Olena's arms. She had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"When you came and told us that Dimka was lost to us, _that_ was the worst day of my life. Now, you have made me the happiest I've been since that day. My son is going to be a father," she held her hand to Dimitri's cheek as she said this and then turned back to me. "You have given our family the most wonderful gift Rose and we love you so much." She then kissed both of my cheeks. I only just kept the tears at bay......I hated being so emotional..... Then Yeva walked up to us with that crafty smile she had last night at the wedding.

"You knew, didn't you?" I said with a smile. She winked at me and then looked up at her grandson.

"You will be great father Dimka," and then she looked at me. "And Rose, you are going to be amazed at how your life is going to turn out. What you and my grandson have created together, is more than _just_ a child. You both have made me very happy. I cannot say anymore, but know it will all work out." She looked between my parents and then spoke to my mother. "What you were thinking before......" and then she nodded. I looked at my mother's shocked face, I was obviously right before when I thought she was thinking about something big when we were under the maple tree. I was about to ask when Dimitri told me that we had to go. I told him that Lissa already had our bags that we'd packed after the wedding, so we only need to get to the plane. Olena said that she'd tell Vikki the news as well as his other sisters who were still in Siberia, and then we were on our way.

I could feel Lissa was nervous, wondering if my mother had beaten Dimitri to a pulp or not so I told her everything was good, for now.... and we were on our way.

"_Oh! I was so worried about you Rose. I could only imagine what your mother's face looked like. I'm so glad I wasn't there, she's scary enough at the best of times."_

"_She wasn't all that bad really. I'll talk to you again when we get to the plane, we won't be long."_

As soon as we got outside of the guest building, Dimitri grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. He kissed me hard on the lips and as he pulled away from me I could see his eyes filled with un-spilt tears. "I told you recently that I never thought I'd ever have someone in my life to love, the way I love you. Being a father was something else that I never thought would be included in my life, even when offered the chance, I just couldn't imagine any child of mine, not having you for a mother. And now you've given me both. Love and a child," he swallowed at the tears now fell down his cheeks. "You can't imagine what I'm feeling right at this very moment Rose; I can't even find the right words."

So I smiled through my own tears and said, "You just did." And then I kissed him just as hard as our previous kiss.

_Rose.....we don't have time for this right now....hurry up or the pilot will leave without you._ Said Lissa. She was still extremely happy, but she was a little anxious about us missing our flight. I giggled at her intrusion and told Dimitri what she'd said so he put me down and we noticed Pavel & Sergei sitting in Dad's car, they had obviously been out before when Dimitri called my parents to meet us here. I wondered if Dad had called them, this certainly beat having to run to the plane. When Pavel saw us, he got out of the car and told us that they would be coming with us to Paris as both Lissa & Christian both needed two guardians each and two more would be meeting us when we landed in Paris. I hadn't actually thought about it, but now that Lissa had been named as the next Queen, it only made sense that she would need more than one or two guardians.

We arrived at the Academy's airstrip and pulled up beside the Leer Jet. Lissa was beaming and came running over and hugged us again. Christian stood behind her grinning his half smile and shaking his head.

"What?" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh nothing...... Only you Rose. I should have known that if ever they day came that two Dhampirs finally conceived, that you would be one of those Dhampirs." He said it so sincerely I couldn't be upset at him.

"I don't know Christian," I said shaking my head, "when will you ever learn. I would have thought that by now you would have realised that I can do......well, everything!" Everyone burst out in laughter and Dimitri just pulled me in close.

"That's for sure my love, that's for sure!" he said as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at the plane and thoughts of the ghosts returning filled me with dread, I certainly couldn't sleep all the way to France. Dimitri must have known what I was thinking as he squeezed my hand and smiled.

"It'll be alright." He said, I nodded to him and walked up the stairs so I could get comfortable. "Have to spoken to Lissa yet?"

"No, hopefully the ring will be enough. After all, I don't have anything dangerous going on at the moment, so nothing for them to get all freaky about." I tried to grin, but it didn't really come across as one. Just then he pulled out something from his pocket.

"I bought this with me in hopes that it might help a bit, after all, it helped me a _lot_!" I held out my hand and he dropped it into my palm. I smiled as I realised that he'd given me the gold amulet that we used on him at the caves. It was the Belikov family heirloom.

"Dimitri.... I..." he put his finger on my lips and shook his head.

"Rose, you have brought so much to my life. More than I thought I'd ever have. I wish you were bonded to me like you are to Lissa, just so you could feel what I'm feeling right now. You are a part of me that I've always needed but never knew it and you _are_ a part of my family, so this belongs to you too and plus, I want you to have it. It helped me to come back to you." He took it out of my hand and then clipped it around my neck. It hung a little lower on me than what it did on him, but he smiled as he touched it where it hung at my breast. "I love you Roza, thank you......for everything." Then he bent forward and kissed me softly. I never wanted to part from him, but we heard someone clear their throat, it was Lissa.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you think you'll need me?" she asked me.

"Maybe. I really hope not, because we all need to talk, but I guess we'll find out soon enough." Everyone buckled up and the plane taxied down the runway. I started to breathe a little heavy as we took off in anticipation of crossing the wards. But the headache never came and I started to relax. Once everyone knew that I was okay, we all started to talk about what would happen now that I was pregnant.

* * * * *

End of Part One.....

Don't forget to review.... :-)


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay! Well here 'tis... the last chapter of this story.... I hope you all like it and don't hate me for finishing it this way, but I promise it will all be explained in the new story! Hehehe **

Janine's Point of View.

Abe's cell phone was ringing on the coffee table and he was in the other room so I went to answer it, I saw that it was Dimitri and I wondered what was wrong with Rose now.

"Guardian Belikov. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Guardian Hathaway, I was wondering if you and Mr Mazur could meet Rose and me at my mother's guest rooms? We're on our way there now." There was nothing in his voice to make me think anything was wrong, I knew that they didn't have long before their flight left so maybe they wanted to say goodbye.

"Certainly, we'll be there shortly." I said. As I hung up the phone, Abe came out of his bedroom. I smiled as I took him in. He was like a good bottle of wine, intoxicating and only gets better with age, although I'd never let him know that. He smiled as he noticed me looking at him, he knew what effect he had on me and never let the chance go.

"No time for that now Janine. Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"No time for what Ibrahim? And it was Guardian Belikov, he and Rose want us to meet them at his mother's room."

His eyes bore into me and his smile almost had me undone. "When are you going to tell Rose about coming back to the US?"

"I already did; just before the wedding; although, I didn't tell her anything else. Anyway, we need to go." He nodded and then picked up his long black woollen jacket. He had his beautiful black hair tied back and he looked as sexy as hell. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he walked to the door I'd just opened. He stopped in front of me and looked down.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're no good for me," he couldn't help but giggled. "All my years of building up my badass reputation and you turn me to mush in five minutes." He bent down so that he was only inches away from me and his aftershave surrounded my head.

"Just imagine what you'll be like when I finally......_touch_ you later tonight." He whispered in an extremely sexy voice that sent shockwaves through my body.

"Move it, before I break another rib." I stared at him with a half smile and he quickly closed the inch gap between our faces and kissed me then he pushed me hard up against the wall.

"Is that a promise Dilara?" He breathed against my lips. Dilara was the name he'd given me when we were younger and he only ever called me that in private, it meant 'lover'. I slipped out from underneath his arm and out the door and heard him softly giggle behind me as he closed his door. We got to Olena's room before Rose & Dimitri and she was as 'in the dark' as I was, but it wasn't long before they arrived. Rose looked a little pale and I knew there was something that she was nervous about as she kept fiddling with her fingers. Dimitri wasn't nervous though.....

"Okay," he said as he looked to Rose, "well everyone, we have something we'd like you all to know before we leave for France. A little while ago, I found Rose passed out in the bathroom so I took her to the clinic." I looked at her face and now understood why she was so pale. "They did some tests to see if there was anything wrong of if it was just what she was getting through the bond from Lissa. Well, there's nothing wrong but it's not from Lissa either."

"Then what's wrong Dimitri?" I asked. I was getting a little concerned now; I glanced around to the others in the room and saw that I wasn't the only one, although Yeva just sat on the sofa smiling. Rose was looking at the ground and her breathing was definitely faster than normal.

"Nothing's wrong, in fact, everything is great. Rose and I are going to have a baby." He said with a grin. My eyes whipped to Rose as I heard a shrill scream from beside me. I think my heart actually stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I just stared into her eyes. Abe walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Kiz, if someone had told me six months ago that I'd be here hugging my daughter after getting the news that I am going to be a grandfather, I probably would have hit them, but here I am, and I can honestly say that I'm probably the happiest I've ever been in my life." He held her face in his hands and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Thank you." He said and Rose smiled a loving smile at him. She was really beginning to love him as a father. I started to walk over to her as she spoke to him.

"You don't know how much this means to me." She said to him, "That you're happy about this." She saw me as I walked over to them, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Abe released her and I pulled her into my arms, I had so much that I wanted to say, some that I probably shouldn't say, but I went with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Are you happy?" I asked her quietly.

"More than I thought possible." She whispered. It did make me happy to hear this and I smiled, but there was a part of my heart that was breaking.

"Well then, I suppose that's all that counts." I said as I pulled away.

She looked at me with a very quizzical look and said, "Alright Mom, what are you _really_ thinking?" I looked at her wanting to say so much, but instead I took her hand, I needed to talk in private.

"We'll be right back." I said aloud. As we passed Dimitri I looked at him and said one word. "Come." I pulled Rose to the door and was well aware of the looks that passed between her and Dimitri. I had to try to get my thoughts together so I just kept walking... As we got outside I led her over to the bench that was under the large Maple tree. I just stood there thinking, head held high and with my hands behind my back. I couldn't look at them just yet; I needed to stay in control. "First of all, how is this even possible and second, how are you going to fulfil your commitment to being Lissa's guardian?" I said.

"Well, to answer your first question, they're not sure, but they think it's something to do with me being shadowkissed or Dimitri being brought back from being a strigoi. And the second question, I don't know yet," she said. _How could she not have thought about this.....?_ I thought to myself. "I've barely had enough time to process this myself, let alone think about the future. It's a long flight to Paris, so we'll have plenty of time to talk about it." I wanted to yell at them, but now really wasn't the time. "I never thought this would ever happen to me. Ever! Before Dimitri, I only ever wanted to be the best guardian I could be, and then when we fell for each other, the fact that we couldn't have kids was never an issue, for either of us. I never thought......" I turned to Rose as she looked to the ground obviously thinking about all that had happened, so I sat down beside her.

"What do you think about it all Dimitri?" I asked him.

He looked at Rose as he said, "I was little taken back at first. But I'm really happy about it. It was something that I never thought would happen to me." I knew what he meant, as a male Dhampir who had chosen a life as a guardian, children would never have crossed his mind, yet he looked so proud that he was about to burst. This wasn't what I wanted for Rose, but I was in the same position as she is now, but the difference was that the father of her baby would be there to help her raise this child. But would either one of them give up guarding? Suddenly a thought crossed into my mind; I was coming back to the US, between all of us, this may actually work...... I didn't know if that was something that she'd want me involved with or not, but I would talk to her after she got home.

So I stood up and said, "There is a lot I'd like to say right now, but this is not the time. We'll talk more about things when you get back next week. Now I know why Lissa asked me to be her other guardian." I looked to Dimitri and asked, "What are your plans?"

Again he looked to Rose, "I'd love nothing more than for Rose to marry me tomorrow, but I will wait until she is ready." He smiled at her like that was a private joke between them and then looked back to me, "I'll never leave her again, ever." Then I saw just how much he meant those words, how much he loved Rose.

I nodded and said, "You need to get going, your plane leaves soon." As she stood up I put my hands on her shoulders and looked hard into her eyes, I still had a lot to say, but I wanted more time to work out how to put it, time we didn't have, so I left it be, for now. "I just need a little time to wrap my head around it too." She nodded in understanding and then we walked back to Olena's room.

When we got there, Olena hugged Rose with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She loved Rose like another daughter and then said, "When you came and told us that Dimka was lost to us, _that_ was the worst day of my life. Now, you have made me the happiest I've been since that day. My son is going to be a father," she held her hand to Dimitri's cheek and continued, "You have given our family the most wonderful gift Rose and we love you so much." She then kissed her.

Then Yeva walked up to them and Rose said with a smile, "You knew, didn't you?"

"You will be great father Dimka, and Rose; you are going to be amazed at how your life is going to turn out. What you and my grandson have created together, is more than _just_ a child. You both have made me very happy. I cannot say anymore, but know it will all work out." She then looked at Abe and then at me, "What you were thinking before......" and then she nodded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Rose told me that she had dreams of the future, but I really didn't think too much of it. Was she talking about me thinking of helping Rose raise the child? Rose was about to ask me something when Dimitri said that they had to go. Olena said that she'd tell Vikki the news as well as his other sisters, and then they left for the airstrip. Olena was ecstatic and I really wanted to be too, but I'd given up my chance to be a mother to Rose so that she would have a future as a guardian, and now this was under threat.

"Are you alright?" whispered Abe. I really didn't know how to answer that, I just needed some air, somewhere quiet to think.

"I'll let you know later. I'm going for a walk; I'll see you back in the room alright?" He nodded and I left the room. I thought about going to the roof, but I needed to walk so I made my way down to the lobby of the building. I was just about to go outside when I saw Rose in Dimitri's arms. He was talking to her face to face and I could see the love she had for him, whatever he was saying had brought tears to her eyes and then she kissed him. I recognised that love. It was the same intense love I had shared with Abe, but in those days, a relationship of any kind, was not in my future. Rose had another choice and I knew if I'd had the same choice as she had now, things may have been different.

I had noticed that Abe's car had driven up to the building as they were talking and I smiled at the realisation that he wasn't going to let his daughter and grandchild go to another country unprotected and for that I would thank him later on. Pavel got out and said something to them and they all got into the car and drove off towards the airfield.

I walked for about another hour just thinking and then I made my way back to Abe's room. I used the key that he'd given me and opened the door. He was sitting on the sofa reading and looked up at me as I walked in. He patted the seat beside him and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that. You handled it well though I thought." I had to smile at that as he wasn't aware how close I came to losing it.

"Yeah well, you know me, Queen of self-control." I said dryly. As he giggled I walked over and sat beside him. He put his arm around me and his aftershave flowed around me as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So are my ribs safe for tonight?" he asked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well that depends, grandpa!" I teased.

"You're lucky that I actually don't mind the idea of being a grandfather, otherwise your ass would be on fire right about now Dilara." I looked up at him to see if he was being as truthful as his voice sounded, and he was. "Now, about those ribs...." I jumped off the sofa and ran into his bedroom with him after me. The night may have started off a little shaky, but it ended with a bang!

The next morning we woke to someone pounding on the door, they'd break it down soon if I didn't answer it. I grabbed Abe's robe and put it on as I walked to the door. "Adrian?" I was about to tear strips off him for waking us so early, but then I saw his face. He was much paler than normal, his eyes were red and his face was still wet from tears. "What's wrong?"

He walked in mumbling almost incoherently.... "Rose.... they've got Rose." I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders; Abe had joined me by this point and looked like he was ready to hit him. "Lissa...."

"ADRIAN!" I yelled.... "Calm down. Think of what you want to say; what's wrong with Rose, who has her?" His face was filled with pain, and it was like he was about to choke on the words...

"Strigoi. They were taken by strigoi. They landed in Paris but were held up in customs; by the time they left the airport it was dark. On the way to the resort, their cars were ambushed. Rose and Lissa have been taken." I swallowed the bile that came to my mouth, but was momentarily frozen.

"How long ago Adrian?" said Abe.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to talk to Lissa to see if they had landed yet because she said she'd let me know and when she didn't I got worried, but there was only blackness. She wasn't asleep, only black.... so I went to Rose. I don't think she was asleep either, but it wasn't black like Lissa. Oksana, we need to get her here, she can see where they are and who has them." Abe immediately rang Oksana and told her a brief version of the events and she said they'd be right down.

"I'll be right back; I need to make a few calls." He looked at me and then put a hand on each shoulder. "Janine, we're going to find our daughter. I've only just got her back in my life, _no_-_one_ is going to take her off me now, do you hear me? _**No-one!**__**" **_He said that last part with so much intensity, it sent chills down my spine and even though I wasn't afraid of him, I could see why others were, he was the scariest Moroi I've even known.

I took a deep breath to pull myself together, first things first, I needed to get dressed. "Adrian, let Oksana in when she gets here please, I have to get dressed. I'm pretty sure Abe is in the other room organising for us to go to France, are you coming?"

"Yes, definitely."

"When you were with her......was she alright?"

"From what I could tell, yes."

"Adrian, I don't know if you know this or not, and if not, then I'm sorry for having to tell you like this, but Rose just found out that she's pregnant. Is the baby alright?" I could tell by his face that he didn't know, I knew he had feelings for Rose, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment. "Adrian, I'm sorry, but I need to know......can you tell if the pregnancy is still okay?"

"I didn't know. I didn't know I had to look for it, but I'll try to find out." He went over to the sofa and sat down. He closed his eyes and was still for only a minute when he opened his eyes again. "She must be awake, I can't go to her." Then he turned to stare out the window. Just then Oksana, Mark, Robert & Olena, Vikki, Alberta & Stan walked into the room.

"When do we leave?" Alberta said. "You don't think we would stay behind do you Janine?" I smiled and nodded to her. Just then Abe walked behind me.

"Everything is set; the Academy's plane is waiting to take us to Paris."

_Waiting to take me to find my daughter. Hold on Rose, I'm coming baby. _


	50. Chapter 50

Hi Everyone,

Well I thought I'd put this up for those who don't know about my second story which follows on from this one. It's called Eternity. You can either find it by searching the name or if you click on my name; Kessafan... at the top of each chapter, it will take you to my profile page. Down the bottom of this page is a list of the three stories I have and are still written.

Thank you to everyone who had read and enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the others.

Sandy


End file.
